The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style
by Akari Sennyami
Summary: (ON HOLD til further notice- sorry) Kaoru is the beautiful young peasant girl who falls for 'farm boy' Kenshin, only to have him torn away from her! Luckily she's not just a pretty face... UNDER CONSTRUCTION Chapter TWO edited. UPDATE: Chapter Twenty-Six
1. What The?

**Disclaimer**: the rights and characters of 'The Princess Bride' and 'Rurouni Kenshin' don't belong to me, so please don't kill me. This idea came to me moments ago, after watching one of my favourite films, 'The Princess Bride', and imagining Kenshin as the legendary and incredibly sexy Westley. Please enjoy and R&R!! 

This is the new, edited Chapter One. The storyline itself is intact- I don't plan to mess with it at all throughout the twenty-five existing chapters. The things I'm changing are small things, such as certain descriptions, the way in which some things happen, and some character tweaking, too. For instance, in this chapter, Kenshin was originally faking being rubbish at fighting, and Kaoru had a 'turn your nose up' reaction to that. I've decided that just doesn't fit their characters, so now Kenshin is faking being a mediocre swordsman, but still with the grace and control a true fighter would be unable to hide, and Kaoru finds it hard to respect or like him because he doesn't seem to make any use of the freedom he has that she can't have herself. The characterisation is going to change a little throughout the story, I think: I want to aim more for a 'Kenshin and co as they are in the PB situations', rather than a mixture of characterisations from both RK and the PB.

I hope these changes don't upset anyone- honestly, I want them to be a way of improving the story, building on what was there before, and a way of getting back into the story again myself so that continuing from chapter twenty-five isn't so difficult.

Anyway, my added notes won't be this long in future- this is the initial introduction and explanation of the editing process. I'll probably put in little notes for any significant or important changes in subsequent chapters, but hey-ho- they'll be there for you guys. As always though, if you have questions, ask me them! I'll do my best to answer them helpfully.

And, finally, I've decided to leave all the original author's notes- and replies to reviewers- intact and untouched. You guys have all given me so much support, and I look back on my reviews when I feel in need of encouragement, so I wouldn't take away my thanks for them.

Okay, on with the new (and hopefully better) edition of:

* * *

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style

**One**

Once upon a time, there lived a young girl named Kaoru. She worked on a farm near a dojo, where she used to go and visit every day to deliver vegetables for all the training fighters. Secretly, she would climb a certain giant old tree, which had a certain wide low branch, from which she could watch all the (rather ugly) young men going through their drills and exercises. You may wonder what use a young girl would have for a set of ugly trainee swordsmen, but she didn't watch them for their looks. You see, though she was but a poor and lowly peasant's daughter, when she went to bed each night, she dreamed, not of hoeing or weeding, as any ordinary girl should, but of wielding a real blade, and fighting duels.

She never breathed this secret to a single soul, knowing that it was a well-nigh impossible dream that would only cause people to laugh at her. She didn't much like the thought of being laughed at.

One day, Kaoru noticed a new trainee at the dojo. He was quite young, and had tanned skin and flame-bright hair. Kaoru watched him more than the others, as he was rather a curiosity: there was a quick fluidity to his movements that drew the eye, and suggested strength and control, yet he seemed only a beginner in his knowledge and moves, and a terribly slow learner. In fact, he never seemed to pick up any new moves at all. It was somewhat pitiable, Kaoru thought. Watching him, however, only made her wish all the harder that she could join the dojo, too: she was sure she could pick it up quickly if trained properly with the others. Indeed, from only watching the exercises being done, and mimicking them (with an old wooden practice sword she'd taken from the rubbish at the dojo) before she went to bed each night, she had already built up some basic skill for herself.

The days went slowly for Kaoru, and she spent most of her time wishing she were anywhere but where she was. However, as her father grew older and tired and the work too much for him, they found the need for a new worker, and the curious red-haired stranger from the dojo took the job to work on the farm. As he left the sword school for his new home (a tiny room at the back of Kaoru's house), his fellow trainees had shrugged and bid careless goodbyes, telling him he was better off as a simple farm boy: he was too slow a learner, and would never be a warrior. The young man didn't mind their reaction. After all, on the farm, he would remain unnoticed by life and the world, and perhaps attain a peaceful existence. It helped that the farm-owner's daughter (whom he'd noticed watching the training grounds) was very pretty: and when he looked into her face for the first time on his first day at the farm, he couldn't help noticing, with a blink of surprise at first, that she would grow to be the most beautiful lady in the whole world. It was a bit of a miracle that no one else had noticed, really. But then, people didn't tend to keep an eye out in a tiny, poor village, for the most beautiful lady in the world.

All Kaoru said when the young man looked at her with his deep violet eyes that first time was, "Go and water the seedlings in the south field, farm boy."

He wanted to ask if she had any idea whether or not she'd ever fall in love with him- just for future reference, you know- but all he said was, "As you wish."

As the days, weeks and months went by, things stayed pretty much the same.

"Fetch me my pony, farm boy." _If only you weren't such a slow learner at the dojo, you wouldn't be stuck on this farm like me._

"As you wish." _You deserve so much more than this life._

"Mend this bucket, farm boy." _Why don't you make better use of your life?_

"As you wish." _I wish I could do more to help you._

"Take this rice to the shop in town. And be quick about it, farm boy!" _You have more freedom than I ever will, but you don't even try to use it. It's not fair!_

"As you wish." _I wish you'd say just a single kind word to me, Kaoru…_

The farm boy's real name was Kenshin, but Kaoru always called him farm boy, because she thought he didn't deserve any better name. After all, she was stuck on her parents' farm, and she would grow up only to be married off to someone or other on another farm. Yet he, with the choice of where to go and what to do, chose to live on their farm! It made no sense to Kaoru, and she really couldn't respect him for the choice he'd made. She had no idea that every time she spoke to him, he was trying not to think about taking her into his arms, so she didn't mind ordering him around. He, on the other hand, had a pretty good idea that she didn't think too much of him. Instead of letting it get him down, he vowed that he would one day prove to be worthy of her, and set her free from the way of life that so obviously didn't make her happy.

As time went by, people in town began to gossip about the two young farmers. Some people wondered why such a good-looking young man would stay on such a poor little farm, when most of the girls in town were madly in love with him- some of them with rich families. Some suspected an unseemly arrangement went on at the farm, and shook their heads in disapproval. All the young girls merely sighed and shed tears that, no matter what they tried, Kenshin paid no attention to them, and they cursed Kaoru for her beauty, which she was ever unconscious of.

As word of Kenshin's amazing good looks spread, it came about that a rich widow land owner from a neighbouring area heard of the young man. Being rich and without a husband was really rather boring and tedious in those days, and boredom and tedium always put older people out of sorts, so, being a rather self-assured woman of middle age, she set off to meet the man she had heard so much about, and, if he was satisfactory, seduce him if she could.

Kaoru was very surprised when she saw a grand carriage pull into the front pathway of the little farmhouse. She hurried to meet the visitors, and her parents came out as well at the arrival of such a wealthy guest.

The woman who stepped out of the carriage wore a kimono of dazzling colours and beautiful patterns, and Kaoru wished she could wear such a beautiful outfit, just once. The woman looked around at the muddy ground and the small house, and a disdainful look came over her face, making her slight wrinkles stand out and giving her an unpleasant look.

"I wish to inspect your produce, as I am thinking of finding a new supplier for my foodstuffs," she said haughtily.

"Of course, my lady, I will bring some examples for you to see," stammered Kaoru's father, before shuffling off, leaving his wife and daughter to entertain their guest. They were about to show her in for some tea, when Kenshin, topless and sweaty from a morning of hard work, came round from the west plantation for a splash of water and some food.

When the great lady saw him, tanned, lean and muscled like a young god, she gasped and stared with wide eyes. Kaoru, seeing her face, looked over at Kenshin, wondering why the woman reacted in such a way.

Kenshin _did_ have a good body, to be sure, and he _did _have deep, intense violet eyes, and the sweat on his body _did _make him look different somehow, but… As she looked, Kaoru felt a little trembling sensation tingle down her spine, and flutter suddenly in her chest.

For the first time, she realised how she really felt about Kenshin. All this time when he had been working alongside her on the farm, she had thought of him only as an unmotivated waste and a 'farm boy'. And only now, when someone else had shown up on the scene, had she realised just how damn gorgeous and courteous Kenshin was: had always been, now that she thought about it.

As she stood with wide blue eyes, the haughty woman swept past her, without so much as a glance, and grabbed Kenshin's hand.

As they made introductions (well, Kenshin saying 'oro' and the woman introducing herself), Kaoru could have cried.

_WHAT CAN I DO?!?_


	2. The GreenEyed Monster Emerges

**Disblahmer**: The Princess Bride and Rurouni Kenshin belong to earthly beings other than myself.

**Author's note**: thanks so much for the response everyone! This chapter is pretty short like the last one, I know, but they'll be getting longer if all goes to plan. It's just short and sweet at the mo! I'll update again soon, I'm just very busy at the moment with all sorts. I hope this chapter is okay! Please R&R, your comments are GREATLY appreciated! big smile

**Editing note**: Okay, not much changed here, except for Kenshin's attitude towards That Woman- I thought it wasn't within his character to try and make Kaoru jealous, and have that kind of awareness of womens' feelings- he was always a little bit thick about that kind of thing in the series, bless his cottons- so instead, I've made him just put up with the visitor because he is, after all, a perfect gentleman. That's the only big change to this chapter.

* * *

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style

**Two**

****"Himura Kenshin."

As Kaoru listened to the farm boy tell the grand lady his name, she blinked hard to be certain that nothing horrendous- such as a tear- should appear in her eyes. She'd never felt this way before: it was like trying to reach an apple on a high branch, stretching all of your muscles out until you thought your joints would all pop out, and _just. not. quite. _being able to reach it. It was like sprouting wings, only to see the open blue sky from a cage, miles below the ground. And she'd never even known his full name until now! And she'd even called him- she inwardly cringed- '_farm boy' _all this time! Oh, it was so embarrassing! At that point, Kaoru mentally slapped herself hard, being quite a sensible girl, really. She told herself this wild fancy was only a passing one. She thought-ordered herself sternly. _Stand straight. Be strong. Show your control._

She immediately stiffened, her back straight as a poker, and hardened her face and eyes.

It was too late. Kenshin had seen the look on her face as he'd walked past her: he wasn't particularly blind, after all. Did he dare to hope…? No, he decided calmly. If she had, at last, started to feel something for him, he could do worse than wait and see a little longer. He felt somewhat intimidated by the grand lady visitor, as she barged into his personal space, and pawed at his hands. He already felt a dislike for her: she was far from ugly, true, but the proud and disdainful look on her face did her no favours, and he felt cheapened by the way she had outright stared at his body.

But, unfortunately for Kenshin, he was (as Kaoru had just noticed) a perfect gentleman, and he simply didn't have it in him to be rude to a lady. So Kenshin put on his usual pleasant smile, covering the almost nauseated feeling in his heart, and spoke to the horrid woman.

The woman laughed and smiled in a way that was not entirely innocent as Kenshin spoke to her. Kaoru wanted to punch her. Or rather, bash her over the head with her bokken- she could just envisage the exact move she could use, it'd give a nice solid, satisfying **thunk **as the wooden sword connected with that annoying head… Jealousy was an unfamiliar feeling to Kaoru, and she reeled slightly with it. _Just a little dizzy,_ she thought. She just felt a little dizzy. That was all.

She wandered off to the ramshackle little stable behind the house, not even thinking about how impolite it would make her look. The stable was where she always went when she wanted to Really Think. Her pony looked up at her as she entered, and, oblivious to the stressed atmosphere she brought to the area, it ignored her and went on eating hay. Kaoru sunk down heavily into a pile of straw, and sighed. Tears filled her eyes.

Why, after such a long time, had she gone and done something so stupid as to think about liking Kenshin? He was only the farm boy, and he always looked a mess: his thick bright hair was usually a bit tangled, his smooth face had smudges of mud on it more often than not, and she'd seen for herself what he was like with a sword, despite the smooth grace in his stride, and the natural warrior-glint in the depths of his eyes. She thought about his eyes for a moment… Eyes like clouds lit with lightning in a storm…

If Kaoru had been _really _sensible, she would have stopped thinking about Kenshin's eyes right away, and fortunately she did… after a moment. She realised her mistake when her nervous energy made her hands fidget in her lap, try as she might to still them.

She decided to do the best thing she knew for clearing out her crazy head, and go for a ride. Her pony wasn't impressed to be interrupted in the middle of his hay-chewing, but he was a loyal little beast at heart, and obediently carried Kaoru out into the valley behind her home.

She rode the stubby creature with ease: next to practising with her bokken, riding was her favourite thing to do. She'd been roving about on this pony's back for as long as she could remember. She supposed she should have given the pony a name at some point, but it had just never really happened. She'd never been able to think of a name that really suited the naughty/nice creature. She reached forward to scratch behind his hairy ears affectionately, and, with some alarm, found herself wishing she was scratching Kenshin behind the ears. She laughed out loud, wondering if he washed behind his ears: she might get a nasty surprise otherwise. Then, so shocked to be behaving so much like a _girl, _she hiccupped.

She tried swallowing, but just hiccupped again. She nudged her pony into a trot, hoping that the bouncing movement would cover her jigging hiccups and maybe jolt them away.

As she held her breath and swallowed again, holding the breath for so long that she felt dizzy, her pony pulled up suddenly. She looked down, fish-faced with cheeks full of air. She let out the breath very quickly, feeling extremely self-conscious.

Kenshin was stood in front of her, his robe up around him decently again, though parted generously at the front, reminding Kaoru of how he'd looked just half an hour ago, all smooth bronzed skin and perfect abs…

She hiccupped, and blushed furiously, turning her face to tear her eyes from Kenshin and his damned body, and to try and hide her red cheeks.

Kenshin, being a perfect gentleman, smothered the irresistible little smile that rose inside him, and stood straight and calm.

"What is it, farm boy?" asked Kaoru. She clipped her words, desperately hoping she wouldn't hiccup mid-sentence. Her shoulders bounced with another one as she waited rigidly for the young man's reply. He simply looked at her. His eyes were deep and full of colour, seeming to watch something within her that she didn't know was there. He waited.

"Oh, I suppose mother wants me back to have tea with _that woman_." She tried not to bark out those last words, realising she had been rather rude, after all, just walking off without a word. "I will ride back. Be sure to get back quickly and see to the water, so that it is boiled by the time I reach the house." She hoped she sounded as bossy as usual.

Kenshin's face stayed perfectly the same. "As you wish," he said, just as he always did. He turned and strode on ahead of her, and was soon out of sight.

Kaoru sighed with a full and heavy heart. She'd spent her whole life wishing for something exciting to happen to her, but as she looked over the lush green valley she'd always known, she found herself torn between wishing this adventure had never started, and wishing it would never end. Though she was, indeed, a fairly sensible girl, she felt too full of emotion to be rational at that moment. Those feelings she'd had for Kenshin earlier had not gone away as she'd hoped. _I think this might be it for me, _she thought dolefully.

You see, she'd just given in and realised the biggest problem with that scraggy little farm boy.

She was hopelessly, head-over-heels, off the edge, out of her tree, unimaginably, inconceivably, off for Cloud Nine and past the Point of No Return _gone_ for him.

* * *

Notes to reviewers:

Kyaa-Kyaff: Thank you for being the first to review my story! Here is the next chapter, as you requested. Hope this catches some more attention from you! -

Jeniffer: It is so cool to get a review in another language! Thank you! I think I just about got what you said laughs at my own ignorance

Akai Kitsune: I'm glad you love them both, it means you can appreciate both sides to this story. You're right about Kaoru- she is normally quite accepting of others, but as you surmised, I had to tweak her just a little for this story, and figured she may well be annoyed with someone who had greater chances of fighting well, being in the dojo himself, and yet seemed useless. And yes, I intend to have her order Kenshin around quite a bit!! -

AngelsExist: I'm currently thinking about various 'twisty' opportunities- wait and see! Cheers for the tip on anonymous reviews- I checked the box. I'm not going to be fussy about who can give me feedback- all advice is good advice, I think.

Coherentidiot: Yes, I had to have a sexy Kenshin. I see what you mean about Sano- don't worry, he'll be popping up sometime… - I've never been a great fan of Aoshi tho, sorry! I'll always love Kenshin best, cos he's so strong and skilful, and yet is so kind and perceptive. goes all googly-eyed I hope I can convince you to love Kenshin as much as I do with this fic!!

Silveriris: The movie is definitely worth seeing, and the book even more worth watching! You'll have to wait and see how far Kenshin will go, tho!

Eve of Mirkwood: Yeh… scratches back of head sheepishly I couldn't resist putting in some naughtiness on the Kenshin side of things… And knowing me, I guess I'll probably do it again before this story's over! grin

Thanks to all! Keep that feedback coming: I want to know if anyone thinks I should put some serious twists in this story, or just keep it really sweet and simple and straight from the book/film. Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Therapy Through Cup Smashing: Kaoru's An...

Disclaimer: RK is not mine, and even if I were to duel with the owners, the Princess Bride could never belong to me…  

Author's note:  message of the day has to be:  THANK YOU for all the reviews, I'm unbelievably encouraged by your responses.  *yay!!*

WARNING:  Beware!  I have decided to do the twisty-turny thing, so you'll notice the plot being taken in _slightly_ new directions here on in.  I'm still basing this on The PB, very much so, but I'm adding some original Akari action to it, because I really want to make this parody a bit different and a bit me: I hope that's understandable.  If you are a devoted PB fan, and don't want to see any of the storyline or details changed _at all_, you're probably better off not reading this, okay?  No excuses for flames now!  Cheers all!

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style Three 

  Kaoru sat very stiffly, holding her cup of tea in a grip of steel.  She had made the mistake of not thinking carefully about the situation, and realising that there was nothing she could do but wait until the woman left, and then perhaps talk to Kenshin about things.  Instead of following this rather rational course, she had forgotten herself and was taking her mood out on her cup of tea.  It was fortunate that the cup was not a living creature, or it would certainly have bitten her by this time.  A good bite probably would have snapped her out of her mood, and she could have got one if she'd wandered out to the nearby forest, where a local rabid fox lived, but she didn't think of that, either.

  So, instead of getting bitten or calming herself down, she sat and pinned her tea in a cup-sized death-grip.

  The woman was still talking with Kenshin in that stupid flirtatious way.  She had paint on her lips and an elaborate hairstyle, but Kaoru just thought it made her look like an older person trying too hard to look young, and looking really fake and tarty instead.  It was a good thing Kenshin didn't know she was thinking that, or he would have be rather disappointed in her: though, perhaps, he would have realised it wasn't really her normal personality to be unkind in that way; Kenshin was a discerning young man, on top of his other qualities.

  It was Kenshin's discernment that gave him reason to want to laugh out loud and dance around the room at Kaoru's face: she looked like a dragon chewing on a wasp.  He guessed why, but decided the game could go a little further before he'd put her out of her misery: or rather, her jealousy.  He needed to make sure it wasn't just a passing phase for Kaoru, for, deep inside, he knew it would hurt him far too deeply if he opened up to her, only for her to decide she didn't love him properly after all.  He had to be absolutely certain, after waiting for so long (it felt like years) for her, that she truly wanted him by her side forever, holding her in his arms and protecting her…

  He was thinking about that when a touch on his shoulder snapped him back to reality.  "Oro?"

  He looked up with wide, surprised eyes to see the older woman leaning towards him, a little too close for comfort.  He leaned back suddenly, so much so that he lost his balance and fell over backwards.  His hot tea fell over his clothes and hands, and he jumped up, crying, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow owww!!!!!" flicking out his hands to try and cool them off.  He stopped short, panting and looking sorry for himself.

  Kaoru tried not to laugh, knowing he wasn't really hurt too much at all: anyway, served Kenshin right, if he was going to flirt with that horrible woman.  And she probably wouldn't want to talk with Kenshin anyway, now that he'd done something so clumsy.  Kaoru clenched her fists and grinned delightedly.

  When she looked up, the woman was touching Kenshin again, trying to dab the tea from the front of his kimono with a piece of cloth.  As if that wasn't bad enough, she then glared down at Kaoru with an accusing look, and said, "Well, don't just sit there, girl!  Get a towel or a cloth or something!  Silly girl," she muttered under her breath.  

  Kaoru's fingers closed tightly around her cup again, and red spots appeared high on her cheeks.  Her cup shook in her grip.

  "How do you cope with such a silly child?" the woman asked in a low voice to Kenshin, leaning into him as she spoke.

  A crack appeared in Kaoru's cup.

  "All I know is, I wouldn't even have her as a servant," the woman continued.

  The crack spread, and tea started dripping to the floor.

  Kenshin leaned back to the woman, speaking in a low, too-male conspiratorial voice that made Kaoru feel a little strange inside.  "If it weren't for the pay…" he said.

  Kaoru's cup splintered into pieces of flying china.

  She stormed out of the room.  

  Kaoru didn't know whether to feel more angry, or more miserable.  She supposed she was just a swirling, explosive mixture of the two, and tried to calm herself down, knowing she'd completely lose it if _anything _came near her in the next hour at least.  She prayed that Kenshin wouldn't come near her for a while, or she was certain she'd end up telling him how she felt, and end up looking foolish: or else, end up shouting at him and ruining her chances for good.

  She decided to do something constructive.  She snatched up her bokken and strode out of the house, making her way back to the valley.  The view was so beautiful, and she wanted to be far, far away from _that woman _and even Kenshin, if being near meant she'd have to watch him talk to _that woman _in that voice he'd used before.  As she remembered that voice, Kaoru shivered involuntarily.  It was so deep and masculine; she'd felt drawn to Kenshin even more.  It seemed that she was simply falling even more in love with the man every passing moment.

  She shook her head to clear it from such weak thoughts, and gripped the bokken, narrowing her eyes and emptying her mind.  She could forget about everything when she was practising, concentrating solely on unity of mind, body and weapon, on letting her strong will flow through her, and give power and control to her movements.  She held the wooden sword up, and brought it down with a cry.  Up, and down.  Up, and down.  As Kaoru fell into the rhythm of the exercise, she felt her worries strip away from her, falling off like an old skin.  It made her feel good: new, and alive, and free.

  She kept practising until the sun's light failed her, and she was forced to return to the house.  She was tired and sweating, but felt a lot better.  She could face anything.

  The carriage was gone.  The area around the house was starting to fill with shadows, and a soft orange light touched the top of the walls and roof, clinging to the last minutes of the day.  Kaoru watched as the sun slipped beneath the horizon.  The eastern sky was already a deep blue. 

  Kaoru shivered in the cool evening breeze as it took the heat out of her tired body.    She was glad _that woman _had gone: she didn't feel like putting up with any more of that for today.  She sincerely hoped she would never have to cope with it again.

  As she slid the door open, she froze.  Someone was nearby, watching her.

  She spun around, and her eyes settled on a dark figure, leaning against the wall near the door.  Their head was bent down, and their hair covered their eyes, and though the evening light changed the colour of everything, Kaoru recognised Kenshin straight away.  His hair was softened to a deep blue, and his skin was ethereally pale in the growing moonlight.

  "Farm boy, what are you doing still out?" she asked, too tired to sound so _very _bossy.  She hadn't even stopped to wonder why it was that she hadn't noticed him there straight away.

  Kenshin looked up, strands of his thick hair falling into his face.  His eyes were dark, a midnight blue that was almost black.  Kaoru had to stop herself catching her breath.  _Clouds in a storm…_

  He gestured to the tool in his hand.  He was mending it.

  "That _can _wait until tomorrow, you know," said Kaoru, irritably, feeling annoyed at herself for being drawn in just by his eyes.  She didn't know that when you're in love with someone, *just* looking into their eyes is a pretty big deal.  She talked on.  "You should be inside asleep by now, not hanging around out here lurking in the shadows like a would-be assassin."  Kenshin stiffened slightly as she said that, but Kaoru didn't notice, looking up at the sky as she spoke to avoid his dark gaze.  The stars were coming out, she noticed.  _Pretty. _

  Kenshin had already assumed his casual stance again when Kaoru pointed an accusing finger at him, meeting his gaze defiantly.  "Leave that now, and go inside.  You can't expect to work well tomorrow if you don't sleep properly tonight."

  Kenshin just looked at her, in that way he always did.  He was wondering if she was really concerned with how hard he worked, or if perhaps she cared that he slept properly.  He decided not to dwell on it.  At least she didn't know the _real _reason why he was out here.

  "As you wish," he said, deliberately using the low, throaty voice that he'd noticed Kaoru react to earlier that day.  He restrained a grin when it worked.  Kaoru had shifted her weight in a fidgety way, and looked away from him again.  In a way, he wished he hadn't done that, as he enjoyed the little feeling of tension between them when their gazes locked.  He liked it when she defied him.  To be honest, sometimes she outright baffled him, but he supposed that came of her being female: he'd always been baffled by females to some extent.  _If only I knew what she was thinking right now…_

  Kaoru muttered, "Fine."  She continued inside, taking off her shoes and putting them down soundlessly, before padding to her room in the twilight.  _Sleep well,_ she thought wistfully.

  As she lay down to sleep, she thought about the day.  She'd been on a roller coaster, emotionally speaking, and was glad to have sleep as a refuge from it all at the end of the day.  She wished she'd had the courage to ask Kenshin about _that woman,_ because it only worried her to think that something may have happened that Kaoru didn't know about.  But then, there was no way of asking that didn't imply something about Kaoru's feelings.  If only, if _only _Kenshin would see how she felt, and come and find her.  She imagined him padding through the hallway to her door, coming to find her in the concealing darkness, and a strange feeling rose inside her, like a small animal that had slept until now and had just awoken.  After a moment of that strange new feeling, she found that she was a little sad, too.   After all, it was now, in these lonely watches of the night, when she realised how small and dull her life had been.  Always before, it hadn't bothered her so much, because she hadn't known anything else, apart from what she could faintly imagine.  But now, now that she knew love…  Now that she really knew how she felt about Kenshin…

  She turned over, trying to relax and calm her active mind for sleep.  She couldn't _not _think about Kenshin, though.  She wanted him there, right beside her, that first lonely night of being in love, with a need so strong it defied all her sense of reason to understand it.  She couldn't relax enough to fall asleep.  In the end, she found herself imagining him lying beside her, his arms protectively around her.  She imagined the feeling of her hand on his shoulder, and her head resting on his chest, and listening to his heartbeat.  

  As Kaoru lay there in the darkness, imagining the sound of Kenshin's heartbeat, she whispered into the night, "Just hold me, Kenshin.  Just for tonight.  Please, just hold me..."

  Safety and warmth crept gently into Kaoru's soul, and her eyes closed in peaceful sleep.

  Outside in the cool night air, Kenshin lingered in the shadows around the house.  He stole silently around the area, cold violet eyes searching the darkness.  Finally, satisfied that nothing crept in the shadows there but himself, he stepped silently inside the house.  A deadly serious glint in his eyes flashed in the darkness as he made his way to bed.

Notes to reviewers

Aniprinzess:  Another K&K moment here for you!  (I love those moments too, but I'm trying to prevent the entire story being dominated by them!)

Jeniffer:  Thanks for reviewing again!  I'm going to have to get a personal translator!!  I'm glad you're enjoying my story, thank you!

Me:  Cute…  Yes, I like being cute, and The Princess Bride is too full of cute as it is, you know?

Kyaa-Kyaff:  Thanks for putting me on your fave list, that's made me feel really chuffed.  I managed to get another chapter done pretty quickly this time, which is always good!  Hope you liked it.

Coherentidiot:  I WILL win you over to the dark- I mean, Kenshin side!  *grin*  Yeh, I can't help those lustful moments…  I'm such a teenager!  *well, whaddya gonna do?*  ^_^

Shojin Takaru:  Arrigato (for R&R-ing!).  Actually, Kenshin doesn't necessarily suck at swordplay- I did put words to that effect in the first version of chapter one, but I amended it pretty sharpish to make it that he was pretending to suck, cos I agree, he is Kenshin therefore he can't be without ability with a weapon.  You'll notice some little things cropping up more from now on regarding that…

Akai Kitsune:  Thanks: I worry a little about changing her character.  Tying together two rather different stories isn't quite as easy as I'd hoped, but I'm glad you think it's going well.  ^_^

AngelsExist:  I'm glad you like twists, cos I'm toying with a couple at the mo for this story.  As for the hiccups…  *blush*  They were a little out of place, I know, but the reason was because recently at work, I had an attack of hiccups, and had everyone at work telling me how to get rid of them and laughing about it.  I guess I just had some issues with those hiccups that I needed to get out of my system!  And no, they weren't in the PB, I put them in.  Like I said in my note at the of this chapter, I'm not going to stay perfectly in accord with the book throughout my story…  Just thought I'd better warn you!!  It was a good point tho, and please point out things like that if you wanna know about it: that's what reviews are for!

Shizuka:  Thanks for the review: I'll be developing the 'thing' between K and K a lot for the next few chapters (and I hope it does bloom nicely!), but I'll be introducing a couple of other things too…  Glad you liked it so far!

Silver_iris:  I have shoved other work aside to write this chapter: stories are more important!  And plus I don't like the look of my homework…  *sheepish*  Ah well!  Hope you liked this chapter!  I love the whole jealousy thing: it's an emotion that can be so much fun to use in a story… hehehe

Kaoru_kamiya_theRacoonGirl:  I'm trying to keep a flow!  I have updated as soon as I could!  I'll try to keep it coming pretty regularly for you!

Kawaii sakura-chan:  We write but to write more…  ^_^  The lady isn't terribly vital to the story, but she was in the book of Princess Bride and filled much the same role (ie making Buttercup, or here, Kaoru, realise their feelings)

Gochan:  Hey, I made you laugh!  *big smile*  That makes me feel chuffed, I have to say!  I know what you mean about clichés: I really hate them.  There are some unavoidable ones in this story, seeing's as the original PB used clichés as part of the humour, but I'll be putting in some slightly different things too…  ^_^

NightRain:  Yay!  Yes, I did try to write like the book does!  I don't know how strongly that style will continue, because I'm going places and doing new scenes that don't necessarily suit that style so much, but…  well, I'm aiming to keep that style up as the main style of the story.  I'm glad you liked it.  ^_^

t.angel:  I hadn't seen it in forever til I watched it a little while ago, either: when I saw it, I remembered all those days off sick at school and watching it while sipping lemonade…  *memory lane revived*  Glad you like the PB storyline!

Faerie-chan:  YES!!!  Inigo is the coolest!  My friends at college like to laugh at me when I quote those infamous lines of his, but it's just so cool.  And you may have guessed correctly about Sano…  *grin*  It's not absolutely definite yet, but I can't help thinking he'd suit that role.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone!  Keep 'em coming, make me smile!!  *does the happy dance*  I'm so glad people like my story!!  ^_^   ^_^   ^_^

Until the next chapter…


	4. Nighttime Wanderings

Disclaimer:  The Princess Bride is not mine.  It is merely on holiday with me.  Rurouni Kenshin is also not mine.  It is merely cropping up rather a lot in the fantasies that I seem to have been typing out.  *Kenshin…  ^_^*

Author's note:  You ask for more K/K, I give you more K/K…  *grin*  Hope you enjoy.  

  Btw, if anyone is wondering, 'Huh.  The farm bit didn't last this long in the film,' you would be correct, but in the book it goes on for a while, and…  *happy little face*  It's my fave part of the book!  *another jig of the happy dance*  All you need is love… ^_^

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style Four 

  A quiet tap at the door awoke Kenshin.  He sat up immediately, his instincts afire with caution and readiness for confrontation, bringing out a grave expression on his features and a dark shine in his eyes.  _Is it…_ he wondered, reaching silently for the sword by his bed.

  "Farm boy?"

  A small female voice spoke through the door to him.  He froze, completely surprised.  That was Kaoru's voice.  What was she doing here at this time of night?  Was there something wrong? 

  "I'm awake," he replied quietly, moving his weapon behind him, out of sight.  He didn't need Kaoru to know about it, even if she did think he was useless with a blade.

  The door slid open a little, and Kaoru, hugging her body to the wooden edge of the panel, pivoted around it so that she stood in the room, her back to Kenshin.  She pulled the door closed soundlessly.  It seemed a suddenly incredible and unbelievable fact that Kaoru had even come to see him in the dark of night, and that they were now completely alone in his room together.  Kenshin exhaled a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.  

  "I…" 

  Her voice was hesitant, and Kenshin didn't know how to react: with her back to him, he couldn't see her face.  All he could see was her slim figure, and her dark, dark hair, which spilt, unbound, down her back like an ebony waterfall.  His fingers longed to touch that silken hair.  A fierce, hot feeling uncoiled inside him, somewhere in the depths of his stomach, and it was echoed by a sudden ache in his chest.  It made him think about Kaoru's slight figure, about tracing his hands slowly down that curving back, and putting his arms gently around that little waist.  He blinked a little blankly as he registered this new sensation he was feeling.  Then, realising it was written all over his face, he pushed the thought away and pressed the feeling down, and waited patiently for Kaoru to speak.  Her tiny voice brushed the silence.

  "I…"

  She paused again.  The room felt thick with suppressed emotion and unspoken feelings.  The moon's cool, placid light spilled peacefully over the floor, softening the darkness.  Tension grew between that softness and the harsh restraint in Kenshin's heart, as that new feeling beat stronger within him, and the ache focused itself on his feelings for Kaoru.  Kenshin's pulse filled his ears until he could barely think.  The moment stretched long and heavy.

  Kaoru suddenly spun round to face Kenshin.  There were tears in her dark eyes.

  "I…  I don't want to be alone anymore, Kenshin."

  She had spoken his name- his real name.  Kenshin's eyes widened.  He couldn't breathe.

  She stood gazing at him with a pleading look on her beautiful face.  The silence that greeted her words made her tears grow and spill down her pale cheeks, glittering in the moonlight like diamonds, though they were far more precious to Kenshin.  He couldn't believe…  After everything…  She needed him, Kenshin.  No one else.  Only Kenshin.

  As the thought settled in his heart, he became calmer, and saw the beauty in the simplicity of what they felt for each other.  He held out a hand to her, reaching through the darkness to her.  He smiled, and his voice was quiet and gentle.

  "As you wish."  

  She ran to him.

  Her face was cool as he brushed her tears gently away, and her black hair tangled in his fingers like living water, so smooth was it, so dark.  She knelt in his arms with a little sob, and he stroked her back gently.  He couldn't believe bossy, independent Kaoru was this little lost kitten that had fallen into his embrace.  He had lived for this moment for so long, and wished for it so hard, that it filled his heart to bursting that it was here, and that it would pass so quickly, as all moments in time did.  He pulled her closer.

  She looked up into his face with open, honest eyes that shone in the darkness.  Those eyes were bottomless in their honesty: no shield covered any of the emotions that stirred in Kaoru's dark gaze, and Kenshin felt as if he was falling endlessly into those soft depths.  He softly brushed some stray black strands away from her face, letting his fingers linger on her skin, so soft and pure against his swordsman's hands.  Slowly, tentatively, they leaned closer together, and Kenshin felt his heartbeat speed up and push up into his throat.  The warm feeling spread right through his body, coursing through his blood and making him feel strong and proud, making him want to protect this perfect wingless angel from everyone and everything.  He wanted to be holding her this way forever, to know she would always come to him when she was sad or lonely: no, for her to never be sad or lonely again, if it was in his power to prevent it.  Darkness could be forgotten; all the past could be left behind with Koaru beside him.  He was liberated and it felt exquisite. 

   And she _was _there, her body close enough for him to feel her warmth, and smell her skin.  He could almost taste her soft, sweet lips as he moved closer and closed his eyes.  He wondered if his heart would stop beating, if it were too full to take any more of the freedom and happiness he felt, now he had Kaoru in his arms.  The perfection of the moment was almost painful in its sweetness.  He loved her so much…

  Bright golden light flooded the room, and warmed him suddenly.  He opened his eyes and there was nothing in his arms.  As he realised that none of it had happened, it had all been a cruel, beautiful dream, he bowed his head.  It was almost ironic, that his dream had been about a dream come true.  Bitter disappointment flooded him, but with it came a strength of resolve that he hadn't felt in a long time.  _Soon…  Soon, I will tell her,_ he promised himself._  Even if it means telling her _everything.  _No matter what the consequences, I will _not_ leave this without even trying.  _

  Kaoru nudged the pony's sides for the twenty-eighth time since she'd left the house.  This pony didn't like the trudge into town, especially when making deliveries.  When Kaoru had tried to put the pack of merchandise onto his back, he'd actually tried to nip it out of her hand.  He wasn't usually this irritable.  Kaoru didn't stop to wonder if the pony had picked up on her own mood, which, though less aggravated and more under control than yesterday, still burned inside her, like the embers of a fire that refused to be put out.

   The local town was fairly small, but it was nearly all the little farm had to keep it in business.  Selling their produce on to the couple of little restaurants there and the tiny inn, as well as the dojo further up near her home, created the income that fed Kaoru and her family.  Fortunately, it had been enough for them to get by comfortably for many years.

  Kaoru slid off the pony's back as she approached the first little restaurant.  She went round the back, as usual, and looked around.  There was no one there to greet her as they usually did: she was certain she'd got the day and time right.  The only person nearby was one of the young women who worked there: she was busy scrubbing some clothes in a tub of water.  She didn't seem to have noticed Kaoru's arrival.

  Kaoru waited a second, and then decided she might as well ask.  She walked up to the woman, and spoke politely.

  "Sumimasen- it _is _delivery day today, isn't it?  Is Yamada-san not here today?"

  The young woman didn't even glance up at Kaoru.  She was abrupt in her reply.  "You'll probably find him in the kitchens inside.  You can't expect to have a welcome party every week, you know."

  Kaoru forced down her anger at this rudeness.  She didn't realise it was because of Kenshin: this young woman was one of the many in town who resented Kaoru for living with Kenshin, and blamed her for Kenshin's lack of interest in these other women who strove for his attention.  Kaoru simply squared her shoulders and went into the back of the building, and into the kitchens.  Yamada-san was there, tall and burly, ordering various staff around with authority.

  "Konnichi-wa, Yamada-san.  I've brought the usual delivery for this week," she said politely, as soon as Yamada-san seemed to have paused in his work.

  The tall man looked down on Kaoru.  He looked less friendly than usual.  "Kaoru-san.  Arigato.  Put the bag down in the storeroom as usual, please.  Here is your payment."

  He handed her the usual little bag of coins, and strode away from her.  Shrugging, Kaoru hefted the bag onto her shoulder and took it to the storeroom.

  She went on to deliver at the other restaurant, and then the inn, noticing that the people at those places weren't as friendly as they usually were either.  It seemed everybody was out of sorts that day.

  As Kaoru rode her pony back home, she checked the three little bags of money.  When she poured the coins out into her palm, she stiffened.  There was less than there should be.

  Kaoru was confused, and then angry.  What was going on?  All three of her buyers had given her significantly less than they were supposed to have, and they had not only said not a word about it to her, but they had been almost unpleasant when she'd visited them.  There was something amiss here.

  She went straight to her father when she got home.  He was doing some weeding in the back garden.

  She explained the whole thing to him, and showed him the coins.

  "You gave the best we had, Kaoru?" he asked gravely.

  "Yes, father."  _As we always do._

  "And you were on time, and it's the correct day…  Something is not right here, my daughter.  I will go down this afternoon and speak with all of our customers.  If it is just a mistake, it is only fair of us to give them the chance to correct it, before making any accusations."

  Kaoru nodded, understanding her father's just take on the situation.  Father was always fair and thought carefully about things like this: that was part of made him a good businessman, as well as a wonderful father.

  "You can go and carry on with your usual tasks for the day, Kaoru.  Leave this to me: don't worry yourself about it."  He smiled at her, and she smiled back, a great weight off her mind.  When father said he would do something, there was never ány doubt that it would be done.

  Kenshin walked around the house to the front, and leaned against the wall, lost in thought.  He had been stood around the corner from where Kaoru and her father had been talking, and he hadn't liked what he'd heard.  He solemnly wished it _were_ just a mistake, as Kaoru's father had hoped, but something inside him felt heavy and angry.  He always got that feeling when something bad was about to happen.  It worried him, because that feeling almost always had something to do with _them_.

  He was certain they were here somewhere: he'd seen the slightest of footprints out in the open area leading up to the house the day before yesterday.  Footprints that he was sure didn't belong to any of the people on this farm.  It had worried him at the time, and now the incident came back to him, worrying him even more.  If it was connected with what had happened to Kaoru today…

  No.  It couldn't be.  They were clever, but surely they weren't _that _clever?  He had left all of that behind him a long time ago.  To track him down after that time, and so far away, out into this small village, was not likely.  

  But not impossible.

  Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he contemplated these dark possibilities and darker memories.  Harsh sorrow and deep anger stirred within him.  His eyes glinted faintly with a strange colour.

  "Farm boy!" yelled a voice, and a hand smacked against his head.

  "Oro!" he cried in surprise, nearly falling over.  He rubbed his head and looked up at his attacker.  It was Kaoru.

  He tried not to go red, looking into the face he hadn't seen since his dream, when those eyes had been gazing lovingly into his, and he'd been seconds away from kissing those soft lips…

  "Hey!  Wake up!  I've been trying to talk to you for five minutes already!" cried Kaoru again.  Kenshin snapped out of his train of thought.  It wasn't going to do him any good anyway, remembering that dream.  

  He stared at Kaoru with a mildly accusing look.  He rubbed his head again, pointedly.

  She ignored him.  "What are you doing, just lounging around?  We don't pay you to stand around like that.  You already have a list of things to do today, farm boy!"

  Kaoru was back into gear, Kenshin decided.  He should probably watch out if that was the case.  She could be pretty intimidating when she wanted to be.  He nearly smiled at that thought.  It was good that she was back to her normal self, though.  It meant she wasn't worrying too much about what had happened.  He would worry about this one for her.  

  "As you wish," he replied quietly.  He remembered saying it in that way in the dream.

  Kaoru's eyes widened slightly, almost as if she could see the thoughts as they played out in his head.  Kenshin looked away.

  Kaoru was surprised.  Kenshin never backed down like that when they were eye to eye in that way.

  She shrugged.  Oh well.

  She couldn't help it if she was just too pretty and confident for even Kenshin to cope with all of the time!  She grinned delightedly at the thought.

  When she opened her eyes, Kenshin was already gone.  Well, good.  It was good that he followed orders from her.  If only he'd follow the more unusual orders she was thinking of giving him…

  _Hold my hand, farm boy.  Talk with me, farm boy.  Hold me in your arms, farm boy._

_  Love me, farm boy._

  She sighed, and went back to work.

Extra 'don't kill me!' author note:  Some of you may have seen the 'and it was all a dream…' thing coming, but apologies anyway, I know, it sucks, it's hackneyed: BUT I put it in despite that, partly to create a K/K moment (albeit a 'fake' one), you know how much I love those!  BUT _more importantly_, it was to illustrate just how much Kenshin cares about Kaoru: this is important to me!  Their loving each other truly and properly is very, VERY important to me!!!  *tries to calm down*  Yes, well…  Share your thoughts, please!  ^_^

Notes to reviewers (these will have to get shorter soon!!  But getting the reviews is so happy-fying I have to say something!):

t.angel:  Kaoru is one of those characters who is pretty versatile: I love getting her all cute, but getting her annoyed is kinda fun, too *naughty grin*

jeniffer:  This review was fun!  I asked around all my friends for someone to translate, and found no one: I ended up using an online dictionary!!  ^_^  I'll keep trying, I'm determined to read ALL my reviews!  Apologies for my ignorance!  Anyhoo, from what I could figure out/translate:  I'm glad you're enjoying my fic, I'll aim to keep every chapter to the same level (good or bad) ^_^

Kyaa-Kyaff:  Mm, twists…  They can be fun.  I'm thinking of steering more towards the 'story moving in unusual directions' type twist than the 'OH MY GOD IT WAS THE MONKEY ALL ALONG!' type twist.  Thanks for the support and I'm glad you enjoy it!

AngelsExist:  Your review made me smile so much!  *another big smile*  Well, I mean, who doesn't like a shower of praise?  *blush*  Thanks for noting the chapter length: I'm working on that.  It gets easier as the plot develops, and new themes are introduced: gives more to discuss/include, you know?  Anyhoo, thanks!

Coherentidiot:  Oh, that tumble will come someday, and it will be a truly great day in PB: Kenshin Style history…  *grin*  And you have your newest fix of K/K!  And I promise more to come.

Lavender Gaia:  I shall indeed continue!  It seems I'm doing little else than this fic lately, it may well constitute an addiction…  *scratches head*  Not sure if I'm at the point where I need therapy yet, but…  ^_^  Mmm, shirtless Kenshin…  Yes.  ^_^

Silver_iris:  Yes, I focused more on Kaoru for that one, 'cos Kenshin's got some nastier thoughts to worry about nowadays, as will emerge more strongly soon- but _this_ chapter gives more insight into the Kenshin side o' things.  Hope you liked it!

Girl:  I live for the K/K moments!  I'll keep updating ASAP, no worries!  Thank you for R&R-ing!

Aniprinzess:  Yeah, I have to say, as I'm plotting out who will go where and what characters parallel suitably, there are several striking resemblances between the two casts…  Enough for me to get by, anyway!  Thanks for the twist support!  I wanna be sure it won't annoy people for me to change some of the storyline of the PB, so I'm glad you and some others said they think it's a good idea!

Celtic Oak:  Haha!  Wait til you see Humperdinck: he's gonna be a nasty one!  I'm glad you like my version, especially since you're a true PB fan!  *stands up straight and does Scouts Honour gesture*  I swear I will not desecrate the sacred ground of the Princess Bride.  ^_^

Faerie-chan:  Yars, I'm a college kid…  A very lazy one, but hey, isn't that part of being a student?  *grin*  I looked up the story you were talking about, or at least the website- Akabeko Library was the one I found, don't know if that's the one you meant?  Anyway, I had a good look around, and though I couldn't find the story you were talking about, I found some very cool fics there, so thanks for the tip!  The one about May 14th was especially cute.  ^_^

Jenna:  I'm glad you love it!  Hope it continues to please.  ^_^

Gozaru_no_da:  Thanks!  Yep, I think a definitive PB moment such as the roll down the hill would be sorely missed if I didn't include it: it never fails to make me laugh when I watch the film.  *giggles just remembering it*  I'll post another chapter soon!

Shy Girl:  Thanks for reading it: I'm glad you liked it!  I think I'll take my time finishing this one, but I'm enjoying writing it so much that I'll be updating pretty regularly.  Hope you liked the latest chapter!

Kaoru_Kamiya_theRacoonGirl:  Thank you for the enthusiastic response!  I love reading those kinds of reviews: makes me all warm and fuzzy inside *grin* Ah, seriously though, glad you're enjoying it.  I'll update often (or as often as I can!)  Soujiro will be CERTAIN to appear, because he is one of my FAVOURITE Kenshin characters!  I'll do him justice to the best of my ability!  ^_^

SO many reviews!  SO many smiles from me!  ^_^  Don't stop now, I've just had the surgery on my cheeks done after all those smiles!  *grin*  All advice is welcome: all reactions appreciated.  ^_^  

*happy dance, happy dance…*


	5. A Message From the Past

Disclaim me:  Not mine… It's not mine, IT'S JUST NOT MINE!!!

**AHA!** Helpful info for those who may have wondered/have been asking:  I'm planning to update every five days.  I've got into the swing of it now, so there you go, we have some regularity now!  The only reason I won't will be if something _really_ major prevents me finishing the newest chapter in time.  Hope that makes things easier for people!

Author's note:  Oh, what is there to say, really?  This is a 'just read it' one, needs no commentary (because I offer no excuses for anything in it *nervous laugh* aheh heh…  hm.)  Enjoy.  ^_^

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style 

Five 

  Kaoru had finished her tasks for the day earlier than usual.  Her father had already gone to town to talk to their customers.  She decided to take a walk in the forest to refresh herself after her hard work, and to try and leave her worries behind.  

  The forest lay like a blanket over the hills and slopes that enclosed three sides of Kaoru's home.  The trees that filled it were tall and ancient, their age lending them some kind of spirit, or so Kaoru felt, so that, whenever she wandered the forest's cool glades and forgotten pathways, she felt as if the trees were looking out for her and protecting her: she felt their age and presence surrounding her with peace and quietude.

  Kenshin watched as Kaoru walked away from the house.  He guessed she was going to walk in the forest: he'd noticed her go there often before when she wanted peace and solitude.  He carried on scrubbing clothes and thought about his dream.

  The air beneath the canopy of the forest was cool and fresh.  Kaoru breathed in slowly, savouring the smells and flavours of the wood.  Time seemed to have no power there, in the shade of such ageless, natural life.

  She had already wandered quite a way, but there was a purpose to her apparently meandering journey.  She trod a path created by her own feet alone, which ran in a fairly straight way through the trees.  Birds were singing overhead, and Kaoru listened to their song as she walked.  She felt so free and happy every time she walked this path.  She could forget all about her troubles of the past days and pretend her life was perfect and nothing could ever ruin it.  She smiled to herself, and did a happy little twirl and a little leaping step, her soft shadow dancing over the tree trunks and the ground.  The shafts of green and yellow light from above sent patterns swirling over her kimono and hair, which spun in a flash of black when she twirled.  She felt so happy.

  Kenshin startled, physically jumping as if he'd been bitten.  His head came up, eyes wide and flashing.  The heavy, dark feeling had risen strongly inside him, with a suddenness that he could not ignore.  Something very bad was happening. 

  He threw down his handful of laundry, wiping his hands dry on the front of his clothes as he ran into the house to snatch up his sword.  

  Kaoru was looking around happily when she thought she saw a shadow of something, a little way off in the forest to her right.  She peered at it curiously.  Was it a person, crouched there among the undergrowth?  She took a hesitant step, off from the path.

  Kenshin ran towards the forest.  It was Kaoru: that horrible heavy feeling sickened him as he recognized that fact.  He just knew, he wasn't going to question his intuition, it had never lied to him before: something bad was happening, and it involved Kaoru.

  His feet flew over the grassy earth as he ran with a speed he hadn't used in a long time.  A couple of trees flashed by him as he drew near to where the fringes of the forest touched the edges of the farmland.  Shaded woodland stood ahead.  His red hair whipped into his face as he came to a very abrupt stop.

  His hand flew to the handle of his weapon.

  "GAAAARRGH!" yelled a harsh male voice, as a brutish-looking man, tall and bald-headed, leapt from what seemed like nowhere, and made for Kenshin with a sword in hand.  However, the younger swordsman had been ready for this attack.

  Kenshin deflected the initial sweep of his enemy's sword, and then swept his body to one side with amazing speed and agility to avoid the second slash.  His eyes narrowed angrily as his fierce battle ki rose within him.

  As the attacker pulled back, Kenshin sent a testing sweep with his sword into the man's defence.  The brute managed to block it, and grinned, thinking Kenshin couldn't beat him.  Following up on that thought, he lunged, his confidence making him overreach by the tiniest fraction, leaving him out of balance by the slightest amount when his target vanished in front of his eyes.  His huge frame and the weight of his muscles did him no favours.  As he struggled to maintain balance, a shocking blow smashed into his shoulder blades across the width of his back.  Before he could even register the fact of the blow, another caught him in the back of his head.

  His eyes widened in pain and surprise, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

  Kenshin stood over the man, sakabatou in hand.  He checked the strange, reversed blade with a glance.  No blood.  Good.

  He sheathed the sword and leapt into a run again.

  "Hello?"  Kaoru took another hesitant step, carrying her further from the path.  She brushed aside a profusion of leafy branches, squinting into the shade before her.  A bird still sang above her, the only sound in the vast forest that reached Kaoru's straining ears.  She hoped she was imagining it when the quietude began to feel strangely uneasy.  The single bird sang on.

  Another above.  Kenshin's increased awareness meant he was not surprised when a man dropped from the thick branches overhead to land where Kenshin would have been, were it not for his speed.

  This man was slighter of build, and had spiked, scruffy black hair, and a weasel look to his face.  His eyes were narrow and sharp, and a little scarf hid half of his face.  He seemed annoyed, though not surprised, when he looked up to see Kenshin a few feet away, weapon in hand.

  "What are you doing here?" asked Kenshin in a voice of steel.

  His enemy laughed, a strange cackling sound.  "Guess.  Play a game with me."

  Kenshin was infuriated.  His eyes narrowed, giving a deadly look to his glance.  He would waste not a single second more than necessary on this fight.  He leapt towards his attacker, and, at the last moment, used his powerful final stride to send him flying into the air.  "Hiten mitsurugi, ryu tsui sen!" he yelled, as he came crashing down with a forceful stroke of his blade into the weasel's shoulder.  The man had seen the move coming with his quick eyes, but even his deflecting hold on his short sword and readied stance hadn't stopped the full force of Kenshin's attack.  Enough of that force hit him to do damage.

  "This game isn't over," cried the horrid little man over his shoulder.  Kenshin had not expected the man to give up and run so quickly.  He was fast, even with his injury.  Before Kenshin could react, the voice yelled again from an already much increased distance.

  "YOU CAN'T SAVE HER!"

  Kenshin didn't even stop to listen to the accompanying cackle.  He vanished into the depths of the forest at a run.

  Kaoru came closer to the shadowy figure.  It still hadn't moved.  Pushing another branch aside, she looked down on the thing.  It was a small stone statue: some kind of tiny shrine must have been here, once.  This was all that was left, a little stone figure, hidden and forgotten in the vast forest.  Kaoru smiled down on the figure, and, paying her respects, she turned back to the path and her original destination.  She wasn't far away now.  A few more birds began to sing.  The trees surrounded her with their protective spirit as she made her way forward again, a smile on her face and lightness in her step.

  Kenshin slowed as he approached the little glade.  He had not expected this.

  A small, grassy area lay in front of him, enclosed by the great forest.  It was a tiny glade, only about ten meters in diameter, and a roughly circular shape.  A little stream ran through it, bubbling pleasantly with water as clear as glass.  The gap in the trees' cover allowed the late afternoon sun to shine uninhibited on the ground here, warming the air and ground.

  One tree stood in the space.  It was a huge, ancient sakura tree, with wide, sweeping boughs and gnarled roots.  A young woman was sat, nestled among the roots at the trunk's base, like a child in the arms of her mother, her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face.  It was Kaoru.

  Kenshin sighed in relief.  She was safe, for now at least.  He had got here first.  He hadn't even wanted to contemplate the idea of her being hurt.  Just thinking of the idea now made his heart squeeze tight in his chest.  He so badly wanted to go over there and hold her close and safe, but he knew he had to stay where he was, on guard.  She needed him to protect her, even if she didn't know it.

  He'd never have been able to forgive himself if…  But she was fine.  He was so relieved, he sighed heavily.  "Kaoru…  Thank god."

  As she sat, cradled comfortably among the tree's great roots, Kaoru closed her eyes and fell into the dark world behind her eyelids.  It was safe, and warm, and dark, and she could follow her own thoughts without worry there.  She took a slow, relaxing breath and let the calm of the glade fill her. 

  She stretched out her senses to the world around her.  She could smell the scents of the forest still, of grass and bark and rich earth.  She felt the warm air on her skin, and as a gentle breeze passed her, it caressed her skin like a lover's soft touch.  Kaoru trembled strangely as the air mimicked her imagination of Kenshin's hands, travelling gently but surely over her hands and up her bared arms, smoothing over her cheeks and sliding slowly down to her neck.  She breathed slowly, not daring to move, in case she should break the spell that held her under Kenshin's imaginary caress.  She savoured the moment, letting another shiver run up her back and over her whole body in a wave of goose bumps.  The warm air held her safely in her gentle world.

  Kaoru opened her eyes suddenly and looked up.  She thought someone had spoken her name nearby, and her heart whispered _Kenshin.._.  She looked around at the forest that surrounded her.  There was no one there but the sweetly singing birds and herself.  It was so peaceful.  She smiled again.

  Kenshin's eyes widened.  Kaoru had looked straight at him and smiled.  The smile had sent a warm little tingle running down his back.  She must not have seen him.  _That's good_, he told himself.  If she had, he only would have had to explain what he was doing there, and he had no good excuse in mind.  He decided to stay where he was though, and make sure Kaoru got back home safely.

  He had realised by now that the two attackers had been there for one purpose: a message.  A warning.  They wouldn't worry about hurting Kaoru, at least for now: it had all been to get Kenshin's attention; in a way he would be sure not to forget.  It was to let him know it wasn't over: they knew where he was, and who was with him.

  He couldn't hide from them anymore.  He couldn't pretend his past was truly behind him now.  That was the thing about the past, especially an ugly past…

  It had a way of catching up with you.

  Kaoru's father was waiting at the house when she returned.  He'd been to town to see their customers, and he didn't look happy.

  "My daughter, there was no mistake in how we were paid: this is not a simple misunderstanding, as we had hoped.  All of our customers had the same reasons for what they paid us: they all said that food was not so difficult to come by cheaply these days, and that we could not expect them to pay us the same amount they have done until now."

  Kaoru's cheeks flamed with anger.  They had always delivered their best stock to those buyers, and their prices were reasonable: no one could argue with that!  What had changed?

  Kaoru was about to speak angrily about it, when her father hushed her with a patient smile.  "It is not proper for you to speak in anger about this situation, my daughter.  I have decided we have no choice but to agree to their new prices.  You must respect my decision on this matter, and bear your own feelings in a discreet and appropriate way."  He spoke kindly, and Kaoru was grateful that he had spoken to her about it at all.

  She nodded at his words, and forced down her anger.  He was right: they didn't have much choice.  And she would not disrespect her father by contradicting his decision.  That wouldn't help anyone, or change the situation for the better.  She bowed respectfully to her father, and left him to work through their finances: now that their income was lower, they needed rethinking.  Kaoru knew he would probably be up well into the night, sorting through this.  She would not keep him from the difficult and laborious task.

  As she caught up her bokken and headed outside to practise, her anger bubbled beneath her calm surface.  She would let it out constructively, and go through her exercises.  She had felt so much better yesterday, when she'd done that.  It seemed exercise was the only thing keeping her sane, lately.

  Kenshin watched her from the shelter of the stable.  She was still a relative beginner: it showed in her movements as she went through the drills.  But there was a presence she had, a fire that burned in her, and not just when she used her weapon, which Kenshin couldn't ignore.  He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, a small figure against the vast orange sky, dark against the full, late sun.  The sunset bathed Kaoru in a warm, fierce light, making her hair shimmer like gold and black silk, as it spun around her as she moved, and flowed freely down her back.  She was so, _so_ beautiful to Kenshin.  Watching her move with her innate, though hesitant, control and grace, seeing the concentration on her face and the carefree shine to her eyes took his breath away.  He wanted so badly for this extraordinary girl to learn to love him, and of her own free will.  He couldn't imagine anything more amazing than for her to choose him.  Would it only ever be a dream?  Could she ever care for him the way he cared about her- and if she did, would she ever admit it?

  Didn't she see how he felt about her?  Didn't she see the glow in his eyes whenever she looked at him, or the way his breath caught in his throat when she spoke to him?  Didn't she realise how beautiful she was, and see that Kenshin couldn't live without that beauty in his life?

  Didn't she see what Kenshin found it so hard to say?

Aha!  Look-see, we have more replies to reviews!  (I love doing this bit) ^_^

Coherentidiot:  Okay, I think that's actually the best review I've ever had!  I laughed and grinned so much… I think it was the disembodied laughter that really did it for me…  *huge grin*  Glad to know you're hooked- *evil voice*  all goes to plan…  MWAHAHAHA!  (evil laughs are great, aren't they?) ^_^

AngelsExist:  Yes, poor protagonists, I really can't keep them going on like this for much longer, can I?  But wait, do I sense a challenge?  *grin*  You just never know how long someone can go before they lose all sense of control and blurt out their feelings…  We'll see, ne?  ^_^  Hope you liked this chapter!

Me:  Good to hear from you again- I'm glad you're still liking this.  Hope this chapter is satisfactory!!

Faerie-chan:  Ah, the prom!!  My prom doesn't have a date set yet: how cruel is that?  I'm thinking a red dress- red is really my colour.  Ah yes, leaving time can't come too soon…  I don't finish until June *pout*  I guess I'll live.  Anyhoo!  Rabble on, m'dear, I do it all the time! ^_^

Lavender Gaia:  ooh, that is mean- I wasn't that mean, surely!  Don't worry- I have devious plans of my own for real moments…  Watch this space, ne?

Akai Kitsune:  Yeah, I wanted it to be real myself, but the storyline has things to get to before that could happen for real…  Thanks for noticing the ending with Kaoru's thoughts: I wanted to keep a balance, 'cos it was quite a Kenshin-dominated chapter.  Well, there's a fair mix in this chapter, too.  Hope you liked it!  Ooh yes, Kenshin's past is creeping up on him…  *Mr Burn's voice*  Ehhh-xcellent…  *grin*

Kyaa-Kyaff:  Hello again!  You know, it's so nice to get a regular reader- it gives me a sense of solidarity…  Er…  That didn't sound how I'd expected…  @_@  Anyhoo, feel free to express your appreciation for Kenshin- I do!  Kenshin Kenshin, sweet lovely Kenshin…  *sigh*  Hope you liked this chapter, anyway!

Girl:  Yes, Kaoru isn't going to be able to keep her feelings locked away forever, is she?  Who knows…  *evil grin*  Ah, it'll all come out soon enough, I'm sure.  As for the things in the town…  AHA!  Watson, there are games afoot!  *looks around suspiciously*  …  

Stillbornangel:  thanks for reviewing- I'm glad you like my story!  Hope you liked this chapter too!

Shizuka:  I hear ya on the busy thing…  But I just love writing stories!  ^_^  *sheepish*  Yeh, I did kinda go out of my way to make the dream seem real…  Sorry about that, I was mean!  But it was kinda sweet in a way, peeping into Kenshin's head…  I enjoyed imagining what he might dream if he were dreaming about Kaoru.  Here is more, anyway!  More is on the way, too!

Akira:  Ah, well I'm blending some things in the Rurouni Kenshin story with a foundation of the Princess Bride, so, at least for now, there's more on the PB side of things than RK.  Don't know if that helps at all?  You don't need to know the PB storyline to follow this fic though, I don't think.  Anyhoo, hope that helps, and hope you liked this chapter!

Roushi:  Thank you!  It's impossible to write about the Princess Bride and not have some kawaii along the way…  ^_^  lol, I know, Kenshin is a farm boy- made me giggle!

Cherrymecha:  Hello!  Thank you for the review- I appreciated it muchly!!  Ah yes, the fluff, all the fluff…  I just love it, I can't get enough fluff…  I will be moving away from the farm eventually- since that happens in the PB, but don't worry, there will always be fluff along the way, I can't help it!!  Do you still want me to e-mail you when I update?  I'll be updating every five days, so let me know if you're sorted now.

Yeni:  Thanks for the review- I'm glad you're liking the story, I'll try to keep it going at the best level I can!  I hope this chapter was okay!

Dunkmoon:  I will continue this fic for sure!  I'm actually quite enjoying myself with it!  The PB is such a cool story to work with.  'btw' is short for 'by the way'- it's one I use a lot, I guess not that many people do!  ^_^  I hope you liked this chapter!

Jellybob 15:  I seem to have surprised a few people with the dream- I didn't expect that, I worried that I was being really obvious!!  Thanks for reviewing, anyhoo, I'm glad you liked the story!

Chibi-dragongrl:  Hey, thanks for the review!  It made me laugh and smile!  And evilly is a wonderful and very legitimate word- sounds made-up tho, doesn't it?  I looked it up in the dictionary, being the pathetic English student that I am, and there it is:  **evilly **_adv._  Right before 'evince', which apparently means 'make evident'.  You learn something every day, I'm told…  Okay, I'm putting the dictionary away now…  Ah, yes, shirtless Kenshin- one of my fave images!  ^_^  It does indeed have to be love, or what's the point of my story, or of anything?!?  Love is a marvellous thing.  Okay, I'm really rambling too now.  It was the dictionary thing that set me off…  Right, thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter…  Yes, that's all!  ^_^

Silver_iris:  Yes, the village…  That would be me introducing my 'Akari action', as I called it…  Mind you, it is pretty much based on existing Kenshin plotlines, as well as the PB theme of course.  I shall have to leave you in suspense as for explanations tho- it's one of those 'all will be revealed in due course' things.  Thanks for reviewing again tho!  I'm really happy to know you're enjoying the story!  ^_^

Eve of mirkwood:  Thanks for reviewing!  Yep, new chapter- every five days now, as mentioned at the top!  Fluff will continue to lend its cute presence, no worries.  ^_^  

Alx 91:  Thank you!!  That's a huge compliment!  I hope I can continue living up to that though!  *sweatdrop*  I'll do my best!  ^_^  Hope this chapter was okay!

Papaya!:  Oh yes, I loved the book very much.  Thanks for the enthusiasm- it makes me enthusiastic too!  I'm really glad to hear you like what's there so far.  ^_^ 

Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews, I'm just so happyfied!!  *happy dance, happy dance, all around the room*  ^_^  Keep sharing your thoughts, it means a lot to me.  *hurrah for romance and for all things K/K and PB!*

See you in five days!


	6. And Then It All Went Hideously Wrong

Disclaimer:  Rurouni Kenshin (including its songs and lyrics) and the Princess Bride are too beautiful for mortal man (or woman) to own, especially by my unworthy self.  

Author's Note:  *evil laugh*  Ooh, I'm rubbing my hands now…  I think we're really getting somewhere…  *getting excited*  The plot thickens, the pace quickens, and don't look now but things are getting tricky!  

Note to people who've been anxious/mentioned it:  I _have _been deviating from the PB storyline a lot lately, but please be assured the reason is this: I have been devoting some time to giving a kick-start to the integration of the RK elements of the story.  This is to make the RK parts feel more natural and fluid within the PB context.  I know it's been worrying some people, but I'm NOT using the PB as just a starting point: it is the beginning, end and much in-between of this story!  

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style Six 

  Time went by more peacefully for a while.  Kaoru's responsibilities had increased a little with her father's increased health problems- he found it difficult to do as much physical work as he had before.  Kaoru didn't mind the greater workload that had been placed on her shoulders.  Her father was still in charge: he still made all the important decisions and made sure she and her mother never had to worry about things.

  In a way, Kaoru was grateful for the longer hours she filled with work: it kept her mind off her feelings for Kenshin.  She still felt like her legs might give out from underneath her whenever she saw him, and her voice still stuck in her throat sometimes when she spoke to him, but she'd developed a tactic of staring him down that gave her a sense of control over things.  She'd also managed to avoid Kenshin at every opportunity: simply not seeing him made things a little easier.  She had her dreams, whenever she needed to see him: and in her dreams, he loved her and was kind to her, as a husband to his wife, and she never wanted for anything that love and kindness could give her.  Over time, Kaoru managed to convince herself that she was content, if not truly happy.

  So, as they do in quiet times, the days melted into weeks, and a month had passed by without anything particularly exciting happening.  _That woman _had visited a couple of times again, but, while she watched Kenshin with the avid eyes of a tigress eying its prey, she didn't seem to be able to do anything: as far as Kaoru could see, while Kenshin didn't rebuff _that woman's_ advances, he didn't reallyencourage them either.  Kaoru made sure she didn't think about it too much: she tried to stay away from the house on the occasions when _that woman _was around.

  As the days slipped peacefully by, Kaoru felt her heart going a little numb.  It made her sad sometimes, usually at night when loneliness crept up on her unawares, but she supposed it was for the best: Kenshin would never love Kaoru, she was sure of it.  She had persuaded herself to believe that she had no hopes in him anymore: she carefully ignored the little ray of hope that continued to shine, undaunted, in her heart.

  Kenshin had been battling with himself for what felt like an eternity.  He couldn't think that Kaoru could possibly imagine how much she tormented him, for if she could, she would have said or done _something_, he was certain of it.  And yet, sometimes, when their eyes met, and the air between them almost sizzled with tension, he thought there was something in her eyes that concealed a secret grief…

  The quietness of the days would have lulled anyone else into a sense of security: but Kenshin was not anyone else.  Now that his past had caught sight of him, he found himself sleeping as lightly as he had when he'd had to expect attack any moment: he kept waking up in the night at the slightest sound, perhaps of a far-off night bird calling, or a night-creature trotting through the garden.  He slept holding his sword again, a habit he hated, and one that had taken him a long, long time to get rid of.  He refused to be saddened at this necessity: there was nothing else to be done, and it was out of the question, now, for him to leave the sword out of arm's reach: every instinct he had shouted out against it.  He had no choice but to slip back into a routine he had wanted to leave behind forever.

  He hoped Kaoru was more relaxed than he was.  He could never wish anything bad upon his young love: rather, he spent every spare moment wishing for happiness and peace for her.

  The rest of the time, he dwelt on his dark past, and recounted things that would have been best forgotten.

  It was another quiet day for Kenshin, until he heard the sound of a carriage pulling up by the house.  He drew a long, weary sigh.  It meant old Hawk-Eyes was visiting again.  He hated these visits.  True, she'd only visited twice since that first time, but he couldn't stand the woman: she was always _watching _him.  That was why he called her Hawk-Eyes: all she did was follow his every move with a gleam in her eyes that he had grown to loathe with a passion.  And he was sick of the game, too.  Kaoru did seem to get a little jealous, but nothing had actually come of it, so what was the point anymore?  Kenshin felt like poking Hawk-Eyes until she just went away.  

  He sighed again.  Maybe he'd just try playing truant this time.  That sounded like an awfully good idea just then.

  With that thought, Kenshin ducked into the stable and picked up the pony's saddle.  He'd just sit here and clean tack for a while, he decided.  A nice, easy job, and one that would make Kaoru happy: she loved it when her fat little pony friend had clean and shiny tack.  Kenshin actually smiled then, already feeling better.  He wouldn't have to see Hawk-Eyes, and he'd be doing something nice for Kaoru: two birds and one stone sprang to mind.

  The stable was the perfect hideout, too: Hawk-Eyes would sooner walk through a mile of mud than risk the straw and dust of this old stable.  He was safe.

  Kaoru was walking back from town when she saw the carriage in front of the house again.  She gritted her teeth.  She wanted to scream.  This was the fourth time _that woman _had visited, now.  Why couldn't she just leave Kenshin in peace?  He obviously didn't want to run off and _marry _her: what could _that woman _mean by this persistence?  It only made her look desperate, Kaoru thought.

  She decided to head straight for the stable.  She wasn't in the mood for dealing with any possible emotional turmoil that day.  Not that she ever was.

  As she approached the stable, she could hear voices.  Two voices.  Two _familiar _voices.

  She slowed as she stepped up to the door, which was pulled almost shut.  Moving as silently as she could, she strained her ears.

  We must forgive Kaoru for eavesdropping: she hadn't stopped to think that she was in fact invading someone's privacy, and that to do so was very unladylike.  All she knew was that one of those voices was Kenshin's, and that the other voice made her fists clench and her whole body stiffen with a taut anger.  She had recognised the voice by now: it was _that woman_, and she was alone in the stable with Kenshin.  Kaoru had to stop herself from growling aloud.  She vented her annoyance by imagining hitting them both with a bokken, and that helped a bit.  She took another step, and listened.  Their voices were slightly muffled, as if coming from a strange angle, and she could hear them _breathing._

  "I am a woman who knows what she wants, Kenshin."

  Kaoru drew in a silent near-gasp.  How could she be so… so… so abrasive, so presumptuous!  Kaoru was well nigh shocked.

  There was a rustle of straw being disturbed.

  "I know that."  Kenshin sounded different to how he usually sounded- more serious, more mature.  Kaoru wanted to stamp her feet at those words.  They sounded almost like he _liked that woman._  Kaoru shuddered and listened still more.

  _That woman_'s voice went low and throaty.  "I have a lot to offer someone like you, Kenshin.  And I want what you have to offer me…"

  There was a tiny pause, and then a sudden rustling of straw again, and more audible breathing.  Kaoru leaned in quickly to peer through the little gap in the doorway.

  This was probably not the best thing to do: though, indeed, 'the truth will out', it has also been said that curiosity killed the cat, and, certainly, Kaoru could not escape unscathed from what she was about to discover.

  For it was, at that moment, that Kaoru's carefully nurtured belief in the quietude of her life, her relative peace that she had worked so hard on, and her self-imposed conviction that she could live without Kenshin's love, shuddered and fell completely apart.  

  Her eyes opened wide, full of shock and ready to fill with tears.  A sob caught in her throat and jarred her lungs painfully.

  Sure enough, the pair was in there: and they were lying in the straw together!  Kenshin was actually laying on top of _that woman_, and though both of them were fully clothed (Kaoru hadn't even thought of the possibility of anything else, or she probably would have fainted), it was still the most shocking thing Kaoru had ever seen.  Kenshin's gleaming red hair was drooping down by _that woman_'s shoulders, his hands pushed against the ground on either side of her, pinning her to the ground, his breath was a little fast and his face was just an inch from hers…  Kaoru's worst nightmare was a living reality, right in front of her.

  Unable to contain her shock as all her hopes came crashing down, and her world fell away from beneath her, Kaoru spun away with a loud sob.

  She ran, ran, ran away, as fast as she could, not caring where she was going, blinded by tears that ran in streams down her face.  She couldn't breathe: her heart that felt as if it would kill her, it bled so much pain.

  It is time for us to backtrack a bit, now.  After all, Kenshin is our hero: we cannot continue without discovering the truth behind what Kaoru saw, whether it be for ill or good, can we?  So.

  "Hello?  Kenshin, are you in here?"

  Kenshin jumped in surprise when a voice he hadn't expected to hear came from outside the stable.  It was Hawk-Eyes.  It looked like she _would_ walk in this stable before walking through a mile of mud after all.  Kenshin thought of a couple of words that he was too polite to say out loud.  Oh, but he thought them loudly.

  "Kenshin?"

  Hawk-Eyes stepped into the doorway, and, seeing Kenshin, a strange smile crept over her face.  Kenshin didn't like that smile one bit.  He held the saddle and cloth slightly tighter, and sat very still.  It was almost like being spotted by a predatory animal, and hoping that, if you can just stay still enough for long enough, they'll lose sight of you and leave you alone.  There certainly was something distinctly predatory about this woman.

  "Won't you say anything, my dear boy?  You look a little pale.  Are you well?"  She walked over to Kenshin as she spoke, and set her hand to Kenshin's brow.  He flinched away.  She chose to ignore that reaction.

  "You don't feel feverish.  It must be my imagination.  Well."

  She stood, hands on hips, staring at Kenshin.  She had that strange smile on her face again.  Kenshin was disliking it more every moment.  She waited.

  He sighed resignedly.  "It's good to see you again," he said, somewhat shortly.  His tone implied that it wasn't actually the best thing ever that she was there, but he still couldn't bring himself to be outright rude.  He was, after all, a natural gentleman.

  "And it's _very _good to see you."  Her eyes ran up and down Kenshin's body all too familiarly.  Kenshin was disgusted.  He took a few controlled breaths.  _Don't run away, don't hit her, don't shout at her.  Just keep it calm, stay in control of the situation._

  "Did you want anything in particular?"  _No, bad question! _ Kenshin thought quickly for an amendment.  "You'll probably want to go to the house for some tea- it's a bit dirty in here.  I'll show you to the house," he said hurriedly, standing up and putting down the tack and cloth.

  When he looked up, Hawk-Eyes was stood by the door again, her back to him.  He heard the latch click into place.  That wasn't good: that really wasn't good.  She turned around slowly, the strange smile looking decidedly cunning.

  "No.  I'm quite happy here…"  She stepped towards Kenshin.

  "Alone…"  She put a hand up to his face.

  "With you."  She brought her face close to his, looking deep into his eyes with an invading, piercing stare.  Kenshin backed away rapidly, and found a wall behind him.  He was cornered.

  Some part of him was laughing, if with a touch of desperate insanity, at the fact that he, a timeworn warrior, who had faced and defeated all kinds of people and situations, was being beaten by _this._  He was cornered by _her._  He was speechless because of _her._  Of all the women in the world, it was _this woman _who had him trapped.  His mind raced.  He had to think of a way out of this, and fast.  This woman was a quick thinker, and a quick doer.  

  He went for the most obvious tack first.  "I think you have the wrong idea about me," he began.

  "I don't think so," murmured the woman, still staring at him.  "I think it is more likely that you have the wrong idea about yourself."

  "Um, no, I'm pretty clear about what I want, and I think I want some tea.  If you don't want any, that's fine, I'll be inside the house-"

  He quickly extricated himself from her grasp, literally ran for the door, lifted the latch, and was just opening it to escape, when she took him completely by surprise by grabbing hold of his kimono and pushing him down to the ground.  She stood over him, looking tall and imposing all of a sudden.  Kenshin had underestimated her: she was actually quite strong.

  He tried to sit up, but she placed a foot heavily onto his chest, forcing him back to the ground with a strength that well nigh winded him.  His eyes widened in surprise and he took a gasping breath.

  "You pretend to be so quaint, Kenshin.  So innocent."  She smiled down at him.  "But you should know that I'm not so easily fooled as that little girl who follows you about like a lovesick puppy.  She has no idea: you've got her under your thumb.  I, however, am nobody's fool."

  She knelt down, so that her knee was on his stomach, pressing not so gently into him, and her foot hit the ground by his side.  "People like us, Kenshin, will always recognise each other for what we truly are."

  She leant down, and whispered into his ear.  "You are no 'farm boy'.  And I am no average rich widow."  She ran a fingertip around the outline of his ear.  The touch sickened Kenshin, and he tried to jerk his head away.  Her breath sounded loud and horrid to Kenshin, she was so close.  It was almost suffocating, and he didn't like her words one bit.  In a sudden move that caught her by surprise, he reached up and grabbed her shoulders, pulled himself up close to her and spun round, so that she fell flat on her back beneath him.  He pinned her gently but firmly.  He wouldn't let this woman control him like this: he would not let her take him by surprise.  His patience was running low.

  He didn't like the way she looked at him, he didn't like the way she spoke to him, and he damn well didn't like the way she forced herself on him.

  He growled his words out.  "No, you're not.  You're the kind of woman I'd rather never know."

  "I think you've misread me."

  With shocking speed, she rolled over, and Kenshin found himself flat on his back again.  Her face was inches from his own.  She was looking even more cunning than before.

  "I am a woman who knows what she wants, Kenshin."  She pushed him again, roughly, for effect, and ran a hand deftly up his side to the neckline of his kimono, where it lay like a snake waiting to strike.  

  Kenshin gritted his teeth.  "I know that."  He hated the way she used his name, like a knife held to his throat.

  "I have a lot to offer someone like you, Kenshin.  And I want what you have to offer me…"

  That was enough.  Polite words wouldn't dissuade this woman.  He wouldn't let this go any further than it already had.  He pushed her up and rolled, pinning her beneath him again.  This time, he used the kind of grip he'd use on a strong man.  He wasn't giving her any leeway anymore, or taking any chances.  The grip brought his face near to hers, and he lowered himself still further to give the fullest effect to his words.  He opened his mouth to speak, when a strangled cry came from the doorway.  When he whipped his head around to look, there was no one there, but Kenshin had already recognised Kaoru's voice.

  _NO!_

  He turned back to the woman, absolutely livid, already wondering desperately how _on earth _he would explain this to Kaoru.  He set that problem aside for the time being, deciding to deal with this woman first.  He felt so _angry_. 

  "You will leave.  You will never come here again.  And you will never, ever speak to me, or anyone connected with me, for the rest of your life.  Do you understand?"  His voice came out sounding like metal and ice.

  She smiled.  He shook her once.  Her smile vanished.  She looked almost afraid, then angry.

  "I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

  She nodded, despite herself.

  He let go of her.

  She pushed him up with sudden and harsh force, and sat up, smoothing her hair.  Her voice was cold and she actually sounded disgusted.

  "You're pathetic, Kenshin.  You pretend to be tough and act like you're completely in control, and I admit, I thought you were stronger than this, but no.

  "You won't face up to who you are.  You hide away on this little farm in the middle of nowhere, distracting yourself with the smiles of a peasant girl and the pretence of a country life.  And all the while, your true nature is there, _waiting…"_  She stared him down with a look that made Kenshin feel decidedly uneasy.  "Just _waiting _for the chance to break out and take control of your life again."

  She stood up and brushed off her clothes, and straightened to face him.  Her eyes were hard and glassy.  She pointed at him accusingly.  "You're a coward.  At least I acknowledge who I am, and get on with it.  No matter where you go, or what you do, it will always be there.  You can't run away from yourself, 'farm boy'," she said, sarcastically.  "You'll only come full circle, and all the faster for the running.  And if you aren't prepared to face up to who you are, you won't like what you'll find."

  Kenshin went slightly pale as she spoke.  He hadn't expected this from her at all.  She was perceptive, that much was true.  She obviously didn't know anything certain about his past, but she'd felt his other self, the self he'd buried away deep down inside.  She wouldn't let him forget about it, even if he intended to.

  What really got to him was that some part of him admitted she was right.  He wanted to hit her.  But he couldn't hit a woman: at least not one that wasn't attacking him.  That didn't mean he was going to keep listening to her.

  "Get out."

  She shrugged, with a short, scathing laugh.  "I can see you won't accept it: not yet, anyway.  Well.  

  "I have better things to do with my time.  Have a nice life, farm boy."

  She walked out of the door and out of Kenshin's life.  He leaned back against the dusty wall and sighed heavily.  Thank god she was finally gone.  She'd given him something to think about, though.  Something he'd been trying not to think about for a long time.  He rubbed his tired face, massaging his aching temples.

  Suddenly he remembered.  

  "Dammit- Kaoru!" 

WHEW!  Longest chapter yet.  And probably the most action-filled, in a way.  *laughs*  I had fun with this one!  Poor, poor little Kaoru…  Can anyone save her broken heart?  I guess you'll find out in five days!  ^_^

  Watch this space, and don't forget to leave your thoughts and queries and all that jazz!

Aha!  More review notes!  And this time I have to mean it when I say I have to be briefer!!  *grin*  _Like that's gonna happen…_

EMMA!  You silly Yoda, though I understand your reasoning.  *laughs*  *speaks Very Properly*  It's very nice that you like it, even against your will, I feel very supported by you darling…  *hug*  I do appreciate it tho.  *south park voice*  I love ya!  ^_^  mail me again, hunny, you know I love it.

Coherentidiot:  *big smile*  Heya!  How's you?  Glad you're still enjoying the story.  Ah, I can't seem to resist putting in fluff in every spare space- it's like putting cotton into the gaps of a window to keep the cold draught out.  Oh, I'm way too sentimental.  At least I'm not the only one!  *laugh*

DunkmoonX:  Five days is pretty much the fastest I can go I'm afraid!  But it's encouraging to hear your enthusiasm ^_^  I know, I was itching to get Kenshin going on the 'Check it out, I can kick butt!' score: we're getting there!  *grin*

Girl:  Cheers for that!  I was rather proud of my action bit- it's the first time I've really had a go at describing a proper fight, and I'm pleased with how it turned out.  Don't worry too much: I won't let anything too bad happen to my little Kaoru *maternal warmth*  er…  *authoress protective over her characters*  Yeh, that's more like it!

Tevrah:  Thanks!  I'm guessing about what was awesome, but whatever it was, I'm still chuffed!!  *big grin*  Always nice to get a review like that one. ^_^

Loudnproud8989:  Thank you!  It's always good to have seen both sides of a crossover parody like this one- the two do seem to go together surprisingly well, don't they?  Not much effort needed on my part, really!  ^_^

Papaya!  Hello again!  You're welcome for the reply: here's another one.  *grin*  Yeh, I appreciate it does seem I'm deviating from the PB storyline a lot at the moment, but don't worry: I'm still faithful to it.  Good to know you're curious/frustrated…  *evil laugh*  You will not escape my story-telling clutches!!  MWAHAHA!  … *cough* Yes, well…  anyways cheers for the review!  ^_^

NightRain:  And that tension's just getting worse, isn't it?  *evil grin*  Oh, but I'm loving it, as the writer, knowing how it will turn out!  Not much consolation for my readers, tho, except but to assure you this IS a PB parody, much of your PB lore will come into play as well as RK lore.  I'm glad you're enjoying it now tho, when it is, I admit, deviating from the PB rather a lot- makes me feel much more confident.  But it will be arcing back…  My lips are sealed!

Stillbornangel:  Five days- that is the prescribed wait from now on.  I could probably go faster, but it would end with my mother hitting me over the head with the very homework I wouldn't be doing, my teachers frowning all round and me sucking generally at college!  *confused*  Wait a sec, that's my life right now…

Kyaa-Kyaff:  Hey ho!  How's you then?  Thanks, by the way!  I know what you mean about Kaoru…  Sheesh, when is she going to face up to her feelings and tell Kenshin?  *shakes head*  What a fix.  *immensely evil grin*  I feel like one of those evil psychos in a movie, at the bit where the hero says, "Why are you doing this?  WHY?!" and I simply cackle and say "Death is nigh!!!!!!"  …  Or not.  Geez, I really need to get a hobby.  Other than this fic, that is!  IT'S TAKING OVER MY LIFE!!!!!!  *runs away*  

Califpinay3001:  Thanks for reviewing!  More is on the way…  

Me:  lol  I'm listening to the Pokemon first movie soundtrack at the moment (very sad in many ways…  lol)  It's bringing back all these memories of jumping around my friend's room as we go all crazy-happy listening to this CD on numerous occasions two years ago now…  *nostalgic or what?!*  I'm going to quit embarrassing myself now.  But this is such a funky CD, I forgot how funky it is.  *bop, bop, bop*  Well, here is your next chapter!

Chibi-dragongrl:  And I'M glad I didn't bore YOU!  *laugh*  Yeh, Kaoru's not as innocent as she seems, ne?  I know what you mean about Megumi's laugh, too…  It must be laced with some kind of addictive and possibly illegal substance.  And I love long reviews, writing them and getting them!  So write away, go wild.  ^_^  Seeya in another five days m'dear!  *bounces with mirth*  Ooh, I love that word…  hee hee!

Gohan-Kun Shin:  Thanks!  Well, I'm afraid I'm not really much of a DBZ fan.  Mostly cos I haven't watched much of it.  I'm too addicted to the fluffier end of the anime spectrum…  Guilty as charged!  ^_^ 

Tokyo-Rose:  Thank you!  You'll get your latest fix every five days, no worries!

Kaoru_kamiya_theRacoonGirl:  No worries.  It's good to hear from you!  I'm forging on ahead, I look forward to hearing from you again if you can!  ^_^

Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy:  Thanks for the review!  You know, it seemed so simple at first: Kenshin, wow, he's a lot like Westley, and Kaoru's great as Buttercup… hey, this is easy!  Oh, wait, who's gonna be Humperdinck?  And who's gonna be Fezzik?  (you have no idea how long I've been agonising over THAT one!) and who'll have the honour of being Inigo?  Quite a few people have asked about him, he is after all such a great character!  You'll have to wait and see what decision I came to tho!  *grin*

Akai Kitsune:  Hullo hullo!  Yeh, Kenshin rules!  *drool* in so many ways…  ^_^  As for the Dread Pirate Roberts…  That's a secret!  *mischievous grin*  I'm really chuffed to know you like it so far tho!  Thank you muchly!  ^_^

Eve of mirkwood:  Yay indeed!  You know, I'm having so much fun writing this fic- best fun thing I ever decided to have a go at.  ^_^  The five day thing is going pretty well so far, only time will tell if I can keep it up, but I'll do my absolute best to.  Seeya in another five days, then!

Rainhe:  Thank you!  *big smile*  Here is more!  Read and enjoy!

Nina Heart:  Thanks for your review, it really made me feel chuffed!  ^_^  I hope you still love it!

Kawaii Aisuno Sakura-Usagi:  Thank you VERY much for taking the time and trouble to review each chapter: that really was very cool of you, not many people do that.  *bursts out laughing*  I hope you remember what it was you wanted to say one day!  It'll probably end up being when I've written the last chapter, right at the end, weeks from now, you'll suddenly remember it!  *giggle*  I don't think you're cursed.  Just a little forgetful maybe?  ^_^  I'm incredibly forgetful.  And yes, I do appreciate fluffy and enthusiastic reviews, and yours were very much those things, I felt really encouraged.  And I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really lookf forward to hearing from you again ^_^

Lady E:  Thank you for taking the trouble and time to review each chapter, I really appreciated it.  And it makes me really chuffed that you cried when you read it.  I don't particularly aim or expect to move anyone- I just aim to pull together a readable story with a bit of fun, a bit of romance, a bit of sadness and a bit of action.  Thanks muchly for the reviews, anway!  I'll be thickening the plot more from here on in- the time for nothing but fluff is past!  The time for smatterings of action and intrigue is nigh!  *wishes she sounded more dramatic*  ^_^  Well, seeya in another five days!

TenkunoMeiou:  Thanks!  I'll be bringing you more in another five days, hope that's okay!  Glad to hear you're enjoying it so far!

Iluvweaselsnferrets:  It is indeed weird that they are so alike.  Unlike the rest of the cast…  *reaches for another coffee and matchstick for her eyes*  I've actually been losing sleep wondering about who to assign to which part.  Sad, huh?  But All will be revealed in due course…  I will do everything in my power to keep my promise to the end.  On that note, see you in five days!  ^_^

Jellybob 15:  Heya!  Thanks for that!  I hope you liked this chapter, too.  I'll be back in five days with more, as promised.  ^_^

So much for briefer!  *sweatdrop*  

My final (At last! I hear you cry) note is a section of a beautiful set of lyrics, which I thought really describe Kenshin's and to an extent Kaoru's feelings at the moment.  
 'When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.

  And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.  
  If I let my emotions free, my dreams will once again not go well.  
  I think the balance sheet of my life is imperfect.

  If I add up the plusses and minuses, will it really equal zero?  
  I want to control all my luck that may be used up before my life is ended.  
  You don't know--you can change logic at your will.  
  I hurt myself because of you, over and over;

  But my love didn't go away--it kept coming back.  
  The toughness gained from my damage is unbelievable.

  I won't be able to sleep at all tonight either.  
  However many times it's repeated,

   It revives again and again--because it's love.'

-'Heart of Sword', from Rurouni Kenshin (English translation).  
  



	7. And Then It Goes And Gets Worse

Disclaim… er… yeh:  *sings*  It's not mine, it's not mine, it's not miiiiinnne!

Author's plea:  (sideline: yay for another familiar face for this chappy! *excited*)

*on knees*  Please don't kill me for the thing I know some people will want to kill me for in this chapter!  Don't assume _anything_ until it comes out for sure, okay?  And I'm just doing what fits the story best…  *wails* We are but mere mortals!  *leaves trying to retain some small measure of dignity*  …Eh.

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style Seven 

  Kaoru couldn't bear the horrible feelings that were welling up and overflowing from her heart.  They spilt out into her until she felt so full of sadness and hurt that she could either fall apart or simply fade away into nothing.  The tears that ran down her face seemed to do nothing to alleviate the pain, but she couldn't stop them, either.  No matter how many times she swiped her face angrily with her sleeve, the damned tears still filled her vision and blinded her.  She didn't notice anything around her: she didn't see the gathering clouds overhead, or the way the light was turning gloomy and grey.  She didn't even feel the slight chill that swept lazily through the air, the forerunner of rain to come.  She couldn't see it for the tears.  She couldn't feel it for the hurt.  She stumbled on, regardless, wanting only to get _away_.

  A girl watched from the cover of the trees as a girl who looked a similar age went running past with a stumbling step.  She watched her with wide eyes: that girl was obviously really upset about something, but the onlooker had no idea what it was all about.  She turned to look in the direction the girl had run from- something told her Kenshin wouldn't be far behind.

  She waited quietly, though her reason for being there had her wanting to scream.

  Kenshin ran out of the stable and headed for the valley: if he knew Kaoru at all, he knew that was where she'd be going right now.  He noted the grey sky: it looked like it might start raining soon.  He didn't want Kaoru out in that, especially when she was upset as well.  Goodness knows what it could all lead to.  He lengthened his stride, almost flying over the turf.

  Just as he thought he saw Kaoru ahead, just as he was about to shout her name, he was hit in the face.

  "Oro!"

  Kenshin dazedly sat up from where he had somewhat ungracefully hit the ground.  His head was starting to hurt already.  He rubbed it in confusion as he looked up, letting his eyes regain focus.  A slim, black-haired girl was stood in front of him, her hands on her hips and an unusually serious look on her young face.  She also looked highly irritated.  Her long raven plait swung the way a cat's tail does when its angry, as the girl tossed her hair and rolled her eyes in exasperation.  She glared at the injured farm boy.

  "Misao?!" Kenshin gasped, a result of his surprise and his lack of breath at that moment.

  "Who did you think it was, the local samurai squirrel, wanting to have tea and a chat?  Geez, Kenshin, I've been waiting for AGES!  You think I get some insane enjoyment out of creeping around in bushes and watching patches of grass and mud waiting for you for hours on end?"  Misao had actually only been waiting for about an hour, but we'll let her have her moment of dramatic hyperbole, just this once.  "And what's wrong with _you_?  You couldn't look worse if someone gave you a paper cut and poured lemon juice on it.  You look terrible."

  Kenshin shook his head.  Normally, he would have smiled at such a typically Misao-style outburst, but Kaoru was all he could really think about.  

  He stood up, dusting himself off.  "You didn't have to hit me."  

  "Oh, yes I did!  You were going a mile a minute; nothing else would have stopped you.  I suppose you were chasing after that girl-"

  "Where did she go?" Kenshin broke in urgently.

  "Oh, wait up there, Mister!  I didn't come all the way here to get tangled up in whatever mess you've managed to create out here.  I…"  Misao faltered.

  Kenshin took that opportunity to make his escape, ducking past Misao and setting off after Kaoru again.

  "ORO!"

  He was swiftly yanked back by the back of his kimono's collar, a yank that left him back on the ground.  Kenshin thought he'd spent too much time on the ground already that day.  Misao loomed over him, looking incredibly annoyed, shooting daggers at Kenshin with her eyes.  _Is that a twitch?_ Kenshin mused to himself, watching Misao's eyebrow jerk slightly.  _Huh.  She really _is_ annoyed.  Well, that'll have to wait just a moment…_

  "I have to-" Kenshin began.

  "You have to stay right there and listen to me!  I'm serious, Kenshin…"  Misao looked away with a suddenly upset look on her face.  Kenshin was instantly worried.  Misao was never upset unless it was something pretty severe.  He got up again, putting up his hands in surrender.  Kaoru would have to wait a moment.  His heart gave a little tug, but he resolutely set that feeling aside.  Deal with this first.

  "Okay, okay.  You know I'm in a hurry and that it's important, but you have something more important, so tell me what it is."  _Thinking about it, it must be something very serious for Hiko to send someone out to tell me about it.  He's not even supposed to know where I am…  Not that that stopped those two who attacked me that time,_ he thought ruefully.

  When he looked up, Misao actually had tears in her eyes.  That wasn't like Misao at all…  Kenshin got very worried indeed at that point.  

  "Misao!  What is it?" he asked anxiously.

  Misao opened her mouth to speak, and took a little shaky breath instead.  She swallowed, and tried again.  "Kenshin…  You've been gone so long, and I've missed you a lot, and I hope you know that, so please don't think I'm not happy to see you…  It's just something really bad has happened, and I have to tell you…"  She looked away, blinking hard.  "I hate having to greet you after all this time with bad news…"

  Kenshin put his hands on Misao's arms comfortingly.  "Just tell me, Misao.  Whatever it is, you're here to say it, and I won't blame you for telling me.  So just say it."

  "There was…  There was an ambush, Kenshin.  It was bad.  Not all of us were there…  In fact, the truth is none of us were there to protect him, and it doesn't matter how strong you are, there's only so much one person can do…"  Misao stuttered to a halt.  A tear fell from under her dark lashes, and trickled mournfully down her pale cheek.

  "It's okay, Misao.  Keep going."  Kenshin felt so sorry for the girl.  She was having such a hard time telling him.  But at the same time, he couldn't ignore the leaden feeling in the pit of his stomach.  He hated that feeling, because he knew what it meant.  Something really bad had happened.  His throat felt suddenly dry.

  "Kenshin…  I'm so sorry…"  Another tear trickled down.  Kenshin waited in agony, mind running frantically with worry, with awful ideas of what it could be.

  "It's Hiko…"

  Something went icy and tight in Kenshin's chest.

  Misao met Kenshin's earnest gaze with tear-filled eyes.

  "Hiko's dying."

  Hiko…  Hiko is…  Oh God… 

  _Hiko, no…_

_  "What is it?"_

_  "Nothing, sensei, it wasn't anything."_

_  "It was another nightmare.  You're still frightened about it, after all this time, my stupid pupil.  Have you been _trying _to remember it?  It's been years, Kenshin.  You have to put it behind you, once and for all.  It will only make you weak, and hold you back, if you don't."_

_  "I understand, sensei."_

_  "Then stop crying at night!  Quit running in circles, sort it out in your own head and get over it.  Move on."_

_  Kenshin nodded in reply.  He knew, he knew!  He couldn't help it that he still had these nightmares.  He understood that it held him back, his habit of clinging to the past.  It was one of those stupid things human beings did: hold on so tightly to the past, even if the memories were only full of pain and hardship.  They still clung to it, and let it taint their present and future.  He had to let go of that._

_  Hiko stood up.  "Well, go back to sleep then." _

_  Hiko had always looked so tall and so strong to Kenshin.  Right then, he seemed to fill the room with his solid frame and long, hazy shadow.  It almost seemed as though the moon's beams made way for him.  He'd always seemed to have that kind of presence, though: his long, dark hair and sweeping robes gave him an air of assurance and authority that Kenshin had never met with before.  That was why he had been scared of Hiko, at first.  Now, that was why Kenshin admired Hiko so much._

_  Kenshin loved Hiko, as a teacher, and sometimes, almost like a father.  If Hiko had been Kenshin's father, he might have settled Kenshin back down in his futon and smoothed his hair comfortingly.  He might have said something kind and encouraging, maybe stayed and talked to him until he was happy and could sleep again.  Maybe he would have said, "I'll be here to protect you, Kenshin.  Nothing can get you now."_

_  Hiko was not Kenshin's father._

_  Hiko stretched and yawned.  "You can't keep waking me up like this.  You know I'm a light sleeper."  He sighed.  "I'm gonna be tired tomorrow."  He left the room, and as the door slid closed, Kenshin just caught a muffled, "Stupid pupil."_

_  Kenshin lay back down.  Hiko always came when Kenshin woke up shivering or crying._

_  But Hiko wasn't a light sleeper._

_  "With ALL your strength!  No, ALL of it!  Don't hold back!"_

_  Kenshin yelled aloud as he rushed at his sensei again.  His determination was written all over his childish face as he ran, sword in hand, towards his teacher._

_  A sharp 'ching!' announced their meeting, and Kenshin was flung back, lost his footing, and landed heavily, panting._

_  "You're a stupid pupil!  You're still afraid of hurting me.  You shouldn't think so meanly of me, that I couldn't block an attack from you!  Do it again."_

_  Kenshin stood up, wiping sweat from his forehead, panting in the hot sun.  He backed away, and readied his stance._

_  "Right.  Go!"_

_  Kenshin sprang forward again, with a louder cry, hoping that Hiko didn't see the tiny extra glitter to his fierce gaze.  Hiko never appreciated seeing Kenshin with tears in his eyes, even if they were caused by a curiously intense determination._

_  "YAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

_  Ching!_

_  Kenshin hung his head, panting still.  Hiko stood over him._

  "Why are you holding back?  Why don't you attack me?  Pretend I'm an enemy.  Hate me.  Rush at me.  Fight me!"  Hiko would have sounded only faintly insistent and ordinary in tone to anyone else, but Kenshin recognised the edge of exasperation in his voice.  He felt like wincing.  But something else in him, something that felt more like shouting, instead brought a calm over him, and a strange sense of dignity.

_  He stood up, slowly, feeling the calmness lending control and grace to his movements.  He kept his head down, hiding his eyes behind a curtain of red hair._

_  "I can't pretend you're an enemy, sensei.  I can never pretend that."  He spoke the words quietly.  A child's voice, touching the silence.  The words sounded so small in the sunlit air._

_  Kenshin couldn't see Hiko's face through his hair: he kept his eyes on the ground._

_  There was a slight pause.  Kenshin anxiously wondered what Hiko was thinking._

_  "My stupid pupil.  Go back and do it again."_

_  Kenshin looked up in surprise at Hiko's voice.  There had been a tone to it that Kenshin had never heard before from him- the _slightest_ hint of something akin to gentleness… So slight: but it had been there.  _

_  Hiko had already turned around, away from his pupil when the boy raised his eyes.  Kenshin never saw the look in his sensei's eyes as he spoke those words._

  Drops had already begun to fall from the melancholy sky as Kenshin ran after Kaoru.  They fell into his hair, dulling its bright sheen, making it hang limp about his face.  He wondered if all of the water on his face was rain, or if a tear had dripped from his fast blinking lashes.  He didn't even know.  He was still numbed inside, still unable to quite understand what Misao had told him.  He'd left her under the trees with a simple, "I understand.  Just give me an hour, Misao.  Just an hour."

  Kenshin felt so hollow and empty inside.  His life had felt so simple, and so full of hope, recently.  He'd dreamed of peacefulness and simplicity all his life: he'd just had it within his grasp, and now it was slipping through his fingers.  He'd had Kaoru there with him: even though she didn't love him, she was there, for him to gaze upon, to talk to, to adore.  He couldn't sigh heavily enough.  There was nothing inside to sigh out: he was so empty.  Any train of thought he may have had had failed him by this time.  He couldn't believe what was happening.  Everything was going wrong…  Everything was falling apart…  

  And he just couldn't understand any of it.

  All he knew was that he _had _to talk to Kaoru, he _had _to try and explain everything to her, now, in this moment, with this one chance.  He hoped she didn't already hate him by now.  He prayed she'd understand.

Notes to readers:  As always, a BIG thank you for taking the time to leave a review, it makes me feel so encouraged and ready to write more!  *grin*

Emma:  You might not have liked this chapter as much, cos of not knowing the background of Kenshin, ut I am trying hard to make this all self-explanatory, okay!  *shields face from incoming blunt objects*  Gah!!  *runs away*  I know, I know, it's fluffy!  But you like fluff really…  Even tho you won't admit it!  HAH!

Kaoru: Kawaii Aisuno Sakura:  Hello!  Geez, I giggled so much reading your review!  I started off looking confused, but I was laughing by the end: I could really picture the whole 'rushing around, pulling on clothes, eating breakfast _while_ reading a story and typing a review' thing!  Mostly cos I'm so haphazard in my routine pretty much every morning!  *grin*  PS. I have faith that you will remember one day…  ^_^

Alx 91:  *giggle*  I'm so mean, aren't I?  Next thing you know, I'll be going on an authorial power trip, leaving off in majorly cliff-hangy places!  MWAHAHA!  (just kidding, I'll try not to be too mean!)

DunkmoonX:  Glad you're liking it, I'm getting more confident with each chapter, which can't be bad.  Yeh, that woman was evil…  She's adapted from the Princess Bride, originally a Count's wife who takes a liking to Westley (Kenshin).  I despised her in the book: does it show in my version?  *innocent*  ^_^

Gochan:  Oh, think nothing of it!  It's nice to know you're there and reading anyway.  Thank you so much for the compliment: I'm enjoying writing this a lot, and the reviews I get just make it even better!  Yeh, thoroughly is right: I've realised I've taken seven chapters so far to relate what happened in one chapter in the PB book: but I guess I'm being more detailed in a way.  It always frustrated me in the book that there wasn't much fluff…  *throws another bucket of fluff onto the computer*  There we go!

Coherentidiot:  Hiya!  Please don't wail!  I know it was rather cruel of me…  But I still enjoyed it *evil grin*  Ah, the fun was indeed thinking of how Kenshin would've ended up like that.  I was going to make it less extreme at first- like maybe she'd be pinned against the wall- but then I thought, What the heck, may as well go the full distance with this!  Anyhoo, hope you liked this chapter.  (please don't spank me)  ;)

DarkMoonGoddess:  Thank you very much!  Glad to hear you like it.  And I hope this chapter doesn't cause any complaints either!

Akai Kitsune:  I know, I know!  *puts on a crash helmet*  er, okay, maybe that's going a bit far…  ^_^  But it's fun to get everything moving along, now all the basics have been established.  Hurrah for plot movement!  *blows a party whistle*

Raven Pan:  Here is more PB: KS for you.  I hope you enjoyed it!  More on the way in five days…  ^_^

Girl:  Yeh, I was vastly glad to kick her out of this story once and for all!  Though she did serve her purpose well enough.  Ah, well!  I can't remember now which exact website I got those lyrics from, but that site name rings a bell.  It is a gorgeous song, isn't it?  I'm glad you liked it being there: it did make the extra notes on that chapter a little extensive…!  Seeya in five days then ^_^

Califpinay3001:  Here is the next update: I'm afraid it doesn't deal with how Kenshin and Kaoru sort things out- I'm being cruel again and making everyone wait for the next chapter for that!  But I hope you liked this chapter anyway ^_^

Angelsexist:  And another chapter!  And another!  And another!  *getting carried away*  Okay, okay, five days again til the next one!  *calm, calm…*

Papaya:  No, don't cry: I'm a victim too, when the tables are turned and I'm reading someone else's story.  *puts on a dunce hat and sits in the corner*  I don't want to rub it in: forgive me for my not-so-humble joke.  *appropriately chastened*  …  *scouts honour gesture*  I shall never again abuse my position as an author!  Please keep reading!  Here: read this!  Oh, wait, you must have already read this if you're at this section, cos this section is after the actual story…  *shifts dunce hat into firmer position on head*  Buh.  (have a point for 'ignominy', I was duly impressed) ^_^

Me:  Hello!  *cackles too*  hm, cackling is more fun than I expected… no wonder witches do it so much.  Anyway, here is the next chapter.  Hope you liked it.    And don't worry: Hawk-eyes is GONE.  *Hawk-eyes taps at the window, begging for food*  GET LOST!  *mutters*  Horrible woman…

I:  Ah, he tried, how he tried…  Next chapter for that I guess!

Demon Neko-Chan:  Thanks!  I'm actually finding it difficult to predict what I'll be doing next myself…  But improvisation is the spice of life, ne?  ^_^  Keeps me on my toes…

Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy:  Hawk-eyes was from the Princess Bride, the book.  Although I tweaked her as a character a little.  Yeh, she was a real moo though.  I think she needed to have some power tho, to give Kenshin a kick up the proverbial butt in preparation for this chapter's events…  Not that I think he was really ready for it anyway.  *pats Kenshin on the head comfortingly*  Poor thing.  Hm, Heart of Sword is a lovely song, the lyrics especially- glad you appreciated that!  ^_^

Kaoru_kamiya_theRacoonGirl:  Thank you!  Here is more!  And more to come in five days, of course!  ^_^

Silver_iris:  No worries- it's good to know you're still reading, that's all!  Yeh, I wanted Kenshin to kick her in the shins, but when I asked him, he just shook his head and said, 'No way, that's not kind at all."  And he did that look.  So I caved in.  *ahh, Kenshin, so handsome…*  …  *drool*  eh, sorry!  *sheepish*

TenkunoMeiou:  Here is the update: and more in five days.  Hope you liked this chapter!  ^_^

Jellybob 15:  Hello again!  Thank you: and yes, things will surely be alright in the end, for it is being written by me, and I'm a sucker for happy endings…  *sheepish grin*  But I do like some ups and downs along the way, of course.  The course of true love never did run smooth and all that.

Keta Hiatari:  Thank you!  *happy dance*  Here is your next chapter: I will continue to describe everything to the best of my ability!  *SIR YES SIR!*  ^_^  I'm so chuffed by your review tho, I hope you liked this chapter as much!

Lady E:  AAAnd the five days are up!  But now is another five days for chapter eight…  *sigh*  It just goes on and on…  But I don't blame Kaoru for getting it wrong, it did look pretty bad.  And yes,Hawk-eyes is just a moo-cow.  *sticks tongue out at Hawk-eyes*  Ner.

Rainhe:  Aw, Kaoru's not so rude…  Just emotionally fragile.  Gah!  *dodges as Kaoru flings a book at my head*  Yipes!  Maybe not so fragile!

t.angel:  Yes, Kenshin, stop reminiscing and get a move on!  Sheesh, such a lazy hero!  *grin*

nae-chan:  Thank you!  Prince Humperdink…  *taps nose*  all will be revealed in due course!    Oh yes, I couldn't wait to get rid of Hawk-eyes, she was a lot like Megumi wasn't she?  Not intentional tho.  Coincidental!  Hope you liked this chapter, anyway!

NightRain:  Thanks!  Yes, I did horse riding once, clean tack is a great commodity.  *grin*  Sleep!  Sleep is good…  ^_^

Mary:  Yeh, I dream of meeting Kenshin every day- or at least a guy exactly like him.  I have my mum learning just what he looks and acts like, so if she ever sees him, she can bring him home for me!  *sheepish grin*  He is so lovely tho.  Anyhoo, hope you liked this chappie!

Iris:  Ah, farm boy is the epiphany of rural perfection!  He's directly from The Princess Bride: I didn't alter his name, it's cute and fits the story.  ^_^  Don't worry, Kenshin and Kaoru can't go on at odds forever: they are meant to be together, really!

Kamimura Kaoru:  Thank you very much!  And thank you for taking the time to review each chapter: it's very much appreciated.  By me.  ^_^  Mm, Kenshin is really cute indeed…  It's easy to make him a likeable character, cos he is already so likeable!  And a way-cool samurai!  Don't worry, they will be together in the end: K+K all the way!  YEAH!  *cough*  Well, here is the next chapter, next one in another five days!  ^_^

Rosevine:  Hello again!  It was nice chatting to you, by the way.  And I'll be reading more of your stories soon.  ^_^

Kid Blink:  Thank you!  Here is more!  And more will be here in five days!  *grin*

Spot Conlon's goil:  Well, I'm afraid I'm limited to some degree because of the Princess Bride basis of the story- but Sano is too cool a character to not crop up sometime!  ^_^

Shattered Reflection:  Thanks!  *feels very chuffed*  er..  *tries to prise the sweets from reviewer's grasp*  *Kenshin nods with a long-suffering look*  I don't think these are good for you…  *grin*  Ah, who cares, I'm usually hyper myself!  ^_^  Well, for you this is updated soon, cos today is my five-day due, also the day you found this story, so you didn't have to wait to see what happened next!  Well, hope you liked this chappie.  Seeya!

Well, thank you all for the reviews and to anyone reading this now!  Please please make my day and leave your thoughts!  I'll be back with more in five days!  *grins and goes to watch more anime*  la la la la…


	8. Romance in the Rain

Disclaimer:  *a small sign pokes up through the fluff with 'RK and PB aren't mine' written on it*

Author's note:  *voice can be heard faintly through a straw poking out of the miles of fluff*  Hello?  It's me!  I'm kind of trapped down here for now, I went a little over the top, shall we say, with the fluff…  But I'm sure you won't mind too much!  I'll get out of here in time to write the next chapter, don't worry!  *someone helpfully chucks her computer into the mass of fluff, and it vanishes instantly in the sea of the stuff*  Oh, cheers!  *typing sounds can be heard*  See you all in five days then!

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style Eight 

  _What can I say?  How do I start?  Is there anything _to _say, or is it already too late?_

  Kenshin worried and worried as he ran after Kaoru.  He'd resolutely put aside what Misao had told him, for now, just until he could try and get things straightened out with Kaoru.  There was no way he could deal with such bad news _and _think of how to explain to Kaoru at the same time.

  _Kaoru, please understand whatever I end up saying…  I hope that just by looking into your beautiful face, I'll think of the right words and you'll see how much I love you…_  Kenshin dwelt for a moment on the perfection of his young love's face, the sparkle of her eyes and the silkiness of her skin.  His eyes softened as he ran on through the dull grey air-

  _THUNK._

  "ORO!!"

  Kenshin sat up a moment later rubbing his head.  He was thinking that he'd been hit and knocked over far, far too many times that day when he was hit again. This time a voice accompanied the blow.

  "HOW- COULD- YOU!"  Each word was accentuated with another strike.  

  Kenshin was starting to feel pretty bruised.

  He shielded his face.  "Please, let me explain!"  Kaoru ignored him, choosing to hit him again instead.  "OW!  Stop hitting me!  Leave it, just a second!  Ow!  Just a second, please!"  He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and yelled.  "Stop stop STOP!!"

  He caught Kaoru's bokken in his hand at the next swing.  She held on firmly, glaring at him over the piece of wood.  Her bright blue eyes were practically shooting sparks at him.  She looked about ready to explode, whether with anger or hurt Kenshin had no idea.

  "Stop this.  Listen.  This isn't going to be solved with fighting.  I understand that you're upset but-"

  "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!"

  Fast as lightning, she let go of the weapon and slapped him across the face.  Hard.

  "Oro!"

  "I'm not _upset_.  I'm not upset at all- I'm angry!  I'm angry that you could be so immodest in your behaviour, that you could get involved in a situation without thinking of the consequences, that- that-"  She looked as if she would fly apart at any moment.  She felt as if her skin was the only thing holding her together.  _That you didn't think of how _I'd _feel…_  Kaoru couldn't seem to bring herself to say that out loud.

  Kenshin was about to prompt her to finish her sentence, when she went to hit him again.  Evidently she didn't know how to put into words what she was thinking, he surmised wryly.  

  He caught her wrist.  And then the other one.  He was at a loss to catch the kick she sent into his shin.  And then the other one.

  "Ow!  OW!"

  "You deserve to be punished for how you acted!"

  She went to kick him again, but he outsmarted her by suddenly grabbing her arms and taking her to the ground with him.  _Déjà vu…_ he thought.  But this version suited him much better.  Here, holding Kaoru (if a little more firmly than tenderly) in the long, wet grass, all alone…  He repressed a grin.  

  "ORO!"

  She was strong- stronger even than Hawk-eyes.  As they each fought for control of the other, the whole thing descended into a tousling match, both of them fighting tooth and nail in the long grass, getting a trifle muddy and more than a trifle wet and generally unkempt-looking.

  Finally, both of them tired and unable to win, they fell apart and collapsed back onto the ground, panting and bruised.  When they looked up, they saw that it had started raining more heavily.  They were already pretty wet.

  Kenshin sat up, jerking his kimono straight with a shrug of his shoulder.  "This isn't solving anything.  You _have _to let me explain, please."  He looked at her.  His eyes were flooded with that curious bright colour of theirs.  _Like clouds lit with lightning in a storm…_  It was enough to set her off again.

  "You still don't get it, though!  You didn't think at all, did you?  I'm not _upset,_ okay?  If I were upset, it would mean…  Damn you!"  She sat up and punched him in the stomach, then pulled his damp hair and tweaked his nose sharply, leaving him bleeding and unconscious on the ground.  At least that was the plan.

  Before her punch could even connect, he had caught her fist in his hand, gently.  Her eyes widened in surprise.  She glanced up at his face- the face she loved so well- taking in the dripping, shining red hair, the glistening skin, the sparkling, bottomless violet eyes, the tempting mouth, and had to look away in an instant.  She couldn't bear it: he was too beautiful.

  The grey clouds sheltered the pair in their own little world, sending cool rain down on them.  Their colours stood out brightly in the dull day, their shapes out of focus in the haze the shower created.  In the claming sound of the falling rain, time seemed to have come to a halt.  It was as if the day had been placed into a snow globe, little perfect figures preserved inside.  The moment held, as Kaoru felt everything inside her come flooding up to the surface.

  Before she knew it, it was all spilling out, her voice crying urgently over the sound of the rain.

  "What I mean is, if I were upset, it would mean I cared, and I can't care, because that would mean I care about you, and I didn't want to say that was true, but oh, it _is _true, it's _so _true, I care _so _much, I've cared for ages, I really have, but you never knew because somehow I just couldn't tell you.  And it's been so hard, every time I see you my knees go all strange and I feel like my heart might stop beating, because you are just so beautiful and I love you so much- I never said that to you before, did I?  I love you.  I love you!  I love you so much and so deeply, I want to be by your side forever, and look into your eyes for the rest of my life, because they are so perfect: like clouds lit with lightning in a storm…  But oh, I thought I loved you so much at first, but I loved you so much more within a day than at that first moment, that it could never compare, and now I love you even so much more than then that a thousand times a thousand doesn't measure it, and I can't imagine loving you even more but I do every moment you are here next to me, Kenshin…  I never called you that, did I?  Kenshin, Kenshin, dear, sweet, perfect Kenshin, all my love is yours, now and forever."

  And at precisely that moment, Kaoru did the bravest thing she had ever done.  She looked up, and gazed straight into his eyes.

  He stood up and walked away.

  Kaoru watched the love of her life walk away from her.  His back was already retreating into the tree-shielded path that led home.  He wasn't running: merely striding purposefully away from her love for him.  She couldn't quite register it.

  She didn't move.  She didn't cry out, or run after him, or even stand up.  She merely knelt there, in the wet grass, blinking slowly with wide eyes.  The rain was still falling all around her, and her dark hair was dripping and heavy, her face glowing strangely in the drab light… her eyes bright and completely empty.

  She breathed in.

  And breathed out.

  A hot tear coursed down her already wet face, losing its warmth in the cold rain there.

  She still couldn't move.

  He hadn't even said a word.  Not a single word.

  _Why didn't he say anything?  After I finally spilled it all out and told him exactly how I felt _(she blushed a little with embarrassment) _he just walked away?  Why?  I know it means he doesn't care about me the same way, but to just walk away without saying anything!  He could at least have said, 'I'm sorry, I don't see you that way,' or 'I don't feel good enough for you' or something like that!  But he'd be wrong anyway: he's more than good enough for me, he's too good for me, I don't deserve him as it is, but I can't help it if I love him!_

_  I…  I love him…_

  Kaoru's body suddenly loosed its strange hold.  She folded in on herself, bringing clenched hands up to her face, which was already creased with anger and pain, and let her head drop, her hair falling down in front of her eyes.

  She sobbed suddenly, once.

  _Why didn't he say anything?_

  Kaoru let more tears fall, sliding down her cheeks and dripping from her chin and the end of her nose.  She didn't even notice how cold and wet she was.

  She couldn't bear it.  

  "KENSHIN!" she cried out to the world, the name ripping out of her uncontrollably, her loneliness and love screaming to be noticed and cared for.  Another sob jarred her body.  

  A hand smoothed her tangled, wet hair from her face.  She opened her eyes.

  "Why are you here?" she asked simply, in a strangely calm voice.

  "Well…  I heard you call me."  He held her cheek in his hand, and gently wiped away a smudge of mud from her face with his thumb.

  He sounded as if that wasn't the actual reason.  Kaoru tried not to think about the warm place where his hand touched her cheek.

  "You were mistaken, I wasn't calling you.  I was just yelling, no reason.  No reason at all.  And I hope you aren't upset about what I said before- you know, I didn't mean it.  I was only joking.  Your face when I said 'I love you'…  Oh, it was funny.  Very…  Very funny," she finished, her face the picture of woe.  He let his hand slip down to her chin, and leave her face.

  "I have to go."

  "What?  Oh, you're going back to the house.  Okay."

  "No, I have to go away.  I came back to say goodbye."

  Kaoru willed herself not to burst into tears.  She hoped her face wasn't already red and puffy with them.  He was leaving: because of her.  She would never see him again, and it was all her own fault.

  "Going?  Away?  Where- why?"

  "I can't tell you exactly where.  But I can tell you I'm heading north, towards Kyoto.  I'll write to you to let you know I get there safely.  I have to go, because there are some things I need to sort out, and some ends that I need to tie up.  I have to make sure everything is finished, for you."

  "For… me?"  Kaoru gazed earnestly into Kenshin's face.  

  He offered her his hand, and she dazedly took it.  They stood up.

  "Yes, for you!  It's always been for you, Kaoru."

  "Always?  What do you mean?"  We'll forgive Kaoru for being so out of it: we'll bear in mind that she's been building up to this for a long time now, and that she's had a lot to cope with in the recent weeks, and also, and not least, that she's probably developing a slight fever from standing in the rain for so long.  Anyway:  "What do you mean, Kenshin?"

  "I mean that I love you."

  Kaoru couldn't quite believe it.

  "You love me?"

  Kenshin felt like smiling at the look on her face.  Her eyes were wide and innocent as a child's.  She was amazing: so naïve, and so knowing at the same time.  Her reaction at this moment was positively endearing.  She seemed to be unable to do anything but echo what he said.  He tried again.

  "I love you.  I've loved you for so long- for ages, but you didn't see it.  You weren't listening, Kaoru: every time I said 'As you wish', what I was really saying was 'I love you' but you didn't hear, and you didn't hear…  So listen now.  I love you.  Understand?  I love you!  Still not sure?  I el-oh-vee-e why-oh-you!  Louder?  I LOVE YOU!"

 He grabbed her hands impulsively, a grin beginning to spread across his face.  Kaoru felt herself starting to understand.  It was just too perfect.

  "You love me?"

  "Of course.  How could anyone not love you?" he said gently, a note of sweetness in his voice that made Kaoru's heart swell, almost bringing tears to her eyes.  He stepped closer, and gazed intensely into her azure eyes.  "I've loved you since the first moment I saw you.  And I'll always love you."

  Kaoru felt the last vestiges of worry creasing her brow clear from her face.  A smile touched her lips tentatively.  Without even realising it, she brought up a hand to touch that beloved face.  He leaned his cheek into her touch and closed his eyes, a sweet smile on his face.  She still couldn't believe how beautiful he was.

  "Kaoru…"

  His eyes opened, and he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers.  She trembled slightly.  His eyes smiled at her as he felt it, and he drew her close.

  It was amazing- better than any dream.  It was extraordinary that she loved him, and he couldn't stop his heart filling to bursting in his chest.  Here she was, in his arms at last.  Her dark head was tucked under his chin; he could feel her breathing in and out with her pressed to him this way.  He felt her delicate hands steal up his body, one clasping his back gently, the other travelling up to rest on the back of his neck.  He felt a little shiver run through him as her fingers stroked his hair slightly.

 "Kenshin."  He pulled away enough to look down into her face.  She looked so happy, and it made her look even more beautiful.  He was drawn to her, drawn into those shining eyes, drawn towards those perfect lips…

  Kaoru smiled up at him.  His eyes lost the cheery edge of their smile, instead glowing with a softness that touched her somewhere deep inside.  He moved towards her.  She gave herself up entirely to the moment as they came nearer, their embrace became closer and they brought their lips slowly together.  She let her eyes close to the outside world.

  Kenshin touched Kaoru's lips gently in a soft kiss.  As he went to pull away, unsure of what she'd think, he was surprised by another, surer touch from her as she leaned forwards to capture his lips with her own.  The kiss grew deeper and more intimate as the rain fell yet heavier around them, but neither of them could have noticed or cared.

  Kaoru's lips were so sweet, so pliant for a girl with such a sharp and bossy tongue.  Yet she yielded to him so readily…  She melted into his embrace so sweetly that it made Kenshin ache to kiss her yet more passionately…

  Kenshin's kiss was unlike anything Kaoru had ever known.  As he parted her lips with a soft touch of his tongue, she felt a tingle rush over her.  Her knees felt weak again, but Kenshin just held her closer.  The love between them just kept growing ever greater, ever stronger and ever more true as they touched.

  In all of history, there have been five great kisses.  The most widely accepted measurement of greatness is determined by the equation of purity, times intensity, times duration, times affection, and though it has not yet been determined which of the areas deserves more importance, there have only been five kisses that have been given full marks.  

  This kiss left them all behind.

  "Kaoru…"

  "Hmm?"

  "I have to go now."

  She held him tighter.  "Please, no, Kenshin.  Don't go.  Don't leave me alone."

  He stroked her hair comfortingly.  "I have to go.  But you won't be alone, not anymore.  As long as we love each other, we can never be alone."

  "But what if something happens?  What if you can't come back?  I'll be alone forever."

  "Kaoru."  He gently tilted her chin up with a finger and looked at her.  Her bright blue gaze was genuinely troubled.  His violet eyes were soothing and full of love.  "Listen.  This is true love: that's the most rare and most precious thing there is.  So, no matter what, I will return.  I will come back for you.  I promise."

  He sealed the vow with a soft kiss.

  A young girl stood sheltered under a tree near the house.  She ran her hands through her damp black hair and shook her head with a strange grin.

  Misao didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed.  He'd come rushing back panting and saying, "Add on twenty minutes, I'll need twenty minutes longer!"

  "Er, sure, I guess…  But hurry it up, okay!"

  "Yep, sure, be back soon!" he yelled over his shoulder.

  Misao shook her head with a smile.  "I take it you sorted it out with her, then…  _That _kind of goodbye deserves more than twenty minutes…"  She giggled, and waited twenty extra minutes.

Author's note:  *a voice comes out of the little plastic straw again*  Okay, some people will probably be wanting a bucket after that, so if that's you, I stacked some up in the corner ready- over there.  *straw jerks in the direction of the buckets*  Well, anyway, I hope most of you liked it.  A lot of you have been asking for fluff, so… *a sheepish chuckle can be heard*

  Well, leave your thoughts, you know you want to!  Besides, reading them will give me something to do while I'm trapped under here…

  Erm, anyone got a sandwich?  I'm kinda hungry down here, and I can't find the fridge…  *_*

Notes to reviewers:

Emma:  Ha, you know you love it!  Grind your teeth all you like, and reload that crossbow, you don't scare me!  *discreetly dons a helmet* 

Demon Neko-Chan:  It's not TOO long, though, is it?  I can't go any faster!  *types so fast the keyboard starts smoking*  ^_^ 

Coherentidiot:  Ouch!  *jumps away from threat of another spank*  Okay, I know, I was cruel!  But I made up for it with this chapter, didn't I?  You asked for fluff!  *glomp*  Thanks for another happyfying review.  ^_^

Califpinay3001:  ^_^ *laughs* 

Girl:  Ah, yes, Hiko surely can't die easily, can he?  And that hour just flies by when Kaoru has a weapon *grin*  But it was long enough, especially with those extra twenty minutes ^_^ 

Papaya:  *gapes in pure awe at wondrous and truly towering response and hands over a whopping point for wonderful word*  That's truly the word of the century!  And I did try to dislike Kenshin, managed for two seconds by thinking of him as a scary Battousai, made the mistake of zooming into his *drool* GORGEOUS face and lost it.  You're right: t'ain't possible.  He's too great a character.  And doesn't Kaoru know it…!  *naughty grin*  As for Humperdink… many ask, many have to wait for the answer.  *evil smile*  Again, the power of the writer RULES ALL!  MWAHAHA!  *calms down*  No, I'm NOT going to be evil anymore…  *shuffles off into the recesses of the fluff muttering 'won't be evil, won't be evil, won't be evil…'* 

Kyaa-Kyaff:  And not just talk…  *wink*  I love Misao too, in all honesty I was absolutely _itching _to get her involved.  And it's fun to have it so that she and Kenshin are already friends- they make such an interesting friendship coupling!  And don't worry too much about Hiko.  Who knows, but I'll do him justice *vow of Akari*  ^_^ 

Tevrah:  They made up!  *throws confetti in the air*  Thanks for the review, hope you liked the 'making up' chapter!

TenkunoMeiou:  Thanks!! Here is more: and lots of fluffy romance for our poor angst-ridden couple.  ^_^  I love it when everyone in a story is all cutesy and happy, just for a while!  *happy dance* 

MegumiFuu:  *hands Hiko a shield and hands MegumiFuu a hanky*  Don't worry, it'll all be okay in the end.  ^_^  Here is more, anyway: I hope you like it!   

Kikiki:  I MET THE FIVE DAY SCHEDULE!  *runs away*  Don't kill me!!  And I'll be sure to avoid putting in another cliffhanger for a while if I can…  But wait, I love them!  *evil*  I'll hide in a bunker when I use them, tho.  ^_^ 

I won't tell (I won't ask! ^_^):  Yes, Kaoru had to accept him, they're made for each other after all!  *soppy grin*  They're so cute together!! 

Tala:  Thank you very much!  Here is the next chapter, I hope you liked it! 

Celtic Oak:  Hello!  Yes, that was blatantly one of the best lines in the film, I had this demonically happy grin on my face when it occurred to me to use it there!  Humperdink is on the way…   

Iluvweaselsnferrets:  Misao isn't playing anyone from PB, she's there as part of the RK side of things, and plus she's simply too cool to not include!  I'm pretty much decided on who is who now, but you'll have to wait and see for the results ^_^

Lady E:  Shocking!  *gasp*  Well, I guess if you get a writer's block or if things get on top of you at school or whatever, time can just slip by like that…  I'll do my best to keep to the five day schedule tho, as promised.  *scout's honour*  ^_^

CrazieAnimeGrl:  Thanks!  Hope you liked this chapter too!  ^_^ 

TwinBakaNekos:  There'll be more in five days- but I hope this chapter tides you over well enough.  Full enough of fluff to drown in, that's fer sure *whacks the oncoming tide of fluff with a stick*  Gah!  I've created a monster!

D45:  Hi!  Thanks so much!  *joins the happy dance with glee*  And here is lots of sap for you.  I hope you liked it!  Hm, to be honest I'm not so gifted in the comedy sector of things, but I'll be trying!  I'm focusing on the fluff (didn't you notice? *grin*) and the adventures of my cast…  In my story, I imagine Kenshin as being about an inch, or just less, taller than Kaoru: I have this innate need for being able to say 'He looked down into her face/eyes', or up if it's the girl…  Don't know why, just do!  Ah, they are so cute together as a couple tho.  Count five til next time!  ^_^

Jellybob 15:  *Akari can be found in a small and rather euu-y puddle of drool on the floor* yes, Kenshin is so gorgeous and tanned and strong and noble and lovely…  *spaced-out smile*  ahhhhh…  She cannot resist, you're right, after all he is indeed Kenshin!  *drool* 

dunkmoon X:  Not at all, glad to hear from you in any terms!  Here is the next chapter then, hope you liked it!  ^_^ 

Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy:  But his day got very suddenly much MUCH better!  *giggle*  I was going for the 'hit and dizzy' look, glad to hear you could picture it too!  ^_^   and Kenshin's adorable 'oro!'s aren't to be missed out, they're too funny and characteristic of him.  ^_^

Dark Moon Goddess:  Glad you like fluff, I hope that means you liked this chapter!  I was very glad to get rid of that nasty woman, too.  *hiss*  ^_^ 

blue jeans:  I love building up suspense, it makes things fun ^_^  Thanks muchly, I hope you liked this chapter too!  It'll be another five days for the next one. 

Inuyasha fan:  I elongated my beginning to get a strong foundation and more K/K ^_^  I'll be altering things here and there like that all the way through, so be prepared!  But the PB is still the strong foundation of this story.

Mistress of time:  Thank you!  It will be updated every five days as promised, hope that isn't too long!  I was gonna go with a week, cos it's a nice round number type thing, but then I thought, that's too long!  So five days it is.  Keeps things moving, I think.  ^_^ 

Redhead Samurai:  Thanks muchly!  More happiness with this chapter: happiness for Kaoru and Kenshin, at last they have sorted it all out!  Hurrah!  ^_^  I love getting couples together…  ^_^

Mary:  But don't be upset, this chapter was much happier!  *offers a hanky*  Hope you are happier now!

silver_iris:  You'll have to wait and see about Hiko I'm afraid!  But at least Kenshin is happy regarding Kaoru at least: finally!  Hope you liked it.  I confess I loved writing such a fluffy chapter after everything that's gone wrong for my poor cast so far.  ^_^ 

Thank you all for your support and comments!  Leave more for me, please, it makes me very happy!  

  Well, see y'all in five days, my lovelies!  *happy dance beneath the sea of fluff, evident only as a slight stirring of the surface fluff*


	9. The Most Beautiful Girl in the World

Disclaimer:  Rurouni Kenshin and The Princess Bride (by William Goldman, also known as S Morgenstern- it's a curious conspiracy but they are in fact the same person- for those who've asked) are not mine, and I do not deserve them for being such a cruel writer.  *remorseful sigh*

Author's note: this is a pretty short chapter, and fairly… er…  to the point, in some respects.  It seems the PB storyline doesn't allow me to refrain from authorial evil for even one more chapter.  Apologies.  *muffled sniff*

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style Nine 

  After the initial few tears shed at Kenshin's departure, Kaoru spent her days walking on air.  She cleaned tack and grinned.  She dusted rooms and danced.  She mucked out the stable and giggled aloud, she was just so happy.

  Whenever she closed her eyes, even for a moment, she could see Kenshin's deep violet eyes, so full of love, and when she lay down to sleep at night, she could feel the ghosts of his hands clasping her to him, and recall the taste of his kiss and the tingling sensation he had awoken in her.  Her dreams were all about him, and they comforted her, now that her dear love was gone for a while.

  It helped that he had explained everything about Hawk-Eyes to her, albeit very briefly, before he left.  She was so shocked at how _that woman _had behaved towards her wonderful Kenshin, she'd wanted to go and hit her senseless.  But Kenshin had only looked into her eyes in that way he did, and said, "It's all in the past now: don't do something you'll only feel regret over later."  Then he'd kissed her again, a slow, lingering kiss.  Kaoru found she couldn't disagree with him at that point.

  Just remembering his kiss made her feel like she was walking on air.  Everywhere she went, everything she did, her content shone from her.  She couldn't keep it inside.

  When she went into town, she greeted everyone she saw by saying something along the lines of, "Hello, I haven't seen you in so long, it's lovely to bump into you, I'm in love and I'm going to marry Kenshin!"

  The girls who had been hissing with jealousy before took one look at Kaoru and smiled.  She was simply too happy: her feelings gave her skin such a lovely glow, and her eyes such a pretty sparkle, and her smile had become so dazzling that nobody who saw Kaoru could find it in themselves to think badly of her.

  Her father was very pleased and very proud of her.  When she went back to the house on that wonderful day, once Kenshin had gone on ahead of her, her father was waiting for her.

  "Kenshin has already seen me: he came and spoke to me before he left.  I'm very happy for you, my daughter.  I have always wanted true joy for you in life, and I believe you have really found it in that young man.  I want you to know that I consider him more than worthy of you, as precious as you are to me."

  Kaoru had surprised her father by flinging her arms around him and hugging him.  "Thank you, father," she'd whispered with tears in her eyes. 

  He'd only smiled at her kindly.

  Things had got easier on the farm after Kenshin left, financially at least.  The customers in town had suddenly announced that prices were being adjusted again, and Kaoru's father was being paid what he had originally, just like that.  Kaoru was too wrapped up in bliss to ponder the fact that the customers had all decided this the very week Kenshin had left.

  Kaoru's father had been feeling better: not having to pay Kenshin's wages anymore made life less stressful for him, and Kaoru was more than happy to take on more work: nothing at all could bring her down.  

  Altogether, life had never been more secure and comfortable, and Kaoru had never been as happy.

  Kaoru was exuberant all over again when she received her first letter from Kenshin.

  'My beautiful Kaoru,

  The journey hasn't been too difficult so far.  I travel with old friends, who I really hope to introduce to you, one day, when I can return and we can marry at last.  I look forward to that time with all my heart, and I'm certain it isn't far away.

  It's my thoughts of you that keep me going each day.  My heart feels heavy sometimes on the long road, but every time I look at the sky, I think of the blue in your eyes, and remember how it felt to hold you, and I know I will be holding you again soon.  

  I shouldn't be travelling too much longer: my destination is not far off now.  I am approaching the Great Southern Road, and should have left it in the next couple of weeks, and be near to where I am needed.

  I love you, Kaoru.

  You will hear from me again when I reach the Great Road.

  All the love in a farm boy's heart,

  Kenshin.'

  Kaoru's enthusiasm knew no bounds.  All she could think about was the return of her beloved Kenshin, and the letter only spurred her on the more.  She wondered what she could do to fill the days in a way that would please Kenshin, and asked her mother about it.

  "Well, my dear, Kenshin already loves you for who you are: for your strength and courage and kindness.  So you could take care of yourself some more, pay a little more attention to your appearance.  You could be the most beautiful girl in the world if you made a little more effort."  (Her mother didn't know this, as she hadn't called on a certain professor who, at that time, dwelt in Tokyo in an old library, and kept the records on such things, but her lovely daughter was, in fact, already at around number thirty on the table of the most beautiful women in the world.  She'd already shot up from forty-third since Kenshin had first kissed her.)

  Kaoru was surprised: she hadn't thought of that before.  She'd never really rated personal care very high on her list of priorities.

  However, as she began scrubbing her skin that little bit longer in the bath, and brushing her hair that little bit more often, and exercising that little bit more regularly, her true potential began to emerge.

  Kenshin had always thought that Kaoru was the most beautiful girl in the world.  But over the first week of her really trying, she became at least five times as beautiful as she'd been when he'd left.  With every passing day, her love for him grew, and her beauty grew with it.

  The gossip about her loveliness spread, and a couple of local men of importance stopped by the little farm to see the vision of beauty they had heard about.  They were not disappointed, and were quick to relay the information to other, highly positioned figures of power.

  Kaoru carried on her daily life unaware of any of this, barely even noticing the reactions of those close to her.  When she went into town, the local young men were quite literally dazzled.  They didn't really know what to do with themselves when they saw her, with her swinging curtain of raven-black, shimmering hair, and her soft, perfect skin and sparkling eyes.

  And still, all she could do was talk about Kenshin, and how wonderful he was, and how much she loved him.  It was pretty dangerous, by this time, to dare mention Kenshin's name around the girl: and to ask if she had heard from him, or how he was, was like suicide to your day.  She'd tell you how he was, in great detail: how perfect he was, how chivalrous he was, how amazing and courageous he was.  She could go on for hours, once you set her off.  It got a little difficult, sometimes, for her listeners to actually keep _listening _properly after the first hour or so, but they tried, because she was so full of kindness and happiness, and loved her dear farm boy so completely.

  Which was why Kenshin's death hit her the way it did.

  The letter Kenshin had promised to send from the Great Road never came.  Her parents were the ones to tell her, one overcast Thursday afternoon after her father came back from town, having just learnt the terrible news.

  "It was a couple of days ago, on the Great Road," said her father.  "Apparently they attacked in the night.  Someone saw them approaching a person of Kenshin's description, but then they themselves fled in fear."

  "I'm so sorry, my dear."

  Kaoru thought she'd better sit down.

  "What?  Who attacked?" she asked in confusion.

  "A group of rebels," answered her father.

  "So Kenshin is a hostage, or a prisoner then?" asked Kaoru fearfully.

  Her mother looked at her with troubled eyes, biting her lower lip worriedly.  She shook her head quickly.

  Her father placed a hand on her shoulder.  "It was the Dread Hitokiri Battousai," he said quietly.

  Kaoru wondered if her legs would collapse from under her. There was no point in hoping: everyone knew the Dread Hitokiri Battousai didn't take prisoners.  When he set out after someone, they died.  It was as simple as that.

  She felt herself losing control of her voice, and she started babbling, "I wonder if they killed him quickly…  I wonder if he saw them coming and tried to defend himself, or if they crept up behind him in the dark, and stabbed him in the back, or if they slit his throat, or if they just beat him to death…  I wonder how much pain he was in before he died, and if he thought of me before it happened…"  She swallowed quickly.  "I'm being silly, I'm sorry, of course you can't know any of that," she said suddenly.

  Her parents waited anxiously for her floods of tears and cries of grief.

  She just blinked, once, very calmly.  She went to her room, and closed the door behind her.  Very, very calmly.  

  She didn't come out for more than two weeks.  Her parents went to listen at the door now and then, to see if she was all right, but there was never a sound.  They left food, which was barely ever touched.  She only ate enough to fend off starvation.

  It was late one evening, sat in her room, that Kaoru's denial lifted, and reality hit her.  She'd already been in her room eight days, and she was at her usual place, sat by her window, gazing outside, her mind numb and not really forming any particular thoughts.  

  As she continued gazing detachedly, a small glow had risen out of the long grass outside her room.  Her eyes focused on it, and watched it twirl in a meandering pattern through the darkness.  Then another shining dot appeared, and another.  

  _Fireflies, _Kaoru thought to herself absently.

  As she watched the little insects trail in their glowing dance in the night outside the window, something broke inside Kaoru- something in her heart fell apart, and the emptiness that flooded her was filled with an unbearable loneliness and grief.

  Kenshin was dead.

  Dead.

  How could one word be so final, so devastating?  How could that one word ruin her life so entirely?  Yet it did.

  She would never see him again.

  He would never return to her.  Never hold her again.  Never kiss her again.  Never again tell her she wouldn't feel alone anymore.  

  The realisation was more than any creature of flesh and blood and feeling can be expected to take easily.  

  Yet Kaoru's grief was so complete, that she didn't even cry out: didn't sob aloud.  A voice inside her was screaming, screaming in agony and fury, deafening her mind, but nothing came out of her mouth.  It was futile: it wouldn't bring Kenshin back.

  Kenshin.

  He was dead.

  Kaoru's eyes filled with tears, and she didn't bother trying to brush them away.  There were too many of them.  The fireflies' lights blurred.

  After fourteen days of isolation, Kaoru came out of her room.  She was quite calm: her face was clear of tears; there was no redness to her eyes.  She didn't look the worse for grief or sorrow at all: in fact, she was more beautiful then she had ever been.  She had entered her room as just an impossibly lovely girl.  The woman who emerged was a trifle thinner, a great deal wiser, and an ocean sadder.  This woman had experienced the depth of true pain, understood the nature of grief.  The professor in Tokyo needed to adjust his charts.

  Kaoru was the most beautiful girl in the whole world.  She couldn't have cared less.

  She just walked into the living room and sat down.

  "Are you… all right?" asked her mother tentatively.

  "Yes, I'm fine.  But I shall never love again."

  And she never did.

  Formal footsteps clicked smartly along an echoing corridor.  A gloved hand knocked at a heavy wooden door, and, at the sound of 'Enter', the hand pulled at the door handle and entered the room.

  A fire burned low in a dark, gaping hearth.  A figure stood silhouetted in front of a tall window at one end of the small room.  They didn't turn to speak.  "Well?  What is it?"

  "The doctors wish to tell you that your father, the king, is dying.  You know what that means."

 The dark figure turned their head enough for their smirk to be visible.  "Yes, I am aware.  And you are just as aware that I have no interest in scouring the country for a bride suitable to bring the future heir, and my child, screaming into this world.  I leave that task to you."

  "I shall leave immediately.  A bride will be found for you, my Prince.  Please do not allow yourself a moment's more thought on the matter."

  "I won't.  I trust you will do any worrying necessary."

  The gloved hands came together as the messenger bowed respectfully.  The footsteps clicked smartly back down the corridor.

  "Have my horse ready at the stable within five minutes," ordered the voice coldly.  A nearby footman bowed and scrambled away down the corridor at the order.

  The messenger smiled.  He knew just where to start looking for the perfect bride.

Author's note:  (quickie: the Great Road was an invention of mine to help keep track of Kenshin's location)

  *tries to hide under the depleted amounts of fluff*  Don't hurt me!  It wasn't my fault!  *sniffs*  Even I'm upset now!  *blows nose into a hanky*  If anyone wants a tissue, here's a packet of them.  *offers said packet*  And thank you to all those who supported me with food and various kinds of sandwiches while I was trapped beneath the fluff.  I am greatly indebted to you for your kindness.  *bows* … *shuffles off to get another hanky, muttering 'poor Kenshin…' under her breath*  

Notes to reviewers:

Kamimura Kaoru:  Thanks for taking the trouble to e-mail me your review!  Much appreciated!  I'm keeping secret all plot plans, so you'll just have to wait and find out!  *grin*  But there'll be more in five days, so you won't have to wait too long!

DunkmoonX:  Yes, romance is truly wonderful: and it seems to be the staple diet at fanfiction.net!  Not that I'm complaining: I thrive on the stuff!  ^_^  'Twas good to hear from you again.  

Lady E:  Heya!  Hm, I see what you mean about this chapter: I worried that it wasn't as fluent and structured as the previous ones, and I know this chapter is _very _badly structured, but I intend to shed the floundering-ness in time for chapter ten.  *sweat drop*  

Aniprinzess:  I know what you mean about the PB not giving details: it was something I always lamented about that otherwise wonderful book.  *cheeky grin*  So I indulged myself for my version!  Hurrah!

Califpinay3001:  Thanks hun!  ^_^  I love K/K moments, too.  But…  *lower lip trembles*  Kenshin!  WAHHH!  *mustn't lose hope, mustn't lose hope… am the author after all…*  Chuh.

Tevrah:  *cuddles Kenshin doll tearfully*  Thank you so much!  *munches on cookie and tries to talk with her mouth full- such bad manners, honestly*  I appreciate the support, and the cookie.  I guess I'll see you in five days, then.  *sniff* 

Little Yahiko:  *enthusiastically*  Hi!  I greatly enjoyed your review: I hope my fluff didn't claim you as it did me.  And thanks for the sandwiches *sweatdrop*  At least I something to feed the various cast members who found their way down here…  *watches Sanosuke polish off the 5 billionth sarnie*  Hey, what are YOU doing here?  You aren't meant to be here yet!  Go on, move off!  *pokes Sano with a stick*  Honestly, you just can't get well-trained characters these days…  *rolls eyes and laughs*

Incoherence:  *grins, what with all the glomping*  Thank you!  The kissage was very satisfying to write… er, in a strictly non-pervy way, of course!  *sweatdrop*  *solemnly*  And I will let you know as and when spankage is necessary.  *breaks into a grin*  Apologies for my reverting to cruelty…  My hands are tied by the PB, not my fault!  *runs away before she can get another spanking*  *laugh*

Mary:  I promise you will see Sanosuke before TOO much longer, if all goes to plan: heck, I couldn't leave him out, could I?  He's Sano- SANO!  *drool*  anyways, Kaoru was thinking in a realisationy type way 'I love him', but when she kinda lost it and yelled his name, that was real, she actually yelled.  The bit after that when she spilled out all her feelings was real and out loud, too.  ^_^  *bounces for the sheer cuteness of it all*  More on the way!  *don't lose hope!*

Girl:  I take it you're more sad now, what with Kenshin being dead and all…  *remorseful* sorry about that.  But don't worry: this story isn't over yet!  *determined*  As long as I'm a writer and a lover of RK, we will endure!  YESSSS!

Jellybob 15:  Cheers!  I have this thing about rain…  I'm nearly as bad as Thomas Hardy for the pathetic fallacy thing…  'character sad, let it rain…'  *wry grin*  Well, it should be pouring like the flood if I keep killing off my cast and making them miserable like this…  *puts up an umbrella ready*  See you soon then, anyway!

Awc:  *cuddles the Kenshin plush*  aw, he's so cute!  Thank you!  And I agree: K and K all the way!  *holds up a banner made of fluff*  This stuff is useful for many, many things…  You'd be surprised how you experiment when you're under it for a week…  *grin*  I almost miss it, now it's sunk down so much.

Faerie-chan:  *chomps on all the food*  Thanks!  Mmm, turkey sarnie…  *giggles*  My cat stares off into space for no reason all the time.  She seems to go through life with a constant vacant look on her face.  *laughs at vacant cat*  Ah, pets are so amusing…

Silver Eyes Bright:  I know!  But hey, drawing out this kind of thing is part of the fun of being the writer!  *grin*  Thanks for reviewing, anyhoo!

Zeh Wulf:  Thanks, I'm pretty damn chuffed to hear it.  *grin*  I'm seriously relishing putting in the bits from the book that I love best: and it's cool to know there are some who pick up on them.  This chapter is full of them: mostly cos I love the way this part is handled and described in the book.  *applauds Morgenstern*  Hurrah!

MegumiFuu:  Please stay optimistic!  PLEASE!!!!!!!!  I will not be cruel in the long run, I promise.  *suddenly realises how much faith she is requiring from her poor, ill-used readers*  er, sorry for that.  *repents sincerely*  But hey, it can only get better, right?

Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy:  Yes, his walking off was something I nicked from the book of the Princess Bride: in that, he shut the door in her face.  In my version, they were outside, so no doors…  but the reason he went off was similar to the reason Westley shut the door in Buttercup's face in the book: he wanted to think out what to do and how to make it so they could marry, and how to tell her his feelings.  *great book, the PB*  *due respect given*  Ah, well… see you in five days then!

Gochan:  Yep, yep yep: this chapter is even more like the book's version, cos I really liked how it was done in the book: and I'm the first to admit I've deviated a LOT in previous chapters!  *grin*  I'm really glad to hear your thoughts on the blending aspect of the story: my aim was to get both sides to this crossover melding naturally together, and making things harder to predict.  I'm so chuffed that you like it!  ^_^  *offers a bucket of fluff*  Here, have this: it's up for grabs to anyone who wants or needs it!  ^_^  There'll be more in due course, don't worry.  ^_^  *munches pop-tart happily*

Evil Person:  Thanks!  I'm very honoured to be the one to make a story out of two such excellent existing tales.  ^_^

Demon Neko-Chan:  *munch munch*  Hello!  Yes, the fluff is ever so amusing to amass…  I amassed a little more than expected last time, tho it seems to have died down a lot with this chapter…  *wades around in the remaining fluff*  Well, at least it means I can reach the fridge…  *grin*  See you in another five days then: right on time…  ^_^

TenkunoMeiou:  Thank you!  I shall indeed continue, with growing enthusiasm!  ^_^

TwinBakaNekos:  Er…  When you said 'He'd better come back alive', was there a note of a threat in that or was I imagining it?  *nervous*  Er…  Well, there's lots more story to come, so it can't be fair to kill me, right?  *pained voice*  Right??!  *runs away*

Redhead Samurai:  Thanks for putting yourself at risk, coming down here to do your review!  You should be able to get free of the fluff by now: it's gone down a lot.  I think it got upset by what happened in this chapter, and most of it just vanished.  *gets out a broom*  Ah well, guess there's nothing left to do but sweep this lot up til further notice.  *sigh*  Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the story: I'll be back in another five days, okay?  ^_^

LTGMars:  Hey, thanks!  The only fanfic story that had me staying up all night to read it was 'When the World Revolves Around You' by Chiki.  If you haven't read it, you should give it a go, I love it.  ^_^  (wow, I'm plugging other people's stories… eh, must balance it out!)  And, and my other stories are good too, that they are!  And this story is going well, ne, ne?  *grin*  ANYway, ^_^ I know what you mean about them being younger.   After reading your review and thinking about it, and re-reading some bits, I agree, they are a little younger: I'd place them as being about seven or eight years younger than in the anime series, which would make Kenshin about 20, not sure about Kaoru *sweatdrop- never keeps track of characters other than sexy guys*  eh-heh heh…  Well, thanks for reviewing, I'll see ya in another five days I guess!

Genocide ex-sync*in:  *tries to boogie like genocide in the fluff* …  *falls over*  Eh, not working…  Well, no reason for me to boogie now anyway, after being so evil in this chapter.  *pout*  It'll have to get happier again soon!  Hey, it's almost *freaky* how in your review you said 'it's a wonder he isn't dead yet'…  Not that it's like you cursed him or anything!  I take full responsibility for it all.  Well, aside from the blame laid on the PB for doing the same in that story, and so making me copy…  *moans*  Not fair!  Well, I'm gonna quit whining now.  Thanks for reviewing!

I won't tell:  Hello again!  Hmm, their emotions were great fun to lay out, so many different ones in such a small space of time!  As for the other five great kisses…  They weren't named in the PB, where that idea came from, except for the first, Saul and Delilah Korn apparently, who discovered kissing, so the PB says.  The other four are up for speculation!  ^_^

Papaya:  *keeps a distance*  Right, I know what you're gonna say- you're tell me I'm the most evil author there is (tho I'm NOT that evil!) and laugh in my face, correct?  *hides under some remaining fluff, which then vanishes cos of the depressing vibes created by chapter nine*  Gah!  Okay, okay, here.  *sulkily offers a bonus point*  You won that bet with flying colours this time.  But next time, Gadget, next time!  *tries to look menacing and fails miserably*  Thanks for chucking in my computer, much appreciated, btw!  And I will endeavour to fluffarize, meanwhile inevitably evilising (I coined a word too!) every chapter I touch!  I'm like a writer with the Midas's touch, only with evil instead of gold!  MWAHAHAHA!  *cough*  Yes, well… five days!  *runs away*

Shattered Relfection:  Oh dear, if you found that sad, I'm getting nervous about this chapter.  *offers a hanky*  Please don't be upset!  I'm only nine chapters in: this isn't the end of it all okay?  *sucks on the melted chocolate despondently*  Don't worry about it.  I'll continue in five days, hopefully with no more tragedies!

Kaoru: Kawaii Sakura:  Don't worry- the review box thing mucks me around sometimes too.  ^_^  As for your confusion: fluff= created by overload of romance, straw= the only method left to me in order to get air while trapped under said fluff, basket= I'm confused myself now.  @_@  Well, if you ever remember, write it on your hand!  NOW!  *grin*  That's what I do to remember things, cos I'm way forgetful.  ^_^

D45:  Thanks for the nosh!  *finishes off beverage with a grin*  This chapter's even shorter, so apologies.  Ah, well I updated early last time, on Wednesday, so it's Monday today with me updating not Tuesday!  *hoping can keep track of the days herself, is easy to lose track in holiday period*  So it'll next be updated…  er…  Saturday!  Yes.  ^_^  Hm, as for 'oro'…  I'm not aware of its having any particular meaning, it's kinda like me saying 'Gah!' all the time: just a random exclamation an individual habitually comes out with when surprised, or hurt etc.  Well, the fluff is gone down at last…  *breathes in the lovely air*  I'll see you on Saturday then!

KittyKatt:  Thanks!  I'm notorious for being a freak on grammar and spelling- don't get me wrong, I'm always doing typos, but I get really annoyed by bad grammar!  *sheepish*  I guess it's a good thing overall tho.  *cough*  Well, back in five days!

Kaoru_kamiya_theRacoonGirl:  Ah, Sourjiro, Soujiro, Soujiro…  *starry-eyed*  He's one of my favourite Kenshin characters.  I love him to bits.  *cuddles Soujro, who smiles confusedly*  ^_^  He's bound to turn up, yes, he's too wonderful not to be involved!  But I won't tell about when or how.  My secret!  *grin*

Me:  Hiya!  Tell me about it: schoolwork sucks.  I've just been inundated with coursework lately, but most of it's over with now.  *sigh of relief*  Evil coursework…  Anyhoo, hope you liked this chapter, despite it's depressing ending: I'll be back in five days with more!

THANK YOU all my readers and reviewers!  I'm just gonna leave this stand covered in little medals of gratitude by the door- I made them for all of you cos I'm so chuffed with the enthusiasm and general support you've all given me!  You can pick whatever colour you like best!  *glomps anyone who comes within reach*  I'm so happy!  And this story isn't over: those of you who've read the PB will be smirking knowingly, and some of you may be worried, but don't be!  We have much story ahead of us!  *skips off into the sunset with fluff in her hair and doing the happy dance*  Hurrah!

See you in five days!


	10. The Prince's Offer: Kaoru's Choice

Disclaimer:  The Princess Bride and Rurouni Kenshin aren't mine, so let my empty student's pockets be.

Author's note:  Ah, hello!  Early again: I found I couldn't resist posting it today, since it's finished anyway!  Only one day early!

  Out of the frying pan into the fire, in some respects, now.  The Count and the Prince are finally introduced properly.  To anyone dissatisfied with my choices: I've lost sleep over these decisions!  Do you have any idea how much I've been thinking about those two?!  I've been going crazy!!!!  CRAZY!!!!!  *takes deep, calming breaths*  And the chosen two seemed best suited to their respective parts.  So if you want to flame me, go ahead, I've made my choice and I stand by it.  *flameproof* ^_^

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style Ten 

  The Prince was generally accepted as being a fairly evil person.  While the population at large hardly saw or knew much at all of him, they knew enough to be sure that he was not altogether pleasant, their opinions being formed by the fact that their future ruler took barely any interest in his people, or in their laws, lives or concerns.

  The Prince was a tall, slim-built man of a yet young age, though well past twenty, and delighted in nothing so much as hunting.

  Hunting was his greatest love: the feeling of pursuing and killing another creature made him feel powerful and controlling in a way nothing else did.  He relished the chase of a deer in the misty dawn, the pursuit of a tigress through steaming marshland, the tracking of a falcon's flight on a cloudy day.  There was not a creature on earth, great or small, that he could not pick up the trail of, hunt down, and kill.  There was not a single death he executed that did not bring a smile to his face.

  To this end, he kept a place known by the tiny few who knew of it as the Zoo of Death.  It was a multi-levelled enclosure, set up underground where it could be kept in secrecy, hidden away from prying eyes.  It held every kind of animal the Prince could ever wish to hunt.

  There were five levels in the Zoo of Death.   The first level, just beneath the ground, held creatures of speed: wild dogs, cheetahs, hummingbirds.  The second level contained strong animals: anacondas, rhinos, crocodiles and such.  The third level was for creatures of poison: spitting cobras, jumping spiders, death bats in their hundreds.  The fourth level held creatures of fear, the most dangerous: the shrieking tarantula (not a sound you would want to hear in the darkness), the blood eagle, and even a sucking squid, located in its own ink-black pool.  This was a level to be shrunk from.  

  The fifth level was empty.

  The Prince had constructed this final level, down in the darkness and dankness, the level farthest from the surface and the sunlight, in readiness for an enemy that was his equal.  He had built it in anticipation of a creature with strength, speed, skill and ferocity as great as his own.

  He didn't think it likely that he would ever find anything to put in the fifth level.  But he left it there, ready, all the same: for, even in his arrogance, the Prince's love of hunting thirsted for a real challenge; an enemy strong enough to push him to the (expansive) limit of his abilities, that deserved to feel the sharp edge of his burning power.

  The only people who knew of the Zoo of Death were the Prince, the albino (who took care of the daily needs of the animals within), and the Count.

  The Count was the only person the Prince trusted.  And he didn't completely trust him: that would have been foolish.  

  The Count had stood alongside the Prince as an advisor, helper and companion for many years, and knew his monarch well enough to understand the details of any given command without the need for their being explained.

  That was why, when the Prince left the choosing of his bride to the Count, he knew that the Count would bring him the perfect bride: she would be demure enough to be carved and fitted into her role, but with enough intelligence to prevent her being completely boring to converse with.  She would be modest and aware of her purpose as his bride.  And she would be so beautiful that everyone who saw her would say to themselves, 'Wow, with a wife like that, that Prince must be a real someone!'  Though the Prince hardly cared much for his people, his pride allowed nothing connected with him to be less than perfect.  It was bad enough that the king was dying in so feeble a manner: the Prince was hardly impressed by such weak behaviour.  He had half a mind to kill the old man himself, and cut off a prolonged and pathetic end.  But that would have been too easy, therefore too boring. 

  So, with the matter of his bride laid firmly in the Count's capable hands, the Prince continued his hunting and killing, and awaited the king's death and his crown.

  _"I will come back for you.  I promise."_

_  "This is true love: that's the most precious thing there is."_

_  "I love you, Kaoru."_

_  Flame-bright hair, glimmering in the sunlight, deep blood-red hair dripping with rain…  Eyes gazing at her, eyes the colour of clouds lit with lightning in a storm…   A hand clasping her back, fingers trailing over her blushing face, and the back of her neck, sending shivers across her skin… Lips touching her cheek, lips capturing her in a kiss, lips forming the words 'I love you'…_

  A girl sat, curled up into a tight ball, among the gnarled roots of a great old tree.   Her head lay cushioned on her arms, her dark fringe covering her forearms and hands, and hiding any part of her face that may have been visible.  The sun couldn't reach her in the shade of the cherry blossom's ancient boughs.

  Kaoru's shoulders shook with a sob, as her breath shuddered from her lungs.  Every time she was by herself, she thought about him.  She couldn't stop it.  His memory played over and over in her head, sweet and bright and relentless.  

  Yet she fought it.  She had been reborn into a life of loneliness, and she did not want to recall things from the past that would only hurt her.

  She willed away the soft, rose-tinted images of her one true love.  She pushed them down into a secret place in the bottom of her heart, praying they would stay there and never escape, neither to desert her nor control her.

  She stood up, wiping the tears from her face, calming herself.  It was okay.  She was someone else, now.  She just had to remember that: the Kaoru that cried was the Kaoru who had loved a farm boy named Kenshin, a man who had loved her back with all his heart.  That Kaoru was gone now.

  This Kaoru smoothed down the front of her kimono, and headed back home through the emerald shade of the ancient forest.

  As Kaoru wandered along the path in the wood, a voice spoke from the shade of a tree just ahead.

  "So, you are Kaoru."

  She looked up in surprise, raising a hand to her chin self-consciously, hoping there were no traces of tears on her face.

  A man stood, leaning against the tree trunk, looking at her over a small pair of spectacles.  His moon-pale hair glimmered faintly in the muted sunlight that danced in speckles all around.  He had an expression of satisfaction on his face, as he looked Kaoru up and down swiftly with those darting eyes.

  "Who are you?" she asked hesitantly.

  "I am sorry, let me introduce myself properly."  He pushed himself away from the tree with graceful ease, standing straight, and bowed to her.

  "I come as an emissary of the Prince, on a matter of great importance.  My name is Count Enishi."

  "A peasant girl?  A peasant!"  The Prince laughed aloud, a harsh, mocking sound.  His eyes narrowed as a smile touched his lips.  "Well, Enishi, you have done well this time.  The people will be delighted to hear that their Prince is to marry one of their own.  That takes the effort of actually building up _rapport _with the hordes off my hands.  And if she is as beautiful as you say she is, well…"

  He let the thought trail off as he swirled his glass of wine in a cupped hand, and brought it to his nose to breathe the rich aroma of the blood-red liquid.  His eyes remained on the letter he held in his other hand, perusing the details again.

  Finally, with another laugh, he tossed the piece of paper on the fire, and drank off his wine with a dark smile.

  "The Prince will be coming to visit you within the next few days.  If he is satisfied, you can look forward to being a very fortunate young lady."

  Kaoru watched as the Count took another sip from his tea.  "Um, excuse me, Count Enishi, but…  Why does the Prince wish to meet me?  I am only a peasant farmer's daughter, and you said yourself you had only heard of me less than two weeks ago through idle rumour…"  Her words died away as the Count looked up at her with a strange smile on his face.

  "Do not trouble yourself, my dear girl."  His smile twisted into something of a smirk.  "The Prince will tell you anything you need to know when he arrives.  Only one thing I request of you: make sure you are looking your best when you meet him."

  Kaoru nodded, still puzzled.  None of this made sense to her, but there was a heavy feeling in her chest, that foreboded something to come.  It worried her.

  Her mother nodded to the Count, offering more tea.  "Please be assured, our daughter will be in a state that shows respect to the honour being shown to her with such a visit."

  The Count inclined his head in a slight bow.  "Good.  Ah, no more tea, thank you.  Time presses on, and I must return to his majesty now."

  He stood, as did Kaoru and her parents.

  "Thank you for your visit, you do us great honour," said her father, bowing formally.  The Count only smiled, bowing at Kaoru's parents, and then Kaoru herself.

  They gathered outside to see the man off.  He swung up onto his horse with ease, and waved with a curious smile.  "I hope to see you again, in grander surroundings, in the near future, Kaoru," he said, his eyes flashing in Kaoru's direction, an implication in his tone that baffled the young girl.

  Then, without further ado, he set his heels to his horse and cantered away.

  "Well, I suppose I shall go and get on with my work," said Kaoru, still a little out of it with her surprise, still with no idea what the whole thing was about.

  As she walked away, Kaoru's father turned to his wife, guiding them both back into the house.  

  "Let's not speculate in front of our daughter," said Kaoru's father quietly.  His wife nodded, a sad look on her face.

  For they both suspected what was really behind the Count's visit, and both feared for their daughter's already broken heart.

  Sure enough, the Prince came, along with the Count, five days later.  They came on their own, without entourage, guards, or any pomp or splendour.  Kaoru found herself respecting that: she'd always found the nobility's showiness to be arrogant and pointless.

  She had been ushered indoors immediately by her mother the moment the horses could be seen approaching from the valley below.  Her father had been left to welcome their esteemed guests while Kaoru was made ready.

  Kaoru had been used to being dressed and made presentable before, but nothing had prepared her for her mother's whirlwind of washing, dressing, and combing.  Kaoru had her face and arms dunked in cold water, a towel set to her with urgency, a comb pulled through her thankfully already smooth hair, a set of pins stuck in to secure her black locks, a bright new kimono pulled onto her, and a ready-tied obi bound tightly around her all in the space of about ten minutes.

  She was allowed enough of a pause for one gasp before her mother pushed her out into the living room, where the Count and the Prince awaited her.

  The Prince rose as she entered, looking only at her.  As her father introduced her with, "My Prince, this is my daughter, Kaoru," the Prince only managed a grunt in reply.  

  His eyes swept over her with a pleased gleam, and he abruptly turned to Kaoru's parents.  "Please allow me to escort your daughter on a walk outside.  The Count will stay to discuss formalities with you."

  The older couple exchanged slightly anxious glances, politely bowing to their guests as the Prince gestured Kaoru to the door.

  Kaoru tried not to show her nervousness.  Here she was, walking, alone, with the future king of her country, and she had no idea why he was there in the first place.  What could she say?

  She had been about to make a safe comment on the weather when the Prince suddenly stopped and turned to her.

  He was a strange-looking man.  He seemed normal enough, in form at least, but where his rich garments ended, at his neck and ankles, smooth white bandages covered his skin: even over the bridge of his nose, and round his fingers, smaller bandages encased him.  Kaoru found herself recalling something her mother had once told her, about an accident the Prince had had as a younger man, in which he had been horribly burned, and that he had to wear bandages all the time.

  She was brought out of her train of thought as he spoke.

  "You may know why I am here.  But I will tell you anyway: my father, the king, is dying.  No, no, don't offer your sympathies.  You can do that later.  When he dies, I will be made king, and one of the laws of this land states that there must always be an heir to the throne: therefore, if I am king, being an only child, there is no other heir.  So I must marry and have a child.

  The Count found you for me.  I have to say, you are perfect.  May I ask what you think of this?"

  Kaoru was surprised at how calmly she was taking everything.  "Perfect, I am not.  I am a peasant and a farmer's daughter."

  "I wouldn't be here if that mattered."

  "I'm not a very good cook."

  "I have a team of cooks at the castle: you will never have to do a day's work for the rest of your life."

  "I won't leave my pony behind."

  "Fine."

  "My parents need my help on the farm."

  "Servants will be provided to fill your place."

  "I'm learning the use of a sword, although I'm not very good yet."

  The Prince quirked an eyebrow in interest.  A wife who could use a weapon.  If she'd been very proficient, he might have decided not to bother risking it.  But she was new to it, apparently: and it meant she could appreciate his own weapons-skills.  A nice bonus.

  "That is a pleasure to hear.  If you wish, you shall have a sensei assigned to teach you further."

  Kaoru stood in silence, out of arguments.  Except one.

  She looked up at him, considering.  He watched her, waiting for whatever it was she wanted to say.

  Finally, looking very matter-of-fact, she said, "I won't marry you."

  "I'm your Prince.  If you refuse, you'll be executed.  It's treason to refuse an order of the monarchy."

  "Fine.  Kill me."

  He sighed resignedly.  "Why would you rather be dead than married to me?  It's hardly complimentary."

  "Because being married involves being in love, and I've been there and it turned out badly, so I'm not interested in being in love again.  Ever."

  "Love?"  He laughed.  "That has nothing to do with it.  I need an heir: you are my choice.  _Your_ choice is simple: marry me, become the most powerful woman in the country, be among the social elite, and give me a son, or die horribly and painfully.  It's up to you."

  "I don't love you," she affirmed.

  "I wouldn't want it if I had it."

  "Then by all means, let us marry."

Author's note:  Phew!  *falls over*  I wrote that pretty much all in one go, and my fingers are dying and my creative juices drained for the day…  *goes to order a cocktail from the Fic-Writer's Take-Out*  Anyhoo, hope you liked it!  Not much in the way of fluff I'm afraid, but I have to actually get on with the story once in a while!  *ducks as fluff-seekers chuck various sharp objects in my general direction*  Gah!  I'm sorry!  I put a solid ninety minutes into this chapter, okay?  And I still have to proof-read at least twice!  PROOF-READ!  *a perfectionist in some things*  ugh… ugh ugh…

  Anyway!  It all pays off in the end.  ^_^

Right, I simply have more replies to write than brain power left this time, so I'm gonna just reply to the reviews that kind of require one.  Sorry if that disappoints anyone: you have my sincere thanks for taking the time to review, okay?  *glomps everyone happily* ^_^

Thanks to **incoherence** (oh yes, Sano-age is a must *lying in a puddle of drool on the floor* I've been noticing recently just how yummy he indeed is… ^_^ But I'm not telling who he'll play!), **TenkunoMeiou**, **MegumiFuu**, **JellyBob 15** (I'd probably cry in a heap too… *eyes well up* Kenshin!), **lidmoon02**, **Girl** (not the Prince! ^_^), **Demon Neko-Chan**, **Dark Duelist** (thanks for the candy *munch* and the compliments! It is down to your own faith, whether he's dead or not… *wink*), **Little Yahiko** (sorry it wasn't by Wednesday, but still a day early!  I took a while to finally settle on my choices for the Prince and Count *sheepish smile* er… Can I still have the soup?), **Califpinay3001**, **Kyaa-Kyaff** (*takes a photo of Kyaa-Kyaff's vision for future blackmail purposes* hehehe ^_^ Just kidding!), **LilInuyashaMunky**, **me** (*throws a rock in the general direction of school*), **InuYasha fan** (*does 'zipping up my lips' action* ^_^), **Tikal**, **Bye Bye Birdie** (*offers a couple of sugar cubes with a smile*), **NightRain **(icky indeed!), **Staci/Nadia** (glad you're enjoying it!  I too am much of a sucker for fluff… ^_^ Farm boy can be clever when he wants to be, ne? ^_^), **Shizuka** (No worries! Ha! I have defied you predictions! *desperately tries to think of more unexpected plot twists* er… *sweatdrop* ^_^), **Mary** (*slaps Mary's wrist* Naughty!  *laugh*  Sano will be along soon enough, don't worry… ^_^ Whether in hentai mode or not is entirely debatable!), **TwinBakaNekos** (he's alive.  That's what you asked me to say, right? *wink*), **bluejeans** (thanks!), **stillbornangel**, **Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy** (well now you know who the Prince is! And love truly is miraculous… True love at least!), **Skipper** (*runs away very quickly, and ducks behind nearest person* … *surprised* Oh, Kenshin!  It's you!  What are you doing here? *wink*), **angelicyokai** (thank you ^_^), **LittleDragon5** (thanks! *grin*), **awc** (*hands over more tissues, also a metre-wide hanky*  You okay?  Sorry to upset you!  It'll all be okay in the end!  Promise!), **imaninz** (thank you!  And… He's not dead.  That was what you wanted me tell you, wasn't it? *cheeky grin* Don't worry, it'll all work out… ^_^), **pretty Luthien** (thanks very much! ^_^), **Chibi-dragongrl** (*discreetly shoves a screen in front of Kaoru to help her hide her blushes* Whether she got any or not is her secret I guess!  I kinda stopped typing at a certain point, so they were left to themselves after that… *winks and laughs*), **cherrymecha** (no you don't! Four days this time, wasn't it? *counts on her fingers* yep, four!), **EvilPrincessMelphis** (thank you ^_^), **DarkElf** (*puts down some matting for DarkElf to stomp on* There we go! Happy stomping while you wait! *grin*), **Papaya! **(Hello! *glomp* *grabs sandwich*  So I lost my day job after not turning up… *munch* I was lost in the fluff at the time and couldn't find the phone to call in fluff (as opposed to calling in sick) so I'm stuck with glaring menacingly.  Or trying to.  *pathetic* And evil I shall be!  Though not as evil as the Prince and Count… *shudders* Evilisation ahoy!), **Redhead Samurai** (*grin* I had that title planned from the day I started this story, and couldn't wait to use it!  ^_^  'The Dread Hitokiri Battousai'… Just _had_ to happen, really, didn't it? ^_^), **D45** (you inspired me with the 'never trust a Yahiko when death is on the line!' but I'm still debating about who'll be the Sicilian, Vezzini…  ^_^ It'll be fun tho, that's fer sure!  And you earned the medal, that you did. ^_^), **dunkmoonX** (^_^), **monkeysme **(Ah yes, I can't wait for that duel!  It'll be fun! ^_^)

Phew!  *wrings poor hands out*  Back in five days, okay?  Or earlier maybe, knowing me!  I just can't always guarantee four days, so we'll say five days as usual, okay? ^_^

Click the button!  Leave your thoughts!  *happy dance* ^_^


	11. A New Life

Disclaimer:  RK and the PB aren't mine, so please don't sue.  Or spank.

Author's note:  *evil grin*  Yeh, I'm definitely going over to the dark side at the moment…  That isn't where I belong, and I don't intend to stay there, but in the meantime…  Just don't take anything _too _seriously okay?  *notices she's been asking that of her poor readers a lot lately*  I really ask a lot of you guys, don't I?  Sorry about that.  *apologetic look*  But it's all in the name of suspense and anticipation, and that's the truth.  It's not just because I'm inherently evil. 

  Well, enjoy!

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style Eleven 

  Kaoru sat by the window of her luxurious room, gazing outside and recalling everything that had happened over the past few months.

  It had been a full ten weeks since she had left her home in the tiny valley behind, and the busiest ten weeks of her life.  She couldn't believe how much her life had changed.  Her engagement to the Prince was to be officially announced the next day.

  Her eyes wandering over the city, separated from her grand new home by the sprawling palace gardens, she remembered the journey to her new home.

  The countryside rolled gently by the carriage windows.  Kaoru leant her elbow on the little armrest, cupping her chin in her hand, and stared out at the world passing by.

  They were on their way to Kyoto, the capital city, and part of Kaoru felt vaguely excited, but most of her just felt dead, the way she had ever since Kenshin's death.  As the carriage had approached the Great Road, an irrepressible feeling of hope had surged through her, demanding that somehow, by some miracle, she would see Kenshin travelling along the road, alive and unhurt and ecstatic to see her: she even thought of what she'd say to him.  

  "I'm so sorry, Kenshin, but the Prince has ordered me to marry him.  But you are alive, so I will run away and we will marry and escape to another country, where we can stay together forever."

  She'd imagined how he would look at her and smile.

  Kenshin was not walking along the Great Road.

  Kenshin was dead.

  It was as the carriage finally rolled to a halt on a grand driveway that the final nail in the coffin was thumped home.  She was here: the door was opened, and her Prince's hand was held out to help her down and guide her into the palace.

  This was it.  This was her new life, and it was happening right then, as she finally placed her fingers in the Prince's awaiting hand, and stepped, first one foot, then the other, out into her new world.  She would marry the Prince, she would give him his heir, and she would leave Kenshin behind forever.

  "Do you like your new room?"

  The Prince watched her with expectant eyes as she took hesitant steps to the middle of the huge chamber.  It was beautiful, with delicately painted screens and large open windows showing her a glorious view of the sunset, which was turning the sky orange and red, preparing for the darkness of Kaoru's first night as the Prince's fiancé.  Despite the warmth created by the glowing sun, Kaoru shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself.  She couldn't help it: she felt so out of place here, and all she wanted was to have her simple old life back, with Kenshin on her parents' farm.  She closed her eyes with an irritated expression on her face.  She _must _stop thinking like that.  She was here now.

  She suddenly realised the Prince was still waiting for her to reply.  She turned to him with a forced smile.  "Yes, it's lovely, thank you," she said.  The Prince noticed the way her dark hair shone like spun gold when she span to face him.  He also noticed the lack of genuine happiness in her smile.

  "Lovely, but not where you really want to be," he observed, leaning back against the wall and monitoring her with his gleaming eyes.

  She looked away, an uncertain look on her face.  "You're right.  I don't really want to be here.  But I agreed that I would marry you, and that agreement includes my living here.  So here is where I'll live," she said, mustering her courage and stepping forward to meet his eyes again defiantly.

  A smile crept across the Prince's lips.  She amused him more and more, every time he was near her.  She defied him as no one else in the country dared to.  A determination akin to the thirst for the hunt rose in him as he stared her down.  

  She only gazed back with greater strength.  His smile widened a fraction.  She looked like a goddess, with the flaming light of the sunset flowing from behind her, highlighting the contours of her body softly through her layers of clothing.

  Finally, she looked away, backing down.  The Prince was satisfied.  Too much free-spiritedness was a fault in anyone- anyone but himself, of course.

  "I shall leave you to your night's rest then, my lady," he said in a deep, quiet voice.  He inclined his head in the mockery of a bow to her, and she stiffened.

  "Just because you are to be my husband, and king of this country, does not mean you can be impolite and pass it off as politeness, _my Prince_," she said in a tight voice.  This man- yes, he was just a man, no matter his title or power- annoyed her with his smirking and superior attitude.  

  Her eyes sparked, and he could practically see her hair all rising like an angry cat's.  He only smirked at her again, and, stepping clear of the wall to stand in front of her, he spoke in low tones.  "I hope that one day, you will not only call me 'your Prince', but by my name, Shishio," he said.  

  The comment threw Kaoru completely.  Before she could even decide whether he had been in earnest or only mocking her further, he had withdrawn, closing the door behind him, leaving her alone in the huge, imposing room.  Uncertainty flickered across her face as the light died from the day.  She couldn't make out this man.  She wanted Kenshin back to help her understand and feel safe.  _But no._  

  She sat down on the end of her bed, and began shrugging out of her clothes in preparation for sleep.

  She frowned.  "Shishio…"  

  Kaoru had gradually become accustomed to her new life.  She had also grown to tolerate the Count's usual shadowing of her steps.  When she had asked the Prince about it, he had only smirked and said, "I can't leave my fiancé unguarded now, can I?"

  Kaoru was not so naïve that she didn't catch the double meaning of those words.  Count Enishi kept her protected: the way a bird in a cage is protected.  She would not escape with the Prince's eyes only on her, whether literally or via the Count.

  Fortunately, while the Count was undeniably a strange person, he had always been fairly polite and genteel in his treatment of Kaoru.  It was only the knowing smile, or the knowing look, that so often crossed his features, that bothered and unsettled her.  It reminded her that, no matter how gentlemanly or respectful the Count may act towards her, he was the Prince's right hand man, and not her friend.

  Kaoru had also grown used to the Prince's behaviour.  His patronising attitude and general arrogance never stopped irking her, but she learnt to deal with it by either glaring at him, even while the servants cringed just to see her defy him, or simply staying away from him.  It made life easier for her that he spent so much time hunting: she rarely saw him more than a few times a week, and those times did not always include conversation or lengthened time together, and they were never alone together.

  Gradually, Kaoru's dreams, and nightmares, of Kenshin went away.  The gentle memory-dreams that made her wake up crying stopped, and the visions of a hundred different deaths he could have suffered ended not long after that.  He had become a quiet memory in the back of her mind, now.

  It was when her courtesy tutor, Yumi, spoke to her one day that she was jolted for the first time in ages.  

  They had been going through the art of tying various kinds of obi when Yumi had presented Kaoru with a new piece of cloth, of a soft violet colour.  

  "It's another gift from the Prince: not that he'd call it that," the older woman had said, offering it to Kaoru.

  She'd taken it into her arms with a soft light in her eyes.  It was the colour of Kenshin's eyes.  Images and memories came flooding into her heart like the surging of water through floodgates.

  Yumi had seen the look in her student's eyes.

  "I know that expression is not about the Prince," she said matter-of-factly.

  Kaoru looked up in surprise, with tears shining at the corners of her eyes.  Seeing the look on Yumi's face, she'd only shaken her head, conceding Yumi's point.

  Yumi sighed.  "You can't go on like that.  You loved someone deeply, but if you are thinking of him while engaged to the Prince…  It isn't fair to you, your previous love, or your fiancé.  I know you look down on the Prince: you're practically the only person in the kingdom still alive who dares to.  Yet he tolerates you.  I can't understand why.  But you should get over your own superior attitude and take note of what he has offered you: not just power and wealth, but himself.

  "He may be unlike other men, but he is still a man, a person.  And he deserves your respect, for many reasons.  Most of all, because he puts up with your childish behaviour all the time, and accepts with so little anger the fact that you refuse to leave behind the memories of a man who abandoned you long ago."

  Kaoru had felt her mouth gape open, and her head reeled.  This woman had always been outspoken, but she had touched on things Kaoru had not wanted to think about, and made Kaoru feel both ashamed and deeply hurt.

  Yumi just shook her head.  "That will be all, then.  I will leave you to think about my final lesson to you for today."

  She'd left Kaoru without another word.

  Kaoru sank against the wall, gripping the obi tightly in white fingers.  Abandoned?  Yumi didn't understand at all!  She hadn't been there, hadn't known how much Kenshin and Kaoru had loved each other, or why he'd gone away…

  But Kaoru hadn't known, either.  Kenshin had only said that he'd had things to tie up and lay to rest before they could be together.  Kaoru would never know what he'd meant by that.

  But he hadn't abandoned her!  He would never have simply left her for no good reason!

  Kaoru's anger drowned in a stream of tears.  She couldn't go back, now, though.  Kenshin was gone, whatever the reason for his departure.  And Yumi had been right: Kaoru _did _look down on the Prince.  Was she being a hypocrite, criticising her fiancé for an arrogant attitude, but showing one herself in the process?  Was she truly acting like a child in her constant defiance of the Prince?

  She didn't know, she didn't know…

  And was it true, that the Prince 'tolerated' her?  Would he really just have her got rid of, or even killed, if it suited him?

  Kaoru couldn't quite bring herself to believe that.  He may be harsh and distant, and far too self-assured, but was he truly that cold-blooded?  _Surely not…_

  It was only hours later that Kaoru had grown to appreciate what was behind Yumi's words.  A carefully governed jealousy, and incredulity at Kaoru's reaction to being engaged to Shishio.  Yumi, herself, was in love with the Prince.  Yet she was only a servant who taught protocol and manners to the young woman who was to marry that man.  Kaoru had found herself feeling great sympathy for Yumi.

  The whole thing had been a humbling realisation for Kaoru.  It was hard for her, but she began to contemplate that the Prince was not so undesirable and despicable a person as she had wanted to believe.

  Had she made him hateful in her own eyes, just because she had to marry him?

  Had she forced herself to see Shishio as this horrible Prince, just because he wasn't her farm boy Kenshin?

  Though Yumi had, in truth, been a fair, if blunt, teacher, the learning of courtly ways and speech had been a slow course for Kaoru.  It had been a tremendously boring and tedious ordeal, and the only comfort Kaoru had had was in the daily escape from it all with her pony.  She went roaming about the enormous palace grounds, including the hillsides on the northwestern fringes of the grounds.  She had gone there many, many times to watch the sun go down over the land, and greet the coming of the night.

  One such time, as she sat on the grassy slope, watching the sunset die away and listening to her pony grazing close by, she was suddenly aware of someone watching her.

  Turning and looking up, she saw a figure melt out of the growing shadows.

  "You seem to be intent on loneliness, my dear lady," said a voice Kaoru had become long accustomed to.  A voice that made her less hostile than it once had, even while she could never welcome the sound of it.

  The Prince had been watching her for some little while.  She had been lying back on the grass at first, gazing up at the burning sky, her skin and hair glowing in the orange and gold light.  As the sun had sunk beneath the horizon, she had sat up, curled into a smaller space, looking small and weak in the vast landscape.  But Shishio knew she was strong: stronger than most of the people he was forced to mix with.  She'd taken her time in noticing his presence, though.

  Turning away from him, she said, "Only intent on having some time to myself each day.  Is that not allowed?  I thought everyone needed time to think now and again."

  The Prince walked closer, and stood beside her, as she remained knelt on the ground.  She kept her eyes to the front.  He looked down at her dark head, tracing the faint glimmers of silver moonlight in her hair with his eyes.  Yes: she was strong.

  The stars were beginning to appear overhead, Kaoru noted.  She didn't usually stay this long, and she began to think about leaving.  

  But the Prince was stood there, watching her.

  "You are welcome to think, if that is what pleases you," he said.

  She glanced up at him angrily, suspecting mockery behind his words.  He seemed to either mock or simply disdain almost everything she said.  _Why does he have to act this way all the time?_

  "I wish you had never chosen me.  And though I have made this promise, and will keep it as necessary, I will not pretend to care about you, or even like you.  I will not stoop to that kind of dishonesty."  She stood up, brushing off her kimono angrily.

  She was about to walk away, when his voice stopped her.  He sounded actually annoyed: of all the emotions he had displayed over the past weeks, he had never seemed to be annoyed with her: he never seemed annoyed by anyone, as if everyone was simply too beneath him to be able to cause him any anger.

  "You seem to be wholly preoccupied by the terms of our agreement, my lady.  I doubt you realise how mercenary that makes you sound.  However, I wonder: do you know all of them?"

  She spun round.  He had a dark shine in his eyes as he looked at her intently.  There was no smirk on his face this time.  

  "What?" she whispered, with cold anger.  She hadn't liked what his tone had been implying at all.

  He stepped towards her.  His voice had become deep and insistent.  "Do you accept the responsibility of what a wife owes to her husband, Kaoru?"

  Before she could say anything in reply, before his meaning even sank in, she found her lips covered by his mouth.  He didn't touch her in any other way: he didn't deny her an escape or force her into an embrace.  He simply caught her in a kiss she could not possibly have predicted.

  His lips were unnaturally warm, and though he did not kiss her roughly, his mouth was hardened beyond softness by his burns.

  Kaoru was too shocked to move.  After a moment, he pulled away from her to regard her as she stood, cold and frozen, like a beautiful statue of ice, in the rising moonlight.

  "Our engagement will be announced to the people in two days' time.  Be ready to look and act the way a Prince's fiancé should look and act.  And remember your promise," he said, walking away from her, vanishing into the darkness.

  Kaoru barely heard his words.  She was still frozen with shock.  She had known, of course she had known what a promise of marriage meant…  But it was different when you were actually experiencing it, rather than simply thinking of it as a future inevitability.  

  She had wanted Kenshin to be the only one ever to touch her lips.  Her childish hope flew away on the cold night breeze that caressed her, gone with the wind of a past life.  She was not Kenshin's anymore.  She was Shisio's now.  That was the promise she had made.

  She fell to her knees, and sobbed into the grass as the warmth of the sun died from the land.

Author's note:  I'm unreasonably proud of this chapter, considering.  I'm not even sure why.

And to all your speculations about who will be who…  there's only really a couple of characters left secret, so I'm keeping it as classified information!  I have to get my authorial kicks somehow, don't I?  ^_^  You'll have to wait and see…

And I'm well aware that most of you are probably preparing to kill me, or indeed flame me, as a result of this chapter, but please don't!  I've said this a few times, but things will pick up soon, I promise.  I can't be evil forever…  I need fluff to survive!!

*BANG!*  Ouch….  *looks around to see a very angry Kaoru holding another bucket, and ready to throw it at Akari's head this time*  Kaoru: LIAR!  You're EVIL!!!

  Gah!  I'm sorry Kaoru!  *runs away as Kaoru goes chasing after her with a death glare all over her face*

BYEEEEE FOR NOOWWWW!!  *runs into the distance clutching her computer*

To my reviewers:  general message of THANKS! for all the support and enthusiasm over my choices for the Prince and Count!  I was so incredibly chuffed that you approved!!  ^_^

Thank you to **Emma** (you need to get more regular m'dear *laughs* much appreciated tho, you know.  As ever.  And I'll be sure to make you shower me with praise on Sunday *wink*), **awc** (good to know you're pleased with the choices!  And as for Kenshin…  He'll be back eventually I suppose, but he hasn't been replying to my e-mails…  *giggle*  I'm SO evil.), **LittleDragon5**, **Ela** (hello!  Hope you managed to get hold of the book and are enjoying it: it really is an excellent piece of entertaining literature.  Wow, I just keep plugging the PB, don't I? ^_^), **InuYasha fan** (It's as in 'I wouldn't want your love if I had it'.  Hope that clears it up!), **EvilPrincessMelphis** (well, you got a different, sick kind of fluff this time…  *ducks flying weapons*  Sorry!! ^_^), **LilInuyashaMunky**, **Skipper** (It is K/K!  It IS! *runs away from sight of sword*), **Mai** (yeh, I think most of the author's notes were made up.  Florin doesn't exist!  But he does a pretty convincing job.  It took my friend ages, and a huge pile of evidence, before I believed that Morgenstern and Goldman were the same person!  But inspired by one of his notes, I got a t-shirt printed with 'Westley lives', like in his lil story involving someone wearing one saying 'Westley never dies' ^_^), **impatientgurl** (*grin*  Glad you like it so much!! ^_^), **Redhead Samurai** (ah, now you see it's Shishio!  *hiss*  But he's great as the Prince.  Really evil.  And deserving a whack with a bokken.  ^_^), **NightRain** (it's so interesting to hear everyone's speculations…  *grin*  I love following the book in lots of places too: there's lots of bits that just _have _to be written the same, they're too good to change!), **genocide ex-sync*in **(*hands over a bucket in light of Shishio/Kaoru thing* yeh, sorry about that…  This is K/K tho, I promise!!), **lidmoon02, Sasami9876 **(Girl.  *wink*), **Demon Neko-Chan** (thank you for doing so, it makes me very happy! ^_^), **Girl **(yeh, I'm gonna have to spank Kenshin if he doesn't get his butt moving back here!  *pauses*  spank… Kenshin…  *drool*), **Rin-chan **(^_^  Don't worry about Kenshin..  he'll hold his own, wherever he is…), **pretty Luthien **(*wink*), **Jellybob 15** (you may have noticed by now that Kenshin is never far from my authorial thoughts…  yeh, so Kaoru _says _she's moving on, but she SO isn't.  *geez* ^_^), **Celtic Oak** (cheers for that!  It's good to know a die-hard PB fan approves of my decisions.  ^_^  And yes, the albino could NOT go without a mention.  He's too cool a support cast member), **TenkunoMeiou**, **TwinBakaNekos**, **MegumiFuu** (*grins at Squall's pearls of wisdom*  I just felt Humperdinck's attitude matched Shishio's general disdain for humanity rather well.  ^_^), **D45** (I know, they aren't very long chapters, I have this weird internal timer that suddenly clocks out after a particular bit in the story…  What can I say?  It's out of my hands.  ^_^  And please, keep growling at the Prince, he's way too rude.  *glares at Shishio pointedly*  And I DID update early!  HA!  *appreciates the PB reference muchly tho* ^_^), **Tevrah **(with Shishio playing him?  Not likely!  *runs in fear from Shishio's manic let's-take-over-the-world-before-dinner-time laughter*), **DarkElf** (oh yes, he's evil all right.  *chucks a pointy object in the Prince's general direction with an innocent smile* ^_^), **authoress formally known as eve of mirkwood** (I can't suggest any name ideas I'm afraid, it's too important a thing.  *wonders how convincing a get-out clause that was* ^_^  Ah, but camping is cool!  I've never been on a proper camping trip!  Excpet one time when I went to Snowdon in Wales with my school.  It was crap, before you ask.  *pout*  Yes, the Dread Hitokiri Battousai!  *giggles muchly* I was proud of that one.  ^_^), **Kaoru: Kawaii Sakura** (that's ok!  Glad to hear from you! *hangs head with a sweatdrop, wondering if this reader will ever remember and manage to type what she is trying not to forget*  ^_^  I used to have a room with a really sloping, low ceiling along one side, and my bed was there, so just imagine hitting your head every morning when you sit up for about a month before you learn not to sit up like that in the morning…  *sweatdrops at self* eh hehe…), **lalafoofoo** (thanks! ^_^), **monkeysme** (*won't tell about any future characters* I'm so mean, aren't I? *Megumi style laugh* ohohohoho!!), **Shizuka** (*laughs at all these wild guesses and theories*  You'll just have to wait and see!  Hee hee! Er…  are you sure you're okay all crossed up like that?  *looks at crossed fingers, toes and legs in concerned puzzlement* ^_^), **nae-chan** (aha!  A Yumi there is!  Partly due to your mention of her, in fact…  ^_^  She is a pretty cool character, at the end of the day, in my opinion.  She deserved to be there, even in a little part.), **Papaya!** (*catches sandwich with her big mouth* fank-oo!! And pweash be haffy or the haffy danshe dushn'd worwk pwopewly.. *takes sandwich out of her mouth having swallowed a big bite* mmm..  Anyway!  Thanks for the card.  It's fluffy!  *sighs longingly for the chapter that will allow quantities of fluff to return*  Yeh, I moaned about it when it was there, but I miss it now it's gone…  *pout*  ah well.  Not too much longer, if all goes to plan!).

Whew!  Thank you all so much!

And I'll be back soon with more!  Four or five days, depending on me I guess!  I should probably get on with some revision now…  *shuffles back to her hermitage to do some work* buh.

Leave a review and cheer me up while I revise!  That's a good idea!  ^_^


	12. The Announcement

Disclaimer:  The Princess Bride is not mine, and Rurouni Kenshin isn't either.  None of it.  Not even, like, Ayame.  Someone would probably notice even if I just nicked her.  Geez.

Author's Note:  **AHA!**  The time has come…  Oh yes, the time has now come for you to learn who Inigo and Fezzik, and Vezzini of course, will be played by!

  Once again, I must stress that I have spent a Long Time thinking about these choices, so the ones I've made are chosen for a Reason.  Okay?  ^_^  So don't have a go at me please!

  **PLEASE READ (important note):  I'm just gonna lay this point out on the board: not all of the RK cast will be in this fic.  I'll be trying my best but only within the realms of respect and reality.  This isn't because I'm malicious and evil, or biased, it's because there's only so many parts to be played and I'm **NOT** going to make up squillions of new parts just for the sake of saying, 'Hey look, another RK character who wouldn't otherwise have been in this!'  **

  Because I'm NOT gonna compromise my loyalty to the Princess Bride that way.  Okay?  So please don't tell me off for not including any particular character, okay?  

  The point is made.  ^_^

  Cheers all!

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style Twelve 

  Kaoru had been dressed like a doll for the great announcement: the Prince had seen to that, demanding for her a kimono of silk and patterning richer than Kaoru had ever seen before, a beautiful, rich red colour, with a design of twining flowers and leafy branches growing gently across it in shades of gold.  She'd tried not to notice how alike the colour of the silk was to her farm boy's bright hair.

  And now, stood in her kimono, by her Prince's side, Kaoru waited in the doorway that led to a grand balcony, where a sea of faces awaited her, all gazing up at the balcony expectantly.

  She wondered if she would faint, as a flutter of nervousness possessed her.  It must have shown on her face, for the Prince turned his head fractionally, though keeping his eyes ahead, and said, "Don't be afraid: that is a sign of weakness.  You are too beautiful for them not to admire you, and too powerful, as my future wife, for them not to respect you."

  His calmly spoken words soothed her disturbed spirit, though it surprised her that he had said such things.  He hadn't been warm or comforting, really…  His tone had been too distant for that.  But he had undoubtedly spoken in reaction to her nervousness.  He had been paying attention to her, whether it looked like he was or not.

  Setting the thought aside, Kaoru turned to face the balcony, pushing down her nerves and lifting her chin proudly, as if to defy the whole world to intimidate her.  

  Shishio smiled slightly to himself.  His fiancé was strong.

  He stepped away from her, out into the bright daylight.  She waited in the doorway for her introduction.

  "My people, I thank you all for gathering here today for this important occasion."  Only a few could have noticed the underlying boredom in the Prince's voice: Kaoru was one of them.  She'd known him long enough now to recognise it.  "You must already know of my father's long illness, and it has become appropriate for me to marry, in preparation for the inevitable.  I now introduce to you my choice, my fiancé: Princess Kaoru."  He turned and gestured to Kaoru to walk out onto the balcony.

  She stepped obediently out and took her place beside him.

  The crowd quite literally gasped: it was quite a sound, with so many there, like the rushing of a great wave up a shore.  They had never seen such a beautiful woman before: hair like flowing black silk, skin creamier than ivory, eyes brighter and bluer than the sky on a summer's day.

  The Prince took her hand and lifted it, showing the simple, symbolic touch to the watching crowds.

  They cheered, the sound surging up to Kaoru like a roll of thunder, though far more welcome to her ears.

  The Prince turned to his young fiancé with a knowing smile.  The words 'I told you so' were gleaming in his proud eyes.  

  "That will be enough, for now," he said, beginning to lead her back inside the palace.  

  "Wait," Kaoru said, an impulse suddenly rising in her.  The Prince stopped, waiting for her to explain herself.

  "I wish to walk among them- to see them properly.  Some of them have been waiting there for many hours…"

  Her fiancé looked at her for a moment, and suddenly nodded, once.  He would indulge her in this sudden wish.  It would only make the people love her, and consequently, him, the more for seeing her up close, and for the favour she would be showing them all in the act.

  Kaoru appeared from a doorway at ground level minutes later, still in all her splendour.  The crowd parted to let her pass among them, eyes wide and shining at the sight of her.  All those near her reached out to her, wanting to touch beauty of a kind that they had never before imagined.  A quiet murmur of appreciation ran through the crowd as she walked bravely forward in their midst.

  Most of the people gathered there would never forget that day.  None there had been so close to perfection before.  The vast majority fell in love with her instantly.  There were some, the older and wiser, who decided to withhold their judgement until she was made queen, and proved what kind of ruler she would be.  Some few were jealous of her, of course, and a very few even hated her.

  And only three of them were planning to kill her.

  Kaoru walked on, blissfully unaware, smiling kindly at everyone and walking with the most correct posture she could muster, as she had been taught.  She was so absorbed in trying to appear regal and yet friendly- she hated to think anyone would guess her lowly origins and proclaim it as if it were a sin, or think that she looked arrogant- and was so busy trying to keep her nervousness under control, that if anyone had told her death was standing so close to her, she probably would have laughed.

  And yet…

  In the farthest corner of the square…

  In the tallest tower, commanding a view of the entire event…

  In the darkest of shadows, away from the broad sunlight…

  …The man in black stood waiting.

  His kimono and hakama were black, black like a starless night.  The sheath at his side, holding his sword, was black like raven's wings.  His tabi and geta were black as jet.  His face was hidden by a black mask, black like the flash in his eyes, eyes that glittered with a cruel and deadly light…

  Kaoru collapsed onto the end of her grand bed, exhausted.  It had been a long day, draining in more than one way.  She was just thinking of having a little nap when someone knocked quietly at the door.

  Looking down to check that her clothing was still all in place, and smoothing her hair quickly, she called, "Yes?  You may enter."

  To her surprise, the door opened to reveal the Prince.  Kaoru stood up, taking full advantage of what height she had.  She hated feeling that the Prince was- quite literally- looking down on her.  He still had to anyway: he was a good foot taller than her.

  "Oh, good evening, my Prince," she said in surprise, a little ruffled.  She ran a hand down the front of her perfect kimono self-consciously.

  "Good evening," he said abruptly, striding towards her.  She took a step back, only to find the bed against the backs of her legs.  However, before he reached her, he seemed to change his mind, and strode off to the window, where he halted, his back to Kaoru, one hand resting on his hip, poised gracefully in the broad afternoon sunlight.

  Kaoru waited, feeling more than a little puzzled.  The Prince seemed to be out of sorts somehow… disturbed by something.  He seemed annoyed: there was an undercurrent of dark tension thrumming through the room, Kaoru felt.  

  Before she could peruse the thought further, the Prince spoke, without turning.  He barely ever seemed to actually _look _at Kaoru, she noted with a furrowed brow.

  "So.  The engagement is official now."

  Quiet fell.  He didn't move.  Kaoru supposed he wanted a reply from her.  Still confused, she tried to think of something to say, but there wasn't anything.  

  "Yes," she finally agreed, simply.

  He shifted his weight.  She just watched him, not knowing what he was getting at. 

  "Are you certain of your decision?  There can be no going back now, even if you aren't."

  Ah.  Here was territory Kaoru recognised: though the Price had not brought up this subject more than a couple of times, it had been an unspoken tension between them at all times.  Kaoru's staid adhesion to her word created friction against the Prince's cold disdain whenever they went near each other.

  She simply gave the answer she'd given before.  "I made a promise.  I will hold to it," she said calmly.

  He turned around suddenly to face her.  His eyes seemed especially dark with the light behind him the way it was.

  "You always talk of your promise.  Always of your duty."  He took a step towards her.  Kaoru's mind suddenly filled with the memory of the night he had spoken to her in a way just like this, the night he had kissed her.  She closed her eyes to the sight of him, turning her head away.

  The pained look on her face struck him somehow.  She really found it difficult to be alone in the same room as him, it seemed.  Well, she would learn.  He would show her what he expected of her, as he had that night…  He would teach her until she knew the lesson by heart.  His eyes went cold, an opposition to the constant fire that burned within him.

  He walked over to her.  She didn't move, only stood, her face turned away from him, her eyes closed, still that almost flinch-like look on her face.  Sudden anger flared up in him as he looked at her expression.

  "To be strong is to be unhindered by emotion.  We are alike, you and I: both strong.  Both emotionless."

  At his quiet, icy words, Kaoru opened her eyes, slowly, afraid to see his face so near to her own, gazing down into his, as if waiting to touch her.

  When she did open her eyes, it was only to see the door closing.  It shut quietly: her fiancé was beyond the pettiness of slamming a door.

  Emotionless.

  Was she emotionless?

  Kaoru stood in a strangely calm kind of shock.  Had she lost her feelings about life, about other people?  She had felt so cold and numb since Kenshin's death…

  The Prince seemed to feel the need to define Kaoru, to classify her in his mind: in this case, as emotionless, as someone like himself.  Was he right?

  Something whipped fiercely up in Kaoru's chest with startling suddenness.  She knew the answer.

_No_.  If she were emotionless, she wouldn't be so _damned_ angry with the Prince right then.

  With a fiery look in her eyes, she stormed out of the room.  She was going for a ride.

  Daylight still filled the sky, though with a dim, weak light, as Kaoru reached the southern slopes of the palace grounds, far away from the palace and any other places of obvious civilisation.  She wanted to be away from all of it for a while.

  She was still really annoyed.  How dare he assume such things about her?  It was unbearable.  Kaoru's brow was already knitted in irritation, and she gazed intently at her pony's mane as she rode along, completely caught up in her bad mood.

  "Excuse me," said a voice.

  Kaoru glanced up, and her anger cleared from her face, surprise and curiosity taking its place.  Now _these_ were three of the strangest people she had ever seen, she thought to herself.

  The trio were all very different.  At the front stood a stern, almost middle-aged looking man with black hair, and quite a businesslike look to him.  To his left was a young man: on second glance, he looked to be well below twenty.  He had a polite smile on his smooth face.  To the right stood a tall man: at least a foot taller than Kaoru, had she not been on her pony: as it was, he was nearly level with her.  He had spiked hair and a red strip of cloth tied across his brow, giving him the appearance of a street fighter.

  As Kaoru quickly took the strange group in, she managed to reply politely, "Yes?  Can I help you?"

  The man in the centre spoke again.  "We are newly-arrived to this area, and were wondering if there were any inns nearby where we could stay."

  Kaoru shrugged inwardly.  What a curious bunch of people.  "Well, there's plenty in the main city, but from here…  There isn't really anything for miles," she said apologetically.  

  The younger man was still smiling genially.

  The man who had spoken suddenly smiled at her as well.  This was not a pleasant smile.

  "Is that so?  Then there will be no one to hear you scream."

  Kaoru took a gasped breath to try anyway, but before a sound could escape her lips, the tall man had stepped close and reached up to her, and in the same instant, darkness claimed her.

  When Kaoru woke, night had fallen.  She couldn't see it, but the smell in the air, and the faint breeze that touched her hands, bound behind her back, told her it was so.  The sound of water slapping gently against wood, as well as a faint rocking motion, informed her that she was in a boat.  That was as much as she could deduce so far.  There was cloth over her eyes that blinded her, and the cords that were wrapped tightly around her wrists kept her still, lying in a fairly awkward position in the bottom of the boat.

  With admirable presence of mind, Kaoru stayed perfectly still, keeping her breathing relaxed and regular.  Surely it would be an advantage for whoever was near to think she was still unconscious.

  Sure enough, voices sounded out around her.

  "I think you should kill her now."

  Kaoru's heart froze, skipped a couple of feather-beats, and froze again.

  "Funnily enough, what you think is of no importance to me."  

  That was the voice of the man who had spoken to her in the woods.  There was a pause, and Kaoru was sure she heard the faintest, lowest of growls right beside her.  The closeness of the sound was accounted for as a blanket was swept lightly over her, keeping out the cool night wind.  She didn't move.

  "I decide when she dies, and that is that."  It was the same voice.

  The voice that had growled- Kaoru recognised the low timbre in its tone- spoke up again.  "I still think-"

  "Stop thinking!  It is decided.  She must be found dead on the edges of the great forest bordering the western side of Tokyo.  If that does not happen, we don't get paid.  Is that clear enough for you?"

  A third voice spoke up.  The lighter tone suggested to Kaoru that it was the boy talking.  "You needn't be so serious about everything, Hoji.  We understand."  There was the sound of a smile in his voice: it called to Kaoru's mind the smile the boy had been wearing before.

  The growler spoke again.  Kaoru had deduced that it must be the street fighter's voice. "You don't have to treat me like an idiot.  Too many treat me like I'm completely stupid, just because I'm tall and strong. Chuh."  The little ending sound came across as just an annoyed exclamation.  

  "People think you're stupid because you _are_ stupid, not because of your strength."  Hoji's voice was scathing.

  Quiet fell for a few minutes.  Kaoru listened to the sound of the sail flapping gently in the wind, and the slap-slap, slap-slap of the water.

  "This will cause quite a stir, I should think," remarked the boy.  "This Princess has become pretty popular with the people.  They won't like it when the news comes out that she's dead."  His voice was so calm, Kaoru thought.

  There was an irritated sigh.  "That _is _the point, Soujiro.  To create open war, so to speak, against the remaining rebellious clan.  The Princess dies, they get the blame, the final stand against the royal family is quashed, and we get paid.  We'll likely get more jobs after this, too, if we do it well."

  "I would rather you hadn't taken the job," said the boy.

  "The price was too high for me to turn it down, and you know my respect for our employer.  You'll appreciate it in the end."

  "I just don't like the idea of killing a girl," the boy said neutrally.

  "How about if we just tell her we're kidnapping her for ransom money?  That wouldn't scare her too much," said the street fighter.

  "Too late.  She's been awake long enough to hear everything we've been saying," said Hoji.

  Kaoru's heart froze again.

  "Isn't that right, you're Highness?" sneered Hoji from nearby.

  "She's kept very quiet: she isn't so stupid, Hoji," smiled the voice of the boy.

  "It doesn't matter.  We'll be at the Cliffs in about another hour: our destination isn't too far from there.  The Prince won't be too far behind, I should think: he'll find her mutilated corpse still warm.  It's a pity we won't be able to stay for the scene: the Prince's fury should be truly poetic."

  Kaoru couldn't help wondering why Hoji was spilling out his plans in her hearing like this.

  The boy's voice came suddenly from the darkness, softly, right by her ear.  She hadn't even heard him crouch beside her.  "You should go back to sleep for a while, my lady," he said.

  Kaoru felt like pleading, _please, I don't want to die,_ but she knew she would get no sympathy.  She barely had time to frame the thought.

  Soft fingers touched her expertly at her temple, shoulder, and neck, and she fell back into blackness.

Author's note:  There we have it!  Hope I've made some people happy.  ^_^  More is on the way, of course!  I wanted to update all three of my current fics today- I think I might faint or blow a fuse or something any moment, just for the trying.  0.o  As it is, I didn't manage it: I've run out of time, and my dying breath, or rather my dying move was to submit this update.  Be glad in your memories of me, please…  *passing out*

  Anyway, seeya in five days!

Notes to reviewers: (the replies are on a diet this time because I'm seriously out of time: I need to post this _now_ or it won't be up until tomorrow!!  *wrings hands*)

Thank you to **Shattered Reflection** (Can't kill yourself!  Kenshin always told people off who thought of doing that!  ^_^), **incoherence** (I hear ya… *chucks a knife at Shishio, who ducks and glares*), **Demon Neko-Chan**, **LittleDragon5** (*offers a bucket sympathetically*), **name@bio-used2beveofmirkwood**, **MegumiFuu** (yeh, there is a pervading idea of *something* between Enishi and Kaoru, isn't there?), **Shizuka** (No!  It's ending isn't near!  I don't know where you heard that, but we have a way to go yet), **Zeh Wulf** (Yeh, I felt that way about the book: Buttercup seemed to relaxed about everything.  There wasn't much about how she really felt: or the Prince, for that matter.  Glad you liked how I dealt with it! ^_^  And thanks for the mention of my chapter length: some a pretty short, I know, but I have this weird internal timer that just says 'That's enough' at a certain point.  It has worked well up to this point, so…  ^_^), **Mary** (I'm sorry!  You're mentioned now!  I didn't see you last time I guess.  And yes: looks do count.  *ogles Kenshin* *drool* ^_^), **Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy** (^_^ thanks, I hope you liked these choices too.  And don't worry: I'll be watching over Kaoru with authorial and motherly eyes.  ^_^), **Celeste Rose** (*eats the candy and apple pie*  How did you know I love apple pie? ^_^), **Skipper** (Ah, K/K.. yes, many are pining for it.  Myself included.  But there are plot lines to be respected first, I'm afraid!  ^_^ I agree with the sentiment, though.), **Rhiley** (thanks ^_^),  **silver-garcia** (thank you!  Adversity is indeed the basis of a good romance: 'the course of true love' and all that, eh? ^_^), **TenkunoMeiou**, **awc** (Nah, Kaoru had to contect herself with plain water to flush Shishio's kiss from her system.  Poor thing.  Er…  *prods awc with a stick* Haven't you regained consciousness yet? …  *sidles away whistling innocently*), **AniPrinzess**, **faerie-chan** (The Count is the 6 fingered man in the PB: don't worry, the eplanation for that one in my version will emerge in time… ^_^), **monkeysme** (thank you ^_^ Just keep guessing: you only have five days until you'll know the answer, methinks… *wink*), **KittyKatt** (computers can be very evil.  Thanks for the support of my character choices!), **koishii **(Thanks!  Don't worry, as this chapter shows, Kaoru won't be in the hands of the Prince forever..  Whether that turns out to be worse or better you'll have to wait and see!), **hippoclymae** (yes, I was surprised no one had already done it: more than happy to do it myself tho.  ^_^  And here you have an answer of your own!  Yes, it is very time-consuming, especially with these more recent chapters which I've had quite a few reviews for: every time I say 'I'll just be really brief' and I can't help it, I end up with huge replies!!  Like this one!  *laughs*  And your comment that commended my way with words had me grinning like an idiot for about an hour.  I'm hopeless.  ^_^), **Sasami9876** (The promise was to marry the Prince.  Don't be sorry for talking too much!  My reviews tend to go on forever… *sheepish grin*), **Staci/Nadia** (*hisses gleefully at the Prince*  …In other words, I share your notion. ^_^), **Sailor Cosmos**, **Silver Eyes Bright** (I'm clamming up on all plot details, so you'll have to wait and see!  ^_^  But Kenshin would be a formidable enemy, surely.), **Jellybob 15** (*dives to keep a## out of reach* ^_^  Thanks- I enjoyed imagining Kaoru's thoughts.), **NightRain** (You have no idea how happy your review made me: I was really satisfied with chapter eleven, like I said in my note at the end, but I didn't know why- and you pointed it out to me.  It's true, that chapter was more me than anything.  I enjoyed writing it so much.  ^_^  This chapter has Goldman looming over it again, but that isn't such a bad thing.  ^_^  Thank you very much, NighRain!), **Tevrah**, **Vixie** (Nope, I'm not famous.  Akari's not even my real name, so should Akari become famous, _I'd_ still be unknown!  *grins*  But your comment made me smile a lot.  I'm chuffed, that's for sure.  And you're so lucky: Cartoon Network in the UK isn't showing Kenshin.  I had to buy it on Ebay!  But at leats that means I have Kenshin on tap…  *drool*), **TwinBakaNekos** (thank you), **Mewberries** (I know what you mean about Enishi: here's a secret for you, I don't know him all that well either, having not seen the movie he's in when he's grown up.  But I'm taking a leap of faith and trying my best!  ^_^  And yes, the splicing together of the storylines has given me more headaches than the chipmunks that took up residence in my head last year.  *weak smile*  It's working out well so far though, so I'll just keep going!  *watches colours going by*  Pretty ^_^), **pretty Luthien**, **Kikiki** (*offers a small piece of fluff she'd been saving from chapter eight*  It'll only fade away soon anyway, you might as well have it.  *feeling sad*  I'll get together some more soon, I promise.), **Papaya!** (Glad to see how much you've mastered the happy dance!  *does a happy dance herself* Hurrah!  Don't worry, it's all moving on again now!  And I know whatcha mean about Enishi…  I have plans for him…  ^_^  *joins in*  I love Sano!  I do I do I do-oooo! *laughs*  I read that part of your review out loud in the right voices, you know…  Man, I need medication…  ^_^), **genocide ex-sync*in** (Oro-chan!  *giggles*  That's such a cute name for him!  And I'm not evil enough to leave Kaoru with Shishio.  I let her get kidnapped instead.  *grin*), **EvilPrincessMelphis** (Yes- the ROUS cannot go without a mention, they're too cool and er… they're giant rodents.  ^_^), **dunkmoonX**, **D45** (Hey, thank you so much!  The part about the last line- I was really proud of that.  ^_^ *hits Shishio with a stick*  Take that!  Evil! *puts on the medal proudly* Thank you!  *happy dance*), **Queen of Shadows** (I love Moulin Rouge!  ^_^  Unfortunately, Sano didn't make the final cut for Inigo, simply because his strength suited Fezzik and plus… Soujiro!!!!  *cuddles Sou*  So CUTE!  Okay, anyway…  ^_^), **Cherry Delight** (Aha!  No Sano for Inigo: I knew everyone expected that assignment, but it is not to be!  And Aoshi couldn't be the Prince, cos the Prince is horrible and Aoshi is cool!  Anyhoo, hope you liked this chapter.  ^_^), **Shadowfax** (the Fire Swamp will probably be in a couple of chapter's time.  But it will be there, in full spirit!), **Dark Duelist** (no way!  Kaoru could never love…  *shudder* Shishio!  Ugh.  Glad you're enjoying tho!), **lidmoon02**, **Corran Nackatori** (*picks up video with a grin* Thanks!  More on the way!  And I won't be lonely in my hermitage with Kenshin around… *drool*), **Fire Fly** (*takes Coke away*  Enough of that for you!  *giggle*  Glad you're happy and enjoying ym story! ^_^), **Lil summoner yuna** (thank you!), **Swedish-me** (I'll let you speculate as to Kenshin… my authorial notes are top-secret ^_^), **Battousai  lovr** (thanks ^_^), **Strawberry Gum** (thank you! ^_^), **DarkElf** (*nicks a pointy object from DarkElf and chucks it at Shishio* hehehe), **Redhead Samurai** (ah, when you meet Shishio you'll be certain to hate him: he's purely evil.  It's good that you read the book: it's well worth it.  ^_^), **Volleygurly** (yep, England is cool!  ^_^), **Mistress of Time** (*throws a rock at Cartoon Network*), **Lady E** (Thanks!  I'm proud of it. It's so much fun bringing everything together, even if it does give me major headaches at times… *falls over* oof.), **Himura Kenshin** (eh?), **c0mb4t_t3h_m0nk3h** (*takes the lint dubiously*  er..  ^_^ Thanks!), **Sailor Emerald** (the author notes in the book are great!  Really amusing.  ^_^ *Offers one of those spy-pens that shoots lasers*  Don't give up on the dream.  *wink*), **BattousaisLover** (thanks! ^_^).

*collapses*

*someone prods her with a stick to check that she's not dead*

*nothing happens*

*A small letter is found beside her saying 'If I faint with exhaustion, please don't worry: I'll be back with more in five days.  Hope you all enjoyed this chapter: please leave a review to welcome me back to the world of the living.  xx'*


	13. A Journey Through Darkness

Disclaimer:  The Princess Bride and Rurouni Kenshin aren't mine, so don't feel obliged to sue me.

Author's note: *yells in manner of Mushu from 'Mulan'* I LIVE!!!!!  *rises from the floor amid cute sparkles and fluffy pink clouds*  …  *giggle*  Thanks for the various wake-up calls and items of comfort provided by all of you.  I greatly appreciate it!  *glomp*

  Well, I'm back at college now, so it's harder to update every five days as promised, but because I _did_ promise, I will work hard and do it anyway.  ^_^  Enjoy the action! 

And for any still wondering: the book you're after is by William Goldman, aka S Morgenstern. ^_^  Happy reading!

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style Thirteen 

  Kaoru had no idea how long she was unconscious for that time.  She woke up to the same sounds of water going slap-slap, slap-slap and the sail creaking, and the same feelings of cool night air and a blanket over her.  She didn't even stop to think, in case Hoji guessed as he had guessed she wasn't asleep before.

  She threw herself over the side.

  She dived deep, as deep as she could, kicking her legs furiously, desperately hoping her tied hands wouldn't cause her to drown.  She kept going, as far as she dared, before surfacing for breath.  She gasped the cool air into her lungs, wishing she hadn't been dressed in full formal wear: the obi had been tied fairly snugly, and she couldn't breathe as deeply as she wanted to.  It restricted her kicks somewhat, as well.

  She kept her legs kicking despite the kimono, and took the deepest breaths she could, willing herself to stay above the dark waves.

  Voices sounded out in the night air.  "Get in, get her back!  Now, you idiot!"

  She recognised Hoji's voice barking those orders.  She tried to paddle her way further from the voice.

  "I don't know how to swim- only kind of dog paddling," said the street-fighter's growling voice in annoyance, and a tad defensively.

  "I don't really either.  And I don't think I'd be able to swim back holding onto her.  Sorry, Hoji," said the boy cheerfully, though apologetically.

  _I might just escape then!_ thought Kaoru to herself, with a new spark of determination.  

  Which was cut suddenly off when something brushed by one of her feet.  She kicked violently away from it, bringing up a splash from the horribly black water.

  "There!  I heard her kicking!  Left, left!" Hoji cried.  Kaoru could just see him leaning over the side of the boat, staring searchingly in her direction.  She kept her head low in the water, hoping her black hair would hide her in the midst of the water, thanking her lucky stars that the clouds were covering the moon and hiding her in darkness.

  She calmed herself, and began a backstroke, a little difficult without the proper use of her arms, but very quiet all the same.  She was slipping from their grasp.

  "Damn it, where _is_ she?" yelled Hoji angrily.

  "Don't worry, Hoji: if we don't get her, the eels will," smiled Soujiro helpfully.

  That was when the first shriek rang out.  Not very far off, either.

  Kaoru started trembling.  The shriek was haunting: shrill and bloodcurdling.  It was simply the most awful sound anyone could hear when they were swimming in pitch darkness in unknown water, with assassins nearby and nothingness on all sides.  Kaoru tried to fight back panic.

  "Did you hear that, Princess?" smirked Hoji.  "That was the sound of the shrieking eels!  This water is infested with them."

  Another shriek sounded out.  Nearer.  Kaoru instinctively tried to curl up in a defensive ball, but she couldn't stay afloat if she did that.  She desperately kicked her legs beneath her, glancing all around wildly.  It was so dark.

  "They may seem loud now, but just wait.  The smell of blood gets them going like nothing else.  If you don't come back right now, I'll slice my arm, collect the blood in a cup, and throw it over the water as far as I can.  Then you'll see just how crazy they can get.  

  "Those eels will eat you alive.  And they're getting closer."

  Kaoru was having to try really hard not to panic by this point.  A small chorus of shrieks, from various directions around her, followed the second cry.  They were getting closer: Hoji was right.

  But what was the point?  If she went back, she would be killed anyway.  There didn't seem to be much difference between her two choices.

  "If you come back, I swear you will die without pain.  The eels will not be so thoughtful, I can assure you of that."

  How did Hoji always seem to guess what she was thinking?  

  Kaoru was still unsure.  She dreaded going back to that boat: it seemed that anything was better than returning to assassins who would certainly kill her.  Perhaps she could escape the eels?

  She heard a wincing sound.

  "He just cut his arm, lady," said the street fighter.  

  Kaoru waited, listening to the small shrieks still echoing about on the rippling water.  

  There was another wince.

  "He cut his other arm now.  The cup is pretty full," continued the street fighter.

  They were bluffing.  Kaoru was sure they were bluffing.  They wouldn't really cut themselves and make eel-food out of her, would they?  They wouldn't get paid if she died here.  They weren't really going to throw blood in the water.

  "Make your choice, Princess!" yelled Hoji furiously.

  _I'm not making a single sound,_ thought Kaoru decidedly.  Hoji didn't wait for her silence to last very long.

  "FINE!"

  There came the splash of liquid landing on liquid.

  There was a silent, agonising pause.

  Then the eels went mad…

  Slick, twining bodies brushed and bumped against Kaoru from all sides, confusing and terrifying her.  She spun around again and again, trying to fight her way free of the horrid creatures that closed in on her, but she couldn't see anything in the blackness and her fear only stole her sense and courage from her.

  A shriek rang out shrilly right behind her, and she spun again to see a spiked, slimy grey spine slip above the surface of the tossing water.  Tails had begun to thrash all around her in a frenzy, making wild splashes that hit and blinded Kaoru.  There was a constant chorus of faint shrieks that seemed to be coming from every direction.  Kaoru lost track of the eel that had risen above the water in the confusion.

  Another horrifically piercing shriek sounded out on Kaoru's other side, and she turned just in time to see a tail lash menacingly several metres away, before the massive eel began its charge.

  It swept towards her with terrorising speed, in a dead straight line, and as it closed in on her, its great ugly grey head rose above the black water, eyes dull and spinning in fury, jaws gaping and glistening in the darkness. 

  This was it: she was in Big Trouble.  There was no way she could escape this.  She was a dead cookie.

  The eel was closing in faster than you could blink, its ghastly mouth, full of sharp teeth, gaping even wider.

  Kaoru panicked.

  She tried to back away in the water, but the eels were all around her, and the one charging her was too fast.  Before she could even scream, it was upon her.

  She closed her eyes at the last moment, her knees already drawn up to her chest defensively, completely petrified.  

  A hand grabbed her by the collar, then another around her waist, and she was dragged over the side of a boat.

  She was released suddenly, and she collapsed to the bottom of the boat, panting, dripping and trembling.  She blinked open her eyes, her gaze darting about fearfully.  Her knees had turned to jelly and she could barely sit up properly.  That had been by far the most terrifying experience of her young life.

  As she crouched, half-lying on the planking, cringing instinctively away from the side of the boat, Hoji dropped down to kneel in front of her, staring straight into her wide eyes.

  "Let that be a lesson, Princess.  Don't try to escape again."  He spoke with a finger pointing to her face accusingly, his voice spitting venomously.

  Kaoru's courage returned to her as his anger grated against her shocked senses.  She stared back at him defiantly, raising her face with all the pride and dignity she could muster.

  "You flatter yourself, assassin, by thinking that I will need to escape.  You insult me with your talk of 'lessons'."  She took an angry breath, narrowing her eyes at Hoji and calming herself.  She spoke her next words clearly.

  "Prince Shishio will track you down, and kill you all.  If you let me go free now, he may spare your lives," she said coldly.

  Hoji sneered.  "If I were you, I would be worrying about my own neck, _Princess_," he replied, adding her name in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

  Kaoru ignored the comment, turning her face away from him, as if dismissing him from her presence.  He disgusted her.

  After a moment, he stood and stalked away, a particularly nasty expression on his face.  It was fortunate that Kaoru did not see that look.  It was enough that she knew they would kill her, without seeing the satisfaction Hoji would get from it.

  Quiet fell over the group in the boat, a welcome pause to Kaoru after the encounter with the eels.  Their shrieks had died away as they sailed peacefully on, though Kaoru still shivered a little now and then at the memory, and the thought of what had almost happened to her.

  She escaped these thoughts by thinking about other things: about the kidnap itself, instead of the eels.  She couldn't believe someone had decided to have her killed, just to provide an excuse for killing a group of rebels.  Did the people sympathise with the group or something?  Kaoru couldn't think of any other reason why something as drastic as this would be necessary, just to get bad public opinion about this 'rebel group'.  Who were this group?

  So many questions, and Kaoru couldn't seem to think of the answers to any of them.  It made her feel frustrated before long, and she gave the whole train of thought up as hopeless.  Hoji had had one thing right: she should be worrying for herself right then, not trying to figure out all the ins and outs of why and who and suchlike.  It was all so complicated and hopeless, and Kaoru was stranded in the midst of it, helpless and alone.

  _Oh, how I miss Kenshin._  

  Kaoru blinked in surprise, wondering where the sudden thought had come from.  

  After a moment, she realised it was because she had stopped thinking about everything else.  That was the thought that still seemed to catch her unawares when she wasn't busy thinking about something else.

  She couldn't stop and dwell on that right now, though.  It didn't help.  She let her thoughts move on.

  She began to look around at her surroundings again.  Her wandering gaze alighted on the boy, who was perched on the other side of the boat, his back to the gentle night breeze, the same smile on his face still.  One hand kept a reassuring grip on the edge of the boat's side, the other rested lightly on the handle of the sword at his side.

  Kaoru let her gaze stay on him, on his soft, smiling eyes and hair, dark in the night's blackness, as it ruffled gently in the breeze.  She couldn't help wondering if he was as bad as Hoji: he seemed so young and kind looking, and there was a curious kind of innocence about him.

  _But he will kill me all the same: and with that smile on his face all the while as well, probably._

  Just then, the boy turned and looked back at Kaoru.  His smile widened as he met her gaze, but as Kaoru saw that smile properly for the first time, she found herself feeling distanced from the boy, rather than drawn to him.

  That smile had no warmth to it.  It was a strange smile, thought Kaoru uncertainly.  She shivered and looked away.  His eyes left her a moment after.

  "Hoji- is there any chance someone could be following us, do you think?" asked the boy.

  Hoji didn't bother to turn as he spoke from the front of the boat.  "It would be inconceivable.  No one in Kyoto could possibly have discovered what we have done yet, and no one else knows the Princess, or could know how to find us."

  There was a pause, as the boy leant forward, resting his chin on his hand, gazing into the night.

  "Are you sure?" he asked, after a moment.

  "I have just said, Soujiro: it would be completely and utterly and in all other ways inconceivable."

  Hoji turned to look at the younger man.  "Why do you ask?" he said, a little suspiciously.

  "Oh, only because there is someone following us," replied Soujiro.

  "What?!"

  Hoji dived across to Soujiro's side, leaning forward to peer through the darkness.  Kaoru lifted herself a little, just enough to see a speck of sail gleaming slightly in the night, far behind them.  A small tremor flitted up and down her spine.  She wondered why, suspecting it was fear again.  The sail she had glanced had been black and ominous.  She didn't like the look of it one bit.

  "Inconceivable!" cried Hoji.

  The street fighter approached them, looking at the far-off sail.  "It looks like it's gaining on us," he commented.

  Hoji whirled and turned on him.  "I didn't ask for your opinion!  Shut up and check the sail is full out: we must move as quickly as possible," he barked angrily.

  As the street fighter went to do as he was told, grumbling in irritation, and Hoji paced the boat nervously, Kaoru kept thinking about how she had felt, seeing that sail.  She couldn't decide if she wanted that boat to catch up with this one or not: certainly, these people meant to kill her; yet, somehow, she felt that the other boat held more anger and terror for her.  She shivered again, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

  The street fighter went to stand beside the boy.  They both gazed out at the dark-sailed boat.

  "It's definitely gaining on us, Soujiro," said the street fighter, in a low voice.

  The boy nodded, his smile dying and leaving him with a gentle, calm expression.  "I believe you're right, Sanosuke.  It will catch us up by the time we reach the Cliffs of Insanity, I think."

  Kaoru crouched back against the side of the boat.  The Cliffs of Insanity: that was where they were headed.  She held her tied hands crossed over her chest, and leant her chin down on her fingers with a decidedly worried look on her face, and tried not to think ahead too much.

  They sailed on in near-silence as the black-sailed boat trailed after them through the darkness.

Author's note:  Just a quick note: I went with the shrieking eels of the film, rather than the sharks of the book, because the eels have greater infamy, in my opinion anyway, and I think eels are more scary than sharks.  Plus, the shrieks are too eerie and cool to miss out on.  *creepy smile*

  I hope you liked it, anyway!  I know there wasn't really much forward motion, but it's all part of the build-up to the real excitement!  *rubs hands together, chuckling with satisfaction*  Ooh, I can't wait!  *gleeful smile*

  Oh, and for those wondering; the man in black will emerge properly next chapter, I believe.  Part of the excitement!!  ^_^

  Well, until then!

Notes to reviewers:  (it's actually getting _insane_, how long this takes, but hey, it makes me happy to reply to all of you ^_^

  And we have HUGE replies today- I got carried away in my new-awakened enthusiasm! *sweatdrop* I only just realised, but this section has ended up as big as the chapter itself pretty much!  *bigger sweatdrop*)

Thank you to **Queen of Shadows** (I sympathise with your plight- Cartoon Network are evil.  I remember Nickelodeon committing a similar travesty with their erratic showings of Cardcaptors- I ended up buying Cardcaptor Sakura on ebay after much exasperation!  Anyways, Kenshin's teacher was Hiko- you may recall his name from chapter seven, I believe it was.  Hoji is a bad guy, from the Kyoto arc- Cartoon Network haven't got that far.  Same idea goes for Soujiro, but you'll love it when he turns up, if you're anything like me!  I love him to bits!  *cuddles Sou-chan, who looks a bit scared*  bless his lil cottons!), **Mewberries** (*claps hands over her ears to try and avoid the gong* .. *it didn't work* ouch…  Well, at least it woke me up, right? *grin* ah, yes, the fight between Sano and Ken- I mean, the man in black should be fun *wink*), **Cherry Delight** (I hope you had a good day then!  ^_^), **silver-garcia** (Don't worry, my health is stable now *smile*  I won't die and leave you stranded with no conclusion!  Thanks for the support on the cameo thing ^_^), **MegumiFuu** (*looks pointedly at man in black*  *grins* I think that might have been a glance of him...  ^_^  Thanks for the support on my choices.  And yes, yay for Sou!  *hugs him a little tightly for Soujiro's comfort* ^_^), **VolleyGurly** (Thank you!  I dunno, the name Buttercup seemed to cheesy to me at first, but it seriously grew on me…  I think it kinda worked in context.  I mean, the Prince was called Humperdink!  *giggles*, **Celtic Oak** (Thank you!!  I wasn't quite sure of Hoji when I put him in, but he does seem to have taken to the role well enough.  ^_^  And yes, I knew Soujiro as Inigo would pose a challenge.. but it's all just about having fun in the end, isn't it!  And you got the shrieking eels as requested *grin*), **InuYasha fan** (*wink* You'll have to wait and see I'm afraid!  Man I'm mean when it comes to mysteries…  ^_^), **Inuyashoko**, **Insert catchy name here**, **Mary** (*sweatdrops as Sano leaps away from Mary and dives behind Akari's back, hiding*  Oh dear…  *Sano gazes at Akari with pleading eyes* …  er…  *Akari pauses doubtfully, then thinks…*  Over here, Mary!  *Akari joins Mary in grope-attacking sexy Sano*  ^_^ yummy!), **Awc** (HA!  I'm not dead!  Mwahahaha!  ^_^  Glad to hear I surprised you with Soujiro- I kinda wanted to surprise as many people as possible with that, being the mean and manipulative author that I am.  ^_^  Hoji is the psycho in the suit who worships Shishio in the Kyoto arc.. have you seen it?  Remember?  Anyhoo, that's the guy!  *pokes Kenshin with a stick*  And yes, it IS about time you did something about this messy situation!  Honestly, heroes these days… ^_^), **LadyToFu** (Gooder can be a word from now on.  ^_^), **Demon Neko-Chan** (*wild glompage*  Thank you!  ^_^  Unfortunately tho, I had to withdraw cos the award is for 2002, and I started this fic earlier this year.  But thank you SO MUCH for nominating me anyway- you have no idea how chuffed it made me!  I couldn't stop grinning for ages!  ^_^  Maybe next year, huh?  *grin*), **incoherence** (There's you 'inconceivable'!  *wink*  I had to have him say it, it would have been a travesty to leave it out.  Er..  *suddenly notices that she's tied to a chair*  eh!  SOUJIRO-SAMA!  *Akari's gorgeous Tenken springs into action, cutting the ropes and freeing Akari*  Ha!  *sticks tongue out at incoherence and giggles*  I win this round!), **Blue*Faerie** (Thank you for your lovely review!  I'm glad you like the story so far ^_^), **D45** (*wakes up to find she is being glomped*  I feel so loved!  *happy squirm- can't move enough to do the happy dance yet*  I'm very happy to oblige on the refreshment-from-schoolwork front: I know the feeling of needing something, _anything_ that isn't evil coursework etc to wind down.  Glad to be of service! ^_^  *notices Shishio's limp form and bursts out laughing*  So, someone got him at last!  Kudos to you!  Hurrah!  *pokes Shishio with a stick while other fans keep poking with pencils*  Sticks are such useful things…  Oh, as for the time gap: I decided a five year gap didn't work so well in my telling of events- it would've mussed up the RK tie-ins a little for me, so I reduced it to a few months.  Hope that's okay!  And I do feel much better thank you!  *glomp*  Seeya soon!), **pretty Luthien** (Yep, that's Sano!  *grin*  As for where Kenshin is… all will be revealed in due course.  ^_^), **Redhead Samurai** (*wakes up and wonders why there is water all over her*  er…  anyway… *grin* Thanks for the support on my choices!  ^_^), **NachoManLance** (Give me another one!  *laughs*  Sorry, I like nice reviews.  Thank you for yours.  ^_^), **Alec Ikiiki** (Ah, Hoji was a bad guy in the Kyoto arc- a bit of a psycho-in-a-suit, as I recall.  And Sano was cast for his strength- his stupidity is only really focused around his amazing ability to get lost so often *giggles* and that he isn't always all that discreet…  *laughs*  But I love him, it is the strength that decided it really.  ^_^  Thanks for the encouragement!  I hope your friends like it, for some reason it makes me nervous that they'd see it…  *this makes no sense cos anyone can go on the net and see it anyway*  I'm just weird I guess!), **Zeh Wulf** (*sits Kenshin down in a barber's chair and stands staring at his hair dubiously*  Hm.  I see what you mean about the hair…  I'll think of something *wink*  …  *Kenshin puts his hands over his hair defensively*  Kenshin: you won't cut it off, will you?  Akari: What happened to the brave Kenshin I knew?  The one who'd do anything to make this story go well?  *grin*  *Kenshin sweatdrops*  ^_^  I'm seriously considering doing a painting or picture of Kenshin as the 'man in black'…  *starts drooling at the mere thought* mmm  Thanks for the support on my choices by the way!  ^_^  Much obliged!), **Kaoru: Kawaii Sakura** (The Chronicles of Narnia are indeed fantastic books!  I don't even know how many times I've read them ^_^  Thanks for your ever-confuzzed note of cheeriness, it is much appreciated *grin*), **Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy** (I have much respect for your memory: he is indeed called Andre the Giant in the credits.  My memory's awful.  Yep, I was gonna cast Sano as Inigo initially, but then I thought he worked better as Fezzik.  And Soujiro's part is due to 1) His skill with a sword 2) His equally work-with-able past and 3) The fact that he's one of my top three favourite RK characters.  If not my favourite. ^_^  Anyhoo, hope you're still enjoying it!), **Kamimura Kaoru** (*sweatdrops*  I haven't even thought too much about how I'll end this story yet…  But when I do, it'll be a surprise anyway, as with all of my plans for the story!  Sorry, I'm just evil like that!  Besides, surprises in a story make it good, ne?  It'd be rubbish if everyone always knew exactly what was gonna happen.  *offers an ickle plushie of Kenshin* Here, cuddle this!  It'll cheer you up in view of the Kenshin draught.  ^_^), **Celeste Rose** (No, I'm due today to update!  Friday!  *wrings hands* That's five days from Sunday, so please don't be angry!  And I've been SO busy, I'm amazed I had time ot write this chapter, let alone all these long replies!  *sweatdrops*  I should really do some college work…  Thanks for the applause, anyhoo!  ^_^), **Skipper** (I haven't gone riding for about three years…  *pout*  I miss it a lot too.  Kaoru's lucky!  Well, not for getting kidnapped, of course *sweatdrop*  Yay for Sou-chan and Sanosuke indeed!  *jumps about*  And thanks for the well-wishing ^_^), **Shizuka** (The man in black is a mystery, I'm afraid!  ^_^  It's mean of me, but in a way, it's good, cos telling you everything just ruins the story- it takes all the suspense and fun away.  Cruel to be kind and all that.  ^_^  *laughs* And don't worry about saying 'oro': I've said it a couple of times without thinking and had some _really_ weird looks from my friends *sweatdrops and grins*), **Rekka's Angel** (Thank you!!  Your enthusiasm is really appreciated: the PB is a great movie, ne?  I love it!  ^_^  I'm so chuffed that you're enjoying my Kenshin-ised version of it *big smile*), **Akai Kitsune** (Thanks for the casting support: it actually means a lot to me.  I was pretty worried that some people would get annoyed or upset about any given choice.  And yes, I completely agree, the man in black was WAY cool in the movie and book: I'll be trying hard to do him justice!  ^_^), **EvilPrincessMelphis** (That's okay, I'm just happy you left a review at all!  *big grin*  Anyhoo, I hope you like the way the kidnapping is progressing…  Onwards to the Fire Swamp!  Well, not just yet...  But soon!  *grin*), **KittyKatt** (Thanks!  ^_^  Glad you like my choices: I'm happy to know they are supported, it makes me feel confident about forging on ahead with the story. ^_^), **TenkunoMeiou** (*nods* The main points of the plot will be the same as the PB book, and many little things as well, things that I particularly liked and want to include: some things, some ideas and situations, will be stuck in a proverbial blender with carefully selected chunks of RK.  It's all about the 'blending together of two stories' thing.  Literally.  *pushes the 'on' button and watches the bits all mash up together*  Marvellous!  ^_^), **Momentum** (Thank you!  It's always happy-fying to hear enthusiasm and compliments, I'm muchly obliged! …Man, I have to stop with the made-up words… *sweatdrop*), **Lady E** (I put the author's name in my first author's note, in response to your asking ^_^  Anyhoo, I'm not sure if this chapter was very interesting.. It'll really pick up soon tho, if all goes to plan!), **monkeysme** (*grin*  I don't tell people who haven't read or seen the PB, cos I don't like to spoil the surprises, but *in the voice of Miracle Max* Look who knows so much!  *giggle*  Nah, seriously, as it is, I'm blending in the RK elements as much for coherency as for a way to surprise people who know the PB storyline.  It'd be boring otherwise!  *wink*  Thanks for your support m'dear ^_^), **TwinBakaNekos** (*sweatdrop* The mysteries are kinda dying a bit at the mo…  But the man in black can make up for that soon!  ^_^  Glad you're enjoying it.  *smile*), **Ela** (Yahiko? *looks around in confusion* …  *spots him stood leaning against a tree nearby, a little bored.  He shrugs, looking nonplussed*  Yahiko isn't in it.  Sorry!  *can't figure out how it could have seemed he was*  Anyhoo, sorry to disappoint you…  I hope the rest of the story is enjoyable tho!  To make up for it: *grabs Yahiko-kun by the collar and offers him to Ela*  Cuddles for free!  ^_^), **DragonLass** (*grins like an idiot too*  They really are a cute couple, aren't they?  Just as cute as Buttercup and Westley, if not cuter!  Anyhoo, glad you're liking the story!), **Tevrah** (Yeh, it always bothered me a little that Humperdink could be so pathetic at times…  Shishio has more than enough cunning and strength (man, does he ever go on about being strong… *wink*) to be a half-decent nasty Prince.  ^_^  *leaps for the dolls and cookie*  Yummy!  Give me oreos and mini-Kenshins anyday!  *the real Kenshin sweatdrops*  eh heh…*nervous laugh*  Aw, he doesn't really mind!  ^_^), **The Honorable Gucci** (*doing a crazily chuffed version of the happy dance*  Your review made me so happy!  I'm really chuffed that you like my story!  It's been great fun *sweatdrops* blending together two stories that are, admittedly similar in places, but SO different in others!  Glad you're enjoying it.  ^_^  And I'm not dead!  See? *does the happy dance again to prove point* ^_^), **Little Yahiko** (*looks at the messy remains of two of her principle characters with a face that has 'blech' and 'egh' written all over it*  This'll take a while to clean up…  *laughs*  But they had it coming!  ^_^  I dunno about Shura: I really loved her in the series, but I dunno if there's a suitable place for her in my version of the PB.. we'll have to wait and see, ne? ^_^), **Elf Fanatic Lark** (*sidles away from mummy-man*  *giggles* that's a rather amusing name for him ^_^  As for Kenshin…  *shrugs and does the evil author grin that means 'you have to wait and see'*), **Jellybob 15** (*wonders what is meant by 'weird', and puts it down to her own inherent weirdness*  ^_^  Thanks for the luck!  *pockets it with a smile* seezoo!), **Silver Eyes Bright** (Yeh, he's Sano..  *grin*  I hoped the description of him was obvious: he was the only one of the three who wasn't named in some way or other, so I wanted to be sure everyone would know who he was.  ^_^), **Mistress of time** (I live in England, so I don't suffer the bad behaviour and stupid showing order of Cartoon Network regarding Rurouni Kenshin.  They don't even show RK here.  Wait a sec…  That's reason enough to have a go at them!  *shakes a fist at Cartoon Network along with the gathering masses of annoyed RK fans*  Just exclude and pick on England why don't you, honestly!  *Kenshin sweatdrops*), **Kikiki** (NO!  Don't feed him the fluff bunnies!  They're special!  *fluff bunnies gather around Akari's feet fearfully*  *mutters to self* I shall have to sort out the fluff draught soon…), **Papaya!** (*grins approvingly at Papaya's happy dance*  You have learned much, my young Happy Dance Paduan.  *feels like Yoda* er..  _any_way, *eats sandwich* *pats Sano on the head, and he growls* wow, he really IS like Pluto!  *giggles*  And I'm sorry *appropriately chastened*  I won't nap on the job again…  *repentant*  I'll work really really hard!  *big sparkly eyes and enthusiastic grin*  Oh, to actually turn into an anime character such that one can go chibi at moments like this!  ^_^), **iluvweaselsnferrets** (*bows to the applause with a blush*  Thanks!  I love the rhymes in the book, but I dunno if they'll be around in this fic- I'm still not sure if they really suit Sano and Soujiro.  Methinks they don't, really.  But we'll see.  ^_^  Glad you love it!), **Shadowfax** (*can't resist those cute puppy eyes* which is hardly fair, cos I practically invented that look!  *laughs*  Well, here is more anyways.  Hope you liked it.  ^_^), **genocide ex-sync*in** (aha!  You didn't say anything plot-wise in this review to come true, so we can be no longer freaked out.  ^_^  *watches Kaoru blush and go all cutesy at the compliment of her being so bee-u-tiful*  She's so cute!  ^_^), **Carran Nackatori** (*runs away at the sight of the buckets and the mention of reviving and hitting*  gah!  I'm sorry, I won't fall asleep again!  ^_^  Yeh, it was five days again… back at college an' all…  Hope you liked it, anyway!  And I concur regarding your comment on hyperness, that I do.  Ohhhhh, yes.  *is often too hyper for own good*), **Person** (*offers more sugar*  I shouldn't keep doping up my readers with sugar like this, but you seem to be such a perpetually hyper crowd anyway, and I'm just the same so who cares!  ^_^  Glad you like the story, and keep dancing!  *values the happy dance beyond all forms of movement*  ^_^), **LiL LiLy** (yep, here's the update!  Every five days, okay?  It's a while I know, by hey, at least it's regular!  ^_^), **Misao-chan** (*sweatdrops at sight of evil look in Misao-chan's eyes* gah!  Yeh, Soujiro is the cutest!!  *big smile*  And yeh, I know he's not actually that young, but he looks it, and it's from Kaoru's perspective, so she'd think he was young.  Plus, everyone in the series seems to call him 'boy'. ^_^  ..So cute!), **DarkElf** (*snuggles into pillow gratefully* ahh, thank you.  This floor is harder than it looks.  ^_^  Yes, the man in black..  *starts swooning and drooling all at once*  Can't wait to really get him involved!  ^_^), **Dark Duelist** (I disagree, I think the Kenshin act is _very_ cute, that I do!  *gets a withering look from Yami for her trouble*  thanks…  ^_^  And Yami can stop glaring at me, cos Yami is being glomped and can't escape!  *glomps Yami herself* hee hee ^_^), **Fire Fly** (*offers another coke* here.  My reviewers wouldn't be the same if they weren't hyper all the time!  ^_^  Coke for all!  You're lucky to have a coke source so near.  *sighs enviously*  ^_^  And do, do get the PB book, it's really worth the read!  ^_^), **Lil summoner Yuna** (*dives into the food bag*  yummy!  So much sugar!  *getting hyper already*  ^_^  I need it after writing all these replies anyway.  So I'm allowed.  ^_^  *offers a sugar cube to Lil summoner Yuna*  ^_^  You're Kenshin plushie is very cute by the way.  ^_^  *cuddles her own plushie of Soujiro*  So cute!!), **dunkmoonX** (And so I did!  ^_^), and **Bye Bye Birdie** (*chucks a rock at a nearby teacher* *teacher whirls round and glares accusingly*  *Akari looks around and says innocently* I dunno, someone's throing stuff…  ^_^  *munches the sugar cubes gratefully* yummy yummy sugar!  And yes, Cartoon Network are evil!  They've treated the mass of RK fans in America abominably, and should be thoroughly spanked.  Or at least told off.  Mwahahaha!  Thanks for the review, anyways!).

*HUGE breath*  That took me about two hours, just to do all those replies!  I decided to take the time to do really good, proper replies this time.  I hope that made you happy!  ^_^  It's my way of thanking you all for taking the time to review and making me so happy!  *happy dance*

Well, I'll be back on..  *counts days* …Wednesday, with the next chappie!  

Please leave your thoughts, it makes me so happy!  ^_^

PS. Power to the hyper people!  *giggles and chomps down another sugar cube*


	14. The Scaling of the Cliffs

Disclaimer:  Fight me!  Pistols at dawn, sword against sword, pillows at a sleepover, whatever your preference!  Beat me, and I shall acknowledge your ownership of the Princess Bride and Rurouni Kenshin!  MWAHAHAHA!

Author's note:  *happy dance*  I'm really pleased with how this chapter turned out!  Not as I'd expected, but it's made me happy all the same, so I hope you like it!  I felt that it was a bit more 'me'.  But I could just be having delusions of individualism again.  Damn those delusions.

  By the way: this story could not POSSIBLY exist without the Cliffs of Insanity.  Therefore, geographical accuracy can take a back seat and/or naff off.  ^_^  Hope that's okay with everyone!

  Hurrah, the Cliffs!

  Enjoy!  ^_^

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style 

 **Fourteen**

  The stars wheeled in their slow course overhead, winking through small gaps in the invisible clouds.  The moon was present only as a misty glow, almost directly over Kaoru's head as she watched the night sky move over her.

  All had been quiet for almost an hour.  Hoji had paced and muttered a few times, but other than that, all was calm.  _Like the calm before a storm_, thought Kaoru uneasily.

  The presence of the black-sailed ship was like a dark mist in the back of Kaoru's mind.  She tried not to dwell on it: it gave her the shivers just to think of it.  Yet she still couldn't work out why it made her feel so apprehensive. 

  She concentrated on the stars again, and the slap-slap of the water: pretty much the only sound there had been for some time.  It was a soothing, lulling sound.

  "There!  The Cliffs of Insanity!"

  Hoji paced the length of the boat in restless anticipation.  His cry had jerked Kaoru back from a half-dozing state, and she sat up straighter, looking around with wide eyes.

  "That black ship is really close now," observed Soujiro.

  "I don't care!  We'll reach the Cliffs any minute, and he'll be left stranded.  There aren't any pathways to the top for miles either way: he'll have to sail around for hours.  We'll be at the top and gone by then."

  The minutes crept by, leaving a tense, anxious feeling in the pit of Kaoru's stomach, and making her throat tighten fearfully.  She leant back against the side of the boat, trying to stay inconspicuous as she inched her back further up against the planking until she could see over the side, and behind.

  The black-sailed ship was indeed very close now.  Kaoru could just about see a dark figure, stood at the front, watching her…

  She slid back down, holding her tied hands against her chest, trying to still the shivering that had taken hold of her.  Who was that person?

  When she finally dared to look up again, the Cliffs were looming over her, soaring hundreds of feet into the air.  They were blank-faced, shadowy and distinctly unwelcoming.  Kaoru wondered how on earth they were going to scale them, until she spotted a pale line, hanging in a straight vertical line from the bottom to as far up as she could see.

  So: her kidnappers had left themselves a rope to climb.  

  "Come on, come on!" cried Hoji impatiently, dragging Kaoru to her feet and pushing her off the boat, into the waiting arms of the street fighter.

  The ledge seemed rather small: it was only just big enough to hold the street fighter, herself and Hoji.

  Soujiro waited on the boat as the others loaded up.

  "Sorry about this, lady," said the street fighter, with a lopsided grin.  Kaoru absently wondered if she would have been friends with him, had they met under different circumstances.

  Before she could peruse the thought any further, she found herself being swung up and onto his wide shoulders, her arms and legs curled around either side of his neck.  She instinctively tried to hold still, and not relax against him- she didn't like to be so close to someone who was planning to kill her, quite understandably- but her body was simply too tired.  After a moment, she gave up and rested her head on his shoulder, her chin and nose bumping slightly against his neck as he moved to tie ropes around himself.  She wondered if she would fall asleep: she felt so tired all of a sudden.  The warmth of the street fighter's back and neck against her stomach only made her feel more drowsy.  She shook her head a little, trying to wake herself up.

  "Don't move around too much: it's distracting," said the street fighter.  "And if you shake your head again, your hair tickling my neck might make me drop you."  

  Kaoru could feel his words thrumming through his back from his lungs.  It reminded her of when her father had carried her, strapped to his back, when she was small.  She had been able to feel his words then in the same way.

  "Sorry," she said quietly, aware that her face was right by his ear.  He turned his head enough to show her another of his quirky grins, and turned away again to load up Hoji and Soujiro.

  Hoji had already tied himself securely to the street fighter's left side, and Soujiro hopped lightly onto the ledge to tie himself to the other side.  As he wound the rope carefully around himself, he looked up into Kaoru's face with another of his smiles.

  "Don't worry, Princess.  Sanosuke is very strong: he'll get us to the top," he said reassuringly.  Kaoru wished they could have been positioned differently: having Soujiro's smiling face a bare inch from her own was a little discomfiting.  _But then, at least it isn't Hoji's face there,_ she thought wryly.  Hoji had her feet for company.

  "Everybody ready?" asked Sanosuke, a little gruffly.  He was already thinking that hefting all of them to the top of the Cliff would be no laughing matter, even with the sturdy rope they'd left ready.

  "Yes, now go!  Go!" exclaimed Hoji through gritted teeth.  He kept craning his neck to watch the black-sailed ship, which was practically flying towards them in the darkness.

  "Right," said Sanosuke, with a determined look.  He began to climb.

  Right hand over left hand, right over left, right over left.

  On and on, on and on and on.

  The first hundred feet whizzed by.  Sanosuke wasn't worried in the least by that first stage.  Matters of strength never troubled him.  If someone told him to pay a bill, he might start looking for the door, and if someone turned him loose in a forest and told him to find his way to the nearest town, he'd likely break out in a cold sweat.  But the one skill he never doubted was his strength.

  His body hardly ever failed him.  He could take a kick in the stomach from a horse, and stay standing.  If he'd ever seen an elephant, he'd probably have been able to lift it on his back without much trouble.

  However, his arms were the most powerful parts of his body.  He could lift boulders with those arms, fell trees with those never-tiring muscles.  And they were not only incredibly strong, but quick, too.

  That was why, in no time at all, he had beaten a quarter of the Cliffs, clingers-on and all, with barely a drop of sweat on his brow.

  It was at that point that the black-sailed ship reached the ledge below them.

  "Move it, Sano!" cried Hoji.  _If he were on the ground, he'd be hopping about like an angry frog,_ thought Kaoru to herself.  He certainly had a twitchy look to him.

  Kaoru risked a glance down, past Soujiro's brown-haired head.  She regretted it instantly.

  They had scaled about 300 feet by that time, and the ocean was a distant, foaming, muffled roar below them, crashing against the base of the Cliffs.  Kaoru closed her eyes, willing away the sense of vertigo that rose in her throat like bile.  She swallowed nervously.

  She had seen him, though.  The man in black.  That one glance had shown her the figure, clad like night itself, leaping to the rope with reaching hands, and beginning the ascent after them.

  Kaoru blinked a few times, and concentrated on Sanosuke's warm, strong back and shoulders, and on the rhythmic rippling of his muscles as he pulled them ever upwards.

   400 feet.  Sanosuke doggedly went on, steadily and untiringly.  

  "You're doing wonderfully, Sanosuke," smiled the boy, looking up into Sano's profile with a happy face.  Sanosuke let a harsh grin cross his face before he concentrated fully on the climb again.

  Hoji kept twitching, and every time he looked down at the man in black, which was quite often, he cried out things like, "What's wrong with you?  Hurry up!" or "Have I not made it clear that your _job _is on the line here?" or "You claim to be the strongest man in the world, and yet that man gains on us!"

  At that last outburst, Sano huffed out a protest between heaves.  "Yes," right, "But," left, "He," right, "Has," left, "Only," right, "Him-" left, "-self," right, "And," left, "I've," right, "Got," left, "All," right, "Four," left, "Of us." Right.

  "I DON'T CARE!" shrieked Hoji, twitching even more.  "JUST HURRY UP!"

  Sano took another mighty breath, never pausing, and sped up.

  Kaoru was getting increasingly annoyed at Hoji.  He wouldn't leave the street fighter be for a moment!

  "Ignore him," she whispered discreetly.  She thought Sanosuke gave the slightest of nods, though he never slowed or stopped for a moment in his climb.

  _What am I doing?  He's going to kill me just as surely as Hoji!_ thought Kaoru.  She must be over-tired, that was all.  She decided to refrain from any further comments of any kind.

  When she opened her eyes from berating herself, Soujiro's smiling gaze was waiting for her.

  _Please don't say anything!_ she thought-pleaded with him.  She didn't want the boy to comment on what he must have heard her say to Sanosuke.  At least Hoji hadn't heard it.

  Soujiro just smiled.

  "HE'S SPEEDING UP!  SANOSUKE, MOVE!"

  Hoji was shrieking again.

  Before she could stop herself, Kaoru glanced down a second time.  Her nausea was blown away when she saw how close the man in black was getting, and how fast he was going.  It was unbelievable. 

  Hoji seemed to think so, too.

  "INCONCIEVABLE!" he shrieked.

  Kaoru felt like hitting him.  She settled for a sharp kick instead.

  "OUCH!"

  _Score!_

  "Don't you DARE do that again, wench!" yelled Hoji, trying to glare at Kaoru but failing miserably: Sanosuke's hair was in the way.

  "Accident!" cried Kaoru innocently, hoping her grin didn't show in her voice.  She buried her face in Sano's neck, praying she wouldn't burst out laughing.  Her lips parted in anticipation, and a giggle threatened to emerge.

  "Princess, please!" huffed Sano, in an almost agonized tone.  Kaoru looked up to see his face was looking a little red.

  _What…?_  Kaoru suddenly blushed.  _My lips were against his neck…_  She turned her head as far as she could to the other side, determinedly ignoring Soujiro's grin.

  Sano kept climbing.

  600 feet.  On and on and on.  Left over right over left over right.  650 feet.

  The man in black was about 150 feet below them and gaining.

  Keep, going, keep, going, go, faster, go, faster!  Sano punctuated each stretch of his arms with these thoughts, getting more and more determined.  He was glad the Princess had turned away.  Just her breath on his neck was somewhat distracting after that episode…  Up, onwards, up!

  800 feet.

  "HE'S RIGHT BELOW US!  FLY, SANO!" Hoji screamed.

  Sano flew.

  Kaoru was amazed that a human being could go so fast, for so long, with three extra people tied to him.  It was incredible.  Yet the man in black was going faster still, inhumanly fast, swarming up the rope like a small black dart of lightning.

  900 feet.

  "He's only 100 feet below us now- maybe a little more," commented Soujiro to Hoji.

  "It doesn't matter: he's too far up to get back down now, and we're only 50 feet from safety!" answered Hoji smugly.

  Sano had emptied his mind of everything but rope and climbing.

  40 feet.

  "The fall alone will kill him," added Hoji.

  30 feet.

  _The sight of him makes me afraid…_

  25 feet.

  _…Yet somehow, I don't want him to die._

  20 feet.

  Kaoru battled with herself, wondering if there was anything she could do.  The man in black, despite his phenomenal speed, would not reach them before they got to the top.  Was there any way-

  Her feet hit the ground.  They were already there.

  "Quickly!" cried Hoji, dumping the Princess on Sanosuke and rushing to the rope, where it was tied fast around a huge rock.  There was a flash of metal in the darkness, and the sound of sawing.

  A few seconds later, the rope's severed end flew off the edge of the Cliff.

  Kaoru's heart skipped a beat.  She half-fainted, sagging against Sanosuke, who instinctively put an arm around her to hold her up.  _What's wrong with me?_ she wondered hazily.

  Hoji had rushed to the edge to watch the man in black fall to his death.

  The sadistic grin fell from his face.

  "It can't be!" he shrieked.

  _Not the shrieking again, _Kaoru thought to herself.

  Soujiro stepped over to look for himself.

  The man in black was clinging to the rock face, some 50 feet below them.

  "Wow," said Soujiro.

  Hoji turned to the young man in consternation.  "What do you mean, _wow?_"

  "He must be really strong, Hoji," explained Soujiro.

  "Well that much is obvious!"

  Hoji twitched a couple of times, running his hands through his dark hair in desperate irritation.  "It doesn't matter: no one could hold onto the Cliffs.  He'll fall.  Just give it a minute," he said.

  "He's climbing," Soujiro observed serenely.  Hoji's moods never seemed to affect him.

  Hoji looked down in angry dismay.  It was true: the man in black was climbing.  Very slowly, inches at a time, but he was definitely climbing.

  "Inconceivable!" yelled Hoji, stamping his foot like a spoiled child.

  Soujiro turned to Hoji with a mildly perplexed look.  "I don't think that word means what you think it means," he said.

  Hoji just stared at Soujiro for a minute.

  "GARGH!"

  He stamped off to Sanosuke and Kaoru.

  "You: carry the Princess," he shouted.  "And you," he pointed at Soujiro, "kill that man in black!"

  He stamped off without another word, utterly furious.

  Sanosuke and Soujiro exchanged glances.  Soujiro smiled; Sano shrugged.

  Hefting the Princess over one shoulder, he strode after Hoji.

  "Don't take too long, okay?" he said as he walked away.

  "Don't worry, I'll catch you up soon.  Farewell, Sanosuke," replied Soujiro.

  "Farewell, Soujiro."

  The others were soon gone.

  The night gradually became peaceful again.

  The waves that broke against the Cliff were just a distant murmur from where Soujiro stood.  He walked back to the edge, and peered over at the man in black.  He was about 40 feet away by that time.

  Soujiro picked out a strange, repetitive sound in the quietness.  He looked down again. It was the man in black: Soujiro saw how he was climbing, now.  He was punching into the rock face, using the hole he made as a grip to pull himself up, and punching the next hand.  It looked like hard work.

  Soujiro wondered who this man was.  He must be a hardy adventurer, to be able to follow them so quickly in his boat, and then climb after them so rapidly.  

  Soujiro looked closer.  The man in black had a mask on, covering most of his face.  Another outlaw then?  It was a possibility.  Soujiro didn't really want to fight this man.  But he had his orders.  If Hoji said to kill the man in black, the man in black would have to die.  Besides, if the man in black was not strong enough to defeat Soujiro, he deserved to die.  That was the way life went.  

  Soujiro checked again.  He was about 35 feet away.

  The young man paced the edge of the Cliff.  He took his sword from its sheath, and raised it slowly, beautifully controlled, to stand ready to strike.

  The whooshing of the far-off waves rolled gently up from the Cliff edge, and the man in black continued to punch, pull, inch up, punch, pull, inch up with small sounds.  

  Soujiro continued to stand, poised, ready, his eyes gazing intently at some distant place that no one but he could see.  A cool breeze stirred his hair, yet he remained motionless.

  Then, as the cloud covering the moon slipped slowly by, and the moon's light fell, shimmering, on the blade of Soujiro's sword, he leapt forward, slicing the darkness in a fraction of a second.  Had human eyes been there to see his movement, they would barely have been able to follow the fluid shadow that was his body, much less the glimmering slip of light that was his sword.

  Soujiro paused again, and let his gaze fall on the blade, still gleaming like ice and diamond in the moonlight.

  As the moon's light began to fade behind another cloud, Soujiro ran his eyes along the shining metal of his great, his only, love:

  The Tsuki Katana.

  How it danced in the moonlight, like liquid silver.  How steady and balanced it felt in one's hand.  How pure and true: how perfect.

  Soujiro brought the katana up to examine the blade, as he always did.  He caught the reflection of his eye in the metal, and the reflection of his smile.

  This blade would dance with him as it always did.

  This blade would move with him as a part of his own body.

  This blade would kill the man in black.

Author's note:  And there I was, sitting down to start this chapter, happily thinking I'd get to the most anticipated fight of the story…  *wry grin*  'Twas not to be, Barnabas.  The Cliffs did undoeth me, and now all duels must linger on 'til next I take pen to paper… or fingers to keyboard.

  Apologies!

  And as for the lack of a six-fingered sword…  It'll make sense later, if it doesn't already (in light of a certain character's lack of six fingers on his right hand).  Basically, that'd be me tweaking for the sake of synchronicity and coherency again. 

  But at least you got a nice, healthy long chapter.  Considering the nasty writer's block I had up until this afternoon, I think that's pretty good.  ^_^  I'm so glad to be able to put up this chapter on time: I honestly didn't think I'd be able to.

  Anyhoo, thanks for reading!  *happy dance*

Notes to reviewers:  (This is way shorter this time, cos I had lots of fun [sarcasm] just getting this chapter written in time.  Sorry to anyone not written to personally!  I still love you!  *glomp*)  Be warned:  I'm feeling very affectionate and happy, so there's lots of love and glomping going on here today!  *cute smile*  Yay!

A hearty thank you to **Corran Nackatori** (You'll get the happy dance in the end!  *demonstrates*  See?  Just make sure you're really happy, and it'll work!  ^_^  And I both counted and appreciated all five exclamation marks *glomp*), **Rekka's Angel** (Thank you very much!  And I will always have fun with this lot around *watches RK cast, some running about doing the laundry and falling over (Kenshin), some busy eating (Sano), and some just sitting and smiling (Soujiro)* ^_^), **TwinBakaNekos**, **Jellybob 15** (^_^), **MegumiFuu** (You're hyperactivity is what makes me happy!  *glomp*  Didja see X-2 then?  I did and I thought it was great!  ^_^  If Kenshin won't go with you, tell him there's laundry that needs doing at the cinema.  He's easily fooled that way *wink*), **Mary** (More Sano in this one: you know, as I was typing the line about 'muscles rippling', I actually thought of you!  ^_^  So you can consider that image as a present specially for you.  Tho it kinda distracted _me_ for a while, too…  ^_^), **Silver Eyes Bright** (The book is the Princess Bride, which this story is based on: read it!  READ IT!!!  *laughs*  It is a truly great book.  ^_^), **Mewberries** (Shrieking tofu?  *looks confused*  ..  *laughs*  Funny image though, I have to give you that!  And there is No Such Thing as too much RK!), **dunkmoonX**, **Skipper** (Fluffy bunnies!  *glomps unsuspecting members of rabbit-kind*  Hurrah!  And don't worry about people giving you weird looks: you wouldn't believe the looks I got in the public library when I used the net there to check my reviews: I was grinning like an idiot and laughing out loud a lot, but trying to disguise it as a coughing fit…  Suffice to say, I nearly choked myself.  ^_^), **Momentum** (You _should_ feel loved, that you should!  Ah, I'm afraid the kid is Soujiro (I'm guessing you were hoping it was Yahiko).  Sorry.  But Sou is actually my favourite RK character, and he fitted the part, so…  ^_^  Hope that's okay! *offers a Soujiro plushie to prove just how cute Sou is* ^_^), **Fire Fly** ('dead cookie' was one of the quotes I lifted straight outta the book: it's always made me laugh, too.  ^_^  Glad it worked on you, too!  College is a weird pit at the mo- too much work, tho sad cos I'm leaving soon, but all my friends are weird compared to last year, so some of them I won't actually miss after all!  Overall, it's okay.  Thanks for asking, by the way.  ^_^  And please don't tone done the caffeine: it's part of what makes you so cool and adorable!  *glomp*), **Tevrah**, **Dark Duelist** (Hello!  *jumps on Yami*  Yay!!  How are you?  I'll e-mail you again very soon.  I'm just boring at the mo- all my energy for the past few days, and all my interesting-ness, has been soaked up by this chapter.  It's like a sponge!  (say sponge out loud: it's a really funny word if you think about it) *laughs*  I'm going a bit doo-lally again!  *ties Yami down helpfully, and starts tickling him until Dark can come and seduce him*  ha ha!), **rumi-chan** (I'm sorry.  Wait, no I'm not!  ^_^  I'm glad you liked it so much.  And thank you for putting me on your fave author's list!  ^_^ ), **NightRain** ('hate him good'…  *grins*  That made me laugh.  ^_^  I hadn't thought as far forward for Sano yet as finding his way back, but your idea was a very good and sound one- I may end up nicking that off you!  -assuming that's okay!  I'm still not sure tho…  Concentrating on plotting out Sou's past at the mo, for the next chapter!), **SilverRunningWater89** (Ah, lalafoofoo!  ^_^  Thank you for your happy-fying review.  Glad you like my story so much!  Yay!!  *happy dance*), **animegirl2121** (Thank you for leaving a review this time ^_^  As for Morgenstern and Goldman…  My research- and my friend's research- concluded that the abridged version is the only version, and the two guys are in fact the same guy.  It makes sense in a lot of ways, but if there's proof out there that they aren't, I'd be happy to hear of it!  Thanks for the note on the casting ^_^ ), **ZetaBee** (Would they?  *looks at Sano and Yahiko*  Yahiko: don't ask me, I'm not even in it.  Akari: sorry, he's right.  It's Soujiro in it with Sano.  Sorry if you're disappointed!), **Demon Neko-Chan**, **Redhead Samurai**, **Akari Kitsune** (The bold is a cunning plan, is it not?  *ineffably proud of self*  ^_^  Man in black in role of utter coolness is on his way…), **incoherence** (I'm so glad you like Sano as much as me!  I have to admit, I only thought he was a delishie bishie at first, but now I like him almost better than Kenshin…  He's just too cool.  And it's so much fun to put him in this story!  ^_^  er…  *backs away from the revelries known as the happy nakie dance*  ..  *spots Sano going to join in*  Oh, well, if that's the case…  *leaps into action*  Hurrah!  ^_^  *is still unable to sit down without wincing after all that spanking*  I'll get revenge someday, that I will! *glomp all the same*), **Misao-chan** (sorry, I'm flat-out as it is!  I have two other fics and so much college work to do…  Sorry!  But I'm glad you're enjoying it  ^_^), **Zeh Wulf** (Oh yes, that line was destined to crop up!  And Sou was the lucky guy to use it. ^_^  I love that bit in the film!  And I'm thinking, Sano is really strong in the series, and his arms are way strong too, thinking of his zanbatou…  So I just stretched that truth a little.  *innocent smile*  Oh yes, to the pain!  To follow on from your 'It's possible, pig': 'It's conceivable, you miserable vomitous mass'.  *can't keep straight face any longer*  ^_^  I love quoting that speech…), **kaoru_kamiya_theRacoonGirl** (yes, yay for Soujiro!), **AYA** (^_^ *thanks AYA politely* Thank you!), **Kenshin-Kaoru-Forever**, **genocide ex-sync*in** (Thanks for the feedback: I deliberately didn't say it was the eels shrieking for a few lines to make it more dramatic, though I guess it didn't come off that way for everyone.  But that was what I intended with it.  ^_^ ), **Sasami9876** (Yep, Kenshin said that, but Kenshin isn't travelling with Sano: Kenshin's kind of dead.  Ahem.  ^_^  The people Kenshin was talking about were another lot of peeps…), **Shizuma the Night Vandel** (*Grins at the review, fishes a few emergency packets of sugar out of her pocket, and puts them in Shizuma's unconscious hands for when she wakes up*  ^_^), **Ninetales122** (Thanks!), **Tifa** (*grins at the farm boy*  It kinda suits him, though, doesn't it?  ^_^), **Queen of Shadows** (*chucks a rock at Queen's computer*  Mine is really evil sometimes too.  I just threaten it with axe-treatment.  *smiles sweetly*  ^_^), **Awc** (I'm sorry you hate the inconcievables, but they are really important to me: I love them!  And- *salute*  Wishes for fluff duly noted.  A while off yet though.  Sorry.), **TenkunoMeiou**, **pretty Luthien**, **katsumi** (^_^  Always be hyper: it's a quality, not a fault *offers bag of sugar as proof of opinion*), **Kay Kylo** (Thank you!  I shall write more, indeed!), **Lil summoner yuna** (*cuddles Soujiro while hyper on sugar* ^_^  *Soujiro smiles weakly: he's already given up on the idea of escaping*  *Akari just grins more* ^_^), **KittyKatt** (Thanks!  I always like to write back…  Tho it takes so long every time!  *sweatdrop*  Worth it tho, to make peeps happy, like you!  ^_^  Keeping up with the updates so far.  It was really close this time- this won't probably be up til midnight (England time!)  And I still have homework to do… *cries*), **faerie-chan** (*eats the chocolate with a grateful bow*), **bittersweetKandy** (Ah yes, Kaoru is irrepressible…  Don't worry, she'll be in full swing sometime!  ^_^  *gets a glare from Kaoru*  er.. yeh, you see?  *sidles out of range of Kaoru's bokken*), **insert catchy name here** (Yeh, they were pretty long… *sweatdrop*  I made this chapter long to avoid that kind of balance this time round…  And I am amazed that Cartoon Network even let you e-mail them complaints!  I'll just wait and see if they do anything about it, though.  *growls at Cartoon Network*), **Shadowfax** (Thank you ^_^  Yes, that line in the book calmed me down, too!  It was a pretty tense scene, in the PB book), **Lady Kino** (Thanks so much!  And for the good wishes: at your advice, I drew three pics of Kenshin and two of Soujiro in my Classics lesson.  It made me very happy.  ^_^), **AiteanE** (Ah, he had dark-looking eyes cos he was in the shadows, and I have a weird fascination with giving people 'dark glints' to their eyes, supposedly to suggest evil intent or anger…  Weird, I know.  *grin*  Hope I didn't confuse you too much!), **DragonLass** (I'm guessing that the suspense at the end of this chapter will have you downing the coffee in litres then!  ^_^  All in the name of an interesting plot though…  *tries to make a good excuse and fails*  Oh, what can I say, I'm just evil!), **hippoclymae** (*still wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes*  I swear, if you were my only reviewer I would be inspired and happy enough to write every chapter anyway!  *glomp*  I'm sure Sano feels the same way, really, deep inside…  ^_^  *kisses Sano on the cheek*  You're a good boy.  Now go kiss the pug!  *Sano: sweatdrop*), **Kaoru-dono** (Yep, I noticed all my reviews, and it makes me incredibly happy every time I read the new ones!  ^_^  Including yours: thank you!  *grin*), **Little Yahiko** (Carry on!  See, I replied to your review, so you have to- it's a legal obligation.  ^_^  Go on, make it a shinai.  Or something really random like an underwater killer rabbit!  Yeah!  *jumps about*  I've never had a story-telling review before!  ^_^), **koishii** (Glad to hear it!  *another victim.. hehehe*  Just kidding!  ^_^), **EvilPrincessMelphis** (*shrieky eels look a little confused at the Princess' rooting*  It's okay, she'd saing she thinks you were cool.  *eels get all proud of themselves and splash around happily*  no, no you're supposed to be menacing!  _Menacing!_ *sweatdrop*), **Sakuya Tsuki** (Thanks for our account: I was actually really chuffed to hear about your day.  That sounds sarcastic, but it really isn't!  It's really cool that you talk about stuff like that. I'm really shy at gatherings as well: if it were illegal, I'd be in prison with you!  ^_^  I'm abominably antisocial.  I haven't read any of the RK manga, but I'm still looking out for a site to get the translation from.. damn all my college work, I don't seem to have time for _anything_ lately.  Grr.  Anyhoo, hope you have a good week! And I'll be looking out for the pocket bishies!  They sound so cute!), **Alec Ikiiki** (And I am duly happy!  ^_^  *blush*  Sorry about my lingo…  I guess the 'chuffed' thing is an English thing.  But it means something along the lines of pleased or happy or satisfied…  I dunno, it's just chuffed!  It's an utterly non-arrogant form of 'thanks you made me happy with your compliment', you know?  Seezoo is one of my many made-up words *sweatdrop* and it's another form of goodbye.  Seeya.  Seezoo.  ^_^  Misao is already there- she made a brief appearance in chapters 7 and 8 I think, as for the others…  I can't promise anything, but I'm still working on it so fingers crossed!), **Ela** (I'm glad.  The K/K is all I live for!  Er, aside from Soujiro's cuteness and Sano buffness of course..  *grin*), **monkeysme** (*throws a rock at Ryan's head*  That was mightily evil of him.  But he has justice a la Akari now, so you might feel able to forgive him.  Just.  ^_^  Yes, more inconceivables in this chapter: I tried to time them well, but I guess it's down to personal opinion.  *as Ryan starts to talk, Akari discreetly shoves a hot cross bun in his mouth with a smile*  There we go!), **Selene** (*glomp*  Thanks so much for reading this story!  And I'm ineffably happy that you like it!  ^_^  (sorry, I have a weird obsession with the word ineffably…  *scratches head in puzzlement*) Anyhoo, yes, the farm part was so much fun to write…  The original book didn't really do all that much there, and the film even less…  Hey, what are fanfics for if not to extend and fill in bits that one doesn't feel are long enough!  ^_^), **Papaya!** (Yeh, Soujiro's smile is creepy, but he's so CUTE!  *leaps on Sou and knocks him to the ground with an overly-affectionate cuddle*  *downs the culinary offerings happily*  *Soujiro watches the sugar vanish in Akari's mouth and starts worrying he's in Big Trouble*  heeheeheehee!  Hyper hyper hyper!!!!!  Oh, and before I bounce out the window: yes, I'm planning to give Sou and Sano and Hoji a chapter each ^_^  *catches soda and downs that too*  *Sou tries to run away*  OH no you don't! *chases after him*  I'll be back!…), **Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy** (Ah, you definitely should it's a great book.  And yes, don't forget Kaoru!  Or she'll hit you with a stick.  *rubs the evidence of this that is throbbing on her own head*  She'll really bruise ya…  *wry grin*), **Lady E** (Thanks!  I found the idea of the eels quite scary, so I thought I'd do what I could to portray that point of view to others…  Glad you liked the result!), **DarkElf** (*laughs*  Yes, that theme is terrible!  And a little out of place in this story..  *laughs again*  And yes, I know you exist!  Hello!  *glomps DarkElf to be sure*  yep, you exist all right!  ^_^), **WIERDkittyw/wingz** (Yes, almost everyone if I have time!  And you of course: thank you for taking the time to review!  Oh, and the reason I didn't put all the 'I love yous' of the letter from the book in my version, is because when I thought about it, I decided that it would be too out of character for Kenshin: yes, he's very sweet and loving, but I really couldn't imagine him ending every sentence with 'I love you'!  Sorry if that doesn't sit well with you.  I just go with my gut instincts with this story!  ^_^  And yes, the man in black is SO cool!  Can't wait to really get him into action!) and **Bye Bye Birdie** (Yep, I figure all feedback is useful and makes me happy, so I accept all reviews!  Not that I'd welcome flames with open arms tho..  *sweatdrop* Thanks anyway, your support is much appreciated!).

Thank you all so much for your reviews!  It really does encourage me and make me happy more than I can say.  I'm sorry, I'm getting all sappy!  But I just want to say, I love you all and I wish you all happiness for the week- monkey knows my week is going to be hell.  

Well, seeya all in five days!  Smile and be merry, for summer is on its way!  ^_^

*blows kisses to all*  ^_^


	15. Duel in the Dark: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I am too tired, too overworked and too underpaid to ever hope of even claiming to own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's note:  Hello!  I thought this wouldn't be up til tomorrow at least, but here I am.  And please don't kill me when you reach the end of the chapter- if you look out for it (it's difficult to miss), many of you still in the dark will be happy about a certain something.

  And I must apologise in advance: my exams are almost upon me, the stress of that and various other things has already had me off college and life is just not good at the moment.  The results of which include the possibility that I may be late in the next few updates.  I'm really sorry if it happens, but of course I'll try to prevent it.  Okay?  *determined smile*  

  Anyway, enjoy what is probably the most anticipated chapter to date of this fic!  ^_^

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style 

 **Fifteen**

_  "Want a word of advice, boy?_

_  "The strong live: the weak die._

_  "Truest words I ever heard._

_  "You should remember them."_

_  "Soujiro-chan?  Soujiro-chan?"_

_  Mother was calling.  It was time to go inside._

_  "You have worked well today, Soujiro-kun.  I am proud of you."  The deep, strong voice of his father, speaking across time, speaking from years past._

_  Soujiro smiled up at the tall, solid figure beside him.  His father had dark hair that hung over his eyes when he smiled down at his son, and his hakama were dark blue.  The material had always felt rough and thick to Soujiro's young, tugging hands.  He clung to the cloth, and his father looked down._

_  "Your mother is calling.  Let's go."_

_  Soujiro tugged again, and his father reached out to take the child's tiny hand gently, reassuringly, in his own strong fingers.  They walked side by side, Soujiro taking a few running steps every now and then to keep up with his father's stride._

_  Soujiro smiled in the darkening evening, his face young and bright with happiness._

  Soujiro spent his youngest years with his parents in a small village of little consequence.  His mother was a small, quiet woman, much like his father.  She liked to arrange flowers for their little home while her husband worked in the forge behind the house.

  Soujiro's father made swords.  He was the most skilful, masterful sword maker that had ever lived.  Hardly anyone had ever heard of him.

  He preferred to live quietly, away from the noise and bustle of civilisation.  His love was to make swords, to configure the perfect weight, balance, strength, rigidity, to create a blade that could slice air itself, sharp beyond the comprehension of the human eye.

  In his younger days, he was content to learn with experience, taking any work he could get.  He soon made enough money to live comfortably for the rest of his life.

  But money was not his desire.  He grew tired of the presumptuous attitudes of the dukes and nobles who requested blade after blade from his hands.  Most of all, he grew wearied of the knowledge that those nobles and dukes, those arrogant, puffed-up youths, would never use his swords.  He grew sad and resentful at the idea that weapons, intended for use, would see nothing but a sheath for the rest of their days.

  For this reason, Soujiro's father stopped accepting commissions from the dandies and nobles who demanded his service.  Soon, he stopped accepting commissions altogether.

  However, one day, a man appeared at Soujiro's little home.

  The man looked tall and imposing to the young boy, and his gaze seemed icy in its coldness.  Soujiro had hidden behind the house, peering round to watch the man speak to his father.

  He requested a sword.

  Soujiro's father refused.

  "I am no sword maker, sir.  I am a farmer.  You must have the wrong house."

  The stranger had smirked.

  "You are the greatest sword maker that has ever lived.  I repeat, I must have a blade from your own hands: no other will do."

  Soujiro's father had paused, looking at the stranger intently.

  "Why?"

  "Because I am the finest swordsman that has ever lived.  I need a sword that will taste blood and remain pure, that will cleave soul from flesh and remain untainted.  I wish for a blade that will serve me for the rest of my life, with an edge that will not fade easily with time and use."

  Soujiro's father had been growing increasingly interested as he listened to the stranger's words.  At the word 'use', he shifted his weight restlessly.

  The stranger noticed this, and smiled to himself in satisfaction.

  "Can you make me such a sword?  Can you make me a sword that can be as a part of my body, reflect myself in its make and style?"

  Soujiro's father was already taking in the stranger's measure with darting, calculating glances.

  "Long fingers… that will affect the balance…  The blade must be the sharpest I have ever made to suit those eyes…  Yes, yes, this is possible…" He was growing more excited by the moment.  Not in years had he made a sword, not in years had he had a request for a blade that would see use as the weapon it was.

  The stranger pulled a bag of money from his pocket.  "This is the deposit, of fifty in gold.  I will pay you the other one hundred and fifty when I return, in one year's time.  Does that suit you?"

  Soujiro's father glanced up at the man before him.  "I don't want fifty as a deposit.  I will take only one coin.  The rest, you can give me when I give you the sword."

  The stranger smirked, and handed over the single coin.

  "Very well: if that is what you wish.  I shall return for what is mine in one year."

  With that, the stranger left.

  Soujiro could not remember much about that following year.  All he remembered was that his mother's eyes looked sad, and that he rarely saw his father.  He remembered wishing his father would walk with him, and talk to him kindly as he had before.

  Soujiro did not hear his father's voice speaking to him in kind tones again.

 _"Have you finished it?"_

_  "Yes.  This is the Tsuki Katana."  Soujiro's father handed the sword to the stranger, who lifted it in a hand well accustomed to the handling of a weapon.  He pulled the blade from the sheath, and the metal emerged with a fluidity akin to water, glimmering in the evening light like solid diamond._

_  Soujiro had seen the blade many times before, during its making and after the completion of the handle and sheath.  He still gasped to see it in motion, shimmering with a light and life all its own, cold and deadly and almost holy in its purity._

_  "I am unsatisfied."_

_  Soujiro gasped again at the stranger's words._

_  Soujiro's father stared in disbelief, then in anger._

_  "It is impossible to be unsatisfied with perfection, sir," he said coldly._

_  Soujiro had shrunk further into the shadows by the house.  He did not like his father's anger- it was a foreign, unfamiliar thing._

_  "This is not perfection, sword maker.  I will take it nevertheless, but I will give you no more that ten gold for it."_

_  Soujiro watched his father's face pale.  "How dare you!  This is everything and more than what you have asked for: as a man, you are obligated to give me what you promised."_

_  Soujiro took a step forward, towards his father.  He wanted to touch his hand, and make his smile come out, and chase away the angry look on his strong, reliable face._

_  "I will give you what you deserve, sword maker.  I will let you be the first to taste the blade of the weapon you have made."_

_  Soujiro's eyes widened, and the deepening night slowed and froze as he watched the glittering sweep of his father's blade, flowing through the night like the light of a silver wave._

_  His eyes followed the sickening crimson that sprang like a hunted creature and fell like rain in the darkness.  His ears were filled with the sharp cracks of bones being sundered, and in the silence that followed, the lone sound of his father's body hitting the ground lasted an eternity._

_  "FATHER!"_

_  His scream brought his mother running from the house._

_  Her blood blended with her husband's before she had time to shed a single tear, to say a single word._

_  Soujiro screamed again, in fear, grief and rage combined, and ran to his parents' side, staring up in horror and disbelief at the stranger.  He would protect father!  He would protect him; he would keep the stranger away!_

_  His father would be so grateful and proud when the stranger was gone: he would smile at Soujiro and tell him he was so proud of him, he would say his son had been so brave, brave and strong like his daddy._

_  The boy's face was so young.  His hands were so clean._

_  Soujiro heard the clatter of the Tsuki Katana hitting the ground.  But that was not what he remembered the most clearly._

_  The stranger stared down at him, in faint amusement.  His hair glimmered palely in the silver light of the rising moon._

_  "What, brat?  Will you cry for help?  Will you beg for mercy?"_

_  Soujiro just stared at him, his eyes unnaturally wide in his young face._

_  The stranger laughed._

_  "Want a word of advice, boy?_

_  "The strong live: the weak die._

_  "Truest words I ever heard._

_  "You should remember them."_

_  Soujiro just kept staring at him, staring at the hair that shone like the silver moon, like the light on the Tsuki Katana's blade, staring at the eyes that were as sharp as the edge on his father's sword._

_  The stranger was walking away._

_  "They were weak: they deserved to die.  Don't feel sad about it.  Just make sure you are strong._

_  "After all, like someone once told me: the strong live._

_  "The weak die."_

_  The stranger vanished into the darkness._

_  Soujiro stared at the black night that gaped around him, and the blackness of the hole that opened up and consumed his life._

_  Tears glittered in the moon's light, and fell silently to the cold, waiting touch of the blade of the Tsuki Katana._

  Now, stood by the edge of the Cliff, Soujiro waited with his father's sword, waiting for the man in black to reach the top so that he could kill him.

  He pushed away the old memories, and walked to the Cliff's edge again.

  "Hello," he said cheerily.

  The man in black paused, looking up at Soujiro.

  "Hi," he said.

  He punched in his fist, and dragged himself up again, painfully slowly.

  Soujiro paced the Cliff's edge again.

  "Looks like hard work," he observed.

  The man in black's voice was muffled against his shoulder as he pulled himself up, but Soujiro heard his sigh.

  "I don't mean to be rude, but could you please not distract me?  Only this isn't quite as easy as it looks," he said.

  Soujiro could understand that.  "Sorry," he called with a smile.

  Another few moments drifted slowly by.

  "Any chance you could go any faster?" he asked suddenly.

  "None whatsoever," came the reply.

  Soujiro blinked a few times, and sheathed his sword with careful grace.

  He watched the man in black creep further up the Cliff.  He was about 25 feet or so away at that point.

  He was about to speak again when the man in black called out, "If you're so determined to speed this up, you could throw me a rope or something, you know."

  "I was about to offer, but I didn't expect you would really want me to, since I'm only waiting up here so that I can kill you."  Soujiro's voice remained cheerful as he spoke.

  "That _does_ put a damper on our relationship," replied the man in black.  "You'll just have to wait, then."

  "What if I gave you my word as an assassin?" asked Soujiro earnestly.

  The man in black glanced up at Soujiro with a strange look.  "That doesn't make very much sense to me, and I don't like assassins.  So I'm sorry, no good."

  Soujiro watched as the man in black paused, resting, his fists firmly in place and his feet resting lightly against the rock face.

  "Is there no way you could trust me?" he asked.

  "Nothing springs to mind."

  Soujiro drew his sword and held it high, one fluid, shimmering movement in the darkness.

  "I swear on my father's sword, you will reach the top alive."  He sheathed the sword again, and looked down at the man in black.  "How about that?" he asked.

  "Throw me the rope."

  Soujiro pulled on the rope, and in a flash, the man in black was stood beside him.  He kept a wary distance, while breathing a little heavily from the arduous climb.

  "Thank you," he said politely.

  "I'll wait until you're ready," offered Soujiro with a smile.

  "Thank you again," replied the man in black, sitting down on a nearby rock.  He remained there, his breathing gradually going back to normal, one hand resting in readiness on the grip of his sword.

  Soujiro watched him.

  His black clothing was a little dusty in a few places, as a result of the climb, but otherwise, it seemed to be fine, serviceable cloth.  A man well accustomed to action, then.  His head was down, so Soujiro couldn't see his face properly, but he wondered at the black cloth that covered the man's head, like a pirate's bandanna.  His hair seemed to be bundled into a liberal knot of cloth at the back of his neck, and a black mask covered half his face.  However, it did not cover the large scar that marked his left cheek.

  Soujiro was sure he had heard something about that kind of marking before…  A cross-shaped scar…  He stood pondering it, but couldn't recall anything more.

  His thoughts turned to the impending fight.

  So, this man was a proven adventurer, with some sailing skills, as well as strength and endurance.  And he had a sword at his side.  But could he sword fight?  _Really_ swordfight?

  The area was perfect for it: a large, open space in the centre, as well as some trees behind, a large rocky section of terrain to the right, and the Cliff's edge as an additional hazard.  However, promising as this all was, it still relied on the man in black's ability.

  It had been so long since Soujiro had fought against anyone with any real skill.  He had tried fighting groups, he had sought out renowned swordsmen, and he had tried fighting without using any of his better skills.  Yet he still found nothing to really challenge him.  It was, quite frankly, boring.

  If _only_ the man in black would be truly skilful- if _only_ he would be amazing, so good that Soujiro would have to really try, really use everything he knew.  If _only_ this man would be… a _master_.

  Soujiro sighed.  It wasn't likely.

  "Thank you for letting me rest.  I'm fine now," said the man in black, bringing Soujiro out of his thoughts.

  Soujiro bowed.  "You seem a decent enough person.  I hate to kill you," he said, with a polite smile.

  The man in black bowed back.  "You seem a decent enough person.  I hate to die."  He had no smile: only a look of curiously dark determination in his flashing eyes.  Soujiro looked closer for a moment at those eyes, and noticed that they were an amber colour: very unusual.  He left that observation aside, and walked a few steps away from the man in black, putting an agreeable distance between them.  He settled into a readied stance, his hand a bare inch from the grip of his katana.  He waited.

  The man in black breathed in deeply, his eyes closed, and let his body fall into a stance like Soujiro's.  His muscles lent such smooth and easy control to his motion, it was as if his body moved without reference to his mind.

  As his hand lowered instinctively to settle above his sword, like Soujiro's, his head came a little lower and his face tilted ever so slightly down.  At this moment, as they both stood ready, nothing but the faintest of breezes creating any movement, the man in black's eyes opened, and his intense golden gaze rose to pierce Soujiro's soul.

  But it could not.

  Soujiro's smile stayed in place, though tinged with a satisfied determination by now.  His placid grey-blue eyes sparkled in the faint darkness.

 Their eye contact could have singed the air between them, as the man in black's hostility and icy resolution rose, radiating from him in his ki, and was placated and rebuffed by the utter stillness and self-containment of the young man he faced.

  The plateau held.

  It could not have been more still had time itself frozen.

  They both awaited a signal.  They both watched each other intently.  They both let their bodies stand ready, prepared for the moment that would take them to life or death by the blades their hands hovered ready to grasp.

  The clouds slipped away from the moon like silk through water.  Moonlight fell suddenly, gracefully, onto the deadly pair.  

  It was signal enough.

  The cold metal of two swords flashed in the soft light, swooping in two simultaneous arcs of death.  A pure, crisp _ching_ rang out in the cool night air.

  A hush.

  Drops of warm crimson blood fell soundlessly to the earth in the deathly silence.

Author's note:  I stayed up late (it's already nearly midnight) thinking I'd try and get nearer to finishing this chapter, and thinking it was already getting quite long, when I reached the image you just read.  That was the moment I realised that my chapter had come to its conclusion.

  I know, you all hate me for leaving you with the biggest cliff-hanger yet of this story, *evil grin* but at least you get your chapter on time.  Well, nearly.  It won't be up until two I expect.  But it's here!  

  I can hardly believe it myself.  I was certain I couldn't possibly finish this until tomorrow at the earliest.  That was before I settled on dividing this part into two chapters.

  Go ahead, tell me off for being so cruel- I deserve it, I know.  *repentant*  But I worked so hard on this chapter!!  It's something that cheers me up, working on this story.  Fanfiction can save us!  *grin*

No time for much in the way of proper 'thank you's today I'm afraid- sorry.  I'll try to do it next time and make up for it.

Thanks to reviewers:

Many thanks and glomps, not to mention several kisses blown, to **Zeh Wulf, insert catchy name here, bittersweetKandy** (Don't worry! It's K/K!)**, incoherence** (tank yee, m'dear. *spank* ha! ^_^ No reason.  Just getting even. Er, I mean, waking you up after passing out seeing Sano in his 'natural form'… ^_^)**, Redhead Samurai, Demon Neko-Chan, MegumiFuu, Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy** (Nope, that was Megumi's scary laugh alright.. *backs away.  Slowly.* *wink*)**, genocide ex-sync*in, Ninetales122, Akai Kitsune** (BRING IT ON! *wields pillow with a scary look on her face*  I can too be intimidating!  *Sano and the man in black both shake their heads*  What?  You mean I can't? *hangs head in shame*)**, Mewberries** (*big smile*)**, Misao-chan, Corran Nackatori** (Congrats!  *hands over Diploma of Excellence in the Study and Practice of the Happy Dance* ^_^)**, blue jeans, TenkunoMeiou, Awc** (*laughs at wishes for Hoji* … *nope, can't think of a comment, just laughs again* ^_^)**, Jellybob 15** (*pats poor reader on the back helpfully* ^_^)**, Celeste Rose** (*munch munch munch* To drown one's sorrows in food is to be content!)**, KittyKatt** (*offers bandage* *grin*)**, EvilPrincessMelphis** (*big grin at the usual and always-appreciated shenanigans of Melly and Misty* ^_^)**, Queen of Shadows** (*sweatdrops and smiles at the enthusiasm*)**, lidmoon02, Mary** (Yes you CAN!  If you check, in chapter six, I think it was, I write that Kaoru can't look at Kenshin because he was 'too beautiful'.  ^_^ *drools*)**, Selene** (Thankee! ^_^)**, monkeysme** (*laughs with monkeysme, laughs at Ryan* ^_^)**, TwinBakaNekos, Tevrah, Ela** (Your enthusiasm just never fails to make me grin my face off, you know.  *grins face off* Oh, there it goes again…  ^_^)**, pretty Luthien, Shadowfax, koishii, Midnight Star** (*has been happy to oblige* ^_^)**, Silver Eyes Bright, Momentum** (Muse? *raises a suggestive eyebrow at the man in black* hm.. *man in black edges away* Oh, no you don't! *runs after him*)**, Lil summoner yuna** (*can't sleep for the sugar-high* *blink blink* ^_^)**, NightRain** (Yay!  I was really pleased with the relationship- non-lovey relationship- I tried to build between Kaoru and Sano!  ^_^  I'm glad you liked it, very very glad.  And I agree about Buttercup- "Ooh, Westley, I'll just stand and watch while an ROUS eats you alive".  Buh.  But she did have her moments I guess.)**, Lin-chan** (*wink*)**, imaninz** (What is a story without trouble and cliffies?  ^_^)**, Little Yahiko** (Continue!  You know you want to!  *dangles a yummy apple pie as a source of motivation* ^_^)**, Papaya!** (SOUJIRO _IS_ COOL!  ^_^  I agree with you so much!  *sigh* Why doesn't everyone think he is cool?  He's amazing.  He's my fave character in the series. *laughs at 'Sano loving' spiel*  I'll do my best to get along to the bits you want for then, but it's all exams and hell at the moment.  I'll try though, since you _are_ a doting reviewer.  ^_^ *glomp* And you're welcome for the much-loved line- I couldn't have left it out! ^_^)**, Staci/Nadia, dunkmoonX, DarkElf** (That was some shrewd foresight with the rope.. *grins*)**, Lady E** (so strong, and so sexy as well!  *laughs* Yay for Sano!)**, Sailor Cosmos, Elf Fanatic Lark, Sakuya Tsuki** (Thanks- I'll check them out when I get a chance!  ^_^)**, kuikkick** (Thank you very much!  Yes, I recall you're review you left earlier on of chapter eight.  ^_^  Thanks for taking the time to review it… It makes me pretty damn happy!  ^_^  And you should be happy too… I assume you caught the 'cross scar' reference? *grin*) and **WIERDkittyw/wingz** (it's funny, I lose interest for a couple of days and then it comes back again.  Having the other two fics on the go helps- it means that whatever I'm in the mood to write, it usually suits one of the fics, so I can work on something.  ^_^  You'll have to wait and see about Inigo's line… *grin*)**.**

**Thank you to all of you.  -**You all make me really happy with your support- it keeps me smiling when I'm feeling stressed or low.  Fanfiction forever, I say! *grabs a pen and gets ready to work a little more, before realising it's past midnight and she has to be awake for college in about five hours* Dammit.  Seeya all! 


	16. Duel in the Dark: The Conclusion

Disclaimer:  My fingers are too numb to try and grab hold of even a Kenshin plushie, never mind penning faked rights to the series.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I will now update every Sunday, instead of every five days.  Exams and whatnot are upon me, hence the lateness of this chapter, and I'm really busy, so I hope you understand.  I should be able to go back to updating every five days once my exams are over.

**  Thanks!**

Author's note:  *bows profusely to all*  I'm sorry- I'm sorry!  I left the note saying I'd update on Sunday, and I know it's Monday, but the chapter just look way longer than I'd expected, plus I had a slight writer's block with this chapter.

  I tweaked a few things from the PB as well as RK to get this coherent and natural, so don't flame me- you've been warned, you see?  ^_^  Oh, and this meant sacrificing the 'I'm not left handed' thing: it wouldn't have worked, considering katanas are two-handed swords.  I tried to replace that idea with something else, after a fashion, though…  It wasn't something I worried too much about though, for the reason already stated.  Sorry to anyone who's disappointed.

  Well, it's a huge chapter- biggest so far, and I doubt any future ones will rival it.  This is the outcome of the duel begun in the last chapter, and we get some character development along the way: enjoy!

  (btw, 'ki' is the energy force that a person radiates when battling fiercely)

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style 

 **Sixteen**

  The darkness around them lay thick and undisturbed as the moon's light was once again shrouded in mist.  

  The blood that fell silently to the earth lost its brightness in the falling shadows.

  A slow, cool breeze drifted through the air between the two swordsmen.

  "Ungh…"  

  Soujiro's hair fell over his forehead as he settled his weight gracefully once more, letting his body pause in the finishing half-crouched position.  His eyes had closed as his blade swept through its move, and he let them remain closed for a moment, savouring the moment of sweetly balanced stillness.

  He could sense the man in black behind him, his back to his opponent as Soujiro's back was to him.  The man in black seemed to be holding himself perfectly still, but after another grunt of pain, Soujiro heard his enemy take a heavy, staggering step.

  Black cloth rustled dully as the man in black's blood dripped to the ground.

  Soujiro's smile never wavered.

  He stood, and turned to the man in black, lifting his blade to rest the blunt edge lightly on his shoulder, his stance relaxed and his smile genial.

  "You are strong.  Stronger than I expected," he said, in his smiling, soothing voice.

  The man in black lifted himself to a standing position, and turned to face Soujiro.  His eyes flashed in the gloom.

  "As are you," he said, his strong, compelling voice reaching to Soujiro through the darkness.

  Soujiro still smiled.  "You are hurt.  Not dead, though: I must have made a mistake," he said wonderingly, his eyes lifting to the moon-silvered clouds overhead.

  The man in black looked almost incredulous at Soujiro's words and reaction.  He winced as he felt the still-new slice in his left arm seep more blood.  The bleeding seemed to have already slowed though, thankfully.

  "I cannot help but wonder…  Why do you pursue us?" asked Soujiro politely, his eyes falling to the man in black's face again.

  "There is something you have which is of value to me.  Something which is not strong enough to protect itself," the man in black replied, after a wary pause.

  "I see.   Do you make it your practice to protect weak things?" asked Soujiro, even as he wondered why he was persisting with the inquiry.

  "I do."

  Soujiro almost balked inside at the man in black's response, at the foreign ideas behind his words.

  "You're blade is reversed," he said suddenly, picking up on an earlier observation.  "Why?"

  "I don't like shedding blood.  Death is not necessary for the protection of life."

  Something uncoiled strangely within Soujiro as he listened to the words of the man in black.  He didn't like the unfamiliar sensation.  His calm eyes flickered with brief discontent.  "I can't understand that…" he said quietly.

  The man in black's brows lowered as he watched the young man in front of him with intense amber eyes.

  "I can't understand people who think that way…"

  Suddenly, Soujiro blinked, shaking his head a little.  His smile returned, his face calm.  "Ah, I am sorry.  I am wasting time, and I can't really do that.  Hoji is waiting for me.  I must kill you now."

  The man in black nodded, slowly.  He was sure he had sensed some kind of emotion in Soujiro just then…  But it had vanished again as Soujiro's smile had returned.  The man in black frowned.  He could not read his opponent.  Soujiro seemed to have no emotions at all, only that strange, placid smile.  If the man in black could not read his opponent's emotions, he could not predict his moves.  Without that advantage, against an enemy as fast as Soujiro, he was in trouble.  But he would not go all-out yet.  He would hold back for the time being.  There was something not right about this boy he was fighting…  There was something going on in this boy's head…

  Soujiro swung his sword lightly from his shoulder to stand ready again.

  The man in black concentrated on the fight once more, his eyes turning cold and bright.  

  His eyes widened slightly as he settled his gaze on Soujiro.  The young man was tapping his foot- his left foot rose and fell to the ground with a slow, rhythmic thudding.  As the man in black prepared himself for the attack, Soujiro's foot tapped a little harder, a little faster.

  His right foot rose as his left gave one more tap, and the boy vanished.

  The man in black nearly gasped, but his concentration was too intense.  Instead, he waited for the attack, all his senses afire and ready, alert for the slightest sign of where the attack would come from.

  Dirt and pebbles flew up from the ground with each pummelling hit it took from Soujiro's onslaught.  The man in black's eyes darted across the earth, following the trail of the crashing thuds of Soujiro's stride.

  The man in black caught a soft thud to his left, and raised his sword in less than the blink of an eye.  In the same instant, Soujiro's sword clashed against the man in black's defending blade, and though the attack was blocked, the man in black's feet slid back nearly a foot under the force of the strike.  

  Soujiro ended in his half-crouch, off behind and to the side of the man in black.  His smile never wavered.

  "I missed again," he said.

  The man in black took a heavy breath, ignoring the stinging of the cut in his left arm.  This boy was different to anyone he had fought before…  Why was he so emotionless?  Why did he always smile like that?

  At least he had been able to block his attack that time.  Perhaps he could win this with no further bloodshed.

  As if in reply to the man in black's thoughts, Soujiro spoke again.  "I underestimated you.  I thought it would be enough to go three steps short…"

  The man in black turned to face his enemy, who was smiling with a slightly thoughtful expression.

  He glanced up.  "Ah, I'm sorry."

  The man in black's eyes narrowed as he recalled something.  "The technique you are using…  It's called shukuchi, isn't it?"

  Soujiro smiled on.  "You are right.  My, you must know a lot: I didn't know the name myself until recently.  But yes, the technique is called shukuchi.  However…"

  The man in black watched Soujiro's polite smile broaden with an icy gaze.

  "…That was not shukuchi."

  The man in black took a quick breath.  His eyes narrowed.

  "To be precise, that was three steps short of shukuchi.  I thought that would enough to kill you, but it seems I underestimated you.  Again, I apologise.  I will not make the same mistake again," he said graciously.

  The man in black tried to find the mockery or arrogance behind the boy's words, but there was none.  All he had was that politeness and that genial smile.  It was baffling, completely incomprehensible and entirely unreadable.  It was a powerful weapon in a duel like this one.

  Soujiro was standing with his sword resting on his shoulder again.  He shook his head, watching his adversary.  "I still can't understand you.  You wish to protect weak people…  I don't get you.

  "That way of thinking is wrong."

  The man in black stood straight, rising to the serene challenge in his enemy's words.  "Protecting the weak is the duty of the strong.  Otherwise, the weak would suffer and die," he said quietly.

  Soujiro's eyes hardened for an instant, smiled again.  His left foot rose to begin tapping ominously against the earth again.  "That is a strange way of thinking.  Don't you see?"  His beaming face never faltered, but there was a growing darkness in his placid grey-blue eyes.  "The weak are _supposed _to suffer and die."  

  The man in black started.  What was going on in this boy's head?  Why did he have these ideas?  And how could he smile when stating them?  They were such harsh words, to come from such a young and cheerful face.  Still, there were no answers to the man in black's questions.

  "I will go two steps short of shukuchi now," said the boy suddenly.

  The man in black prepared himself.

  Soujiro shook his head once again, but his opponent could not figure out if he shook his head to concentrate, or if he was still shaking his head at the ideas they each fought with.

  Soujiro's tapping had already quickened as he spoke.

  _Tap._

  Sure enough, the feet lifted, the right leading, and the boy seemed to pause, suspended, in midair, feet moving with poised grace, his eyes gazing straight into the man in black's gaze, before he vanished into the shadowy space between them.

  The amber-eyed swordsman couldn't help but feel angry.  This whole thing was pointless: he didn't want to kill this boy, and he certainly didn't want to die.  The wound in his arm wrenched painfully as he clenched his muscles to grip his sword firmly.  He hated bloodshed of any kind.  He would put a stop to this now.

  The man in black already knew what to do.  He had one move that couldn't be blocked, or evaded.  He would use it now.

    "The killing ends here!" he shouted, his frustration and anger brimming in his voice.  

  His legs pushed him powerfully from the earth as his blade rose eagerly to the attack.

  "_Kuzu Ryu Sen!_"

  Nine flashing darts of his sword.  Nine powerful shocks of impact.  All within the blinking of an eye.

  The man in black dropped to the floor again, shoulders bent over, breathing heavily.  The all-or-nothing attack cost him, but it was worth the price: it could not fail.

  He let out another gasping breath as he reaffirmed his grip on his weapon, eyes dark with anger at the steps he had been forced to take against this smiling adversary.

  Suddenly he felt air sweep against his back.  Time slowed to a ponderous, all-encompassing pace.

  "No- the killing has just begun."

  The man in black turned his head just enough to catch the darkly smiling face of the boy as he appeared behind him, sword in hand and ready to strike.  His brown hair moved slowly against his forehead, moving across his cheerful, now almost cunning eyes, as time's crawl ground so slowly by.  

  The moon's pale beams filtered through the clouds in the moment that Soujiro's sword swept, glittering, through the vulnerable space between himself and the man in black.

  "Argh!"  Another, greater, wave of blood flew through the moonlit air as Soujiro landed in a crouch a few feet from the man in black, who staggered, his eyes wide with pain, his lips parted with a shocked cry.  He staggered and fell to one knee as his back screamed with the raw pain of the long, deep slash that was now traced across it.

  "Do you see?  You cannot beat me unless you are stronger than me.  And if you cannot beat me, you will die."

  The man in black barely caught the words of the boy behind him.  He pulled himself up, leaning slightly on his sword, endeavouring to keep his stinging pain firmly at the back of his mind.

  "Do you see now?  The strong live.  The weak die.  I am stronger, so you will die."

  The man in black turned and faced the crouching back of his enemy, who rose slowly and turned to him.  There was nothing but calm patience in his grey-blue eyes.  The man in black winced, pushing a second tide of pain away.  

  "You're… wrong," he said, driving out the words with quiet force.

  Soujiro's eyes widened.

  "It isn't about being strong, or weak…  It's about fighting to protect those in need," he continued, his strength returning to him with his growing determination.  Damn this boy and his ruthless beliefs!  Humans couldn't live like that, thinking that way!

  "You only say that because you aren't strong enough to beat me.  Your attacks can't hurt me, not even that ougi," replied the boy.

  "Really?  You may have been holding back with your attack, as you said.  What you don't know is: so was I.

  "That was not my ougi."  The man in black had no smile on his face as he spoke.  His eyes were glassy and deadly serious.

  The smile had vanished from Soujiro's face, and there was a foreboding glitter to his eyes.  "Then let's go again."  The tapping began once more.  The man in black readied himself.

  "Understand this, man in black: I will win.  And as you die, you will know that you were wrong, and I will know that I was right."

  The ground was punished with Soujiro's attack as he flickered through the air towards his target.

  The man in black caught the sweep of his enemy's sword just in time, and blocked it.  He turned with the speed of a god to block another attack from behind.  _His sword has slowed…_

  The pounding steps arced in a wide circle, before heading back towards the man in black.  He could just catch the boy's growing anger, and blocked another attack.

  Soujiro stopped, barely pausing this time.  His foot was already tapping against the ground again.

  "One step short now.  I have had enough of you and your strange way of thinking.  You will die this time."

  He vanished, and the man in black waited for the attack.  Whatever slowness Soujiro may have had the last time, it had gone.  Despite the growing anger in the boy, and the fact that the man in black could sense it, giving him a chance to block, the boy's speed took any advantage away.  The man in black couldn't follow him at all.  It was as if a bolt of lightning were heading for him: there was no way to predict how it would hit.

  The man in black waited helplessly, senses desperately alert.

  Suddenly, the sweep of air that announced the attack died and Soujiro dropped to the ground near the man in black.

  "It seems my sandal is broken.  I must ask a moment to fix it."

  He walked off to kneel next to a rock nearby.

  The man in black watched incredulously, random thoughts flitting through his mind.

  _He could have killed me that time, and we both know it.  I have never witnessed speed like his…_

_  His mind is not as calm as it was when we began.  Something makes me wonder if his sandal really broke by accident._

  The man in black's golden eyes flashed in the darkness as he pondered the question he had no answer to.

  Back then…

  A boy stood in the midst of the pouring rain, dark shapes surrounding him upon the ground.  His shoulders were hunched over, his hair dripping with water, his eyes hidden beneath his wet fringe.  A sword lay quietly in his small hand, lowered and restful. Persistent raindrops washed the last of the blood from the shining blade.

_  Back then…_

_  Screams rang through the darkness, flooding the rain-soaked air and hammering into the boy's ears.  Footsteps ran through splattering mud and eyes widened with wild, helpless fear._

_  Back then, no one helped me…_

  "Boy!  Get that rice into that warehouse now!  If it's not done by nightfall, don't expect to get fed tomorrow!"

  The door to the house slammed shut, and Soujiro was left outside in the heat of the cloudy, clammy afternoon.  Insects chirred all around, and the boy's torn and dirty clothes scratched against his legs and arms.

  The rice bags were huge, and Soujiro could only just lift them.  His back was still hurting from all the scrubbing he'd done the day before, bending over to clean the timeworn and immovable stains on the floors in the kitchens.  He'd been beaten for not getting rid of the stains.

  The bruises ached in the hot, heavily charged air.

  Soujiro toiled his way towards the warehouse.  The rice bag's handles dug into his shoulders, chafing and leaving sores that wept within an hour of work.  He'd only moved a quarter of the rice by then, and he resolutely ignored the rubbing of the straps into his burning, sticky shoulder wounds.  He had to get the work done by nightfall, or they'd beat him again.  

  The sun was already low in the sky, but Soujiro ignored that as well as he laboured on, his young legs feeling increasingly weak and shaky beneath his frail, half-starved form, shuddering under the weight of the rice.  His blistered fingers clenched into fists as he staggered on.

  He hated this life, but he couldn't do anything about it.  After his parents' murders, he had been left to the care of distant relatives, who hated him for no reason he could ever understand, and treated him as less than a slave.  There was no love in Soujiro's life, or in his heart.  The passing of his parents had left him completely alone, and completely defenceless against the brutality of his keepers.

  He smiled, nevertheless.  He knew from experience that his smile was the only defence he had.  He had used to cry or whimper when they beat him, and that had amused them, making them beat him more and harder.  Since then, he'd learned that when he smiled, they got bored and left him alone, wanting only to hear him cry.  

  His tears had dried up long ago, dying away as his last memories of love faded away from his empty soul.

    Time crept on, and the sun crept towards the horizon.  The day's light grew red and orange as it slowly died, and evening crawled towards night.  The shadows lengthened, slipping over the ground and creeping and rising to the lone figure of the struggling boy.

  A rock hit the boy's head from behind.  He winced at the impact, and wearily set down the rice bag, turning to his attacker.  The straps of the bag sent scorching pain through his raw sores as they slid from his shoulders, but Soujiro was more concerned about who was behind him.

  It was one of the young men of his new home.  He towered over Soujiro, a sneer across his face, throwing another rock up into the air and catching it, throwing and catching, a rhythmic, threatening motion.

  Soujiro's smile came out on instinct as he watched for the next blow.

  "You shouldn't put down that rice, brat.  The sun's nearly down, and you know what my father said.  I came to make sure you weren't slacking off."  The sneer widened.  Soujiro's smile stretched in response.

  He didn't say anything: merely took up the huge bag of rice onto his back again, and trudged on.

  Another rock caught him in a glancing blow to the side of his head.  The first strike was still throbbing, and the new wound's sting joined it in a repeating pounding, pounding, pounding in Soujiro's head.  He blinked a few times, and took another step forward.  Pound, pound, pound.  Take another step.  Smile a little broader.  Keep going.

  "Hey, brat!  Don't walk away from me!  If you're rude to me, I'll have to teach you manners," cried the young man, his voice lowering to a smirking growl on his last words.

  Soujiro winced, smiling all the while, knowing already what was to come, knowing that he could not avoid it, knowing that it had been coming from the moment the first rock had hit him: no, since the moment his parents had fallen to the ground in pools of their own blood.

  Sure enough, the rice was ripped from his shoulders, making his weeping sores scream with hot pain, and the bag split as it was thrown to the ground, grains of pale rice scattering all around.

  The young man loomed over the young, wretchedly thin, ever-smiling boy.  "Now look what you've done!  My father will be very angry about this, brat!"

  Here it came.

  Soujiro let his mind concentrate on keeping the smile in place as the blows began to rain down on him. 

  He didn't even try to shield his face as a fist impacted with his left cheekbone, and white pain shot to his eye and spread in a wave through his skull.  He merely closed his eyes and smiled, as another punch smacked heavily against his ribcage, winding the boy, sending him staggering.  Hurt, anger, grief and vengeance were distant, surreal things that Soujiro dared not reach to: to feel was to feel pain.  Just keep smiling.  Aches, stings and darting, hurting heat prickled and stabbed over his frail body, but all he did was smile.

  Before he could fall, still reeling from the punch, a kick caught him in the backs of his legs, bruising and hurting.  Soujiro sank to the heat-cracked earth in a crumpled heap.

  The red light of the dying sun clouded over with menacing darkness.

  Shadow fell on the small, bleeding heap of human flesh.  The small heap that smiled on as blood dripped over a closed and blackened eye.

  "Get up!"

  A kick in the ribs.  Soujiro curled in on himself.

  "Why are you smiling, brat?  I said, get up, you little freak!  Stop smiling!"

  A kick in the legs.

  "That's it.  The sun's down- my father will have something to say to you, you lazy little brat.  You won't have anything to smile about soon."

  Footsteps retreated into the dimming dusk.

  Soujiro reached out a clawed hand, and dragged himself across the ground.  The dry earth scratched at his torn clothes, grazing his young and vulnerable skin.  He crawled his way to the warehouse, using the wall to pull himself up.

  He was already feeling a little easier- he was used to pain.  Somehow, bruises on top of bruises hurt less than a single wound.  As if skin got used to the hurt, and just absorbed it, piling hurt upon hurt in a nonchalant manner until it hardly noticed there was any pain anymore.

  At least the stiffness hadn't set in yet.

  He staggered his way round to the steps, shrinking against the wall as the gathering clouds began to release the first wave of rain.  It was cool, soothing at first to Soujiro's stinging wounds, but it soon made his bruises ache, his arms and legs shooting dull pain as he moved.

  There…  He eased himself to the ground, and crawled underneath the wooden steps, down underneath the building.

  His hiding place.

  This was where he had hidden his father's sword, the place he went to when the people at the main house had forgotten about him for the day, when Soujiro needed to comfort of his father's presence, the only remnants of which lay in the blade forged by his hands.

  Soujiro crawled through the darkness, listening to the showering rain outside, his small hands reaching and searching, and finally stumbling over the familiar smooth texture of the Tsuki Katana's sheath.  He grasped the weapon, and hugged it to his tiny, battered frame, cradling it like a child that needed to be protected.

  _Father always said a sword was made for use…_

  Lightning flooded to fringes of Soujiro's sanctuary, and he caught the sounds of many footsteps running towards the warehouse, slapping over the wet, muddied ground.

  Cries rang out in the dusk.

  "Where is he?"

  "He was right here when I left.  He can't have gone far."

  More footsteps.

  "Wait- I see where he went…"

  Soujiro froze, his blood running suddenly cold through his body.  As another flash of lightning cracked through the dark sky, his head turned slowly in horror to see a creeping figure, crawling across the ground towards him in the low space under the warehouse.

  His fingers clutched at the sword, his eyes wide and staring with fear, the smile gone from his face for a moment.

  "There you are, you little brat…  Think you can hide, huh?  Think again…"

  It was the young man who had beaten him just before.  His sneer was not visible in the darkness, but Soujiro knew it was there.  Soujiro knew that sneer would watch over him as he was beaten to death.

  Beaten to death…

  _Will they kill me?_

  "We've all had enough of you, brat.  Think we need you, you and your dirty, scraggy little stinking self?  We don't need you."  The young man was crawling closer.  Soujiro's breath tightened in his fear-frozen lungs.

  Beaten to death…

  "You know, we just realised something…  It would be cheaper if we didn't have you around to feed, for the little work you actually do…"

  Beaten to death…

  _They're going to kill me this time…_

  The young man was upon him.  His sly gaze landed on the sword in Soujiro's hands.

  "What's that you've got there?  Oh, a sword, is it?  Looks expensive.  Maybe it'll pay for all the trouble you've caused us over the years…"  His grasping hands reached out for the sword, grabbing at the sheath, which slid off easily in the gloom.

  The rain still poured outside.  Thunder rumbled ominously overhead.

  The blade was left naked, glimmering faintly in the shadows.  Soujiro's eyes landed on the metal, transfixed by its beauty.  A timeworn memory flashed vividly through his mind.

  The strong live… 

His father's body crumpled on the ground.

  The weak die… 

Soujiro's scream ripped through the empty air.  __

  Father always said a sword was made for use… 

  Soujiro scrambled away, nearly falling backwards as he clawed wildly for freedom.  The young man was taken by surprise, and belatedly followed the boy, crawling after him in the small space, shuffling and crawling through the darkness towards him like a spider that has seen its prey caught in its web, scuttling and sidling and dragging with inhuman speed in its thirst for death.

  Soujiro's slighter body made it easier for him: he was soon out, on the other side of the building.

  The young man called the warning.  "He's out!  He's over on the other side!"

  Soujiro sent one terrified look over his shoulder before instinct took over, and he ran, frail legs pumping with the sudden, urgent energy of one who knows death is on his heels.

  Footsteps slapped after him, sending mud splattering to greet the falling raindrops.

  Soujiro ran on, as fast as he could, bared sword still in hand, his face pale with fear, his body shivering with the weakness of a starved child.  His free hand clawed the rain-filled darkness ahead as he ran, fingers hooked and searching for something to latch onto, reaching for a saviour that did not exist.

  "Help me!"  The words ripped unbidden from his lips.

  "Someone, _help me_!"

  The rain fell unpityingly, and his attackers gained.  His feet slapped against the wet dirt.

  "HELP ME!"

  His childish scream was beaten back by the falling rain, his plea dragged under by the deadening roar of thunder overhead.

  A hand clutched at his ragged clothes, and he fell, landing in the mud.

  He rolled over, dragging himself to his feet to face his assailants.  The sword suddenly seemed a protective weight in his hands.

  A brief moment in time stretched long as Soujiro's hollow smile claimed his face.  The smile of a ghost who has forgotten the emotions of its human life, lost in its own transparency, helpless in its own emptiness.

  _The strong live…_

  The sword flashed in the darkness.

  _The weak die…_

  The first body fell the rain-soaked earth.

  _The strong live…_

  The blade swooped again.

  _The weak die…_

  Rain trickled down the boy's face, glittering in the cold glare of the brief lightning.

  _The strong live…_

  Falling blood mixed with falling rain as the boy's smile stretched beyond innocence across his pale and childish face.

  Smile, and they will go away.  Smile, and they won't hurt you.  Smile, and you will live.

  The Tsuki Katana moved in clumsy young hands with an uneasy grace, claiming lives with each cut, each slice.  More bodies hit the earth.

  _The weak die._

  Eerie silence fell within the sound of the pouring rain.  The boy stood alone in the lazy sheets of water, his eyes on some unseen, distant vision.  His hair clung to his face, his clothes stuck to his body.  His smile never faltered.

  Lightning flashed and the rain shone briefly on the boy's clean, young face.  Raindrops washed the blood from the sword in his little hand.

  "I am ready," said Soujiro, rising from his crouch, flexing his foot a little in his newly secured sandal.  _Why does this man make me feel so strange?  Why does he make me remember these things?  He says he protects people, helps weak ones in need…  I don't get him at all._

  They stood ready again, facing each other with deadly serious gazes locked together.

  The man in black could feel his opponent's rising anger.  It would help him predict and block Soujiro's attacks if it got much stronger, despite the boy's unbelievable speed.

  "One step short.  You will die now, man in black."

  As Soujiro's invisible form sped like lightning towards the man in black, his anger rose inside him with irrepressible force, memories of rain and darkness, of blood and screaming, filling his mind.  His eyes clenched shut as his sword ascended to the attack, and a cry rose in his throat.

  "Back then…"

  The man in black's eyes widened as he heard the boy's words over the pounding of his attack.

  "Back then…  Why didn't you save me?"

  The man in black stared in shock at the words he heard, and his eyes darted around.  Soujiro's anger was rising, and the force of his assault would rise with it.  What direction would the attack come from?

  The thudding arced round, and Soujiro seemed to run up into the very air.  The man in black stood firm, as he realised the truth: it was an omni directional attack, using both vertical and horizontal space.  Could he block it?

  Soujiro's furious, desperate, accusing voice reached his ears again.

  "Back then…  You didn't protect me."

  A thud to the right.  The man in black spun round, but it was gone again.

  "Back then…  No one helped me."

  A thud behind.  The man in black barely had time to turn before the boy's attack had shifted again.

  "Back then…  _no one protected me!"_

  Anger blazed in the darkness above the man in black, above and to his left, and he raised his sword just in time to block the attack, the force of his defensive sweep sending Soujiro springing back from him, landing heavily nearby in a crouch, facing his enemy.  He swept his gaze up at the man in black with a wild, animalistic gleam in his eyes, a near-snarl tugging at his lips.  His anger streamed from him, battering the man in black from all directions with a burning, heavy force.

  He rose with almost inhuman grace and control, backing off to create the required distance between himself and the man in black.  The snarling look never left his face.  Anger seethed from his very skin as he stared down the man in black's amber gaze.  Angry gashes marked the ground around them, recording the path of Soujiro's fury.

  He took off again, his rage spinning rapidly out of control, guiding the man in black's deflecting blade, shielding him from a wrath that burned the very air as Soujiro's ki rose in waves in the darkness.

  As a scream of strangled fury ripped from Soujiro's throat, he appeared above the man in black, bearing down on him with his sword poised and ready to deal death.

  The man in black lifted his own blade with astonishing speed, a strange look in his flashing golden eyes, and a violent swoop sent Soujiro flying to the ground.  In the same instant, the man in black's sword flickered to point threateningly at Soujiro's bared throat.  Soujiro merely glared up at his attacker with feral animosity, his ki beating savagely against the man in black, waiting for death.

  "As you attacked me, you said that I didn't protect you.  I don't know what you were referring to, try as I might to imagine what it was.  I can only conclude that something happened in your past that led you to the path you now walk.

  "However, I do not think you wanted to live the life of a killer."

  The man in black's quiet resonance rang in Soujiro's ears as he eyes widened in shock.

  Memories and conflicting thoughts rose unbidden to claim his emptied soul.

  _I killed them all that night.  I saved myself by claiming their weak lives with my own strength._

_  The rain washed it all away, and I smiled as always, but the truth is…_

_  The truth is…_

_  A boy stood in the pouring rain as his lowered blade dripped watery blood.  Raindrops tracked sparkling lines down his cheeks, and as he lifted his face to the weeping heavens, and a flash of lightning broke the sky, a smile could be seen on the young face._

_  In the same light, the boy's eyes shimmered with more than rainwater, and his face glittered with tears that ran over his cheeks and smiling lips._

_  The truth is…_

_  I was crying._

_  Lightning was followed by crashing, rolling thunder, rippling around the clouds with a foreboding roar._

_The strong live, the weak die…  _

_  Death lay scattered on the wet ground around the boy as he smiled at the unforgiving sky. _

_  Is it really so wrong to be weak?_

  The man in black sensed the rising tide of confusion and conflict in the mind of his opponent.  Short moments passed as an entire spectrum of emotions flickered across the boy's face, from contorted rage to unspeakable grief.

  "AAAAARRGH!  NO, NO _NO_!  GAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!"  

  The man in black stepped back in shock as the young man before him lost all control, crumpling over as if in agony, then dropping to the ground and beating his fists on the cold earth, hitting his forehead repeatedly on the ground, still screaming and screaming and screaming…

  Suddenly he rose, the wild look in his eyes again.

  "_You_," he snarled, his gaze fixing on the man in black's masked face.  "You are doing these things to me!  You and your strange sword and strange ideas!  It's _your fault!_"

  He snapped into position, sheathing his sword abruptly, readied in a battou-jutsu stance.  It meant one simple thing: this would decide the battle.  Who would live, and who would die.  The battou-jutsu was a direct, unyielding attack that placed strength, but most of all, speed, at the forefront.  Here was where it would end.  This was the boy's way of demanding a final answer to the barrage of questions in his mind, once and for all.

  The man in black settled into the battou-jutsu, sheathing his own sword carefully.  His hand hovered above his weapon, eyes clearing from their shock, becoming determined and single-minded with their flashing amber gaze.  He waited.

  "I will kill you, and prove you wrong.

  "I am coming.  Prepare yourself."  Soujiro's words washed over the man in black like water over stone.  He was ready.

  A wave crashed in the distance, a faint sound against the foot of the Cliffs.

  "AAAARGH!"  Two forceful male cries of determination and anger rang out in the darkness, as one, then the other, vanished into the air with their speed beyond Godspeed.

  Feet pushed body weight from earth, thuds of angry strides punishing the ground that lay between them.

  At the last moment before impact, swords were pulled fluidly from sheaths, and the man in black's foot gave an extra, light tap, before they both launched into the air towards each other, matching intense expressions on their faces.

  Time froze as blades swooped.

  "_Ama kakeru ryu no hirameki_!"

  A sword was knocked brutally aside, and a sword made contact with human flesh.  A scream ripped through the dark air, and a shadowy figure fell to a crouch on the ground, sword still raised in the follow-through of the final technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

  Soujiro's body hit the ground with a dull thud.

  _Back then, I cried._

_  He said he didn't think I wanted to live the life of a killer…_

_  Did I ever want this path that lies now beneath my feet?_

_  Did I ever want to be strong?_

  Darkness claimed the boy's suddenly calmed mind as the shock of the attack he had taken gripped his body.  His thoughts sank into oblivion.

  "Don't worry.  I won't kill you.  This wound is enough."

  The man in black knelt over his unconscious victim, watching his chest rise and fall with tentative but regular breaths.

  He brushed the hair back from the boy's brow gently, his gaze troubled at what he had had to do to the boy.  The deep mark ran angrily across his chest, a guarantee of a future scar.

  The man in black sighed, and stood slowly.

  "We shall meet again, I hope," he murmured.

  His eyes turned to the horizon as the clouds parted to reveal the moon, which had begun its slow descent.  There lay the trail of his quarry, and his own destination.

  "Time to move on."

Author's note:  Well, that took me hours.  Understandable, considering its HUGE length!  Now you see why I split this battle into two chapters?  *sigh of weariness*  This chapter was really long anyway.  But I'm really proud of it- I worked so unbelievably hard on this.  Soujiro is my favourite RK character, so I felt I owed it to him, you know?

  Apologies again for the late update.  I hope the length goes some way to making up for it.  *bows*

I'm sorry, very short notes to reviewers again: I'm really short on time.  My thanks to you all, though.  *glomp*

  Thanks to **Corran Nackatori** (*suitably freaked out* ^_^)**, MegumiFuu** (Ah no, that was the guy who made Kenshin's sword in the series- I just handily made up the idea that Sou-chan's daddy was the best swordmaker, cos it fitted the plot.  Most other details I kept the same, though.)**, insert catchy name here** (*puts a pillow on the desk*)**, silver-garcia, Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy, incoherence** (I haven't seen the Musketeer… But that kind of death is pretty well-used in films and books… Heck, it worked for me! ^_^)**, Kenshin-Kaoru-Forever, genocide ex-sync*in** (It wasn't that lame.. *wink*)**, TenkunoMeiou, Mewberries, js** (Er, in the book there is indeed a 't' in Westley.  Otherwise it'd be pronounced Wezley, which isn't half so good.  ^_^)**, noir-tori, imaninz, Tevrah, Lady E** (*looks guilty in light of Lady E's lovely comments and Akari's own late update* Sorry…)**, EvilPrincessMelphis, Demon Neko-Chan, Faybirdy, NightRain** (Thanks for the note of support, hun!)**, pretty Luthien, Volleygurly, Awc** (*still giggling at the oro-ing heap crumpled on the floor*  Thanks for your er… violent enthusiasm!  Much appreciated!  *glomp*)**, Staci/Nadia, bittersweetKandy, Misao-chan, Mary, Lady Kino** (*downs beverages gratefully and proceeds to bounce of the walls with wide eyes and many oro's*)**, TwinBakaNekos, DarkElf, Shattered Reflection** (Yes, I love tea!  But I fake an English accent better…  *laughs* Especially since I'm English!  Tee hee ^_^  Thanks for the tea!  *downs it in one*  I like PG Tips best… ^_^)**, Midnight Star** (*looks at sake with a raised eyebrow, then blinks to see it's gone* What the- Hey!  *glares and hops angrily about as Sano downs the drink in one greedy gulp* Why you!!!)**, KittyKatt, WIERDkittyw/wingz** (Thanks for the offer! I shall surely mail you and say hi when I actually get a moment's break from the neverending turmoil known as my life… *sweatdrop*  Feel free to mail me, too, if you wanna chat!)**, angelicyokai, Zeh Wulf** (*laughs at image of Kenshin overbalancing as a result of enormous knot of hair*  Oh, and thanks for the note about Kenshin's eyes- that was very deliberate for the reasons you suggested, glad to know someone else thought it was weird Buttercup didn't recognise Westley's eyes… *grin*)**, Celeste Rose** (mmmmmm ^_^)**, Ela, Momentum, Rachel** (oh, I love cliffies myself!  Which is fun when you're the author rather than the reader!  Ooh, the power!! *evil laugh*  MWAHAHAHA!)**, Mistress of time, Papaya!** (Yeh, I took my time with this one… *sheepish*  I'll do my best always, though.  And I'm guessing I upset you more with Sou-chan's past this chapter, huh?  *guilty*  It always makes me cry when I watch those episodes of the series.. I just hope I did him justice.  And it's oddly suited that you bear the name of a fruit…  *feels she is losing sanity with lack of sleep*  But it is cool!  *weird giggle* ^_^)**, MP, Jellybob 15, dunkmoonX, monkeysme, lime, Sakuya Tsuki- Neko Neko Miau, Little Yahiko** (*laughs profusely at the eel-consuming antics of the Japanese and Chinese people*)**, Queen of Shadows** (I put it in for dramatic effect- also because the section of the series I'm taking pieces of this part from had some bloodshed.  Hope that's okay!)**, Sailor Cosmos, Redhead Samurai, Elf Fanatic Lark** and **Alec Ikiiki** (*falls over*  All the action I can do is in this chapter.. I need time to rejuvenate..  Oh, I save my documents as htm or webpage, and though the italics have not worked on occasion, I noticed that the way to get the bold to work is to click it on just before writing the bit you want in bold, then clicking off right after the last word (rather than highlighting it and making it bold)  I hope that helps!  *falls over again*)**!**

Okay, that's enough for now!  I'm gonna collapse after all that writing!  *falls over*  Oof, too late..

  Seeya next Sunday!


	17. Battle of Strength: Strong Enough to Win...

Disclaimer:  Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine, that it isn't.

Author's note: Sorry, late again.  Last week of college, very busy, etc etc…  I won't bother with all the detailed excuses.  Anyway, the darkness that was the duel between the man in black and Soujiro is past, onwards on the pathway to reunion!  Though not just yet of course…

  What do you mean, why not?  He's gotta fight Sano first, hasn't he?!  *sigh*  Sad but true.  The course of true love never did run smooth though, did it?  ^_^

  Anyway, the usual warning of the inclusion of tweaking, syncing and Akari-fying, so be prepared.  No flames now!  Enjoy!

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style 

 **Seventeen**

  There were many hours yet to pass before dawn would grey the eastern sky.  There were many hours of darkness yet ahead of the man in black before his hunt would be over, as he continued on his journey in pursuit of the Princess.

  Despite the trials of the duel just fought, and despite the stinging pains of his still-raw wounds, the man in black ran with enduring speed, leaning slightly into the breeze created by his own swiftness, eyes focused forwards, always forwards.  It was as if those glinting amber eyes could already see their prey, already envisage the moment of capture.

  His wooden sandals struck the ground with a muted rustle, his steps hidden in the grass, his body but a passing moment in time to the landscape he flew over.

 The man in black moved like a dart of lightning darker than the night, travelling low to the ground, as silent and relentless as death, a dark speeding shadow against the vast expanse of grassy earth.

  "Damn!"  Hoji ground his teeth in frustration.  "He beat the Tenken…  I can hardly believe it!"

  Kaoru's head lifted to peer over Sanosuke's shoulder, her eyes wide and inquisitive.  Her head cocked to one side as she looked at Hoji, who looked like he was going to start getting twitchy again.

  "Soujiro lost?" she asked.

  Hoji glared at her.  "It doesn't make any difference to _you!  _You'll die no matter what happens, _Princess!_"

  Kaoru glanced at Sano, the pair of them exchanging nonchalant looks, before they both shrugged.  Kaoru withdrew herself fully from the conversation as she leant back over Sano's shoulder again, a faintly tired expression on her face.

  _Hoji really needs to think of something new to talk about.  'You'll die' this and 'murder' that…  Geez.  _Kaoru sighed.  _Doesn't he have a life at all?_

  Sanosuke's thoughts were along similar lines.  _I wish Hoji would stop talking about killing the Princess.  I know that was what we signed on to do, but I really don't like the idea of killing a girl, especially one who seems kind of friendly and nice.  Anyway… it wasn't like I _did _sign on for this.  Hoji made the agreement and told Sou and me about it after._

  Soujiro…  Man, I hope he's okay… 

  Sanosuke sent a wistful, anxious look over his shoulder, back the way they'd come.  He couldn't help worrying about his smaller friend: they'd been through a fair bit together.  He didn't like the idea of not seeing Soujiro again at all.  

  His brows came together with frustrated worry.  If that guy had hurt Soujiro, he'd pay for it!  No one killed his friends and got away with it!

  So what if being able to beat Sou meant this guy had to be really skilful.  So what?  Sanosuke had fought lots of skilful people before.  He had his strength: that was all he needed, no matter who he fought against!

  Kaoru caught the look on Sano's face, and her eyes widened in surprise, the most typically clueless, innocent Kaoru look spreading over her face.  Her wide blue eyes looked first at Sanosuke's troubled gaze, and then followed his line of sight to the horizon that concealed the Cliffs.  

  As her gaze landed on that spot, she began to feel some anxiety of her own.  The man in black had beaten the boy…  She didn't know how good a swordsman the Tenken was, but judging from Hoji and Sano's reactions, the victory can't have been any mean feat.

  Kaoru's worry turned to strange, nervous butterflies that swarmed up from her stomach to her throat as her eyes caught a tiny, fleeting blur of black against the distant landscape.

  The man in black was coming…

  The dark landscape was nothing but a blur to the man in black's sharp gaze.  All his eyes could see was the trail he followed, and the vision of what he sought.  Icy calm, afire with determination, conflicted within him, lending even greater urgency to his step.

  Suddenly his step faltered, before it rushed on again.

  He had seen them, far up ahead, the three of them looking small amongst the vast, gently rolling meadowland.  He took in the sight of the professional, bossy-looking one whom he presumed to be the leader of the group, and the tall, strong-looking one who was carrying…

  …_her…_

  Kaoru's eyes remained helplessly fixed on the man in black as a strange feeling rose within her, and prickles taunted the sensitive skin of the back of her neck.  The man in black was watching her.

  She _felt_ it: regardless of the gloomy night air that separated them and the distance between them, she could sense his stare burning intensely into her.  The butterflies in her throat suddenly vanished as the heat of his gaze created an answering fire somewhere inside her, somewhere far away, locked away, down deep inside.

  Her throat clenched suddenly, and tears of something like fear threatened her tightly shut eyes.

  She paid no mind to the conversation between Hoji and Sanosuke.

  "I'll go ahead with the Princess.  You stay here and finish him!"

  "Finish him?"

  "Kill him!  Get rid of him!  Any way you can!"

  "Any way?"

  An impatient sigh from Hoji.

  "There are enough rocks around here to make use of: pick one up, wait for the man in black to come, and as he passes, hit him with the rock!  That should kill him quickly enough!"

  "Oh."

  Kaoru was brought back to reality was she was lifted lightly back over Sanosuke's shoulder, and set carefully on the ground by his strong hands, which gripped her waist gently, moving her as if she weighed no more than a feather.

  As her feet found the earth, she glanced up to see something she had never expected to see in her kidnapper's eyes: anxiety.

  _I don't want to send her off with Hoji.  He's going to kill her.  How can I know that he'll do it quickly and painlessly?  It isn't _right, _killing someone so small and defenceless._

  Kaoru, oblivious to Sano's thoughts, blinked and turned away.

  Sano's hands fell away from her little waist, and dropped to his sides.

  Hoji had already grabbed at Kaoru's arm, and was pulling her away.  Her hands were still tied together, and Hoji knelt to quickly lengthen the ropes that tied her ankles together enough so that she could walk on her own.

  "Catch up to us as soon as you can."

  With that, Hoji was off, dragging a very reluctant Princess alongside him, ignoring the way her head was ever turning to look behind, to where the man in black had last been seen running towards them.

  Sano, however, noticed the strange look in Kaoru's shining blue eyes.  It was fear, yes: but the kind of fear a lover has, when they must ask forgiveness of their beloved for something terrible that they have done, not the fear seen in the eyes of one who knows they will soon die.

  Sano shrugged the thought aside, and let the sounds of Hoji's departure slip away from his awareness.

  It was time to fight now.  Time to let all other thought subside.

  Sanosuke let himself fall into the greatest state of concentration he had, closing his eyes for a few minutes as he gathered himself together, readying himself for the fight to come.

  He subconsciously flexed the muscles in his shoulders, arms, hands, fingers.  He was more than prepared for this battle: as prepared as he'd ever be, at least.

  He looked around, eyeing the various stones and rocks lying about.  He picked up one that looked about the size of the man in black's head, judging that to be about the right size to kill him, and stepped behind a large boulder in wait.

  As he leant back against the boulder, the rock feeling unusually heavy in his grasp, he began to feel distinctly uneasy.

  _Hoji told me to kill this man, so I will.  Besides, he'll kill me if I don't kill him: Sou certainly hasn't turned up since he stayed behind to stop the man in black.  But…_

_  Even though he's likely killed my friend, and will kill me…_

_  Is it fair to ambush him like this?  Not even give him a chance?_

_  I don't like the idea of Hoji killing the Princess, 'cos she's defenceless.  In fact, I'm pretty damn annoyed about it.  So what does that make me, if I'm still willing to do the same thing to the man in black?_

  Sano's face darkened with thoughtful irritation.  He didn't like this situation one bit.

  It reminded him too much of things that hurt him.

  Sanosuke had been born stronger than most children.  Growing taller and more solidly built more quickly than other children in his village, he had inspired more than a little trepidation in the youngsters around him.

  At first, they'd been too afraid to go near him.  Sanosuke had been very lonely: whenever he tried to talk to any other children, they ran away from him.  He tried to join in their games, but they would hide the ball behind their backs or stop dead short in their race, and stare at him as if waiting for him to do something bad.  It seemed no matter what Sanosuke did, no one would be friends with him.  When he lost his temper and stared angrily at them, it only made it worse.

  However, after a while, the other children lost their outward fear of Sanosuke.  This was because after a while, he stopped looking angry.  He stopped reacting to their fear of him altogether.  They gradually realised that he never did anything to them, even when their caution around him turned to disregard of his very existence, and then to nasty looks and cruel whispered words that they made sure he could hear.  Even when they began to be very unkind to Sano, in the way bullying children did to those they were secretly afraid of, Sanosuke did nothing.

  He would just look calm, like he was pushing back something inside him, and walk away.

  He stopped trying to approach the other children before long.

  Before much longer after that, the other children wouldn't stop approaching _him_.

  They would laugh at him and his height and strength, they would call him names because the only friends he had were his parents.  They would ask him if he had done the washing up yet, or if he was too tall to be able to reach the ground to pick up the ball when they threw it at his feet.  

  One day, the bullying went a step too far.

  They had cornered Sano outside one of the children's home, quite a group of them that time, pushing a shoving and surrounding Sano with nasty smiles and horrible words.

  But they didn't stop at words that time.

  It started when Sanosuke tried to push his way out of the crowd, and one of them jabbed him savagely in the ribs with an elbow.  

  After that one movement, it descended into something like a gang brawl, with the crowd around Sano kicking and punching at him, and he just trying to shield his face and stomach, and trying to lash out in defence.

  It ended when Sanosuke's father heard the noise and arrived with a yell, sending the other children running, crowing victoriously.

  Sano's parents spoke to their son later that evening.

  "Sanosuke, we think you should do something for yourself about this situation.  You're twelve now: you need to start proving yourself, or those other kids will bully you for the rest of your life."  Sano's father spoke seriously, his eyes concerned as he watched for a reaction on his boy's bruised face.  There was a pause.

  "I don't want to hurt anyone."

  "What do you mean, son?" asked his mother anxiously, noting how closed-up and distant her son looked.

  Sano sat still, his hands clenched in fists at his sides, gaze on the table in front of him, brow low over his rich brown eyes.

  "Son?"

  Sano's father waited, rather worried by his son's behaviour.  It wasn't like him to clam up like this.

  "I don't want to _hurt_ anyone," said Sanosuke again.

  "Why are you so worried, Sano?  Has something happened?" asked his mother gently.

  Sanosuke didn't want to tell them.  He didn't want anyone to know that he'd killed an injured animal the year before.

  He'd been walking in the forest, hoping to have some peace from the bullying children, when a whining sound had drawn his attention to a fox cub, lying half-concealed by a mass of brambles.  It seemed to have been caught by the thorns, and it had nasty gashes all over its little body.

  Sanosuke had knelt down next to it, but when he reached out to touch it, it had become afraid and snarled at him.  When Sano tried to calm it down by touching its shaking back, it lashed out and sank its teeth into Sanosuke's arm.

  _"Ouch!"_  Sano had reflexively shaken his arm to get rid of the painful biting animal, but his shake had been so forceful, the fox cub had been flung against the thorns, and thudded heavily against the ground.

  Sano had killed it.

  Now, sat in front of his worried parents, the last thing he wanted to do was to tell them he was afraid of hurting a person the way he'd hurt that fox cub.  They would probably be upset at what he'd done; or worse, they might not understand why it made him feel the way he did.

  "I think the best solution is for you to get away from this, from these children and this village for a while."

  Sano's father's suggestion surprised all of them.

  "Really, I think that's the best thing."

  "But how?" asked Sano's mother.

  "We'll have my brother take him along on one of those journeys he's always on.  Maybe spending some time with his uncle will show Sanosuke a new way of thinking, a new way of living.  What do you think, Sano?"

  "Go with Uncle Sagara?"

  His father nodded.  "He's planning to visit us soon.  I'll ask him about it then, if you want."

  Sanosuke had sat quietly for a moment.

  _Go with Uncle Sagara?_  He faintly remembered his young uncle from a few years before, the last time he'd really seen him.  Sagara had been tall and strong, not the way Sano would be when he was grown up, but similar: he had the same colouring as Sano, too, with his dark hair and sparkling eyes.  Sanosuke remembered admiring the way Sagara always looked so adventurous and strong, and the red bandanna he wore that made him look like a street fighter.

  The red lengths of the bandanna had a way of flickering lazily in the breeze that made Sagara look like a hero out of a story.

  Sanosuke wanted to look like that.

  He nodded suddenly.

  "I'll go with Uncle Sagara."

  Sanosuke smiled as he remembered the start of his journey with his uncle.  He'd grown to love that man so much: even more than his own father.  He admired him as he'd admired no one else.

  Would Sagara be impressed to see him now?

  Before the answer that resounded in his heart could reach his brain, he scrunched up his face.  "Chuh."  That would be answer enough for now.

  For now…

  For now, all he had to think about was the man in black, and all he had to concentrate on was keeping watch for his enemy.

  Sano glanced past the boulder, and caught a blur of black a hundred or so metres away.

  A few more seconds…

  Nearly…

  There!

  Sano's better judgement suddenly overcame him at the last moment.

  The man in black leapt to one side a fraction of a second after a large rock flew just by his ear and struck the boulder behind him.

  "Who's there?"

  Sanosuke emerged from behind his boulder, another rock already in his hand.

  The man in black had already drawn his sword.

  "I could have hit you.  I just didn't think that would be very sportsmanlike."

  The man in black watched him a moment.

  "I believe you," he said suddenly.  "So.  What now?" he asked.

  Sanosuke already knew the answer.

  "We settle this fairly: man to man.  No weapons.  Just strength against strength."

  "So you'll put down the rock and I'll put down my sword, and we'll kill each other like reasonable people?"

  Sanosuke nodded, his bandanna's trailing red lengths swinging against his back.

  The man in black concluded the agreement by slowly lowering his sword to the ground, as Sano, in turn, lowered his rock.

  Before long, they were stood facing each other, both empty-handed, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

  _At least Sagara would be proud now,_ thought Sano.

  The moonlight danced faintly over his opponent's dark clothing as they faced each other.  Sano's stance was relaxed: he knew exactly what he was doing.  The man in black looked a little less at ease.  _A swordsman not used to fighting without his weapon, I suppose._

  The man in black had already noticed the preoccupied look on Sano's face: before Sanosuke knew what was happening, before he'd lifted even a finger in defence, a small, darting black body had come up before him, and blows began to rain down on him.

 Sanosuke hadn't expected this attack.  It was all happening in the blink of an eye.  Fists landed blow after blow on his chest and stomach.

  _Oh gods!_

Author's note:  I just wanna say- the fox cub part was there to explain why Sano would not loose his anger on the other children- let's face it, the Sano we all know and love _does have a temper on him.  So, while he's still very much Sano in the present day of the story, I needed something that would stop him from beating up all the other kids as a child.  Hope that's okay!  Oh, and I went with the name Sano's captain is best known for.  ^_^_

And I hope you liked it- took me a while.  I seem to be in a state of constant writer's block, though sometimes not so bad and sometimes really bad…  *sigh*  It sucks.  But I'll get over it.  Probably just a bit of exam stress getting to me.  Stoopid exams!  Grr!  Ah well.  They'll be over in another few weeks!  And then…

FREEDOM!  Freedom to write fanfiction whenever I want!  Freedom to watch anime ALL THE TIME!  Freedom to eat chocolate day and night!  Hurrah!  *happy dance*  Roll on summer!

Replies to reviewers (Woohoo!  HUGE reply section today!  Must be a sign of my guilty late-updating conscience… *apologetic*)

**Wanderer** (Well, I understand your point of view, and you had a fair opinion, but I stand by the choices I made for that chapter. I don't intend to change the characterization of the RK cast- at least not any more than necessary, and Sou is too important to me for me to change his past much.  Yes that chapter was dark: so are many parts of the PB book, and the RK series.  I enjoyed writing it: sorry you didn't enjoy reading it, but that's how it is and how it'll stay), **MegumiFuu** (And of course I know what you mean about Sou growing on you, cos he's my fave!  *grin*  He grew on me rapidly…  I'm not sure when I stopped thinking of him as a bad guy.  Come to think of it, I'm not sure I ever did…  Weird.  Anyhoo!  Thanks for the review!), **monkeysme** (I hope you had a good weekend!  I had a busy one…  But still fun at times.  ^_^  And I hope the exam wasn't too hard.  Hope this chapter cheers you up too *glomp*), **koishii** (*offers a tissue*  I always feel bad for Sou, but I love the part of the Kyoto arc where he comes in…  *sigh*  My fave part of the series…), **incoherence** (Why thank you, m'dear!  The next chapter is the one you seek.. *sigh*  Even _I_, the evil authoress, am tired of waiting for fluff!  I miss it so much.  But there WILL be fluff!  There WILL!  *entire RK cast runs away in fear* Er…), **KittyKatt** (Thanks for the pillow and the luck-wishing- I'll need it.  And I can't wait to write the fluff myself! ^_^), **Tevrah** (Yep, next chapter shud bring us a reunion… *sigh of lovesick anticipation* I love that couple…), **Gracey** (Thank you very much!  And anyway- sleep is overrated.  *says the girl who keeps staying up til four* er.. *sweatdrop* ^_^), **Califpinay3001** (^_^ Yeh I know *glad to know her writing is enjoyed* ^_^), **Renmauza** (Thanks!  I will try!), **silver-garcia** (I'll try!  *sweatdrop*  The net is too great a temptation tho… Damn those downloads and fanfics that keep me up til four!  Damn them all! … Wait, no, don't damn them!  I love them so much!  *grovels*), **Momentum** (Sorry I upset you *offers tissue and a cookie*  Hope you liked this chapter better- it's more light-hearted than the last), **CurlsofSerenity** (*eyes the pillow with a destiny, secretly wondering if its destiny is to be her own pillow in times of shut-eye need*  Hmm… *blinks* Oh, yes!  Thanks for the review!  ^_^  Glad you're enjoying the story!), **DragonLass** (If you call that babbling, I love your babbling!  *grin*  It made me smile my face off!  I hope the dragon didn't do any permanent damage.. *checks DragonLass' ribs for breakage* Seems ok..  OH!  No such thing as too much sugar!  Blasphemy!  *laugh* *offers a cookie with 'no 1 fan' on in pink icing as token of gratitude and general happiness* ^_^), **Mewberries** (Ah, I feel obliged not to say how much was from the series- I don't want to risk spoiling it for you.  Hope that's ok by you.  ^_^  Glad you enjoyed my rendition of events, anyway.  ^_^  More battling of various kinds to come!), **Mistress of time** (I'm sorry!  *offers a hanky with a specially-embroidered piccie of a chibi Kenshin on to cheer the Mistress up*  Don't be upset!  Soujiro will be okay!  He's too sweet to leave unconscious!  *glomp*), **pretty Luthien** (yeh it was pretty much straight from the anime- I wanted it that way, cos I wanted Sou's characterization to be exactly the same.  He deserves it, he's such a great character!  Hope that was okay.  ^_^), **Shadowfax** (You know, I've thought about your rant a lot over the past week- applying it to chapter sixteen and being glad you thought I did a good job, and then when I saw Matrix Reloaded myself, two nights ago.  You're right- anime has spoiled us.  I felt a lot of the fighting was shallow and unnecessary, and meaningless compared to the so-well-built-up-to and incredibly involving battles in many animes I've seen.  *is babbling/ranting herself now!* In other words: I concur.), **AngelsExist** (Thank you.  I am really glad to know you're still around- I'm bad for reviewing sporadically myself, so no worries!  Hope you continue to enjoy the story.), **Corran Nackatori** (*laughs at the quote*  Yes, I'll have to watch out for that!  Don't worry, I'll be fine.  Especially once the exams are done- til then, it's all about revision, fanfiction and CHOCOLATE THERAPY!  Hurrah!  Thank you for your enthusiastic and ever-making-me-happy [great grammar or what? ^_^] reviews!), **Alec Ikiiki** (*head still a little fuzzy*  Unh…  *realises this is, in fcat, golden opportunity to lay blame at reviewer's door if latest chapter is not so good- rejoices in somewhat sleepy manner*  *wink*  I hope Heero wasn't too annoyed…  *watches as Sano politely rises and leaves the room*  Er… right…), **WIERDkittyw/wingz** (*holds fingers in warm water as she nods at a hankie on the desk for the crying kitty*  Sorry to upset you- please have a cookie too, it'll cheer you up!  And thanks for the support- writer's blocks are indeed death to any author.  The humour is coming back, don't worry- with Kaoru and Sano and Hoji around, humour can't be far behind, ne? ^_^), **Misao-chan** (Gah!  *hides in a closet and throws out chocolate bars at random intervals to placate the hyper Misao-chan* ^_^), **TwinBakaNekos** (Thank you!  I'll do my best!), **Inuyasha fan** (Er, sorry, you had to wait til Monday it seems… *bows apologetically*  I'll try not to do it again! Gomenasai!), **Yuki** (Twas indeed- hope you liked my rendition of it.  There won't be much else as close to the RK as that in future, I don't think… that bit was important to me, that's all.  ^_^ Reruns=blessing in TV format), **Skipper** (No worries"  Glad you liked the fight!  ^_^ Hope you're fic's chapter went well!), **Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy** (Thanks!  Abd thanks for the support on everything.  Means a lot, it really does.  ^_^  I love the terminology- I think it's so cool the way Kenshin yells the names of his moves as he executes them!  *starry-eyed* Er, I mean the man in black yelling, of course… ^_^), **genocide ex-sync*in** (K will meet K SOON!  I can't wait any longer myself, though obviously this second duel had to be dealt with.  My patience is all out!  *grinds teeth*  Must… write… FLUFF!), **TenkunoMeiou** (Thank you!  Sorry I was late updating), **EvilPrincessMelphis** (Thank you both!  Glad your mum is home- though I didn't know she was away!  My mum went away for a couple of nights last week and life just wasn't right…  *chibi grin*  I'm such a mummy's girl sometimes!), **Lady Kino** (Yes, time to move on… I miss the fluff too.  *cries*  But I'm not allowed to cry cos I'm in charge so it's my fault in the first place! *accepts tissue from Sano* *sniff*), **OrE** (Oro?  *puts hands on head as if to protect brain*  ^_^ Kidding!  Thanks for the compliment ^_^  Don't worry about Kaoru- she wouldn't be Kaoru if she couldn't hold her own, ne? *wink*), **Mary** (It is a great line!  Though I agonized for ages over it cos it isn't quite in Kenshin's character, you know?  Hope you liked the end result, anyway!), **Demon Neko-Chan** (*grin* Just nice to know you're there ^_^), **Thunderstorm** (Hmm… Yes, Kenshin is a strange mix at the mo…  Wait and see, ne?  ^_^  His battousai mode is indeed scary tho), **NightRain** (Thank you!  *big smile*), **Silver Eyes Bright** (*high five*  Yay for Kenshin!), **Midnight Star** (Til I;m ready for him? *quirks an eyebrow* Well now.. I do love Kenshin and Soujiro, but a tied-up Sano…  *everyone nearby starts to edge away*  Mwahahaha!  …Right then, I'm off to seduce Sanosuke while he's still helpless! *skips off happily*), **Rachel** (Yum jello!  ^_^ Thanks!), **I won't tell** (*grin* Never a bad thing!  Glad you're enjoying it!), **bittersweetKandy** (*spanks Kenshin to get him moving*  What's that? He was already moving? *naughty grin* Ah well.), **animelover52843** (Yay!  Hope you've been having fun on ff.net!  Feel free to e-mail me for anything- happy reading!), **dunkmoonX** (Yes, the Sunday thing is a new development, in light of my exam-weighted time.  Tho I haven't really kept to it yet… *sigh*), **Zeh Wulf** (Ah, lucky!  To have claims to someone with hair anything like Kenshin's is enviable.  And I know what you mean about Sou- somehow, it'd have to platonic, that's just how he is in a way.  Though I wouldn't mind trying a chaste kiss!  *starry-eyed*  *Soujiro blushes and hides* Aww!), **Jellybob 15** (Thank you thank you thank you!  *huge grin*  And for the support on the exam thing- man, it's good to have someone understand that.  ^_^), **Queen of Shadows** (*grin*  I need to find one of those… I have a thirst for Kenshin manga, the series isn't enough!!), **awc** (Yeh, they haven't met in AGES!  Methinks there'll be some long-frustrated passion resulting in… FLUFF!  Hurrah!  ^_^), **insert catchy name here** (*in a low, distraught, scandalized voice* Nooooo!  I'd never kill off Kenshin!  Well, not yet… *laugh*  Kidding, kidding!  Glad you liked the chapter- thanks for the long review, it made me feel really encouraged you know!), **can't-get-enough-anime** (Well, the ending is a way's off yet- but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!), **Celeste Rose** (*glomp*  Thank you!  *glomp glomp glomp*  You're so lovely!  *glomp glomp glomp glomp*  … *realises Celeste Rose is choking to death in Akari's over-enthusiastic glomping*  Oh, sorry!  *sweatdrop*  But still, thank you!  ^_^), **Elf Fanatic Lark** (Sorry I made you wait so long- I hope you liked it, nonetheless!), **Bye Bye Birdie** (*holds up a banner saying 'If I had my way, school would burn like a marshmallow that's been toasted too long'*  Yay for sugar!  *gobbles down all the sugar in sight*  I like sugar best in my tea, truth be told.  I'm a 'one lump or two? Make that five!' person.  Bad for my teeth but good for my smile, you know!), **Lil summoner yuna** (Thank you!  *puts on sunglasses, crunches on the sugar and settles down on the pillow for a kip*  Much appreciat- *zonks out*), **Lady E** (Thank you so much!  *glomp*  Your review was so lovely!  You made me feel so encouraged!  ^_^ Thank you!), **Kenshin-Kaoru-forever** (Thanks- sorry the update came late) and **Redhead Samurai** (Thanks!  Glad you like it, it's so encouraging!  *happy dance* ^_^)!

Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement.  It means a lot- I'll keep updating as soon as I can.  I'll aim for Sunday like I promised.  Apologies again for not updating when I said I would.  I'll try harder.

Please leave your thoughts, make me smile!  *happy dance*


	18. Battle of Strength: Overcome

Disclaimer:  *someone blows a trumpet, announcement-style, but it drowns out Akari's message* Oh well!  ^_^  *holds up a sign saying 'RK and PB aren't mine' instead*

Author's note:  Well, being impatient to get to the fluff myself, and having promised you guys that I'd get there this week…  ^_^

  Basically, I realised it would take another chapter- d'oh!- so I then decided to write _both_ chapters, and post them _both_ up today, thereby getting to the fluff and giving you all a double-chapter special, courtesy of me!

  I'm still feeling a little guilty about the recent late updates, you see, and I've had all week off to 'revise'.  *wonders why anyone really thinks she'll do that when there's fics to write and anime to watch, but realises she must revise at some point…* Ugh…

  Well, til then, enjoy your two-chapter Special Sunday! ^_^ *happy dance*

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style 

 **Eighteen**

  Sanosuke leant back a little under the multiple blows being dealt by the man in black, who seemed to have appeared out of the shadows at Sano's feet, melting up out of nothing to attack.

  Sano waited as the attack went on, reaction building up in him until he couldn't hold it in anymore. 

  _Oh gods!_

  It bubbled up inside him and burst out.  "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

  The man in black made a sound that sounded like 'oro' before falling over.  He looked up at Sano with a hurt and puzzled face.

  "Why laugh?  I'm killing you!" he cried.

  Sanosuke just laughed again.

  "Sorry, sorry, I'll be serious, only…  Only…  HAHAHAHAHA!"

  The man in black stood up, but his head fell right down, shoulders slumped.  He looked pretty upset about Sano's reaction, or at least what Sano could see of him, black-covered head and all.

  After another outburst, Sanosuke's laughter seemed to have come under control.  The man in black raised his face to look at his opponent, who looked like he was still trying not to laugh, a grin all over his face.

  "Why were you laughing, really?" he asked tentatively, hoping it wouldn't set off another raucous outburst.

  Sanosuke had himself in check now.  "Only because you were trying so hard, and fighting so fiercely, but in all honesty…  I barely felt it.  Sorry," he said cheerfully.

  The man in black looked as if he might actually pout.  His amber eyes flickered a different, softer colour in the low light of the moon for a moment.  "Oh.  Well, I'm really at my best with a sword, so you've really got me at a disadvantage in this fight."

  "I figured.  I'm best at hands-on fighting myself, so it looks like I'm going to win this one."  Sanosuke's smile was jovial as he spoke, but the man in black knew there was a serious intent behind his words.  Time to get on with it.

  "Let's go, then.  And no laughing this time, please," he added with a reprimanding frown.

  Sano nodded, smile melting away, leaving only the deadly serious look he'd had at the start of the fight.  He meant business this time.

  The man in black tried a different tactic as they plunged back into battle, leaping nimbly right over Sano's head to land behind, fists slamming into Sano's shoulders as he fell lightly to the earth.

  Sano felt that hit.  Not enough to do more than make him wince a little, but still.  _Looks like this little guy ain't so bad at this as I thought._  He turned to land a punch, but the man in black had already gone.  Sanosuke located him by the direction from which the next hit came, this time a kick that caught him in the back of one thigh.

  Not enough to make Sano's footing falter, but he still couldn't turn in time to catch the smaller black-clad man.  _Damn it!  He's too fast!_

  Sanosuke whirled again, catching a glimpse of black cloth before he was struck on his right shoulder blade.  _Damn it!  Damn it!_

  Suddenly an idea came to Sano.  He felt the next hit, feigned a turn towards it, then doubled back in time to catch out the man in black, who was at that moment crouched, about to spring up from the ground in front of him with the speed and grace of a cat.

  Sano, however, landed his blow with the ferocity of a tiger, catching the man in black as he became airborne, the force of the hit sending him flying to the ground a few feet away.  _Got him!_

  The man in black coughed, and a dark substance flew from his mouth.  _Woah, drew blood with that one…_ thought Sanosuke.  He was suddenly surprised by his own reaction to it, and shoved the thought aside, stepping forwards.  _Blood is what I want: I'll kill him quick; Sagara always said that was the fairest way to do it._

  As Sano moved, the man in black glanced up, and there was a flash in his amber eyes that barely warned Sano before he was gone.  _He has a plan, I can tell.  Damn, he's so fast!_

  Sano spun round, fist flying, only to feel the sudden warm weight of the man in black on his back, before arms slipped round to fasten securely around Sano's neck.

  "Damn it!  Get off!" he yelled instinctively, trying to reach round to the black limpet and failing.

  "You'll kill me if I don't do something, so I'm sure this is fair," came the muffled voice of the man in black, right near Sano's ear.

  Sanosuke was already struggling for breath.  He had a sudden idea, and ran for a large boulder, only to turn at the last moment, slamming the man in black back against the rough stone.  He heard an answering grunt of pain from the space by his ear, and his brows lowered with determination, even as his throat began to burn.

  "I'll only squeeze harder!" cried the man in black, still wincing, and Sano felt the hold on his neck constrict yet more.

  "DAMN YOU!" he yelled as his throat screamed with tight pain, and he tore at the arms that denied him air to no avail.  The man in black was on him tight and wouldn't move.

  _I won't be beaten like this!  I haven't been beaten in more than ten years!  Not since Sagara took me with him and trained me, damn it!_

_  Sagara…  He taught me everything I know, and he's amazing, but this man in black knows what he's doin'.  I'm gonna lose if I don't think of something quick!  _

_  Sagara…  What do I do?_

_  "No, not like that.  You need to use the strength in your upper arms, too, not just your hands and forearms.  Like this."_

_  Sagara leapt to the tree that towered over he and the younger boy, flying into the air as his arms arced and bent at the elbow.  Sagara's face was smooth and cool with concentration as he landed the blow that sent the tree shuddering from its decade-old place in the earth._

_  Sanosuke watched in awe.  Sagara landed lightly on the ground, red bandanna tails falling through the air to rest against his back. _ He always looks like a hero,_ thought Sanosuke admiringly, staring at his uncle, who flexed his fingers with his eyes closed in concentration._

_  Sagara then turned to his nephew with a patient look of leadership on his handsome face.  _

_  "Did you see the difference?" he asked._

_  "Yes, but…  I can't do that.  I'm still too small, I'm not strong enough to do that," muttered Sano with a self-mocking smile, thinking back on his previous failed efforts._

_  "Don't be so defeatist.  Size isn't everything, you know.  One man can do much against many; same as a small thing can do much against a large thing.  If you really want to succeed, you will.  You just have to learn how first.  Got it?"_

_  Sanosuke nodded, fists clenching in front of him, determined grin back on his face.  Sagara was tough to learn from, because his moves were so experienced and smooth, but Sano had never found a more patient teacher, or a better friend.  He wanted to be exactly like Sagara, just as strong, both in a physical and in a mental way, able to deal with anything that came up against him._

_  After the way things had been with those kids in his village, he wanted to make sure he would never feel the need to back down again.  He would be in such control of his own body that he would know exactly how much force he'd need for everything, so he'd always win and never hurt something that was weak.  That was his ultimate goal, and Sagara would be there to see him reach it._

_  Sagara looked down into the warm brown eyes that radiated loyalty and love, and found himself unable to face the boy.  To see so much feeling…_

_  He ruffled Sanosuke's hair, making it even messier than it always was, and turned away to hide the moved look in his eyes.  He wouldn't be able to stay with Sano forever: best not let himself get too attached._

_  Sagara snorted a breath, a wry smile on his face._

_  Always on the move, never stopping anywhere long enough to make real friends…_

_  He knew Sanosuke's lonely situation better than the boy realised.  That was why he was determined to help Sano through this, and to teach him how to live well and not back down or fail when the odds were against him.  He'd do all this for nephew, and more: he'd walk away when Sano knew all Sagara had to teach._

_  Because once that day came, Sanosuke would have a life of his own to live, and Sagara's path lay a different way.  He wouldn't isolate and ruin Sano's life for his own benefit: it wasn't in his nature, he didn't agree with that kind of thinking._

_  For now, he'd just make sure he always ruffled Sano's hair when he looked like that, and not hug him the way a father hugs his son, the way Sagara wanted to._

_  I won't fail Sagara!_  Sano mentally yelled the words to himself, his lungs screaming against his ribcage in an effort to get air.

  Black spots began to appear at the edges of his vision, and he found himself remembering things he usually tried to forget.  _They say your life flashes before your eyes when you drown… I guess suffocating ain't that different…_

_  "I'm going."_

'I'm'?  Why is he saying 'I'm'? _ "Don't you mean 'we', Sagara?"_

_  "No."_

_  Sagara's face was turned away, into the breeze, his hair shifting lightly against his face, shielding his eyes from Sano's intense brown gaze._

_  Sanosuke was completely taken aback, the shock of what was so suddenly happening scalding his senses as boiling water scalds and creates a sudden wound.  There was a pause as Sano wondered if he had it right._

_  "What are you saying?  You're leaving me and going off on your own again?"  Sano's shocked hurt was vented in anger, his voice sounding irate as well as pained as he questioned his uncle accusingly._

_  "We both knew I would someday."_

_  "But you don't have to!"_

_  "We both know that's not true."_

_  "Will you stop with this 'we knew' crap!  Talking about it all like I agree, like it's in the past…  Damn it, Sagara!  You've been more of a father to me than the man who gave me life, and you know it!"  Sano's fists clenched reflexively, his hurt growing, and his anger with it, frustration showing in every tensed muscle on his body._

_  "That's why I'm going.  Or partly, at least."_

_  "What?" asked Sano, his face scrunched up with lack of understanding.  "I don't care what your reasons are, I'm going with you!  You can't stop me!"_

_  Sagara sighed.  _He won't listen to my reasons, and he won't agree with them either.  There's one way to stop him, but…_  He sighed._  Damn it. _ He took a breath, and forced nonchalance and calm into his voice._

 _"I don't want you around forever, Sanosuke.  I have a life of my own."  _Like hell you do.  _"I have stuff of my own to do.  I've had you along for long enough now, surely?  Don't you want to see your family again?"_

_  Sano's face had fallen in shock as the convictions and emotions of years crashed into nothingness around him.  _Is that really how he feels?  Am I _that _useless?  _His eyes squeezed shut as tightly as they could as the pain of being suddenly thrown aside rose in his chest like fire and lead.  It made him feel strangely still and empty._

_  "Am I that much of a burden, Sagara?"  He spoke so quietly._

_  His uncle didn't turn, didn't move at all at Sano's agonised question.  The youth's anger rose again in defiance._

_  "Damn it, uncle!  We've spent eight years of our lives together, as travelling companions, as relatives, as friends!  You're just gonna tell me I'm a weight around your neck?  DAMN IT!"_

_  Sagara stepped in then._

_  "Of course I care, you're my nephew.  But we both have things to do.  Things that don't involve us sticking together."_

_  Sano shook his head in denial, his eyes wide and pleading with an emotion he hadn't felt in years.  The words that had been stirring in his heart for so long spilled quietly, almost painfully earnestly, from his lips.  The one card he had left to play, and the one that meant the most to him._

_  "I would follow you to the grave, Sagara."_

_  The older man flinched inwardly.  _That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid, my boy. _ He brushed his hair back from his forehead, only for it to flop back into place over his eyes._

_  "Sorry," he said simply.  He had to do something now…  To act on the words he'd forced himself to say…  The moment had come already._

It came so soon…

_  His foot moved, taking him forwards.  He watched his body moving of its own volition as pain and isolation burst to life in his chest and began to tug at him from inside.  His other foot moved then, and he was another step away from his nephew._

_  His feet kept moving, one in front of the other, taking him and his life away from his best friend and most trusted companion._

_  A few quick footsteps trailed his path with quiet thuds, and Sagara could see in his mind the vision of Sano's agonized expression, those deep, rich, chocolate-brown eyes, so full of devotion, gazing at his retreating back.  He couldn't let him follow._

_  "No."  _

_  So small, so simple a word._

_  The footsteps stopped.  Sagara kept walking.  Leaving, abandoning, isolating._

_  Sagara kept walking._

It's all for the best, Sanosuke.  _The space that lay far from Sano swallowed his friend, his captain, the man who'd taught him everything.  The grey air barely noticed his slow-stepped passage, and all Sano could do was watch.  The footsteps walked away, and faded into the distance._

  _And that was it._

_  Sano watched the path his uncle had walked away from him with disbelief and pain all over his face.  As his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, mimicking the aching rhythm of his throbbing heart, he felt tears fall down his face.  Hot, pain-filled tears.  He hadn't cried in eight years, but he cried now, not with sobs or screams, but silently, filled with agony inside until he wondered if his body could really hold so much pain._

_  At nineteen, he was the most powerful fighter he could ever be, strong and enduring and a formidable enemy to anyone._

  At nineteen, he cried helplessly as he watched his uncle, his leader, his friend, walk out of his life and disappear into the empty streets of an unknown town.

The final 'damn you!' didn't cross Sano's lips. He hadn't any air left with which to shout the words.

  He crumpled to the ground as the man in black released his hold, in the very moment that would render Sano unconscious without killing him.

  He lifted himself carefully from the taller man's broad back, standing over him, small and dark in the night.

  "Maybe all three of us should meet up sometime… Under better circumstances," he said quietly, remembering the master swordsman he had fought earlier that night.

  "But for now…  The Princess is ahead, with only one man left standing between herself and my judgement…"

  The man in black sped onwards through the darkness.

Author's note:  Hope you liked it- to those familiar with the PB, I favoured the parting with Sagara over a description of their travels for a couple of reasons.  Partly because I wanted a scene that really meant something, also one that would convey the strength of their relationship, and one that would signify how Sanosuke changed into the fighter we now see.

  Hope that makes sense!  And to any who wondered… Yep, Sagara is one of my favourite RK supporting cast members.  I don't know why exactly, but something about him really struck me, and I always liked him.  ^_^

  Anyhoo, onwards to the next chapter!

  Btw, there won't be any notes to reviewers in the next one, cos they're all here.  ^_^  

Notes to reviewers (Proper long ones cos there aren't any in the bonus chappie ^_^):

Thank you to **monkeysme** (Thank you!  *huge smile*  *munches the bananas* ^_^), **kittykoishii** (Thanks!), **Califpinay3001** (^_^ Thanks), **TwinBakaNekos** (Hey-hey!  You get to find out the next bit straight away!  ^_^), **Staci/Nadia** (Cheers!  I love Sagara- he's cool.  Shame there wasn't more of him in the series, really.), **LilInuyashaMunky**, **Thunderstorm** (Oooh!  Goodies!  *dives in*  Yum, muffins!  *is already on her eleventh muffin*  I'm not greedy, I just appreciate good food.  *wink*  More fluff next chapter, you know!  ^_^), **Shadowfax** (You know, I thought that about Mice and Men…  I think that my GCSE English studies subconsciously infiltrated my writing in the form of a mild reference to that book, which I did in my exam… *considers*  And I wholeheartedly bow respectfully to the power of the Shadow! ^_^), **Dragonlass** (*looks at chibi Dragonlass and smiles happily*  So cute!  *tickles behind those cute kitten ears*  I want kitten ears…  *pout*  Anyhoo, onto important stuff… If you're the doctor, can I be a nurse?  *imagines poor injured Kenshin, in need of her loving care*  Mmmm…), **WIERDkittyw/wingz** (*watches the confetti mingle with the fluff*  Pretty ^_^ As for the flashbacks: they were in the PB book, and go a long way to develop characters and give a background view on who they are, why they are the way they are, etc…  I couldn't leave them out, they're a fave part with me in the book!  Sorry you weren't keen on them), **Renmauza** (No, I haven't read it.  But then, I guess there's only so many childhoods available for literature treatment…  *shrugs*  Is it a good book?  Would you recommend it?), **Mary** (*bursts out laughing at the sight of Mary's enthusiasm and Sano's face*  Hee hee  ^_^  You know, I think Sano is secretly in love with you, Mary…  *Sano looks bewildered*  Oh, you just wait, Sanosuke darling!  *pounces to join the fun*  ^_^), **Zeh Wulf** (*laughs at 'silly rooster' comment*  So true!  ^_^  Ah, have fun at the con!  You're so lucky… *sob*  I have exams instead of anime conventions…  *sob sob*  Man, I'm just being pathetic now!  *slaps self*  ^_^), **ponchita** (Yeh, I tend to get really involved in fight scenes once they get started… ^_^), **Yuki** (Thank you! ^_^ Hope you like these two- and no delay this week!  Yay!), **Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy** (Yeh, Hoji's just a mean guy!  *glares at Hoji, slapping a trout against her hand threateningly*  I'm so glad you like Souzou too!  He's the BEST!  *grin*  You know, the uncle idea came to me kinda suddenly.  I decided not to send him packing with his rents, as Fezzik did in the PB, and I thought, Wait a sec, obviously it'd be his captain who taught him everything!  ^_^  I'm so glad you liked that!), **incoherence** (*big smile*  Yeh, I think a fox cub is an ok sacrifice to the cult of character plausibility.  Though my mum told me off when I mentioned it to her.  *subdued* She gets all animal-rightsy, even in stories… *wry grin*), **Misao-chan** (Yep, Hoji is way too gay to carry Kaoru.  What a wimp.  *rolls eyes*  Serves him right to have to face the man in black, I say!  ^_^  *eats the cookie*  Thank you!  As for romance…  I have to say, my romance writing was kinda non-existent, and then sucked, until a couple of years ago.  I think it comes under the classification of 'to write well, you write what you know', as all things do.  Don't worry about writing mush until you feel confident with it.  Once you feel confident, give it a go!  There's nothing like trying stuff out to get better at it.  ^_^), **genocide ex-sync*in** (I must be as sadistic as you, cos I nearly giggled when I killed off that cub.  *repentant*  Somehow it was just amusing in some way, as well as sad.  I'm too cruel for my own good.  *shakes head*), **Mewberries** (*giggles at 'trouble with foxes' comment*  Glad that someone picked up on the message behind my choice of animal *grin*), **TenkunoMeiou** (Aw, of course he does!  *musses up his hair affectionately* Cute widdle wooster head!), **Skipper** (Yep, K/K fluff just ahead! *holds up warning sign* ^_^), **Silver Eyes Bright** (*grin*  It'd work if he secretly _wanted _to be tied up…  *grin widens*  Sorry, I should behave myself.  Yes, I remember that episode!  I laughed so hard! ^_^), **Momentum** (Thanks, I'll try hard!  Glad you liked the chapter!), **OrE** (*grin*  Yeh, I bet she would!  ^_^  Oh yes, K/K all the way!  I agree about Sano and Kaoru- it's a kind of cross between a sibling relationship and a good friends relationship.  ^_^  It's fun to develop that!), **MegumiFuu** (Well, I like to be melodramatic now and then…  *grin*  Who doesn't?  Yeh, poor Sano…  I felt bad for doing that, but you know, it was in the PB…  Well, not exactly, but very similar!  *excuses excuses*  I will work hard at my exams!  Thank you!), **Corran Nackatori** (Yeh, it does the not showing up thing to me sometimes too.  *pout*  I do believe I shall sleep on the fluff actually!  ^_^  It's so cute and sparkly…  Oh wait, that isn't til next chapter!  *giggle*  I'm writing these after doing both chapters, you see.  ^_^ Hope you like it when it comes.  And yes: dark not bad!  Dark is deep!  I couldn't agree more!), **Kaz the Rurouni** (Really?  *claps hands*  I didn't know!  I guess cos I started looking for one just after then, so all was quiet on the Minamicon front… ^_^), **EvilPrincessMelphis** (*looks at figure of Yoko Kurama with interest*  So _this_ is what she does to them… *wink*  You can kidnap Sano for a bit if you like- he isn't around for a bit now.  *grin*  My, aren't I generous?  J/k!  ^_^), **awc** (It's true, Sano!  *gestures to the roaring and clapping mass that is Sano's fanclub*  But…  We've got you up here and safe.  From them at least.  ^_^), **Alec Ikiiki** (I don't blame my reviewers!  *grin*  I should use that powder again now, only I don't think I need it.  My eyes keep unfocusing and I'm trying to type, dammit!  *cries*  Need sleep!  So unfair!  Oh, thanks for the good wishes for the exams, both of you!  *glomp* ^_^), **Faye-Faye** (Thanks!  ^_^  Hope you're exams haven't been too hard.  Mine don't actually start til next week, but I have to revise..  Grr.  Oh well.  Fics are great for distraction from evil exams!  ^_^  Yes, wait and see for Soujiro's revenge!  *huggles cutie Sou* ^_^), **Little Yahiko** (Wah!  I forgot to e-mail you!  But what I want to do is draw a picture of him- I can be a bit of an artist when I want to be ^_^- and e-mail it to anyone who wants to see.  Whadya think? Oh, sorry to be ignorant, what are beta readers? *feels uncannily stupid*), **Maggie Ruth** (hi!  Shame about Tevrah- I hope she's okay.  Say hi to her for me!  And thank you for the good luck wishes!  *indirectly glomps Tevrah*  ^_^  Glad you like my story, anyway.  And I hope you like ff.net.  I have to say, my net bills went up so much since I discovered it *sweatdrop* Hope you continue to enjoy my fic!  ^_^), **Kitty Katana** (Skipping school is bad but fun!  Wait, no- *slaps own wrist for encouraging wrong behaviour in readers*  I should stop abusing my pitiful amount of influence…  *pout*  Thank you very much, anyways!  Hope you liked this chapter too- more back stuff on Sano.  ^_^), **pretty Luthien** (They will- I love him and this is my realm!  *power-trip ahead*  eh heh… Yeah. ^_^), **ParanoidNovice** (Thank you ^_^), **Bye Bye Birdie** (Yes, sugar is good for the brain!  It makes it work super-fast!  ^_^  How did your last days of school go?  Hope it was fun!  I always love the last few days- everyone else gets upset and stuff, I just laugh and say 'Thank monkey that I can get out of here!'  I hate school.  And yes, evil adults.  *joins the chorus of growling* Evil!), **Lady Kino** (You're the only one to pick up on that!  But by the time you read this, you'll have seen the play-around I did with that idea, and that I did indeed stick to that part of the PB.  ^_^  Hope you liked how I did it.  *joins in singing 'freedom'* Hurrah!), **Griffin** (Yeh, if I didn't love Sou quite as fanatically as I do, I'd agree with you.  But I do love Sou fanatically.  ^_^  Thank you, anyway!  And I know what you mean about Buttercup- there are few places where I found myself telling her off for not _doing _something, or being a bit ditzy.  Tho I love her anyway.  Most of the time.  ^_^), **ZetaBee** (*grin* Thanks!), **A very, very much loved Papaya!** (I can beat you up? Bam? … *hugest glomp ever*  Silly baka… ^_^  I don't mind!  I still love you!  *gives Papaya a sticker with a smiley face that says 'Akari's fave reader*  Cos it's true!  ^_^  And lookie, you get two chapters to read this time too, and no need to apologise as a result either!  ^_^  Thanks for the note about the brushing hair off Sou's forehead thing- I have to say, you're the only one who picked up on it and it actually meant a lot to me too, that little bit.  ^_^  And I love that you like the interaction between Sano and Kaoru!  I love writing those parts- I had this little picture in my head of them shrugging at each other- I get those kinds of little images all the time about those two.  They're like a cross between bro/sis and great friends.  They're so much fun!  And putting in captain Sagara was my favourite idea out of the limited ones I've actually had for this fic- I love Souzou, he's so cool!  And _really _handsome- no one seems to notice that.  *puzzled by this*  And look, my reply is huge!  *giggle*  I guess you can't doubt that I still love you then, can you?  ^_^  And thanks for the offerings *munch munch*  You know my weak bribe spots, dammit!  ^_^  Seeya soon m'dear! *glomp*), **Elf Fanatic Lark** (Thank you!  I really wanted Sano to have a slightly world-weary, as you put it, feel, so thank you very much for saying that!  ^_^), **Wishful Thinking** (*grin*  It's great to know my fic can bring relief from evil finals.  I hate exams!  *growls at incoming exams*  Grr!  *calms down*  Well, yes, anyway, glad you like the story! ^_^), **Rachel** (Really?  *giggles*  I couldn't read that without giggling every time the unicorn appeared, and saying 'oro' out loud to myself- I mean, I did that just reading your review about it!  ^_^), **Celeste Rose** (*hopeful sigh*  Well, after doing creative writing as a degree at uni, starting this September, hopefully I will write and make money from it.  ^_^  Til then, ff.net has given me so much experience- it's amazing!  And so much fun!  ^_^  *eyes apple pie with a drooling look*  mmm…. Give me!  Please!), **Jellybob15** (*giggle*  Yeh, stop being so girly Sano!  *giggles again at evil look from Sano, that has 'you rigged it, evil authoress!' written all over it*  eh heh heh…  *wink* Hope you liked the fight!), **Lil summoner yuna** (Thank you!  I hope you have fun too- aren't you on your summer break too by now?  Well, I hope you continue to enjoy the story, dark bits an' all!  ^_^), **Redhead Samurai** (Ah, there were more flashbacks for Sano this time, but I did cut out the tournament part, for the reasons stated in my author's note.  I hope that didn't bother you too much- only I didn't want to weigh this chappie down with too many flashbacks, and I really wanted the separation scene there.  Hope you liked it anyway.  *offers tape of 'How to do the Happy Dance*  It's fun!  ^_^), **Cherry Delight** (*huge grin*  It's been great, getting such a warm response for this story- though there are many who've had more reviews.  There's one by Chiki, and it's an RK fic, that has something like 2000 reviews now.  It's longer than mine so far, but it's a pretty cool AU story.  It's up to 30 chapters now I think. Thanks for the encouragement, anyhoo- I'll do my best!), **Jessie_Rose_Berd576** (*grin*  I had the image of dancing in circles… *giggle*  Glad you like the fic!  Hope you like the incoming fluff!), **Raven Pan** (Hello!  Ah, no worries- I'm behind on lots of ff stories I'm reading… *sweatdrop* Glad you're still enjoying it!) and **EvilBunny** ('scandalously charming'- good description of Westley and Kenshin!  *sighs in awe as she gazes at the two magnificent men* So lovely…  ^_^)!

Wow, thank you all so much!  I hope you like these two chapters- but fluff is always good, right?  *wink*  Leave your thoughts, make me happy!  ^_^


	19. Reunion

Disclaimer:  RK and PB aren't mine!

Author's note:  Wa-hey!  Welcome to the second chapter of the two-chpater Sunday Special!  ^_^  Yay for all things fluffy and romantic!  *happy dance*

  Enjoy!

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style 

 **Nineteen**

  "There was a battle fought here.  Between two masters of the sword, no less.  Blood was shed- there are drops on the ground."

  "How did it end?"

  The Count watched as his Prince paced tracks that only his sharp eyes could see.  His feet moved carefully, as if mimicking the moves he followed with his hunter's gaze.

  His hands rose, as if holding a sword, and made a sharp movement.

  "This was a duel of incredible speed, and great strength.  If I am not wrong- and I never am- there was an ougi used here.  It decided the battle.  The loser was left unconscious here," the Prince gestured to a spot on the grass, "Before running that way," he indicated a direction that ran at a small angle to the coastline, "And the winner went that way."  The Prince followed his own pointing hand, and examined the ground without bothering to crouch down.  "It seems he was following two others.  Though, if one of those two were carrying the Princess, there could be three in the group.  The victor of this battle makes it four."

  "Shall I send a party after the losing swordsman?" asked the Count.

  "No.  I don't care about losers.  The strongest will be the one, or ones, with the Princess, so they are all that matter.  We will continue along this trail," he ordered abruptly, swinging himself back into the saddle of one of his whites.

  The whites were a group of four horses, bred specially by the Prince for use on his hunts.  They were magnificent beasts, tall, elegant, strong, and incredibly fast, as well as possessing a rare level of stamina.

  Depending on how long the Prince expected a hunt to last, he would take one, or even three, of his whites with him, so that, once one tired, he could switch to another, leaping from one saddle to another in mid-gallop, so as not to waste even a moment.  He had never felt the need to take all four with him.

  Now, one of his white horses danced with anticipation under the familiar weight of its master, and the moment his heels touched its sides, it sprang away, leaping into a canter, then a full gallop, in seconds.

  The rest of the party, made up of Count Enishi and a small group of the elite army, set off after their ruler, leaving nothing but dust in their wake as they streamed on across the landscape after the Princess.

  "Welcome, man in black."

  The man in black had already seen the pair from a few hundred metres away, so he had been prepared for the sight now before him.

  The Princess sat, blindfolded, on a rock, a dagger held to her throat by the business-like leader who sat beside her.  He was a particularly nasty-looking man, the man in black thought, with dark slick hair and a sharp nose.  _And a decidedly malicious grin, as well_, he added to himself.

  There was a cloth set out over a flattish rock in front of them, and two cups with a bottle of wine, as if prepared for negotiations.  The man in black somehow had the feeling that Hoji would not be open to much in that department, though.

  The man in black took a step closer.

  "I suppose you are here to take what I've rightfully stolen," said the business-like man.

  "It would appear that way."

  Another step closer.

  Kaoru sat perfectly still under the unflinching touch of the dagger.  That voice…  So deep and strong, it was almost familiar somehow…

  Hoji was still bartering.  Or not, it would seem.

  "Is there no arrangement we can reach?" asked the man in black, taking another step forward.

  "No.  And you're killing her," replied Hoji angrily, pushing his dagger a little more firmly against Kaoru's neck.

  The Princess let out a frightened gasp as the cold metal drew a drop of bright red blood from her fear-paled skin.

  The man in black stopped moving.

  "I'm sure there must be some way of settling this," he said reasonably.

  "There really isn't."

  The man in black thought quickly.  Judging from the look of this man, and the position he held in his group, there was _one_ thing he was certain Hoji would not refuse.

  "What if I challenge you to a battle of wits?" he said.

  "For the Princess?"

  "Yes."

  "To the death?"

  "Of course."

  Hoji sheathed his dagger.

  "Fine, I accept."

  The man in black approached, his inner smile of satisfaction never surfacing to his calm, composed face. Kaoru listened on in understandable interest (very understandable, considering her life depended on the outcome of the contest).

  The man in black seated himself opposite Hoji calmly, his eyes always on his enemy.  It was as if Kaoru no longer existed- for the duration of the duel, at least.

  "How do you propose we do this?" asked Hoji grandly.  He had a high opinion of himself most of the time, but when it came to situations like this, he positively oozed self-confidence and satisfaction.  He was practically preening himself now, glinting eyes watching his opponent with a cunning look.

  The man in black produced a small, long flask from inside his dark clothes, and held it up for Hoji to see.

  "This contains iocane powder: it is tasteless, odourless, colourless, and dissolves instantly in water.  It is also one of the more deadly poisons known to man."

  Hoji was looking more excited at every word that passed the lips of his enemy.  This was looking to be exactly the kind of challenge he relished the most.  He was almost twitching by the time the man in black stated the challenge.

  As he spoke, he was reaching over to pour wine into each cup, his eyes never leaving Hoji's face.

  Once the cups were each full, the man in black took them and turned away to add the powder, crouching over so that Hoji couldn't see.

  He set the cups back on the boulder.

  "The battle of wits has begun," he said.  "It ends when you decide which cup you want, and we both drink."

  Hoji was already rubbing his hands together, gazing greedily from one cup to the other, back and forth, his eyes full of rapid thought and anticipation.

  "Well, it's quite simple, really," he said.  The man in black just watched him calmly.

  "I must merely deduce, from what I know of you, whether you are the kind of man who would put the poison in his own cup, or in the cup of his enemy."

  The man in black leant back slightly, eyes still on Hoji's face.  Hoji glanced up at him, as if wishing to penetrate his enemy's gaze, but unable to.  Those amber eyes reflected Hoji's image back like glass.  Nothing could be seen in those golden depths.

  Hoji gave up on that tactic easily.  There were other ways to win this.

  "Well, I have already seen that you are strong, as you beat Sanosuke, so you may think that you could put it in your own cup, and rely on your strength to save you from the poison."

  There was no reaction from the man in black.  He merely blinked coolly.

  "So, you are strong, but you must also be intelligent if you beat the Tenken, so you would know that strength cannot save you from the poison, so you would not have put the poison in your own cup, so I obviously can't take the wine in front of me." 

  The man in black lifted a hand to his chin, watching Hoji with considering eyes, as if weighing him up.  Hoji tried to interpret this, but could not.  However, he may as well let the man in black _think_ that Hoji could interpret it.

  "You are getting nervous, man in black!  But just wait!"

  "You're stalling."  The man in black's gaze never faltered.

  "Ha!  I am only showing you generosity before you die, by allowing you a glimpse of my amazing pattern of thought!

  "Now: to continue.  I see you are brave, but are you _foolishly_ brave?  For only a fool would put poison in his own cup: yet only a fool would reach for what he was given, and you must know I am not a fool, therefore I cannot take the cup in front of you."

  The man in black's amber eyes flashed a little.  "Stop stalling.  You think you can make me give away something, but you won't.  Make your choice."

  Hoji grinned insanely.  "You may think so, but you're wrong!  I know exactly where the poison is!  It's- what's that?"

  The man in black whipped round to look where Hoji pointed, and turned back again.

  "There was nothing there," he said coldly, his eyes still flat and icy.  

  Kaoru was sure there was something in his voice, though…  Amusement?  She listened on breathlessly, ignoring the tiny sting in her neck from the dagger's cut, everything she had pinned on what would happen in the next few seconds.

  "Sorry, I was sure I saw something.  Never mind.  Well, I have made my choice."

  With that, Hoji took the cup in front of him.

  The man in black took his cup in turn, and they both lifted their wine to their lips simultaneously, each took a gulp.

  They each set the cups down.

  "You lost," said the man in black.

  Hoji started laughing, a shrill, hollow, mocking sound.  "You are a fool!  I switched the cups when your back was turned: only a complete idiot would fall for that!  You LOSE, man in black!  Hahahahaha!  HAHAHA-"

  Hoji fell over.

  Kaoru gasped.

  The man in black just stood calmly, and reached for the Princess, ripping her blindfold from her eyes.

  "So your cup was the poisoned one all along?" she said, blinking to regain focus.

  "They were both poisoned.  I've spent some time building up an immunity to iocane."  He spoke abruptly as he knelt to slice the bonds about her ankles with his sword, which he sheathed again gracefully.

  He glanced up at the Princess, and froze perfectly still for a split second.

  Her hair, black as the midnight that had passed less than two hours ago, poured over her shoulders as she leant forward, just slightly, to look down into the face of her kidnappers' vanquisher.  Her eyes were brighter than the summer sky, even in the dim, cool moonlight, and there was both trepidation and curiosity in their sapphire depths as she watched him, eyes travelling over his black clothes, black head-cloth, trailing over his unsmiling lips and cold amber eyes, following the crossing lines of his scar.

  Her thoughts were unreadable to him, but he only looked at her, her palely lovely face in the fraction of a moment where time seemed to stop.

  _Even more beautiful…_

  With that, he was moving again, standing and grabbing the Princess by one arm and pulling her somewhat roughly to her feet.

  Kaoru looked over at his profile, and wondered why he had suddenly become so cold and angry looking.

  His profile made her think…  That scar on his face…

  Her feet tripped a little on the grassy earth, and she stumbled.

  "No time for that, _Princess_," said the man in black as he hauled her forwards, nearly at a run himself.

  As they rushed onwards, ever onwards for what felt like hours to Kaoru, she couldn't stop thinking about the man in black's face, even as he never stopped glancing back behind them for signs of pursuit.

  They ran and ran through the night in silence, until the man in black suddenly let go of the Princess and let her sink to the ground to rest.

  She glared up at him, rubbing her aching arm.  "He will find us, and when he does, he will kill you!  If you stop now, I may be able to convince him to let you live," she said, willing calm into her voice.

  "He?"

  "Prince Shishio.  He is the greatest hunter ever to live on earth: he will find you, be assured of that."

  "You are very confident that your dearest love can find you, Princess."

  Kaoru was so angry that she didn't catch the note of bitterness and pain in the man's voice.

  "I never said he was my dearest love, but yes, he will find us."

  "You don't love him, yet you are engaged to marry him?  You are actually honest."

  "He knows I don't love him."

  "Are not capable of love, you mean."  The bitterness and hurt was undeniable that time, but Kaoru still didn't notice it.  His words infuriated her, and touched raw wounds with the subtlety of a hammer.

  "How dare you!" she burst out, blue eyes sparkling with anger.  "I have loved more deeply and more truly than someone like you could ever imagine!" she cried, the words ripping from her uncontrollably as an image of Kenshin flickered through her mind.  Tears threatened her blinking blue eyes.

  Her words were cut off as the man in black raised a hand towards her.  She thought he was going to hit her, but his hand fell back to his side.  His head had bowed a little, enough to hide those intimidating golden eyes from her.  She could not read what emotion could have been hidden behind that black mask.

  "Please don't lie to me."  His voice was deep and surprisingly serious.  The 'please' caught Kaoru completely off guard, and her brow creased in puzzled surprise.

  After a moment of absolute silence, the man in black looked up again, but his face was blank, expressionless.  Kaoru merely stared at him, opening her mouth to protest, and closing it again when she saw the fleeting look on his otherwise unreadable face.

  With no further ado, he was pulling her up and on again, rushing them over the grassy ground.

  They ran on for a long while that time, Kaoru feeling increasingly exhausted, and more and more thoughtful about the man at her side.  She was _certain_ she knew _something…_

  The moon was beginning to creep towards the horizon when the man in black released his grip on Kaoru's arm again, and she fell back, landing heavily on a rock, near the edge of a steep hillside.

  The rest felt good to her tired feet, but that wasn't what she was concerned with.

  She gazed intently at the man in black, as he walked away to gaze out to sea, which lay a little way off, down through a channel of water.  He noted the ships gathering at the coast, and strode back to the Princess.

  She was still lost in thought, watching him.

  _I'm sure…_

_  I'm sure I know who this is…_

  As the man in black's eyes were lit with a burst of silver light, as a cloud moved away from the moon, realisation struck Kaoru like a dash of cold water in the face.

  Her heart clenched tightly in her chest, and tears threatened her wide blue eyes.

  One hand reached out, and flew back to clench against her heart.

  She knew.

  The man in black, as if sensing the turmoil in his captive's heart, turned to look at her.

  "You!" she cried.

  He cocked his head at her.

  "You're…  The Dread Hitokiri Battousai!"

  The man in black stood straighter and bowed politely, if a little stiffly.

  Kaoru felt fury and bitter grief rush through her, the inner conflict making her feel almost sick to the stomach.

  She curled over, gasping a little.

  _It hurts…_

  She whipped her head up to glare at the Battousai with a ferocity that could have slain an army.

  "You killed my love!"

  "You had a love?  I don't think so."

  "Do not play games with me!  You killed him!"

  "And who was he?  Another rich snob like the Prince?" asked the man in black callously, looking away from her, hiding the look in his eyes.

  "No.  He was poor.  Poor and perfect," she murmured to herself.  Aloud again, she continued.  "On the Great Road, you ambushed him.  A young man with flame-bright hair and violet eyes, eyes like clouds lit with lightning in a storm…"  Tears rose again to Kaoru's eyes, and she blinked fiercely.

  She did not catch the flicker of a warmer colour in the Battousai's amber gaze.

  "Yes, I remember him.  Though I think he wouldn't mind so much if he knew what he was in love with.  A woman who would marry someone else as soon as her supposed true love died.  A worthy bride, indeed.  I am sure the news of his death must have been very hard."  His eyes were icy again, and there was a shade of deep hurt there, too.

  Kaoru didn't notice it in her fury.  "Do not mock my pain!"

  "You feel pain?"

  It was too much.  All the hurt and anger burst from Kaoru.

  "_I died that day."  _Everything about him was suddenly unbearable.  She hated him, hated that he had taken away her one true love, hated what he had done to her life.

  "You can die too for all I care!" she shouted, pushing him suddenly and harshly.

  The hillside worked quite effectively against the Dread Hitokiri Battousai.  Unable to keep his balance against that hard shove, he fell, tumbling over the side of the hill.

  Kaoru stood and watched as he fell, until three words she had never expected to hear again floated up to her.

  "_As… you… wish…"_

  Her blue eyes flew wide with recognition, and without another single thought, she threw herself after the man she had wished dead.

  "KENSHIN!"

  The ground seemed to whirl in every direction as Kaoru rolled and slid, stumbled and flew her way down the steep slope.

  With a final bump, she slid to a stop at the foot of the hill.

  Kenshin was already there, lying on his back with one hand to his head.  His black head covering had come away during the fall, and fluttered down after him to land at his side.

  His flame-bright hair lay spilled against the earth like red silk, and as his face turned to Kaoru's, tears started in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

  "Kenshin!  Oh Kenshin, Kenshin Kenshin, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Kenshin!"  She crawled her way across the ground to him, ignoring the bruises and cuts all over her, hating the space between herself and her love, desperate to touch him, to be sure he was real.

  As his gaze took in her face, so full of love, the amber in his eyes flickered away and died, and they shone a deep and rich purple, the colour Kaoru had loved so much.  A soft smile spread across his face.

  "Kaoru…"

  He reached out with both arms, and suddenly she was there, and he was holding her, arms wrapped around her warmly and tightly, snugging their bodies together like two pieces of a puzzle that fitted only each other.

  Kaoru's tears wetted Kenshin's cheeks as his lips found hers, quickly, hungrily, aching with the sadness and loneliness of their time apart.  Her mouth did not wait for him, letting him possess her lips for one long, intimate moment, before she needed more, and her mouth left his to trail down his jaw and over his neck, with the passion and fury of a forest fire, landing sweet, nibbling kisses over every inch of his skin she could find.

  Kenshin's eyes closed as he let her touch, so long missed and so unexpected, rush demandingly over his skin, sending waves of electric pleasure storming through him.  His hands moved instinctively to her dark, thick hair, and he ran his fingers through it, wondering when it had become so much softer, wondering how she had become even more beautiful.

  The initial rush of reunion was slowly satisfied, and the desperate fire in their contact turned gradually to a gentle, loving, slow-burning heat.

  Kenshin gently coaxed Kaoru back to his lips, and he kissed her more slowly that time, savouring her taste and drinking her in deeply and passionately.

  His hands swept smoothly over her, taking in the curves so fondly remembered, the soft shape of she who was so dear to his heart.  Her waist seemed so small and delicate to his strong, gentle grasp.

  His warm touch sent a tingling heat through Kaoru's whole body.

  "Kenshin…" she moaned between kisses.  It felt so good to be touched by him again, felt so amazing to know that he was alive, and with her right then, loving her.  She still couldn't quite believe it.

  Her lips parted gratefully to his deeper kiss, and she lost herself in the feel of his touch, wishing for time to stop and let her have this moment forever.  Strong as she was, to be back in Kenshin's arms, to know that their love was not defeated, was too much for her grief-battered heart.  Tears streamed freely down her face as she ran a trembling hand through bright red strands of silken hair.  His chest was warm and solid against her; she could feel each breath he took as his arms tightened gently around her.  Everything around them lost focus and importance.  There were only these two people and the loving caress they lavished upon each other.

  If only time could stop just then.

  _Please, just a little longer…_

  Please… 

Author's note:  YAY!  *does the happy dance for about half an hour*  Yay yay hurrah yippee yay!  *huge grin*  I've been waiting to get them back together for so long…  *sigh*  Poor sweeties…  Been through so much already.  

  OH, and I know Westley was really harsh to Buttercup at one point- I know for a fact Kenshin would never even think of hitting Kaoru, like EVER, so when he raised her hand, I was thinking that he wanted to hold her, but didn't go through with it.  All the same, he was bitter and hurt the same way Westley was about Kaoru going off and getting engaged like that.  And I know- she had to or else die.  Don't worry, more K/K stuff to come!  ^_^

  Oh, in case some didn't know or wondered, this is NOT the end of the story!  Those familiar with the PB will know that, but I just thought I'd confirm it for any who weren't sure.  Okay!  ^_^

  *goes back to sighing in a terribly lovesick manner, while fishing her bowl of popcorn out from under the multiplying amounts of fluff around her.  Hits 'rewind' to watch the reunion scene again, while smiling tearfully at the much-missed fluff: and it's the pure, rendered-down stuff!  We're talking pink and sparkly, here!*

  Yay!

  *happy dance*  I love reunions!

Leave your thoughts!  You know you want to.  *laugh*


	20. Into the Fire Swamp

Disclaimery thingy:  Rurouni Kenshin and the Princess Bride aren't mine, no rights are mine, nothing is mine.

Author's note:  I'M SO SORRY!  I missed an entire week, and I want to cry at how lovely and supportive you've all been.  Thank you so much.

  My first exam went so badly, and I screwed it up big time, but at least it's over.  And the writer's block isn't so bad as it was.  I didn't enjoy writing this chapter as much as I usually do, though it really picked up towards the end.  I hope you like it.

  Massive apologies once again: I never meant for the time to go so fast, and to leave you guys hanging for so long.  Thank you so much for your support.  ^_^

  Well, enjoy!  We're up to Chapter Twenty!  It's a landmark!  *lets loose with a party popper*  Yay!

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style 

 **Twenty**

  "Kaoru…  How I've missed you…"

  Kaoru felt tears start again in her eyes at Kenshin's whispered words.  She pulled away to look into his face, gazing with a bottomless storm of love into his violet eyes, willing herself to fall into those gentle depths.  To live in Kenshin's gaze, surrounded by his love…  To leave the rest of the world behind…

  _So beautiful…_

  She dipped her head to kiss him again, a harder, possessive kiss, her eyes squeezed shut as if to hold back tears.  Kenshin's fingers tightened in her hair as their lips met, sensing her feelings, and going through the same pattern of thought.  Kaoru lifted her mouth from Kenshin's, but he pulled her down to kiss her forcefully again, before releasing her from him.

  "I'm sorry, Kaoru, I just don't want to let you go…" he said apologetically.  "After everything that's happened…  I suppose I'm afraid that if I let you go, it'll all be over again," he murmured, gazing earnestly into her face.

  She smiled at him.  "It will never be over, Kenshin.  We're together again: I'll never leave you.  Never, never never never," she cried as they pulled each other close in a fierce, tight hug.  The moment held for a slip of time.

  Finally, Kenshin sighed.  "We must go.  We can't linger here- the Prince will be on our tail already."

  "I know."

  Kaoru held him close for a moment longer, breathing in the clean, wild scent of the man her heart had never forgotten.  As she dropped her face to nuzzle against his black-clad shoulder, her nose caught the smell of soap and newly cleaned clothes.  Kaoru laughed suddenly, tears in her eyes.  _He's never changed…_

  Kenshin laughed with her, unable to hold in the joy of hearing Kaoru's happiness once more.  They stood, Kenshin briefly lending Kaoru a hand.  She dusted off her slightly muddy, slightly ragged looking kimono.  Kenshin just smiled at her.

  "Come."

  He offered his hand, and, smiling, Kaoru took it, twining her fingers between Kenshin's as they set off for freedom in the paling night.

  The thundering of many hooves battered the ground as the Prince followed the trail of his fiancé's kidnappers.  

  They had passed the place where Sanosuke had fought Kenshin a moment before, only stopping long enough for the Prince to ascertain the necessary details.  Now, galloping with the speed of the four winds, the party of rescuers sped across the landscape.

  "Their direction tells me they are headed straight for the Fire Swamp," called the Prince in his deep, calm voice.

  "But that's lunacy!  They'll be killed in there, no matter the kidnapper's skill or strength!" shouted the Count in response, as he rode thunderously alongside his Prince.

  "This man must be either an idiot or foolishly brave as it is to try to take what is mine," replied Shishio, an angry glint in his eyes.

  The Count only switched his gaze forward, and speculated as to how much pain the kidnapper would be made to suffer when they caught him.  He wondered if the Prince would let him use the kidnapper for the Machine…

  "Kenshin?"

  "Yes?"

  "Er…"

  "What is it, Kaoru?"

  "This might sound strange, but…  Isn't the Fire Swamp this way?"

  "Yes."

  "And we're going this way?"

  "Yes."

  "We're going into the Fire Swamp?"

  "Yes."

  Kaoru suddenly halted.

  Kenshin felt the tug on his hand, and turned to look at Kaoru.  He cocked his head at her, eyes puzzled.  "What is it, Kaoru?"

  Kaoru stared at him for a moment, then lost it.  "What do you mean, 'what is it?'?  Baka!" she cried.  "The Fire Swamp, Kenshin!  We may as well go back and give up now!  You want me to go in there?  Unarmed?  Just us two?  That's crazy!"  She stamped her foot when Kenshin kept looking puzzled.

  "I have my sword," he said in confusion.

  "That's not the point!  I don't even have my practice sword.  And what about the R.O.U.S's?"

  "I don't think they really exist."

  "But what about the snow sand?"

  "I'll be careful."

  "KENSHIN!  I don't want to go in there!  It's suicide!  We'll never make it out of there!"  _I can be determined and positive when I need to be, but this is really too much…  All the odds are against us.  _Kaoru chose to let irritation drown out the tug of worry and the fear of separation that pulled at the back of her mind.

  Kenshin blinked once, twice.  "We'll be okay.  I promise, I'll protect you.  Now come on, we don't have time to slow down."

  Kaoru shook her head in annoyance.  _If only there were some other way, but I can't think of anything…  I'll just trust Kenshin on this one, I suppose.  I know I can trust him: he came back from the dead to save me..._  Shaking the sombre thought away for the time being, she set off again, ignoring Kenshin's comforting squeeze of her hand and his reassuring smile.

  "We're going to die."

  "We're not going to die."

  "I'll be very annoyed at you if you let me get killed, or if you get killed!"

  "No one's getting killed."

  The pair jogged away down the narrowing path, and straight towards the dark, shady thicket that marked the entrance to the Fire Swamp.

  "I mean it, Kenshin, if-"

  "No one's getting killed, Kaoru."

  Entering the Fire Swamp was like walking into another world.  There was a distinct line that separated it from the rest of the universe: the moment you ducked, fought and squeezed through its thorny outer thickets, dim, brown-green light and close air greeted you with smothering arms.

  The trees of the Fire Swamp were ancient, and most of them in a state of living death.  Great gnarled, twisted roots broke the ground all over the place, forming bucking, helpless knots of flaking wood that seemed determined to break up any obvious pathway and trip any unwary traveller.  

  The air's closeness was partly due to the thickets, which effectively stopped any outside breezes dead in their tracks, denying fresh air and clean scents to the Swamp.  The closeness was also due to the strange flecks of dust and pollen-like particles that floated about in the dim space beneath the dark canopy.

  The Fire Swamp, however, was really rather dramatically named.  The dampness of the ground was caused by the lack of sunlight to dry it out, and the fire was only due to sulphur that escaped the ground in sporadic bursts, creating little explosions of flame.  So really, it was just a swamp, simple as that, very similar to many other swamps the world over.  It was probably the colourful sound of the name that made it stick in people's minds: certainly, 'the Fire Swamp' sounds more shocking and horrendous than 'the Swamp'.  

  There were a few things about this particular swamp, however, that made it unique, and uniquely treacherous, to the unknowing passer-by…

  Kenshin hacked another low branch out of their path.

  Kaoru ducked away from a trailing spider web as she followed the guiding hold of her love's hand in her own.

  They walked for some time without much conversation.  Perhaps they were merely content to be together again.  Perhaps they had questions that they didn't know how to phrase.  Perhaps they knew that conversation would lead to talking about how hopeless their situation was.

  Kaoru kept walking, deep in thought.  _I want to know…  Why he left._

  "Kenshin…"

  "Yes?"

  "I…"

  Kenshin paused and turned only to hear a strange churning, popping sound and then a scream from Kaoru.  She fell back against the tree behind her, still screaming, as an explosion of flames caught the hem of her kimono, and began spreading up her clothes.

  Unbelievably calm, Kenshin knelt and quickly ripped the fiery section of Kaoru's kimono away, muffling it out with a few hard thuds against the ground.

  Kaoru fell to her knees beside Kenshin with a sigh.  "Now I know why it's called the Fire Swamp," she said.

  Kenshin was about to point out how normal a swamp it really was, but then he decided that probably wasn't what she wanted to hear.

  He took her hand again, and stood, pulling her carefully up with him.

  "All right now?" he asked gently.

  Kaoru nodded with a small smile.

  "At least we know about the fire now: it came after that strange popping sound, so we can avoid it in future, if we listen out."

  Nodding again, Kaoru set off once more with her red-haired love.

  "Did they actually go in?"

  The Prince did not turn to look at the Count as he thought on his question.

  Finally, he shifted into a readied position in his saddle.

  "Yes.  But I have no intention of going in there and crawling about after them.

  "We will meet them on the other side."

  The Count blinked, his brows close.  "It is too far, isn't it?  To go all the way around?"

  The Prince snorted scathingly.  "Not on my whites.  Come."

  With that, his horse, at some invisible signal, sprang away, galloping along the edge of the hillside that looked down on the ravine's entrance to the Fire Swamp.

  He was already a distant white blur as the Count spurred his own mount on, signalling the group of soldiers to follow.

  Kenshin had taken a few vines and was busy twining them stoutly together as he walked.

  "We can use this to tie us together once it's done, Kaoru.  That way we won't lose sight or hold of each other in this place.  To be honest, it isn't as bad in here as I thought it could be.  What do you think?"

  Kaoru would have said it was worse than she'd feared, considering her current state, but she couldn't speak, for the Snow Sand had her by then. 

  "Kaoru?  KAORU!"

  Seeing the fine, pale stuff on the ground near him settle smoothly back into place, he acted without a second thought.

  Tying the vine around his waist, and securing it to a branch nearby, he dived in.

  Kaoru had not had a chance against the Snow Sand.  She had no idea what it looked like, so she'd been unable to see the danger before she was already under the ground: Snow Sand looked just like solid earth until you put foot your foot in it.  And it was all downhill from there.

  _It's like falling through a cloud,_ Kaoru thought absently.  She wondered if she'd already fallen a mile through the stuff: it was so light and fine, and she slipped so easily through it.  Somehow, she didn't panic: not at first.  Snow Sand is hardly unpleasant initially: it has hardly any bulk or weight to it, and is incredibly soft.

  Kaoru thought about what the most sensible thing to do would be.  _Right._  She managed to move into a lying position, and spread out her arms, legs and fingers, knowing that if she spread her weight she wouldn't fall as quickly.

  It was at this moment that the Snow Sand's unpleasantness really set in.

  Snow Sand, as has already been mentioned, is amazingly fine, clinging stuff.  By this time, it was in Kaoru's ears, under her clothes, up her nose, and, though she'd been careful to keep her lips tightly closed, there was some in her mouth.  There were even some grains that had managed to creep under her tightly shut eyelids.

  It was horrible.

  Kaoru wanted to scream, but that would have been the end of her: Snow Sand kills with suffocation more than anything.  If she opened her mouth even the tiniest bit, her lungs would be full of Snow Sand in seconds, and it would be over.

  And still she fell.

  The weight was beginning to notice now: there was a growing ache in her back with it, and her shoulders hurt from keeping her arms outstretched all this time.  The weight of the sand on top of her only pushed her harder down, and she wondered just how deep she was, and if there was even a bottom to the tunnel of feathery sand.

  Her muscles were aching so much.  _If only I could stop, and rest…  It's so heavy…  Please, Kenshin!_

  She wanted to scream out his name, and everything was so dark and she was falling so fast, and she didn't even know where she was by then, and she wanted Kenshin.

  She tried to shout his name, but all she managed was 'Keh', and that was it.

  The Snow Sand had her.

  Kenshin kept his eyes shut, and ignored the way the sand had rushed into his ears and nose.

  He pushed himself down as fast as possible, kicking his legs and moving his arms as if he were swimming down through water.

  _Kaoru!_

  He kept going, and kept going, ignoring even the way his lungs were beginning to notice that they'd had the same breath of air in them for a while now, ignoring everything but the compulsion to get to Kaoru.

  The vine pulled taught in his hand.

  Its length had been exhausted.  If Kenshin let go, he would sink forever, and he and Kaoru would both die.  But then, if he let go and she were near enough below him, he might just be able to-

  He'd already let go.

  _Kaoru, please be near, please hold on my love…_

  He reached, and reached, fingers straining as he groped through the softly giving Snow Sand for the woman he had worked so hard to save.

  He must be lost by then.  The vine must be gone, far above, never to be found again.

  Kenshin felt a solid shape, the roundness of a shoulder, the length of an arm.

  He grabbed and heaved, turning his position to the opposite of what it had been in the blink of an eye, and began the agonising fight to the vine, to the surface, to air.

  _Kaoru…  Please stay with me…_

  His lungs screamed within him and the Snow Sand gave way to more Snow Sand, an endless space of softness, yielding and helpless.  Kenshin's hands battled away, his legs worked, and the weight of Kaoru's limp body could not help him.  There was no air, no direction, no way out…

  _Please!_

Author's note:  I come back with a cliffie!  Man, I'm mean sometimes.  But I got to this moment and thought, Wait a sec, this is a great cliffie, I should leave it here!  ^_^  Sorry about that.

  I'll be doing my best to update on time.  Fingers crossed.  My stupid exams are all spread out over a long time, about three/four weeks, feels like forever.  But hey, once it's done, it's done.  Can't wait til I do the last one!  ^_^

  Thank you all again for all your support.  I don't have time to thank everyone properly, but here's the result anyway!  I was gonna only write your names, but I couldn't, there were so many gorgeous comments I had to reply to.  Here goes!

Thank you to **MegumiFuu** (Yes, I loved that part when Kenshin said 'Tadaima' and Kaoru said 'Okaeri'.. *tearful remembering it* ^_^), **Shizuma the Night Vandel** (*takes away the flame thrower with a maternal look*  Not good to go on a killing rampage every day… ^_^), **ZetaBee, Ela** (Thanks for your wonderful enthusiasm!  *happy dance*  So greatly appreciated by me!)**, imaninz, awc** (*big grin*  Glad you love it so much, thank you for your energy, I need more of that myself!)**, Mewberries, Califpinay3001, Lil summoner yuna, Mary** (Are you talking about the add-on little story, 'Buttercup's Baby', or the ending in the book or in the film?  They're all different!  @_@  Hee hee  I haven't actually decided on my ending yet!  How crazy is that?  ^_^  But I'm open to your ideas of course!  Though I won't tell of my plans, no spoilers y'know *wink*)**, WIERDkittyw/wingz, Anjali Sahra** (Thank you so much!  Your reviews were so supportive and I really appreciate what you said.  I thank the Writing Muses, they rule!  And I agree about the bit with Westley going to hit Kaoru- in the book he did actually hit her.  *shakes head*  No no no no NO!  Not gonna happen with Kenshin, that it isn't.  Hmph.  Oh, and thank you for the banner!  ^_^)**, Lost Love in the Atumum Wind, Night Rain** (Nah, I hated the way the book just skipped that part!  Private time?  *raises an eyebrow*  Not in Akari's world!  MWAHAHAHA!  *Kenshin and Kaoru run away*  You can run but you can't hide!!!)**, Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy** (*offers a new hanky*  It's ok to be emotional- I am!  ^_^  I cry at so many things, and so many things in books and anime in particular.  But it's okay I think, cos it enhances our appreciation of things.  Yeh.  And thank you for the note about Sagara and Sano- that scene was special to me, so I'm very glad you liked it.  ^_^)**, TenkunoMeiou** (^_^)**, Rekka's Angel** (*offers a pillow*  Sleep is good and needed.  Have some.  ^_^)**, Demon Neko-Chan, Sailor Cosmos, Momentum, Serenity, insert catchy name here** (*giggles for ten minutes* …  *nope, still giggling* ^_^)**, EvilPrincessMelphis** (*calls after her*  Good luck with the kidnapping!  Ganbatte ne!)**, pretty Luthien** (Ah, well…  That's a wait and see, for Sano and Sou! ^_^)**, Corran Nackatori, Mistress of time** (I know, I own the DVD!  *huge smile*  Freeze-frame, FREEZE-FRAME!!  Ohhh, look at that Westley-goodness…)**, Jessie_Rose_Berd576** (*giggle*  Thank you ^_^)**, Alec Ikiiki** (Ah, I love you so much!  *glomp*  You're so wonderful and supportive and lovely and I love you!  *glomp glomp glomp*  No, my exams STILL haven't finished…  Man, they go on for so long!  *wails*  But at least once they're over I can look forward to 1. A summer of freedom followed by 2. University this September, studying creative writing!  Woohoo!  *dances around*  I'm so excited!  ^_^  I'm sure you won't be a nasty senior.  I know what you mean about senioritis tho- in year eleven- last year of high school over here, when I was 16- there were osme who just turned snobby and horrible overnight.  Though of course, it _does _go without saying that- *a year seven ie youngest year in school kid turns up* kid: where's the science department?  Akari: Oh, right over there.  *points towards the Language rooms*  *kid skips off*  Hehehehe ^_^  Has to be done.  Oh, have fun with Sano!  *wink*  I'l give you a bit longer with him, don't worry.  *big smile*)**, Ryou-Grrl** (^_^ Sorry I kept you waiting)**, Dragonlass** (*looks at Kurama who is developing something of a sweatdrop disorder*  Survival tactics I guess.  ^_^  hee hee)**, SS]_Viper5, Kitty Katana** (*laughs at the crumpled Prince*  Mwahaha!)**, dunkmoonX, faerie-chan** ('sucker!'  *giggles helplessly*  I always find that word impossibly amusing…)**, Little Yahiko** (*shuffles about*  To be honest, I tend to finish off and then post these up in a whirl of one evening (I really am THAT disorganized), so having a beta reader isn't the best thing for me.  But thank you so much for the offer!  ^_^  I'm sorry your pouty face didn't work.  I think it's cos I use that look on so many people myself… *sheepish*  ^_^)**, Skipper, ParanoidNovice, Zeh Wulf** (*laughing herself stupid*  'I'm just like "HA! Your favourite hobby is washing clothes!"'  *falls over, still laughing*  It's funny cos it's true!  Hee hee hee *chortle chuckle snigger*  So glad you had fun at the con- you got a Soujiro pin!  You're SO lucky!  I scoured the internet and couldn't find one.  Soujiro is so cute, it's really quite illegal.  And it's true: dvd's and stuff you can get anywhere, it is certainly the little cute things that must be had from a con.  I can't wait for the one in September over here!  *excited*  Thanks again for the support, love you!  *glomp* *catches the Sou pin with a smile so big it's tearful*)**, Yuki, Thunderstorm** (*looks at all the food with a watering mouth*  It's chow time… ^_^)**, Silver Eyes Bright** (The drinking thing was in the book- I pretty much ripped that one out untouched.  ^_^  Hey, that's what a crossover is for!  Man, the idea of a deformed Kenshin with a umbrella… *laughs to self with great amusement*)**, liteblossomyugilover, jbramx2** (Thank you!  ^_^)**, MP** (I will continue, I will fend off the evil exams and work hard!  *makes the sign to ward off evil at the exams, which then burn up into a crisp* HA!)**, Dragonfly Angle** (Thanks so much for your lovely review! ^_^)**, Darkelf** (More fluff on the way!  ^_^  *turns on the big red 'on' button on the fluff machine*)**, star0704** (Good thing you like drama, I'm full of drama!  *Kenshin sweatdrops*  Oh you know you love it, Ken-chan!  ^_^  As for the Prince… That's a wait and see one ^_^)**, Lady Kino** (Aha!  We will come to that in good time not to worry!  No spoilers, tho I will say he didn't have the scar before.  It's part of why Kaoru didn't recognise him.  Oh, and Kenshin can't hurt Sano cos Sano is just stupidly rock hard.  *Sano looks like he thinks that's a weak explanation*  *Akari sweatdrops*  No, really it's just cos that's how it was in the book.  Blame the book.  *runs away* ^_^)**, incoherence** (Oh thank you!  *offers a kankie with a tiny embroidered Kenshin in the corner*  ^_^ Man I'm pathetic.)**, Rachel** (CHOCOLATE CAKE!  *giggle*  Kenshin in a Pikashu suit… *laughs* I don't know if I should be horrified or amused!  And I can totally imagine Kenshin as an MIB agent, which is really weird… *Kenshin sweatdrops* ^_^)**, Jellybob 15** (*shields self*  I don't have the freedom to make fluff last forever!  I have to follow the Princess Bride!  Sorry.  *very repentant*)**, Dark Duelist** (No no, it's okay!  I'm terrible for not leaving reviews, I tend to either forget or be too tired and my brain is mush. I do most of my ff.net reading after midnight, you see.  Very unhealthy.  Thanks for the encouragement!)**, Queen of Shadows** (*aims a shotgun at the evil report*  HA!  Evil!  Go away!  *churns out some more fluff instead*)**, Claryssa** (Thank you!  ^_^  Glad you like the Fire Swamp, cos hopefully that means you like this chapter!  ^_^  It's certainly fun to write about.  *gets a death-glare from Kaoru*  Though not to walk around in, obviously… eheheh… heh…)**, bittersweetKandy** (Yes, hot Sano!  ^_^)**, Papaya!** (Oh, Papaya, Papaya, Papaya, dear sweet Papaya…  *laughs*  I just wanted to say that.  No reason.  *glomp*  THANK YOU!  *glomp glomp glomp*  I love you so much, you're just fantastic.  You have a knack for writing reviews that make me feel like the best writer in the world (and that does take a lot of imagination) ^_^  And I'm still not gonna hit you, though your Buttercup quote made me giggle.  ^_^  I was not plotting to make you think you'd done it again!  *laughs*  Not my intention at all.  Though If I'd thought of it, that probably would've been my plan.  Hee hee.  And yes, Souzou is a hunk!  I'm gonna go on about it AGAIN!  *grin*  I still don't get why there aren't more fansites for him.  Glad my Sano-laughing bit worked.  I deliberately built up to that in that way- I was writing it, and I actually wrote the 'Oh Gods!' bit and thought, wait a sec, this isn't really gonna hurt him…  HA!  That's it!  And I started giggling like a crazed scientist with the idea, and I couldn't wait to put it in the next chapter.  ^_^  It felt like such a typical anime moment… *grin*  You know, I think comfy is the exact word for Sano's eyes.  They're such a warm and safe colour.  I don't think anyone could feel unsafe around him.  Well, unless you're someone who's crossed him, and he's about to kick your butt of course…  *snigger*  Ah yes, the fluff!  *does that thinkg you can do in snow where you move your arms and legs so you make an angel print in the fluff*  Pretty!  ^_^  *draws a halo with a finger*  Fluff is fun!  And this stuff is so pink and sparkly!  Glad you liked the whites.  I almost left them out, and then I was like, what am I thinking?!  The whites are cool!  And they play a part at the end, too.  And yes, as I wrote about Kaoru realising it was the Dread H B, the description of her reaction just came out, and only as I read it again did I realise, wait a sec, this shoulda been in the book too, Buttercup must have felt awful to suddenly know she'd been caught by her love's killer!  *watches the 'WHOOSH' movement of Kaoru*  Yes, very well deserved I say.  ^_^  Rolling.. yes… *giggle*  Loved your re enaction of the story- especially the pivot and crash.  *laughs for a few minutes*  Ah, you baka, I love ya.  Love your reviews and your general personality that just overflows from what you say.  ^_^  *hugest glomp ever*  WAH, I just recalled that you're moving round about now, aren't you?  WAAAH!  *frighteningly big tears start cascading from Akari's big round sparkling chibi eyes*  I'll miss you!  I miss you already!  I hope the move goes through nice and smoothly though- I moved about a year ago now, and it was the only time in my life I've ever moved and I never want to again. *shudder*  But I love my new house.  I hope your new place is lovely too!  I look forward to seeing you whenever you're next around.  Oh, and I have a present for you.  *hands over a tiny jar filled with the most perfect fluff ever, the kind of pink that is pastel and almost crimson all at once, and filled with tiny sparkles like stars*  This is the fluff that came from Kaoru and Kenshin's first kiss.  You can have it, it's yours now.  ^_^ And you never bug me. *dances a random mixture of the happy dance and the rain dance*  Hasn't rained in sooo long here… Well… See you when I see you!)**, Shadowfax** (Yay, cuteness!  ^_^  Glad you enjoyed it- waffiness is the food of life)**, InuYasha fan** (Um, no he drank it in the film and in the book- he said to Buttercup the same explanation of building up an immunity to iocane.)**, FirePhoenix, silver-garcia, Akai Kitsune** (Actually, I happen to agree with you.  *throws a trout at Kaoru's head*  She can do and say some really silly or annoying things sometimes…  But mostly she's cool, so I forgive her.  ^_^  Glad you liked the reunion!)**, Vixie** (Oh man, I was laughing so hard at your story- it's so true!  I've been through that EXACT scenario so many times…  I have so many elderly/snobby/haven't seen in ages relatives who do that every time.  *shakes head with a rueful grin*  Glad you liked the PB book- it is an excellent read.  ^_^)**, Wishful Thinking** (Don't worry, R.O.U.S.'s on the way!  MWAHAHA!  *Kenshin and Kaoru look worried*  ^_^)**, Celeste Rose** (No, apple pie is great, mor than enough!  *munch munch*  I'm actually quite hungry at this moment… Mmm, apple pie… *drool*  ^_^  Glad you liked the fluff!  It's all good!  ^_^)**, Kenshin-Kaoru-Forever, Kaos** (*offers a bucket*  Sorry, I left a pile of them in the corner last time this happened…  I won't forget again!  *sweeps the fluff away from Kaos to create a island of safety*  There we go.  ^_^)**, can't-get-enough-anime, Fullmoon** (I let them have their kiss this time…  The PB storyline does throw a spanner or two in the works soon though, so be prepared!  ^_^  It's all rather exciting tho, and fun to write!  Yay!  *happy dance*)**, Calger459** (You said putzing!  I love that word.  *laughs*  Anyhoo!  I'm glad you decided to read it after all- and very glad you liked it.  I have to say, I thought I'd bitten off more than I could chew at first, but it's worked out okay, so I'm happy.  ^_^  Thanks for the note on the ougi twist, too- I had to think for a while to come up with that one!  *Akari's brain sighs at its own lack of endurance*  Too true, too true…  *grin*  Thank you for your lovely review, anyway!)**, punky, Elf Fanatic Lark** (Thank you!  *offers a hanky*  Hankies are nicer than tissues.  ^_^)**, Redhead Samurai** (*concernedly offers a hanky with ice cubes wrapped in it*  I got burned the other day too- on my tongue!  Ouch.  I couldn't eat properly for two days.  *Sano laughs*  Don't be mean! ^_^)**, ElvenRanger** (Thank you ^_^  Kenshin is incredibly cool- it's hard to _not_ make him cool.  ^_^)**, TrekandJedimaster** (Baka Emmsie.  *laugh*)**, CherrySakuraGirl,** and** Ela** (*repentant*  Sorry I took so long.  But here it is!  Hope you liked it!).

I love you all, thank you everyone!  *happy dance*  Over 800 reviews- I'm just unbelievably happy.  Here's to more chapters and more adventures to come for the RK crew!  Hurrah!  *downs a cup of tea in true English style*  Hee hee!  Cookies!


	21. The People That We Are

Dis-blame-er: I'm not responsible for the usage of PB and RK in this fic.  Oh wait, I am!  *guilty-as-charged-and-proud dance*

Author's note: (Cheers for the heads-up, Vash-chan!  I'm such a ditz, you're absolutely right, it's shishou.  *feels very stupid and forgetful for a while* )

Sorry, slightly late update.  Still fighting the writer's block.  Grrrr.  *annoyed*  But it's getting better.  Well, let's find out a little about what Kenshin has, in fact, been up to since he left Kaoru, shall we?  But then, there is that Snow Sand…

  ^_^  Enjoy!

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style 

 **Twenty-One**

  The Snow Sand was everywhere.  In every direction, all that Kenshin's reaching, scrabbling hands could find was the grainy softness that seemed to flee in fear and mockery from the weight of his forceful grip.  

  His breath was running so short: his lungs were screaming within him, his mind rapidly losing control, the voice in his chest flashing up into his head and screaming there, too, screaming for attention and release and _air._

  Screaming, screaming, screaming.

  _QUIET!_

  The darkness behind Kenshin's tightly shut eyelids fell into murky silence for a fleeting moment, as his body kept moving.

  Time seemed to slow down.

  Kenshin wondered if his life would truly flash before his eyes, but all his mind's eye could see was Kaoru: that ink-black hair slipping and swirling in the breeze like water; those eyes, so full of brightness and life, gazing at him with so much trust, such unshakable belief in his ability to love and protect her.  Those pale hands reaching up to clasp him close, relying on his strength and warmth to bring them through, no matter the danger.

  He was letting her down.

  He was letting her go, her life slipping through his fingers like water, bright and sparkling and beautiful, transient and fleeting.  His fingers couldn't catch her clarity or trap her brilliance.

  _NO!_

  His frantically determined hands suddenly touched something that was not Snow Sand.

  _The vine!_

  His hands made his grip sure and in seconds, he was pulling them up to the surface.

  His mind began screaming again, even louder and even more panic-stricken, but he had the vine in his hands now, he could let the voice scream on, just so long as he kept dragging he and Kaoru up the vine.  Just so long as they got out, it didn't matter that his chest was on fire and his stomach was like ice, that his head was beginning to pound or that his legs and chest muscles were starting to twitch and convulse, that he was losing his control of his thoughts and wondering why those women had to die only to try to save him so many years ago, or why Hiko _had_ saved him, or why Kaoru had ever fallen in love with him…

  _Kaoru…_

  That single word filled his drowning mind, and he kept pulling on the vine and dragging them upwards.

  The black world behind Kenshin's eyelids was suddenly orange, and his mouth flew wide on impulse, dragging in air, _air_, filling and emptying and filling his lungs with such need that black and orange dots swirled in his vision.

  The voice still screamed, but it had quietened now, lost its desperation.  It was the wailing of a baby that is being rocked in its mother's arms, rather than the screams of a mortally wounded child.

  Kenshin let his eyes open as he reached to free Kaoru's legs from the Snow Sand, which fell back into place again, as it had over Kaoru, looking innocent once more.

  His eyes focused and he suddenly heard her cough, and the sound was the most welcome of any he had ever heard.

  Kaoru crawled further from the Snow Sand, crouching beside Kenshin as she kept coughing.  The sound began to turn ugly, a wracking, jarring cough that barely left her room to draw breath.

  Kenshin stroked her back gently, not daring to speak.

  Kaoru's near-choking suddenly brought on a hacking, vomiting motion, and she turned from Kenshin to purge the Snow Sand from her body in a series of gagging coughs.

  Once it was over, and her coughing had died away into rasping, but regular, breathing, Kenshin helped her to sit up, moving her away to a sheltered place beside a tree.  He leant against the thick trunk, and positioned Kaoru with her back against his chest, nestled carefully between his legs.  Once he made sure she was comfortable, Kenshin reached forward around Kaoru to brush the Snow Sand from her dark hair and stroke it gently from her soft cheeks.

  Kaoru remained silent under his careful administrations.

  Kenshin felt powerless against the wave of anxiety that washed over him as he touched his young love.

  _I promised I'd protect her…  I swore to her that I'd keep her safe through the Fire Swamp, and I nearly let her die.  It was my fault: she nearly died, because of me.  What can I possibly say to her?_

  It was a good thing Kaoru couldn't see the look on Kenshin's face right then, or she probably would have cried.

  She sat perfectly still, letting her weight rest against Kenshin's warm chest and stomach, her arms crossed over her drawn-up knees.

  Kenshin's guilt subsided a little when a new anxiety set in as he felt Kaoru's body begin to tremble against his.  The trembling soon grew into all-out shaking.

  A sudden sob ripped from Kaoru's lips, followed by a whimper of pain at the burning sensation the sob caused in her raw throat.

  Kenshin lowered his hands from her hair to wrap his arms warmly around her, leaning forward to rest his chin lightly on her shoulder.  He closed his eyes to the guilt and worry in his hurt as he murmured two precious words into her ear.

  "I'm sorry."

  Kaoru was still shaking, but the pain and self-blame in Kenshin's voice made her wish she could stop the trembling.  She knew, from what she knew of Kenshin, that her shaking only made him feel worse, but she couldn't help it.  What she didn't realise was that the shaking was simply a result of shock setting in, and her body's subconscious way of dealing with the fact that she had just come within a hair's breadth of losing her life.  This was also causing the tears that poured down her face in rivers, even while she wondered why she couldn't stop them flowing, and why she wanted so badly to curl up into a ball and sob her heart out.

  Kenshin's arms tightened protectively around her, and a wave of gratitude washed through her.

  _He saved me._

  "Keh…  Kenshin," she managed to croak out, but she couldn't get any further: her throat burned too painfully still from the passage of the Snow Sand.  She didn't mind it too badly though: if she hadn't swallowed the stuff, it would have got into her lungs and killed her.  Thank the gods she'd thought to swallow it.

  She couldn't speak, so she needed another way to show Kenshin that she didn't blame him, and that she was indescribably grateful to him for saving her.

  She blinked slowly, a calm expression on her face, and dropped one arm from her knees to touch her fingers to Kenshin's foot, slowly drawing her elbow up past Kenshin's arm so that her hand trailed gently up his leg to his knee.  A shower of Snow Sand fell from his black hakama in the wake of her touch, and she loved the feel of his body's warmth through the thick cloth.  She paused then, cupping her hand over Kenshin's knee and squeezing gently: _it wasn't your fault._  She then let her elbow rest against Kenshin's hip as she leaned her head back against his chest and shoulder, settling her warm weight against his: _I feel safe with you._  Finally, turning her head just enough, she looked up into his profile, into his beautiful eyes as he turned to look at her, and let all her emotion fill the air their locked gaze traversed: _I love you._

  Kenshin felt Kaoru's hand move up to his knee, and he was startled and amazed at the comforting touch she gave him.  He'd heard her attempt to speak, and guessed the reason for her silence now.  He only felt sorry for making her feel pushed to speak.

  As she turned and looked into his eyes, he couldn't help but feel forgiven and loved.

  Kaoru had said her piece.

  In the only way she then could.

  Kenshin smiled, and was rewarded with an answering smile from the woman he held carefully in his arms.

  "Don't worry about anything, Kaoru.  We'll be fine."

  Kaoru nodded as she swallowed carefully, testing her throat: the pain had already lessened, the nastier edge gone, leaving only a slight tightness and hurt when she swallowed or coughed, the latter of which she endeavoured to avoid.

  "Kenshin," she began, half-testing her voice.  It was croaky, but much less painful than before.  

  Kenshin looked over at her with concern as he cut another hanging branch out of their way.  Kaoru shook her head at his worry: she could talk well enough, not that she could afford the luxury of beating around the bush too much.

  "I…"  _I want to ask you…_

  "What, Kaoru?"

  "Why did you leave?"  Finally, she'd asked the question she'd had running miserably through her mind for months.  She'd tried and tried to think of an answer to it, and tried to convince herself she didn't need to know the answer- especially when she'd thought Kenshin was dead- but now, now, with him beside her, alive and scarred and fresh from an amber-eyed state of fear-inspiring coldness, Kaoru _had _to know.

  Kenshin hadn't answered yet.  He kept walking doggedly on, slashing aside the occasional low-hanging branch or sweeping, heavy vine, eyes always looking forwards.  Kaoru wondered if he were thinking how to tell her, or busy remembering whatever had happened, or simply avoiding telling her.  She waited, walking loyally alongside him, gaze ever flicking to his darkly pensive profile.

  "It's hard to explain in a way anyone could understand, but imagine being told, out of the blue, that your father is dying, and this doesn't just mean that much, it also means you have to go back to a life you'd wanted to leave behind and forget about forever."

  The sudden outpouring of information caught Kaoru off guard, and she found, with some surprise, that her legs were still working, presumably on some kind of auto-pilot, while her head buzzed, drinking in Kenshin's words and greedily anxious for more.  The anxiety was the most prominent feeling, and Kaoru's bright eyes clouded over slightly with the feeling.

  "Your father died?" she said, in the tiniest of voices.  She was scared to say anything that would make Kenshin stop talking, but she sensed that he wanted her to say _something._

  Kenshin still wasn't looking at her.  "He isn't my father exactly, but it's like that.  For me, anyway.  He…"  Kenshin stopped to battle with a tangle of vines, but Kaoru sensed his growing reluctance to talk about whatever it was that was filling his head.

  She watched him worriedly as his brow lowered in concentration on his task, and some other emotion that couldn't be summed up in any one word.

  _"Kenshin, you're here at last."_

_  A tall, dark figure greeted Kenshin as he stepped onto an invisible path in the forest._

_  "Aoshi.  It's been a while," Kenshin replied, willing himself to smile at his icy-eyed comrade, but somehow unable to: all he could think about was why he was there in the first place.  That, and the fact that he'd never wanted to return.  Certainly not like this._

_  Misao appeared behind him, and stepped past him to greet Aoshi.  She smiled sadly up at the taller man, who looked down on her upturned face with eyes that held brief sympathy, a sign of the uneasy situation they all shared.  Misao was too sad even to treasure the gift of emotion Aoshi had given her, yet even through his worry, Kenshin noticed it and was glad: Aoshi had always been too cold.  Perhaps he and Misao had finally been able to grow closer, over the few long years of Kenshin's absence._

_  The observation was set aside as Aoshi turned back to Kenshin and motioned him to join him.  _

_  As Kenshin passed Misao, he felt a sudden little tug on his sleeve.  _

_  "Listen to what he says, Kenshin.  He pretends its isn't bad, but he'll never be able to fight again.  At least, not once he's forced himself to…  To…"  Her sentence died away, but her blue-green eyes said the rest for her.  _

_  Kenshin only nodded gravely, before he stepped forward to follow Aoshi through the forest._

_  The way to Hiko seemed unnaturally long.  Yet it was suddenly too soon when Kenshin had to face his injured sensei, and he hovered uneasily outside the door of his small wooden home, as Aoshi took up his post to stand sentinel at the door._

_  "Are you coming in or not?" came a voice suddenly from inside.  Kenshin sent a questioning look at Aoshi, who revealed nothing, only stood still, his face back to being a cool mask as usual._

_  Kenshin slid the door open, and stepped inside._

_  The room was not large, but airy and pretty neatly-kept, whether by Hiko's hands or some other's, Kenshin did not bother to guess.  A few select weapons lay carefully stored along one wall, while a second pair of doors, opposite Kenshin, were wide open to the view of a small area of grass that could almost have passed for a garden._

_  Hiko was sat on the steps that led from the doors to the ground outside, his back slightly bent over, but his head still up, hair black and long as it had always been, streaming down his back.  He hadn't bothered to turn to look at Kenshin as the fiery-haired young man entered._

He's alive! _Kenshin thought, with almost childishly wild relief._

_  "So Misao brought you here, as she said she would.  I know you don't want to be here, and I don't really need you.  But it's time to make you see what responsibility is, my stupid pupil."  Hiko's words, harsh as they sounded, were almost welcome to Kenshin's ears: he'd left, yes, and had his own reasons for it, but he'd missed his obnoxious shishou.  The thing he didn't welcome in Hiko's words was his admonition to 'see what responsibility is': he suspected what Hiko meant by that, and couldn't feel enthused about it._

_  Kenshin walked forward to meet his shishou, stepping out to sit on the grass before his teacher and bow a formal greeting to him, the way he had for his training sessions in the past.  Hiko barely seemed to care for the nostalgic motion, but Kenshin, as he looked up, was certain he saw an expression of something more than a result of sake in the older man's eyes._

_  But Hiko's eyes were not all Kenshin saw._

_  The great white cloak Hiko always wore had hidden much from Kenshin's view from the door._

_  Thick bandages wound about Hiko's broad, shirtless chest, covering almost the same amount of skin that a shirt would have.  The bandages ran from his stomach to his shoulder, and more were wrapped carefully around him from hips to chest.  One arm was in a sling- his left, Kenshin noted with some relief.  Hiko's forehead was a mess on one side: a large gash ran in a jagged, untidy line from one eyebrow to his hairline and a little beyond.  It seemed Hiko hadn't wanted the fuss of a bandage around his head, and Kenshin could see the angry mark plain as day, which had still not fully closed, and wept slightly with something a little too pale to be proper blood._

_  From the look of that cut, Kenshin had a pretty good idea of what the rest of Hiko's bandages were covering up.  For once, he refrained from mentally noting how much sake his shishou had been drinking: Kenshin could hardly blame him, given the amount of pain he'd been in, and was probably still in.  He suddenly noticed the way Hiko was leaning against the frame of the door, as if he couldn't sit up on his own.  Kenshin knew better than to offer his aid or express any kind of sympathy.  All he could offer was vengeance, revenge on whoever had done this to his teacher, his father._

_  "What happened, shishou?" he asked quietly, his concern and anger mixing in his violet eyes, which had kindled and were slowly but steadily heading towards blazing point with their purple fire._

_  "Ambush.  Thought they could take me with a group of eight," Hiko snorted scathingly.  He didn't flinch as the movement of the snort in his chest pulled at his wounds, but Kenshin noted the way he held himself a little stiffly for a moment._

_  "Wanting to 'crush the rebel Battousai'?" he asked, though he already guessed the answer._

_  Hiko only nodded shortly, still with a disdainful expression on his proud, handsome face._

_  "I am glad you are alive, shishou," said Kenshin, endeavouring to ignore the wave of emotion he felt as he spoke the words.  He moved quickly on.  "Why am I here?"_

_  "Like I said: time for you to take responsibility, for yourself, for your past, for everyone here with you.  Time for you to learn the ougi, Kenshin."_

_  Hiko almost never called his 'stupid pupil' by his name.  Kenshin suspected he never would again, either.  But he'd made his point: he'd pinned Kenshin with his name, and with the loyalty to Hiko and his comrades that Kenshin had never been able to push away.  He felt bitterness and anger flare suddenly in his chest, accompanied by a silent stab of pain at the memory of old, old things.  Resignation inevitably followed, however._

_  "I'll teach you the ougi once I can be bothered to stand," Hiko went on, not prepared at all to acknowledge the pain he was in, the weakness that prevented him from even lifting a sword, much less using one.  "Assuming you can actually learn it, that'll be it.  You'll be the Dread Hitokiri Battousai."_

_  Kenshin sensed from the silence that followed that he was dismissed.  Hiko had already gone back to his bottle of sake._

_  Kenshin bowed again, and rose, walking away into the trees beyond the garden.  He wanted to think about this.  He'd already accepted it- he had little choice, really: he and Hiko both knew that much.  But that didn't mean his head wasn't in some degree of turmoil._

_  He hadn't wanted this.  He hadn't wanted this inheritance.  But he would have to take it: for Misao's sake, for Aoshi's, for everyone's, for Hiko's- though the arrogant Battousai would never admit that._

_  Kenshin walked beneath the trees for a while._

  "He taught me the ougi, the succession technique that would make me who I am now."

  Kaoru felt a little startled by Kenshin's words.  The flame-haired man finally slashed the vines away from the path, and Kaoru followed him through and onwards through the forest.

  "Who you are?" she asked softly.

  "The Dread Hitokiri Battousai.  You were right, and I was truthful: I am the Battousai."

  "But…  How?  Why?  How did the ougi make you the Battousai?  How can you be someone who's been around for so long, even while you were staying at the farm with me?"

  "That's the secret of it: I'm not _the _Dread Hitokiri Battousai.  Neither was Hiko, when he had the title.  The original Battousai died long ago, before I even met Hiko."

  "He died?"

  "Yes, but that's another story."  _She needn't know all of this sad and angry history, and I haven't time to tell her everything, _thought Kenshin to himself.  _What a bloodied past this name has…_  "Before he died, he taught the ougi of his sword technique to his pupil, his loyal follower and comrade, and that final lesson marked the passing over of his name, and everything that went with it.  The new Dread Hitokiri Battousai therefore had to assume responsibility for the fight his shishou had fought, against the members of the royal family and aristocracy that were cruel or unjust, the kind of people the original Battousai had set out to eradicate at the very beginning of it all."

  "All those years…  All those stories…" Kaoru's head spun a little.  _The rumours and reports of the cruelty of the Battousai…  Some of what he did must have been true, but a lot of it must have been made up by the royal family, to blacken the Battousai's name and reputation, and make the people hate him- even though it was really the people he was fighting for all the time…_

  "I know.  But that has never stopped the Battousai and whatever comrades he has had fighting for what is right."

  Kenshin's violet eyes blazed.  "I wasn't going to turn my back on that principle, or on what Hiko has done for me in the past.  I couldn't do that.  Just as I couldn't turn away when I heard what was happening to you, that you were engaged to the… the _Prince_."  Kenshin's voice had gone tight and angry, but Kaoru knew better than to think it was directed at her.  She kept walking beside her love.

  "I'm sorry I couldn't write to you, Kaoru: it was simply too dangerous.  There was too much of a risk that the letter could be traced back to my friends and I, or that your name would become associated with the Battousai who wrote to you.  That would have put you in a very bad position, and I couldn't risk that for you."

  "I understand, Kenshin.  It was just hard, then…  I thought you were dead, killed by the Dread Hitokiri Battousai.  Ironic, isn't it?" she said, a strange smile on her face that made Kenshin think she was about to burst into tears rather than laughter.

  It was as he turned to Kaoru, finally meeting her gaze, that all his anxieties were finally beaten.  He'd been so afraid of her reaction- so scared that she would only think of him as a cold-blooded killer when he told her what had happened and who he was.  He'd worried that she would not be able to see past the image of the Battousai that the country had painted, and that she would not want him near her, even hate him.

  He'd had a picture in his mind of her turning away from him, saying 'I don't love you, Battousai,' playing over and over until he'd wanted to shout with frustrated worry.

  Now, as Kenshin met the gaze of the woman he loved, she smiled back at him, and, without another word, pulled him close to her.

  The Dread Hitokiri Battousai found that, while in the world of his love's arms, he was simply… Kenshin.

Author's note: no cliffie this time, are you relieved?  ^_^  R.O.U.S's on the way next chappie, by the way.  This chapter ended up being dedicated to clearing up some details about Kenshin's past, though I sense there is still a little more that needs revealing about that particular puzzle.  ^_^  I don't know if you agree: what do you think?  Let me know.

  I have no time at all to reply to reviewers, and I'm not going to even try, 'cos I know I'll set out meaning to be quick and end up sitting here for two hours (it usually takes about that long), and then this won't be up til tomorrow.  And I'm already late again!  *bows apologetically*

  Well, suffice to say **thank you** to everyone who's read and reviewed: you guys have all been so encouraging and enthusiastic, it's impossible for me not to smile and even laugh out loud at some of the things you've been saying.  *shakes head with a wide grin*  You guys are simply irrepressible, not to mention irresistible.  You're fantastic.  ^_^  Eat sugar and be merry, okay?! 

Very quick special thanks to Alec Ikiiki though, (you are amazing, I don't know how you manage it but I always feel like writing an entire book after reading your reviews, and that particularly includes the last one! ^_^) and D45 (you made up for any absence upset with your encouragement and wild compliments *blush*  Not that I'm _that _easily placated, of course.  *coughs to look stern and stuff* ^_^) and EvilPrincessMelphis (for your unfailingly entertaining interactions, and your considerate taking-care-of of Sano ^_^)

  Answers to questions (I really won't be horrid enough to ignore those!):

Genocide ex-sync*in: The swamp and Snow Sand were both in the book and movie, though the book gave far better treatment to the Snow Sand than the movie did.  The film just kinda breezed past it.  Shame, really.

Mary: Yep, I've read Buttercup's Baby.  Far as I know, there IS only one chapter.  Weird.  But then, Goldman IS just weird, judging from the Princess Bride.  ^_^  That's a compliment, not me having a go at Goldman!  I love his quirkiness.  Yes, I think Buttercup's Baby is another example of his weirdness.  @_@

faerie-chan: I'm afraid I'm refraining from meddling with Enishi's anatomy.  Hence my emphasis of silver hair (that's my version, you see).  I wasn't 100% happy about it, cos the whole six-fingered thing is *grin* really cool, but it didn't fit RK.  Sorry.

Mistress of time: Favourite part… Hmm… that's hard.  Probably the fight between Westley and Inigo, which I've already RK-ified now.  I loved that duel, and how they spoke to each other- 'You seem a decent fellow, I hate to kill you.' 'You seem a decent fellow, I hate to die.'  *big grin*

c0mb4t_t3h_m0nk3h:  YES!  *giggles and offers a toffee apple in return for the candy*

Zeh Wulf: this is just a hopefully helpful note- I think if you right-click the box, even when it screw you over, you can then go 'back' and get your review back.  I've done it before, so I can only say give it a try if it happens again!  ^_^

DarkElf: The ones in the movie really were pretty lame- in the book they were better, and I shall aim to make them better still if I can!  ^_^

Elyssalyn: Soujiro's full name is Seta Soujiro, or Soujiro Seta if your going by Western name order.  ^_^  And please don't hunt me down, I'll finish this I promise!  *covers butt protectively with hands* Noooo!  ^_^

Thank you all again, I DO appreciate all of your reviews, I just don't have time to reply to all of them.

Last exam tomorrow!  FINALLY!  It's a big fat English exam, but after that college is over forever and I never have to do evil Classical Civilisation again!  EVER!  *cackles with glee*  Wonderful!

See you all again soon.  

Please leave me some feedback, I love reading your thoughts!  ^_^


	22. The Story of the Scar

Disclaimer:  I make no claims to anything.

Author's note: Waaah, I'm so late again!  I'm sorry!  *bows apologetically*  I've had loads to do lately, considering it's supposed to be my _summer holiday_ *glares at the various things that have been crowding out her time*  Grr!

  Oh, and lots of peeps seemed to think Hiko died…  *confused*  I never said he died…  Kenshin said he was told Hiko was _dying_ and then he spoke about Hiko in a present, not past, tense- that was deliberate on my part to indicate that he was alive.  I was surprised at how no one seemed to mind the idea of him dying, though…  Ah well.  He isn't dead, anyway.  *shrug*

  Well, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.  Meanwhile, it's about time for an R.O.U.S or two to make an appearance!

  Enjoy!

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style 

**Twenty-Two**

  "We have to move on, Kaoru," said Kenshin at last, a note of regret in his voice that he didn't try to hide.

  Kaoru nodded, and the couple released each other to walk on once more through the shadowy, ancient swamp.

  The black-haired girl was rapidly becoming lost in her own thoughts.  _So that was what he was doing, all that time he was gone…  All the time I thought he was dead…  He was fighting on, learning what he had to know to do what is right…  Did his father actually die, then?  Kenshin said he _was _dying…  Did he have to die to teach Kenshin the ougi?  Was that why the first Battousai died- passing on the ougi to his comrade?  _

  And I still don't know… 

  Kaoru glanced across at Kenshin's face, at the once smooth cheek, now marred by a cross-shaped scar.  Kenshin's eyes had taken on a colder shade of violet as his own face betrayed his pensive mood.

  _I still don't know why he has that scar…_

  Could she ask him?  He'd found it difficult to tell her what he already had, and Kaoru couldn't bring herself to question him further.  Yet the scar kept drawing her gaze, and intruding upon her thoughts.  It was so harsh and cruel, possessing the height and breadth of Kenshin's cheek like that.  Yet at the same time, the thin, perfect lines, meeting and passing at the centre, seemed to represent something of grief and tragedy.

  "I got it when I learnt the ougi," said Kenshin, his eyes turning to catch Kaoru's gaze briefly.  "It is the mark of the Dread Hitokiri Battousai.  It is the scar that each Battousai gives the one who follows in his footsteps."

  Kaoru tore her eyes self-consciously from Kenshin's gaze a moment after he'd already looked forwards again, and from the scar on his face.  _The mark of the Battousai.  Did it hurt a great deal?_

  Kaoru walked on.

  _"There is a story behind that scar."_

_  Kenshin sat with his back against the wall, a damp cloth against his face where the two long cuts still felt like fire, stinging his skin._

_  He lifted curious eyes to his shishou, knowing not to interrupt, waiting for Hiko to continue._

_  Hiko was crouched, leaning heavily against the opposite wall.  He should have been lying down, with his injuries as bad as they were, but Hiko's pride did not allow himself to be lying on the floor while his stupid pupil was in the room._

_  "The first- the true- Dread Hitokiri Battousai was a member of a rebelling faction, much as we are now.  He was their most prized assassin- that was how he got his name, and why his name is as feared as it is."  Hiko paused to take a few breaths, willing back the wave of pain that came from the deep, ugly mark that ran diagonally across his body from stomach to shoulder.  "The Dread Hitokiri was incredibly strong, unbelievably skilled- he killed in seconds.  His victims didn't even have time to scream before their blood was on the ground.  However, one night, the Battousai's target, a young man, managed to mark his killer before he died.  He gave him a slash across his cheek."_

_  Kenshin listened mutely.  He'd seen the scar on Hiko, and always wondered what it meant.  Now, at last, he was finding out._

_  "One of his comrades told the Battousai of a superstition that says if a wound is made with enough spite, or hatred, the wound will never close- it will keep bleeding, now and then, for the rest of your life, or until revenge has been exacted.  The Battousai could not deny that his wound kept opening and weeping blood, no matter what he did._

_  "Things were getting difficult for the group at that time, and they suspected a spy in their ranks.  An assassin sent from the opposing royal group, who should not have been able to know where the Battousai was at any moment, attacked the Battousai one night.  The Battousai's leader's suspicions were confirmed, and he valued his assassin as a valuable tool, but also as a comrade in arms.  He sent the Battousai away into hiding, with a woman to play the part of his wife, and divert suspicion from their neighbours._

_  "This woman had been witness to one of the Battousai's killings, month before, but instead of killing her, too, the assassin had let her live.  He never explained why.  He took her back to the inn he was staying in, and she got a job there, so they saw each other often.  Some speculated that she was the only person the Battousai trusted."  Hiko snorted derisively.  "I doubt he ever trusted anyone._

_  "The pair of them stayed hidden for some time, being visited a couple of times by one of the assassin's comrades.  The Battousai did not hide the fact that he preferred his new life to his old one; he had always had a distaste for spilling blood, despite his incredible skill at doing so._

_  "His peaceful life didn't last.  His visiting comrade came one cold day of winter to tell him what he had found out: that the woman he was living with was the spy, and that she'd sold out the Battousai to the royal side.  She'd laid a trap for him that day, with herself as the bait._

_  "The reason became clear.  The man who had marked the assassin had been engaged: the Battousai had killed his 'wife's' fiancé, and destroyed her happiness.  She wanted him dead._

_  "The Hitokiri must have been in love with her by then, or he never would have gone up that hillside, knowing what he knew._

_  "He went after her despite everything, ploughing through the snow to get to her.  He was attacked on the way, of course.  By the time he reached her, and the man who stood with her ready to kill him, the Battousai was bleeding and battered, the angry wound in his cheek dripping blood along with his other injuries._

_  "Sure enough, the man with the girl attacked, and the fight could only end with the death of one or both.  The girl, torn up inside, caught between her old love for her dead fiancé and her new love for the Battousai, finally threw herself between them."_

_  Kenshin drew a sharp breath, his eyes full of intense fire.  The cuts on his cheek throbbed heavily, as if remembering the painful time that Hiko described._

_  "She intervened as the Battousai delivered the killing blow.  His sword went straight through her and into the other man."_

_  Kenshin's cheek gave a sharp pulse of pain, making him wince.  These cuts were full of hurt, steeped in memory…  Unable to let go, even when passed onto someone new…_

_  "As she lay dying in her lover's arms, she gave him the second cut on his cheek: revenge was exacted, and the Battousai's wound could close at last._

_  "But the price was higher than he could bear."  Hiko paused, his eyes on the fire that flickered quietly between he and his red-haired comrade.  The firelight danced slowly over the older man's face, lending it a soft orange hue._

_  "He never forgot that woman.  I doubt he ever stopped loving her.  He hung up his killer's sword, and took a sakabatou instead- like the one you carry now, Kenshin.  He vowed never to kill again, unable to ever forgive himself for what he'd done."_

_  Hiko's story was done: his eyes fell shut as he went back to concentrating on fighting his pain.  Kenshin's ougi would have killed him were it not for the sakabatou- even so, Hiko would not recover fully; not with the other injuries he'd already had from the ambush.  But at least he was alive._

_  Kenshin stayed in the room through the night, unable to sleep.  He sat in silence, gazing into the fire as it burned low, dwelling on the sting of the mark on his face, and the new, shadowy pain it had brought to his heart._

  He wouldn't tell Kaoru any of that story.  It would be hard for her to understand the need for his painful scar, and he didn't want to upset her any more, not after everything he'd already put her through.

  This was all aside from the fact that he'd noticed an R.O.U.S following them.

  He needed to keep talking, and distract Kaoru if possible: he didn't want her to be afraid, even though part of him guessed she probably wouldn't be too intimidated by a Rodent of Unusual Size.

  "I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner, Kaoru.  I suppose I assumed you would always be at the farm, that everything would stay the same…" Kenshin shook his head at himself, at his own naiveté.  

  "No, Kenshin, I just never expected the Prince to propose to me like that.  It all happened very quickly," said Kaoru hurriedly.  _I would never, ever have agreed if I'd known you were alive…_

  Kaoru's train of thought was broken off by a sudden rustle from above, followed by a snapping, angry growl, the metallic whisper of a sword being drawn and a heavy thump.

  She spun round to see Kenshin gripping his shoulder with one hand, his sword held in the other, and an injured R.O.U.S on the ground, growling defensively up at Kenshin.

  Kaoru let out an inarticulate cry of surprise and anger as she quickly glanced around for a weapon.  _Attack my Kenshin, will you?  It might not be a bokken, but this will do!_  She grabbed a long, almost-straight stick from the ground and, holding it securely, swiftly brought it down on the R.O.U.S' head with a sharp blow, just as she'd practised so many times with her bokken at home.

  Kenshin stared wide-eyed at his dark-haired love, who stood tall over her victim, an angry flush on her face, sparks of fury in her bright blue eyes and a slight tremble in her arms as she gripped her stick tightly, ready to use it again.

  The R.O.U.S seemed as surprised as Kenshin.  An R.O.U.S' skull is really quite thick and solid, so Kaoru's attack did not kill it.  It _was_ pretty dazed, however.  

  Kenshin took advantage of this quickly, reversing his blade and cleaving the huge rodent in two.

  Kaoru turned away from the sight, her face looking suddenly sick.  She'd practised with her bokken a lot, and had imagined many battles and fights, but seeing real blood and real death right in front of her eyes was rather different from just making it up in her head.

  She was holding down a slight wave of nausea when a light touch on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

  She turned to see Kenshin's violet eyes gazing with concern into her face.  He winced suddenly, and looked down at his shoulder, where his black clothing had been ripped by gnashing teeth.

  It was a mess of blood and bite marks.

  Kaoru cried out at the sight of it, dropping her stick to lift her hands to the wound.

  "Oh Kenshin!  Are you okay?  I'll bandage it up for you," she said hurriedly, while ripping a strip of cloth from the already burned and shredded hem of her kimono.

  "Thank you, Kaoru, but please do it quickly: the smell of blood attracts Rodents of Unusual Size more than anything else.  There'll be a lot more of them very soon if we don't hurry."  Kenshin spoke in a slightly strained voice, through teeth gritted with pain as the wounds in his shoulder oozed more blood.

  Kaoru nodded grimly as she lifted Kenshin's arm gently to wind the cloth under and over his shoulder.  Kenshin stood quietly as Kaoru deftly tied up the ends and released him.

  "Is that okay?" she asked anxiously.

  Kenshin nodded gratefully.  "It's fine, thank you, Kaoru.  Now let's go."

  They walked more quickly than before, both keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of more of the huge rodents.  Kaoru kept her makeshift bokken in a firm grip, while Kenshin walked with his sword in his hands, lifted ready for an attack.

  They didn't have to wait long for the next assault.

  They hadn't gone more than a couple of hundred metres through the shady forest when a group of three giant rodents pounced, darting somewhat ungracefully, though with fierce growls, from the undergrowth.

  One went straight for Kenshin's shoulder, and he lifted his sword to knock it away with the flat side of the blade as another of the creatures dived for his legs, aiming to sink it's long front teeth into his calf.

  It didn't have a chance.

  Already swept up in the adrenaline of her previous encounter, Kaoru dived in with a loud cry to land a shocking blow squarely on the rodent's spine.  The R.O.U.S shuddered with violent spasms before collapsing, dead.

  Kenshin was amazed by the wild, fierce ki emanating from the beautiful young woman at his side.  He'd suspected she had talent and strength, but seeing her leap to his defence like this made him fall in love with her all over again.  _She's incredible…_

  He let this thought flicker through his mind even as he slashed, in a perfectly controlled move, at the third R.O.U.S, which had leapt to attack Kaoru as she lifted her stick from the dead rodent on the ground at her feet.

  Kaoru whirled round to attack it herself, but Kenshin had already killed it, along with the one that had made for his shoulder.

  The pair of humans stood tall and victorious amidst the trio of ugly, hairy bodies.  Kenshin smiled at Kaoru as pride swelled in his chest, pride in his love's bravery and skill, and more than gratified that she had made protecting him her first priority.

   Kaoru felt herself begin to tremble against her will.  She had never actually attacked anything in a real fight before, and, like the slaying of the first R.O.U.S, the scene now before her, and the knowledge of her own participation in it, was something she had not really been prepared for.  She blinked a few times, trying to still her shaking hands by gripping her stick so tightly that her knuckles went white.

  She glanced up at Kenshin, and the look in his eyes made her feeling of shock die away in an instant.

  His face shone with pride and love- for _her._

  "You're amazing, Kaoru," he said quietly, his voice full of the emotions his eyes sparkled with.

  Kaoru blinked again as a smile crept over her pale face.  Now grinning broadly, she swept her 'bokken' up into a readied position, her body in a relaxed, prepared stance.

  "I'll protect you, Kenshin," she said in a voice full of sunshine and happiness, only half-teasing him.  Kenshin beamed at her.

  Leaving the R.O.U.S' bodies behind, they ventured with greater confidence through the Fire Swamp.

Author's note:  The ending is a little abrupt, I know, but it felt like a good place to stop when I wrote it.

  Considering the fact that I wrote this in little bits over the space of nearly two weeks, I'm not sure how good it is…  It feels okay, but I couldn't see how to improve it.  Oh well.  It's done, and it does the job.

  Ah, and I decided to let Kaoru be Kaoru- Buttercup may have been pretty useless in a fight (sorry Buttercup fans), but Kaoru knows how to hold her own.  

  Well, that's enough from me!  Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it!

Notes to reviewers (back with a vengeance!):

  Thank you to **Tokyo Nights**, **Mistress of time** (No, I've never read it- or heard of it, that I can recall…  Do you recommend it then?  I'll read it if you think I'll like it! ^_^), **Queen of Shadows** (Don't you like English?  I have to confess it's one of my favourite subjects *blush*  I can totally understand the French thing though- ugh *shudder*  I hated French.  And yes, Classics is indeed the spawn of Satan.  Yay, R.O.U.Ss! ^_^), **LSR-7** (Yes, it made sense ^_^  It is a bit weird I guess, I never really thought of it that way..  Oh yes, the rats have appeared!  I didn't put in much detail about their looks, but rest assured they are not rubber.  ^_^), **Wishful Thinking** (You were ill?  I hope you feel better now *offers a belated get well card with a pic of Kenshin on*), **star0704** (It is a great film!  S to Kaoru's honour and the Prince…  Well, I'll just say I'm not planning to deviate much from the book when it comes to what she wants or how she sets about getting it.), **Zeh Wulf** (Thank you for the vote of confidence!  A lot of people have complained about the lack of action in that chapter, but I honestly thought we'd have enough for a bit!  This isn't really primarily an action fic…  Ah well.  Yeh, Kenshin is the only guy with much honour, really…  I know what you mean about Buttercup.  I still can't decide if her decision to go back was based on a faith in Westley's abilities to save her again, or whether she was just being a bit silly/naïve.  *ponders a while*  Ponder is a great word.  Anyway!  Congrats on the employment status!  I've had a Saturday job for more than a year myself, along with my college week…  Ugh, nasty, but then the money is always good, it funds my addiction to anime dvds and manga…  *big grin*  I'm not looking forward to penniless university life at all…  Well, the penniless part.  The rest is gonna be great!  And don't let your friend take all the credit- you must have wowed them if they gave you a job, right?  *giggle*  It's weird how getting a job is so hard, cos everyone wants one, but once you get one, you hate it. *scrunches up nose in confusion*  Well, that's how it is for me, anyway.  Hope you enjoy your job!), **Kitty Katana** (Hey, thanks!  Glad you liked that one too!  I don't know which one you read, but I've got two one-shot Inuyasha fics up.  A third up this evening, too.  ^_^  Wow, what a shameless plug, even for me!  *grin*  *salute* I shall endeavour to bring much fluff to the masses!), **Lil summoner yuna** (Buttercup's Baby was a kind of extra tiny book, but there was only one chapter- I don't know if it in fact has more than one chapter- that comes at the back of the PB book.  It's a bit weird and different to the PB, but worth a look-see if you get the chance), **WIERDkittyw/wingz** (Er… thanks!  Though I have to say I don't write unless I'm feeling inspired/ready to pour my soul out- hence the late updates on occasion… *sheepish*  But I agree with the sentiment, definitely.  Oh, I wouldn't hold your breath on the comedy- I usually suck at it, any comedy there is in the fic is mostly accidental ^_^  Thanks anyway!), **Midnight Star** (Thanks for the good luck!  My exams are all over at last now… *sigh of relief*  I have barely any time to myself lately, but I will have a look at your story when I get a moment!  ^_^ Yay for Inuyasha!  If ever I finish this fic, I want to do an Inuyasha fic- other than the one-shots I keep indulging in!), **Momentum**, **Mewberries**, **Mary** (No, I totally know what you mean- I always felt that Westley didn't feel the same kind of devotion that Buttercup did.  The way he talked to her sometimes seemed kind of patronising- 'tolerating' is definitely the word for it.  No way is Kenshin just going to tolerate Kaoru!  They're really in love, I just hope I can represent that well), **Ela** (It was a little hard to write that chapter just because I had trouble getting into the right frame of mind for it, but the details of Kenshin's past I had pretty much worked out from the start of this fic, so that made it a bit easier.  Most of the major plot details are already worked out- it's just getting it all written out that's hard work.  But fun, of course! ^_^  Yay, Inigo is the coolest!  Loads of people seem to like him best- I don't blame them, he's brilliant.  I know what you mean about Buttercup's less admirable qualities, as well.  Yay for R.O.U.Ss!  ^_^), **Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy** (Thanks again for the tip- greatly appreciated.  Please don't hesitate to point that kind of thing out to me, I'm too ditzy…  *sigh*  Hm, yes a lot of people thought Hiko died, but I never actually said he did… *puzzled* Ah well.  Thanks for the review!), **LadyChrisA** (Ick, sounds like hard work!  I'm too lazy to be able to do that… *sheepish* Trouble enough keeping up with my fics! ^_^), **Silver Eyes Bright**, **genocide ex-sync*in** (I can kind of sympathise, cos my favourite character EVER in the history of books has been given a death prediction for the final book of a trilogy of trilogies- I'm talking about Robin Hobb and the character the Fool, don't know if you've heard of it- if the Fool does die, I will be SO unbelievably upset…  *lower lip trembling already*  Waah!  Sirius Black was indeed a very cool character.  It sucks that he's gone… _ *grabs a tissue* and thanks- *sniff* for the luck wishing *sniff*), **Corran Nackatori** (*beams with pride and glee at the gold-star covered object*  Ah, I don't have a major!  English colleges are for 16 to 18 year olds- I'm 18! ^_^ and you do around three or four subjects- I did English Language and Literature, Classical Civilisation *hiss* *boo* and Film Studies *yay!*.  I'll be doing a degree in Creative Writing as of September this year!  Yay!!!!  *bounces around with excitement*  Note to Corran- reviews can never be too long!  ^_^  They don't take up my time, they make me happy!  Especially yours, they're like letters from an old friend, you know? ^_^), **boomerang-chan**, **Tevrah**, **Claryssa** (Thanks!  And you got your wish- kick R.O.U.S butt, Kenshin!), **TenkunoMeiou**, **EvilPrincessMelphis** (Say hi back to Misty for me then, if she's still away ^_^  Oh, and Sano- just so long as you get back here in time for your next appearance, I want you to do as you're told and take good care of those two lovely ladies who've been good enough to take you in and even train you!  Hear me?  *stern look*  Good boy.  *winks at Melly* Have fun!), **elyssalyn** (*imagines the image of Sano with Andre's body and giggles*  Love your sadistic tendencies, m'dear…  My kinda thinkin'!  *grins at the frightened masses, who are edging slowly away* MWAHAHA!), **Alec Ikiiki** (Hewo!  *glomp*  Glad you liked the fluffy break- I feel as if there's been too much action, but lost of people seem to want more of it.. *sighs tiredly* Ah well.  YOU THOUGHT HIKO WAS DEAD!?  *starts spinning around like a drunken dancer*  Why did so many people think that?  *very confused*  It's a mystery..  Ah well, I'm sure he liked the flower anyway ^_^  Hm, I thought about you're point with the shouldn't and should not, and I don't know the rules for it, but I tried doing it with should not and it just sounded too… prissy.  *sheepish*  No, I mean it!  It just didn't sound right…  Oh well.  Must be my overly familiar writing style…  I hope it doesn't bother you.  And you got your explanation of the ROUSs in this chapter!  ^_^  They are so fake and ridiculous in the film.. all rubbery and stupid… *giggles*  *stuffs a sock into Sano's mouth*  Eat that, pig!  *giggle*  *dives happily into the pile of presents again and surfaces holding a small sugar statue of Soujiro* Kawaii!  Your presents are too cool, Alec!  ^__^  I'll sleep well tonight… *scoops hand into blue bag and promptly falls unconscious, as Kaoru and Kenshin look on*  Kenshin: think we can go back to Alec's for a while? Kaoru: Yeh, I think so… Just go quietly… *the pair put a pillow under Akari's head and tiptoe away*), **DarkElf** (Thanks you thank you!  Yes, Kenshin can handle anything, certainly a few overgrown rodents!  *cheers Kenshin on, who sweatdrops nervously*), **NightRain** (Thanks!  I'll try my best!  Sano: In your own sweet time, of course… Akari: *blush* er…  Kenshin: Ignore him, keep going! Akari: Thanks!  ^_^  Yay for a cool fighting Kaoru!), **Naomi-chan** (*jumps around with happiness*  Thank you!!  I'm trying!  I haven't really read any other parody/movie based like fics, but I'm glad you like mine!  I love the PB, it's a great story- the RK cast just fit it so well!  ^_^  Yes, my computer loves to screw my chapters around, it's highly irritating, but hey, at least it behaves most of the time… ^_^), **ParanoidNovice** (Thanks! ^_^), **Sakura Joy** (Isn't it exciting though?  I'm sure you'll pick up the language really quickly while you're there- you'll have all your family to help you, though I understand it must be hard to be the only one having to work on it.  I hope it all works out well though, and you have a good time there.  ^_^  Ganbatte, ne!  Good luck with the fic, too- stick with it!  Let me know the title, I'll read it!), **awc** (*giggle*  *offers more aspirin should it be needed*), **faerie-chan** (I haven't seen the Rocky Horror Show, but I have a friend who's really crazy about it, so I have some idea…  *giggles at the crazy doctor*  Hope you liked this chapter too, by the way! ^_^), **c0mb4t_t3h_m0nk3h** (*can't bring herself to eat the chocolate Kenshin, he's too beautiful*  ^_^  I'll check with the clergy guy once I actually find him… Darn that guy, vanishing when I'll be needing him later on! *offer s plaster for the bruise from the wall-smacking* ^_^), **Elf Fanatic Lark**, **ElvenRanger** (Don't worry, the ROUSs didn't hurt Kenshin too badly… *glances around quickly, and whispers* It was all just ketchup, really- I couldn't convince Kaoru to let me injure her boyfriend *grin*  Thanks for the mention of Aoshi- I've been looking forward to giving him his fifteen seconds of fame since I started this fic! ^_^), **dunkmoonX**, **kimoniken** (Thanks!  ^_^ Hopefully I'll make the 1000 mark soon, I just can't believe I've had so many reviews! ^_^), **kamiya kaoru** (Sorry about the long wait- I know how annoying it is to have to wait forever for the next chapter of a fic…  *feels really bad*  I'll try harder!), **D45** (No, it's okay, I forgive you… as long as you give me lots of those Pixie Stixs!  ^_^  I don't know the name Pixie Stixs, but we probably have something similar, just called something different.  Either way, sugary is goooood…. ^_^  *blushes madly at the compliments being heaped on her head*  Thank you, you've encouraged me no end!  Sometimes I wonder when I'll ever really finish this fic, but hey, with readers like you, I'll stick around as long as it takes!  ^_^  I went back and read it again from the start as well, and it really helped to get me back into the frame of mind for this story…  It's hard juggling this with my other RK fic, because they're so different in tone and style, but hey, I'll cope!  I've already sacrificed my CCS fic for these…  *beams at the 'go Akari' banners and suddenly runs off to the cupboard*  yes, we have Wonka sweets!  Here!  *rummages around and emerges with a box full of sweets*  I keep these for sugar-low emergencies!  Have them, they're yummy!  ^__^ Thanks again m'dear, you're almost _too_ lovely, I'm really grateful for the enthusiasm you give me), **loyanini** (Go for it!  What film are you thinking of basing your fic on?), **Shadowfax**, **Nitogumi** (Glad to have encouraged a love for the PB, it's a great book and a great film!  ^_^  And let that waff grow, nurture it, it's the stuff of life, I say!  ^_^), **Missy** (I'll just admit that my geography is bad and I don't think it's really a vital thing to the story- sorry if it bothers you!), **Kittymui** (Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it!), **Little Yahiko** (*ducks on reflex* Don't hurt me!  Besides, I'm not on a five day update anymore, it's weekly!  Sano: *raises eyebrow* Weekly?  Akari: *embarressed* Well, when I can keep up with it, yes, weekly…  *shuffles away in defeat*) and **Sango-chan** (No punishments here for not seeing the PB yet- but I do recommend it when you get the chance.  ^_^  I hope you enjoy it!)!

Thank you ALL so much!  And sorry again for the late update- I seem to be saying that a lot lately.  I've just been really busy with overtime at work among other things…  *sigh*  Going to uni is gonna be very expensive, so I need to save as much as possible, instead of having a nice relaxing holiday like I wanted…

  That reminds me!

  **Important!**  I'm going away on holiday to Spain (*excited*) for two weeks on Saturday the 26th of this month, so they'll be a time of no updating while I'm gone (I won't have a computer where I'm going).  Just thought I'd warn you now in advance.

  Well, hope you're all enjoying your summer- weather's been a bit crazy here in England, not much sun- not that I even like the sun anyway!  *shakes head* I'm such a vampire…  Well, see y'all soon!

  ^_^  *happy dance*


	23. Caught

Diss-my-rights: I have no rights to Rurouni Kenshin of the Princess Bride.

Author's note:  The good news is, I am, despite various conjectures to the contrary, alive, and have finally got the next chapter for you: the bad news is, it's a depressing chapter… _ 

  Despite that, I hope you enjoy it.  Man, I can't believe how busy the past few weeks have been- but then, that's a very hackneyed excuse, so I'll just shut up and wait for various readers' boots to hit me in the face.

  *gazes in wonder at her writer's block, who sits nearby with an aloof look, as if pretending it doesn't even exist to torment her*  Buh. 

  Read on, if you will! 

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style 

 **Twenty-Three**

  "We'll come out near the coast- there's a small ship waiting for us.  Once we get that far, we're safe: the Prince won't catch us."  

  Kenshin decided to leave out the fact that he'd seen the Prince's fleet hours before, when he and Kaoru had stood on the hill near the Fire Swamp.  He knew that telling Kaoru would not make the danger go away, and it would only make the precious time they had left anxious and fear-laden.  He didn't want that.

  For, you see, Kenshin had already realised that they had barely even a one-in-a-thousand chance of escaping now.  The Prince had caught on sooner than Kenshin had counted on, the going had been slower than he'd hoped, and he could feel the Prince's reach overtaking them, the trap only waiting to spring and take Kaoru away from him.

  Fear was not something Kenshin was used to feeling, but he felt it now.  He did not fear pain, humiliation or death: no, he feared only the fast-approaching inevitability that would separate him from the woman he loved more than his own flesh and blood, the woman he could not bear to be without for another moment of his life.

  Yet everything ran on ahead of him, spilling his pathway out beneath his feet and giving him nowhere else to go.  

  With every step he took, he moved closer to failure, yet he could not stop walking, and he could not change direction.

  Kenshin was out of options.  He had no choice but to keep smiling at Kaoru, keep leading her by the hand with the warmest touch he could bestow, keep the tiny flame of hope between them burning, lest it snuff out before their journey's end.

  Kaoru smiled back at Kenshin as she walked bravely on beside him, but the anticipation in her heart was weighed down with growing anxiety.

  Kaoru was not stupid.  And she'd known the Prince longer and better than Kenshin.

  She realised, given the distance her 'rescuers' had been at before she and Kenshin had entered the Fire Swamp, that Prince Shishio would almost certainly be waiting on the other side when she emerged.  She knew the Prince would blame Kenshin for it all, regardless of the other kidnappers whom Kenshin had saved her from.  She knew the Prince would desire nothing from Kenshin but his death, before sweeping Kaoru away, back to the castle, back to her life of imprisonment, loneliness and grieving emptiness.

  _I will. Not. Go._  Kaoru refused to let anything but a smile show on her face as her mind worked furiously, battling against what was soon to come.  _I have Kenshin back at last: I won't let him go, I won't go back with the Prince!  I won't!  I can't!  Not after everything- not after…_  Kaoru blinked hard as her mind shied away from the memory of her life after Kenshin's 'death': if you could call it a life.  She'd never felt so hopelessly empty, so lacking in any desire for life or love.  She'd felt so tired then…

  _I have to think of something, I have to think of a way to stay with Kenshin, no matter what.  Or…_  Kaoru's thoughts came up against a brick wall as a harsh realisation dawned on her.  She was suddenly faced with what she would have to do.

  She was still trying to reconcile herself to it when the horrible, inevitable future came crashing down on her.

  "We're out."

  Kenshin's voice was easy and confident, but Kaoru could hear an underlying tone of pain as he spoke.  

  He knew as well as she did, then, what was to become of them.

  But they still smiled at each other; still let a glimmer of hope burn between them.

  Even though it was all a lie…

  Kenshin traced gentle fingers up Kaoru's arm to her shoulder, his eyes gazing intently, softly, into hers.  Their smiles faded a little as Kenshin leaned forwards to kiss Kaoru's forehead gently, as if bestowing a blessing.  Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut as she bent her head to the touch of Kenshin's lips against her skin.

  When their eyes met again, the lie between them became the only thing that kept Kaoru standing, and Kenshin from shouting with frustration and anger.

  The quiet control they each exerted over themselves was a mark of their own strength, and the courage they lent to each other in their dark hour.

  They walked on, and all the time, Kenshin's senses insisted on informing him of the Prince's approach.  He didn't want to know…  He didn't want to know…

  The couple reached a clearing as the greying horizon gave way to the appearance of the sun, pale and weak in the dawn's misty air.  The night was over, but the new day was not a joyful one.

  The birds would not stop singing, the sun would not stop rising, and time would not halt for them, no matter how much love they felt for each other.

  They both knew.  Kaoru gazed about the clearing, before her eyes met Kenshin's.  Without a word, she threw out her arms and pulled him suddenly close, holding him as tightly as she could against her, clinging to him, hiding her face in his shoulder and hair.  She felt Kenshin's hands stroke her back comfortingly, and fought back tears.

  They pulled away enough to allow one last kiss.  It was a brief, chaste kiss, a final token of all they had shared, and all they felt.

  Kaoru kept her eyes closed as she moved her lips gently against Kenshin's, willing herself to be lost in the moment.  He tasted so sweet…

  "Would you please step away from my fiancé." 

  With eyes full of regret, Kenshin met a bright blue gaze that brimmed with tears.  He'd let Kaoru down again, he realised numbly.

  Time for one last battle, if he could fight at all.

  "Prince Shishio," he said coldly, turning to face the man who stared him down from atop a giant white horse, some metres away.  Kenshin already knew of the other soldiers that had them surrounded from behind the trees all around, though his eyes did not move from Shishio's face.

  The Prince inclined his head ever so slightly.  He did not mince his words.  "You stole something of mine.  For that you will die.  I suggest you surrender now."  The Prince's voice was devoid of any emotion but a razor edge of satisfied vengeance, which made Kaoru's heart go tight and cold.

  "Don't be so hasty, Prince.  We have survived the dangers of the Fire Swamp- we can stay there quite safely from you for some time," Kenshin said, feeling out the area for some escape route.  There was none.  

  The Prince looked far from impressed.  "Do not insult me.  You will die before you have moved even a pace from where you now stand."

  Kenshin's anger and defiance burned high within him.  His eyes flashed amber briefly as his hand gripped Kaoru's possessively.  His emotions became too much for him to hold in.

  "You won't take Kaoru from me!" he burst out with a deadly anger.

  "Give her over _now_."

  "_Death first!_"

  "Will you promise not to hurt him?"

  The Prince and Kenshin turned in surprise to look at Kaoru, who stood with blazing blue eyes, no trace of tears, and spots of colour high on her cheeks.  Her loud question had effectively ended the dangerous exchange between the two men before her.

  Kenshin, however, in turning to Kaoru, caught sight of a pair of the soldiers surrounding them: they had crossbows aimed at Kaoru.  Some part of Kenshin was not surprised: Shishio would kill his 'possession' before he let anyone else have her.  However, it took away Kenshin's final, desperate option of fighting their way out of this.  If he attacked, Kaoru would certainly be the first to fall victim to the battle.

  Kaoru was still standing tall, strong and angry at his side.  He searched her face anxiously.  He was out of options- he could only rely on her, despite his nagging fear of what he already suspected she was doing.

  "What?"

  The Prince chose to voice the question hanging in the air.

  Kaoru glared up at him.  "If I go with you, will you promise not to hurt this man, and to see him safely to his ship?" she said again, very clearly, moving to stand in front of Kenshin, who stared wide-eyed at her back.

  Shishio's lips stretched in what was unmistakably a smirk.  "Indeed…  I agree," he said in an amused tone.

  The deal was made.

  Kenshin was well-nigh thunderstruck.  Kaoru turned to him, her eyes emptied of the courageous fire that had filled them moments before, now shining with some emotion Kenshin could not define.

  "I'm so sorry, Kenshin," she murmured quickly.  "You died to me once, and it almost destroyed me: I couldn't bear it if you died again, _not when I can prevent it_."  

  Her voice was carried away as the Prince grabbed her about the waist, swept her up onto his horse and bore her away at a canter.

  Kenshin did not miss the glance Shishio gave a pale-haired man who remained with the soldiers.

  Yet, even as the man approached him, Kenshin could not wrench his gaze from the place where Kaoru had disappeared into the trees.  _She's gone…  She gave it all to save me…  She sold herself for me…_

  "Come, we must get you to your ship," spoke a voice by Kenshin's shoulder.

  He turned to see the white-haired man stood near him.

  Kenshin shifted back a little closer to reality, and settled his gaze on the man with a strangely calm expression, ignoring the soldiers who had approached to surround him closely.

  "We are men of action.  Lies do not become us," Kenshin said simply.

  The pale-haired man smiled almost approvingly.  "Well spoken."

  Kenshin knew no more: one of the soldiers had knocked him unconscious.

  She was back in her old room.

  She was back in her old life.

  Kaoru crossed the wide floor with a falsely steady step, her slow-blinking eyes seeing only the window; her last symbol of freedom.

  Outside, it was high noon, slowly becoming early afternoon: the sun was at the very top of the heavens, there were but a few clouds in the bright blue sky, and birds sang sweetly in the trees of the garden outside Kaoru's window.

  The girl barely noticed any of it.  As she reached the window, she absently reached out to rest her palms on the wooden sill, leaning forwards slightly to gaze outside with a look of utter desolation on her face.

  Gone was the hope that lent brightness to her shimmering blue eyes; gone, the fierce courage that led her to kill to protect that which she loved.

  There was left only a stolid, numbed kind of acceptance, which took all animation and light from Kaoru's face.

  With unseeing eyes looking to the wide, open sky, she found herself gripping the windowsill harder and harder, until her knuckles were white and her fingers hurt.

  "It's okay…  He's alive…  That's all that matters…  It's okay…" Kaoru kept murmuring the words to herself, hoping she could truly believe them just long enough to see her to sleep, when she could forget…

  Suddenly, she dropped to the floor, pressing her forehead against the wall beneath the window.  Her hands slowly released their grip on the sill, and slid hopelessly down the wall to rest, fingers curled as if in agony, on the floor by her knees.

  Kaoru's shoulders began to shake as the weight of reality fell back onto them.

Author's note: Though I'm quite happy with this chapter, it's still a bit depressing…  *sigh*  But then, our young hero and heroine have been through trials before, haven't they?  ^_^

  This writer's block must have got bad if the block has actually become a being…  *watches block, who is still ignoring her, and ponders this*

  Anyhoo, time is short and my parents will *actually* kill me if they catch me doing this, ie something that isn't cleaning or packing.  So I have literally no time for my thanks to reviewers, so massive apologies for not replying to everyone: I'm still very grateful to all of you for your encouragement and thoughts, and of course your patience.

  Off to Spain tomorrow, at last! I'll be back in a couple of weeks. xxx

Notes to reviewers:

Thank you to **ElvenRanger**, **Sango,** **Claryssa, Mistress of time,** **star0704**, **WIERDkittyw/wingz**, **Mary**, **Sakura Joy ::Neko Neko**, **Midnight Star**, **ZetaBee**, **Corran Nackatori**, **Kitty Katana**, **kamiya kaoru**, **Lil summoner yuna**, **elyssalyn**, **CurlsofSerenity**, **faerie-chan**, **Ela**, **Mewberries**, **Strawberry Gum**, **Elf Fanatic Lark**, **Queen of Shadows**, **Zeh Wulf**, **Yuhi**, **NightRain**, **flyinangel777**, **genocide ex-sync*in**, **Johanna Gen and the rest of her crew**, **Ell da Mongoose of Reviewy DOOM**, **Tevrah**, **Lady E**, **EvilNekoEatsYourSoul**, **Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy**, **Kikiki**, **Kaoru**, **LSR-7**, **boomerang-chan**, **Little Yahiko**, **Kittymui**, **EvilPrincessMelphis**, **DarkElf**, **Jellybob 15**, **Shadowfax**, **Wolf**, **thundersister**, **Alec Ikiiki** (Rest assured I love you as much as ever, please forgive me for being gone so long! *kisses Alec's toes*), **Momentum**, **Lossefalme2995**, **Redhead Samurai**, **dunkmoonX, imaninz, Kenshin-Kaoru-Forever, pretty Luthien, Gurl** (thanks for taking the time to review each chapter!), **monkeysme, Setine, Silver Eyes Bright, Azura Dea, Li-Chan** (Thanks for reviewing despite the lack of time ^_^), **SulliMike23 **and **Kenshin fan**!


	24. Back to the Beginning

Disclaimer: The rights to Rurouni Kenshin and The Princess Bride aren't mine: I merely take delight in dallying with their characters and themes. Mwahaha!

Author's Note/Apology: Hey all! This chapter has been Forever in coming, but it's here at last, so I hope you enjoy it. Spain was great: I had a very relaxing holiday. Of course, it all counts for squat once you get back- home for a week and it felt like I'd never gone away, but ah well. Uni to look forward to in a few weeks! Hurrah! Wish me luck!

  And my own best wishes to those of you going to a new school or going off to uni for your first year like me this September, as well as a general 'good luck' to everyone going into their next academic year. Hope you make the most of it while you can still get away with being young and reckless. Yeah!

  Well, onto the chapter. What happened to Soujiro? And Sano? And _Kenshin? _Slight angst and 'in-betweener-chapter mode' here, so no flames now, you have been warned!

  Enjoy!

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style 

 **Twenty-Four**

  The waves were rushing quietly at the base of the Cliffs of Insanity.

  The moon slipped from behind murky, trailing clouds to shed its silvery light over dusty earth, wind-battered trees, scattered rocks and the still body of a young man.

  He had lain unconscious for some time, oblivious to the night that wheeled on over his head. Now, bruised, cut and exhausted, he slowly, _slowly _opened his eyes, blinking slightly as the darkness around him shifted gradually into focus.

  He grimaced, and let out a quick, broken breath as his body's pains rushed to register themselves in his brain. A bruise on his left knee; a cut on his forearm; a graze across his palm; another across his right shoulder blade; and on top of these, dominating his nervous system and making him breath as shallowly as he could, was the great, ugly mark across his chest and stomach.

  It felt like he'd been thrown off the Cliffs and landed on a sword's edge. 

  But Soujiro was made of hardier stuff than most. He may look like a boy, younger than his years and more innocent than his experiences, but he had survived more than many an older man has ever had to face.

  Which was why he was already sitting up.

  He looked slowly around with a deep grey, steady gaze, noting his surroundings, not to mention, with some surprise, the fact that he was actually still alive.

  After all, most swordsmen would dispatch their enemy once they had won. The man in black had left Soujiro with a serious wound, but also with his life. Therefore, the man in black had meant everything he had said, about protecting the weak and not using strength to be a brutal killer.

  _Is Sanosuke still alive?_ Soujiro thought suddenly, rising too quickly to his feet and staggering. _Is the Princess dead? Or the man in black? At least one of them probably is…_ Soujiro leant carefully over to lift his sword from the earth next to where he had lain: the man in black had even left him his weapon.

  Sword in hand, Soujiro turned to face the direction Sano and Hoji had taken with the Princess, guessing that to be the way the man in black had gone. He bowed as low as he could in his injured state, only a slight smile on his face, but one that reached his steely eyes: Soujiro's thanks to the man in black for his honourable treatment of an enemy, and for the fact that Soujiro had the Tsuki katana, his father's precious sword, still in his possession. Nothing meant more to Soujiro than that.

  Lifting out of his bow and turning to face the ocean, Soujiro paused for a moment, listening to the low rush of the sea wind and the crash of its waves against the rocks far below. The breeze caressed his cheeks with cool, gentle fingers, soothing him. His hair flickered slightly in the wind, tickling his neck.

  Soujiro had to get back to the Thieves Quarter. 

  Hoji always said if something went wrong, or they were split up, to go back to the beginning.

  The contract had been taken in the Thieves Quarter; they had grouped up and set out from the Thieves Quarter; therefore, the Thieves Quarter was clearly the place to go.

  The habit of a smile back on his face, and sword back safely in its sheath, Soujiro began his journey back to the beginning.

  The Thieves Quarter was worse than he remembered.

  Sanosuke had always been with him before, and the tall, moody-looking man was enough to frighten off any would-be mugger. Soujiro kept out of the darker alleys, away from the seedier parts of the area, hoping anxiously that no one would challenge him.

  Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden? Where had it come from?

  A chorus of raucous laughter burst out of a nearby tavern window, and Soujiro flinched. It sounded like the family- his family- he had killed, all those years ago, that brash laughter. Where was Sano? Where was he? He should be here soon…

  Would Hoji come, too?

  But Hoji didn't matter so much… As long as Sano came…

  Soujiro found a dirty little crate, behind the noisy tavern, and sank onto it, feeling very tired.

  He wasn't the greatest swordsman in the world. But then, he'd never really thought he was. One of the best, maybe.

  He'd never be the best now- he'd lost to the man in black. But it was okay, wasn't it? Because it was okay to be weak.

  Soujiro rested his crossed arms across his knees, leant over and gazed at the pile of rubbish on the ground in front of him. His grey eyes were strangely intent and deep, eyelids blinking constantly, as if trying to keep everything in focus, brow lower than usual. His mouth pouted slightly in thought.

  Soujiro sighed.

  All he could do for now was wait. Wait until Sano or Hoji came.

  Soujiro waited.

  Sano's head hurt. It hurt _a lot._

  What had happened?

  Oh yes. That little guy- the man in black. He'd fought him. 

  He'd lost.

  What about Hoji, and the Princess? Was she still alive? He hadn't wanted Hoji to kill her. What about Soujiro?

  Sanosuke stood up, grimacing as the world tipped and swayed around him. His head gave a hearty pound, making him feel sick.

  He'd better go on and find Hoji.

  "Hoji?"

  Sanosuke sauntered up to his boss, relaxing now that he'd found the man.

  Wait.

  "Hoji?" The sharp-faced man wasn't moving. Sano moved closer, leant over to stare into Hoji's face with an annoyed, dissatisfied expression.

  "Damn. You're dead."

  Sano straightened, and looked around at the landscape, from the still-dark West to the greying area over the East. Nothing. The man in black was gone.

  But he'd left Sano alive; maybe he'd left Soujiro alive, too…

  He had to get back to the Thieves Quarter. That would be where Soujiro went, hopefully: that was where it had started, and Hoji always said, 'Go back to the beginning.' He'd hit Sano a fair few times, thinking he had to physically drum it into the street fighter's head. Sano got very annoyed at Hoji when he did that. It was demeaning and irritating.

  At least he wouldn't have to put up with Hoji's treatment anymore.

  Sano sighed.

  To the Thieves Quarter he would go, then.

  Kenshin awoke chained to a thick, solid table. He didn't open his eyes at first, not wanting anyone else around to know he was awake yet: instead, he explored his surroundings with his other senses.

  He was underground. He could smell it; that dank, earthy smell. The air was quite cool, though. That must mean open passages to the surface. Escape routes. 

  He ran through his injuries. A few knocks and bruises, the throbbing pain in his head where he'd been knocked unconscious, and the bite in his shoulder from the R.O.U.S. Nothing too terrible, though the bite felt as if it were starting to fester. That wasn't so good.

  He tried to move his hands and feet a little, but nothing happened. He was tied very securely.

  Kenshin opened his eyes.

  A person was stood right next to him, staring straight into his face.

  Kenshin blinked.

  "Where am I?"

  The person shrugged eloquently, with poetically raised eyebrows. Kenshin regarded the stranger for a moment. Very pale skin, almost ghostly, and highly feminine eyes. Pale hair, too. She was carrying a tray, littered with healing herbs and bandages, and a pot of water.

  "Who are you?" Kenshin tried again.

  The pale woman just gazed at Kenshin, pouting slightly. She set down the tray on the spare space by Kenshin's side, on the table.

  She seemed unwilling to say anything at all. Kenshin tried question after question, but got nothing in reply.

  "Why is your hair white?" Kenshin finally asked tiredly, running out of things to ask about.

  The girl suddenly looked puzzled, in an irritated kind of way, and lifted a hand to her head, before drawing back her fingers to eye them critically.

  "Chalk dust again," she said suddenly, and shook her head violently.

  A shower of pale powder flew from her, revealing light brown hair, and slightly less pale skin than it had looked before. Kenshin stared.

  "What? Oh, it's the chalk dust in one of the tunnels- gets me almost every time. They call me an albino up there," she said, jerking a thumb at the ceiling and resting her other hand on a jutted-out hip. "They only say it because it annoys me," she added, pouting more than ever. "It isn't like I don't have a name."

  Kenshin raised his eyebrows slightly in a question.

  "Hm? Oh, it's Kamatari," the girl said. She smirked at Kenshin. "That's all you'll get out of me, now. So you can stop with all your questions." She ripped away what remained of Kenshin's mangled sleeve deftly, and unwound the makeshift bandage Kaoru had given him.

  She made a face. "Eugh. That's nasty. And smelly," she complained in a plaintive voice.

  She busied herself with cleaning the wound and re-bandaging it for a while.

  "Kamatari?"

  "Hmm?"

  "May I ask why you are healing me, if I'm going to be killed anyway?"

  "No."

  Kenshin blinked. "No what? I'm not going to be killed?" he asked, pushing away the flare of hope he felt suddenly rise inside him.

  Kamatari paused, gazing into his face. She brushed back his fringe carefully, getting a better look at his violet eyes. He regarded her with mild curiosity.

  "You're a nice-looking one, aren't you?" she said. "Very pretty."

  Kenshin's brows drew subconsciously together.

  "Oh, don't frown like that! You are! And I meant, no: you can't ask why I'm healing you." Kamatari beamed at him.

  "Why?"

  "Now, now: don't try and get information out of me, it won't work," she said, wagging her index finger in front of his face in a reprimanding manner. Kenshin was a little confused by this woman. She was very strange. Very strange indeed.

  She finished off with his wound, tipped him a giant wink, and strutted away, vanishing out of Kenshin's field of vision before her footsteps died away.

  What did the Prince want to employ someone like that for?

  Anyway, as for more important matters, why did they want him healed? It must mean, at the least, that they meant to keep Kenshin alive for a while longer. To what end?

  Not for his well-being, that was certain. 

  Kenshin suspected what was coming.

  They would keep him alive, yes, but they would make him suffer.

  Greatly.

  There was no other reason to keep him alive than for torture. They had no needs of him. It would be pain, pain and more pain, and then death. The Prince would give nothing else to someone who had annoyed him the way Kenshin had.

  Kenshin closed his eyes, concentrating on keeping his breathing even and steady. He delved into all the hidden recesses of his mind, seeking out everything he had that would help him get through what was to come.

  Kenshin began pulling out of his mind every memory of Kaoru that he possessed.

  If anything could get him through torture without breaking, it was her, his one true love. After everything they had experienced together, her memory, the recollection of her soft, midnight hair, her bright blue eyes, her sweet voice, would safeguard him. The pain would come, and he had to be ready for it. He would not let them break him. He would hold together against anything and all. If only he had enough time, if only they gave him the time he needed to prepare his mind and make ready, he would be able to defeat pain.

  It turned out they gave him plenty of time; the Machine wasn't ready for weeks.

  But they broke him anyway.

Author's Note: I really wanted to give Kamatari a cameo in this, hence why I cast him as the albino: fact is, there aren't any albinos in RK, unless you count Enishi, but he's already cast. So, also since I've been divided over what to do about the albino for ages now anyway, flames on the subject will just be ignored. Kamatari stays. Nothing else to be said: he's a wicked character. ^_^ 

 Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my story, it was your encouragement and enthusiasm that got me writing again after all these weeks. Thank you for your patience and for your sugary hyperness! ^_^ *crunches on a lollypop* 

 Back soon as pos with more!


	25. It Can't Be Taken Back

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, apart from this writer's block. *thwacks writer's block over the head* Writer's block: Ouch!

Author's Note: Hello! Back again, after another wait- sorry about that. Been very busy lately. Anyhoo, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, and your patience. 

  Today, I do something mean ie. leaving Kenshin's storyline behind for a moment to catch up with Kaoru. Aren't I nasty? *grins wickedly*

  Enjoy!

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style 

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

  Kaoru had been through more than any of the people who saw her smile and bow at parties would ever know. She had gatherings and presentations to attend almost every single day for weeks, but still, behind her lovely smile, she had a mind full of worry and pain.

  She told herself it wasn't her fault that she and Kenshin had been separated; that she couldn't have done anything, for anything else she could have done would probably have ended with Kenshin being dead. At least, this way, she could go on knowing he was still alive somewhere in the world: he was no longer dead as she had believed for so long before.

  But he was as good as dead to her.

  And deep down, she still roiled in guilt, blaming herself for letting him go- for pushing him away, and choosing the Prince, even if it had been a choice of desperation and selflessness.

  "_Smile,_ Kaoru!" whispered Yumi in Kaoru's ear. The Princess quickly straightened her slightly slumping shoulders, and fetched out her best smile. She heard someone gasp in delight nearby, but she didn't care.

  Yumi, stood near her, sighed in frustration. "Come with me, Princess," she muttered quietly, and, smiling prettily at the crowd of the grand gathering, the fourth that week in the palace, she guided Kaoru from the great, glittering room and out into a lesser hallway, where they could talk undisturbed.

  Once alone, Yumi turned on Kaoru, hands on hips. "This can't go on, Princess. The Prince may not have the time to take you to task, but I do- it's my job to- and you need to do a more convincing job of looking happy!"

  Kaoru slumped back against the wall, and stared miserably at Yumi. And somehow, just that action of being able to show how she really felt to another person helped a little. She'd grown so tired of pretending to every single person she saw that she was happy.

  "So you know it's fake- you know I'm unhappy?"

  Yumi frowned slightly. "Of course I do, I know you well enough by now to know that. And you've always had a problem with this marriage. Didn't we agree, though, back before the kidnapping, that you would try harder to actually appreciate all of this, not just pretend to? What?"

  For Yumi noticed Kaoru flinch at the word 'kidnapping'.

  "Was it that awful, Kaoru?" she asked quietly, her frown turning from one of annoyance into one of concern.

  Kaoru bit down on her lip heavily, staring intently at the ceiling and willing away the tears that threatened her eyes. _Not in the way you think, but it was more than awful…_

  "I'm sorry, Princess, I didn't realise…" Yumi broke off as she found herself suddenly, and for almost the first time in her life, out of things to say.

  Kaoru hadn't had the luxury of crying in front of another person in months.

  She broke down suddenly and completely.

  Yumi caught her in an embrace, one that reminded Kaoru of her mother, whom she hadn't seen in so long.

  "Oh, Kaoru, it's okay, you're safe now, nothing bad will happen to you again, the Prince will take care of you," Yumi murmured soothingly, as she stroked Kaoru's hair. For, brusque and independent as Yumi was, she also had a maternal side to her, and an instinct to protect people close to her when they were in pain.

  After a few minutes, Kaoru had regained control of herself, and her tears finally stopped.

  Yumi, as she set Kaoru properly on her feet, watched the Princess with concern. "You'll be all right now?" she asked. "It's all these parties and things as well, you know. It's enough to tire anyone out, and being tired always makes everything ten times more difficult.

  "Now, show your strength, Kaoru. And I know you have it. Be the Princess I've taught you to be." Yumi's usual no-nonsense manner was back, and Kaoru was glad. She didn't like to feel pitied.

  "If only there were some way to stop you having to go to all these gatherings…" Yumi mused to herself.

  At that very moment, a young man came rushing into the hallway, panting and looking very flustered.

  "Princess! I found you! You have to… Be informed…" he panted, staggering closer. Yumi eyed him with mild distaste. "The King… Dead!"

  Yumi exclaimed in surprise. "The King is _dead?_ When? What happened?" she demanded.

  The young man shook his head. "Don't know… Details… Party called off for evening… Prince asking for Princess…"

  Yumi pursed her lips. "Fine. This works well for you, I suppose, Princess- there won't be much celebrating after this, not until the wedding, at least."

  Kaoru nodded numbly.

  "Well, go on, then! I'm sure you have other tasks to attend to!" Yumi ordered, turning back to the servant. He nodded, hesitated, and strode off towards the kitchens.

  "Well, well. I thought they should have kept the miracle man on. He did better than any of the other healers and doctors they tried," remarked Yumi as she led Kaoru to the Prince's chambers. "He was the last miracle man in the country. Not that he'll get any work, after the Prince fired him." Yumi shrugged.

  "Here we are," she added, steering Kaoru into her chambers.

  She helped Kaoru to change out of her formal kimono into something more comfortable. "You can go right to bed after you've seen the Prince. No one will ask anything more of you tonight," Yumi said, and Kaoru felt comforted by the prospect of an earlier night than she'd had in weeks- though she felt guilty only a moment later, that she was grateful for something that came of the King's death.

  Yumi left Kaoru at the door to the Prince's chambers, some time later. All the guests had gone, after many words of regret being offered, and messages of consolation to the Prince and Princess, and the Queen. Kaoru couldn't be bothered with any of it. She just wanted to get some sleep.

  The Prince opened the door himself; he was alone in his rooms.

  Kaoru stared up into the Prince's face for a moment, before he gestured impatiently for her to enter, which she did, finding herself in a warm, fire lit sitting room, which seemed to double up as a study, for rows and rows of books lined the walls, and there was a large, imposing desk in front of one window. Several swords decorated the wall over the fireplace.

  "My father is dead," Shishio said. He didn't sound sad at all. Kaoru hadn't really expected him to be.

  "I know," she said simply in reply.

  Shishio glanced at her, before striding over to the fireplace, and gazing thoughtfully into the flames.

  "I will be king in a matter of weeks, even days," he added, seemingly to himself.

  "Yes."

  Neither of them said anything else for a few minutes, as Kaoru listened to the low crackling of the fire, and the Prince continued to stand still, watching the flames' dance.

  Finally, the Prince spoke again.

  "We will be married in four weeks. You will be Queen on that day. You will be my wife."

  Kaoru nodded mutely, not really caring if he saw her silent reply or not. He never turned his face to her.

  "You may go."

  Kaoru blinked a couple of times, before sighing quietly. She turned to go, and closed the door quietly behind her.

  All she wanted was some sleep.

 The Prince's coronation went off without any trouble, and the wedding followed not long after, still on the date set at the beginning- it did not do to have something as festive as a wedding straight after the ruling monarch's death, after all.

  Kaoru was dressed in the most magnificent kimono she had ever seen for the ceremony, and when she emerged in front of the people for the second time in her life, she was presented to them as their Queen, no longer their Princess.

  Kaoru wasn't even quite sure herself how it had all gone so fast, everything that had led up to right now, her standing in front of so many people, all of them cheering and calling her their Queen, and the King, Shishio, stood up high on a balcony gazing down at her with an avaricious look she did not wish to see.

  For she had requested to walk among them again, as she had when she had been presented as Princess, and Shishio had agreed.

  She walked alone into the crowd, which parted as before, and cheered as before, masses of smiling faces and laughter and happiness.

  Many voices called out congratulations and blessings; close to her, people murmured remarks on her beauty, and commented on how happy she must be. Several children beamed up at her as she passed, and their childish faces reminded Kaoru of all the innocence and happiness she had left behind, back when she had been growing up on her parents' farm. She smiled fondly at the children, hoping they would not see the tears threatening to gather in her sparkling blue eyes.

  Suddenly, as Kaoru walked further into the crowd, the sounds of happiness and cheering was abruptly overridden by a loud, hoarse voice shouting, "Boo! Boo! Booooo!"

  The people nearby fell silent, and everyone looked around for the source of the booing. Kaoru suddenly felt anxious, and scanned the crowd, who parted to show her the person who had been yelling.

  "Booooo!" yelled the voice again. There stood an old woman, her face wrinkled and weathered, but, rather than an ugly face, rather it reminded Kaoru of her own mother, though an aged version. It was a face that must have had a great ability to look kind; only it didn't. The woman looked stern, angry, and somehow disappointed.

  Kaoru stared at the woman, her brows drawing together. 

  "Oh yes, all of you cheer for her!" cried the woman, looking around at the people surrounding her. "Cheer for your Queen! Smile for the Queen of Filth, the Ruler of Garbage, shout for joy that you have a Queen of Betrayal!"

  Kaoru felt anger take her over. "Why are you saying this?" she demanded. The crowd seemed completely taken aback, and it was still eerily quiet in the courtyard, save for Kaoru's voice and the words of the old woman.

  "Why? WHY? Because you had love, and you threw it away! You had the greatest, purest love anyone could hope to wish for, and you betrayed it, threw it away like garbage!" She turned back to the crowd. "So bow down to her, go on, bow down to the Queen of Dirt! Boo! Boooooo!"

  Kaoru staggered.

  She'd betrayed Kenshin… She'd thrown him away…

  She'd made a choice she could never go back on…

  She'd done something that could never be corrected…

  She'd done a thing that could never be taken back…

  _Kenshin…_

_  Kenshin…_

"KENSHIN!"

  Kaoru flew upright, panting and sweating.

  She looked around, disorientated and full of pain. "What…?" She was in her bed, in her room. It had all been a dream.

  The King hadn't died. The wedding was still weeks away.

  Kaoru put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. Tears gathered in her eyes, and flowed from under her lowered lashes, streaming down her cheeks.

  She sobbed once.

  And in that moment, she made her decision.

  "I can't go on like this," she whispered to the shadows in her room, blinking the tears from her eyes. "I can't live like this."

  The darkness did not answer her, but Kaoru needed no answer. She had made up her mind.

  She would go to the Prince tomorrow.

  She lay back down, and closed her eyes once more.

Author's note: Another dream sequence! *gasp!* But this one was actually in the book, so you can forgive me. *puts hands up in the air* Don't kill me!!

  Thank you all again for your reviews and encouragement! You guys are all amazing! *hands out cookies to everyone* Yay! Chapter Twenty-Five: another landmark passed! Though I honestly don't think this story is going to require fifty chapters, so I'd say we're easily past the halfway point. Is that a happy or sad thing? *wonders*

  Koryu: It's a good thing. This stupid story will be done sooner.

  Akari: Go away! *mutters* Stupid writer's block…

  Koryu: Who are you calling stupid? You're the one who can't even write a story properly!

  Akari: *cries*

  Koryu: *pretends he doesn't care* Hey, stop that! You don't have to cry about it! Geez! Stop!

  Akari: *sniff*

  Koryu: Ugh, look at you. You're pathetic.

  Akari: *angry glint in her eyes* That's IT! Take THAT! *thwacks Koryu over the head with one of Kamatari's cookbooks* And THAT! And THAT!!

  Koryu: @_@

  Akari: ^_^  Until next time then!

  Thank you to **Azura Dea** (Thanks, it was! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can ^_^), **LSR-7** (The movie is pretty faithful to the book- it just lacks some of the details. So the general storyline will be the same here as in the movie and book. ^_^), **SulliMike23** (Yeah, Inigo was drunk- but I didn't think Sou would really do that, and I want to avoid as much OCCness as possible.. Thanks, I will keep writing!), **Cherry Delight**, **kamiya kaoru** (Waaah! No, don't do that! *starts piling hundreds of pillows under kaoru's head* No, no! Eat cookies to pass the time!), **Mewberries**, **Chiki** (Hi Chiki-san! ^_^ Canada? @_@ Cool! I'd love to visit that country.. Yes, England ^_^ It can be pretty cool now and then *laugh* Hope you enjoy the rest of the story), **Shadowfax** (Yeh, it was more of a filler chaptr- but they have their place in the scheme of things, too. *shrug* Yellin? *goes to check Princess Bride* ^_^), **MiraiGurl** (Hey, thanks for reviewing so many of the chapters as you went! That's really cool of you. Yeh, I decided to go with Battousai, because it's more akin to the Dread Pirate- kind of a reputation of killing and evil, you know? It fitted. I'll certainly take a look at your stories when I get a chance ^_^), **flirting with incoherence**, **insert catchy name here** (*still laughing* Sorry, sorry, I'm not laughing at your pain! Just your way of describing it! *laughs again* I don't think you could ever end up like Enishi.. He's too evil. *glares at Enishi* Mean, mean man! Want a cookie? *offers* ^_^ I'll try to update more often.. *guilty*), **Ame Kurayami** (Well, difficult to say without giving out spoilers... But yes, Sou and Sano have rather major parts left to play in the lives of Kenshin and Kaoru. And yes, there'll be some angst ahead *smile*), **CurlsofSerenity** (Awww, sweetie! *glomp* He'll be okay!), y**uhi** (*offers a lollipop to Yuhi* Will this help, Shinta? *wink*), **Silent angel20**, **MP1**, **Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy** (IT doesn't actually have a full name: it's just called 'the Machine'. Kinda foreboding, really… *shivers*), **Boomerang-chan**, **holly** (It'll keep it a surprise, though, not knowing what happens… *smile* Thank you- I'll continue as soon as I can ^_^), **Queen of Shadows** (*giggles* He's too cool not to have a cameo!), **^_^** (That's half the fun! *laughs*), **Zeh Wulf** (Yeh, it's that time of year- peeps on holiday n' all. But I'm back! Yay! Thanks for the note on Kamatari, too: I was so hoping other people would see him in that part the way I did ^_^), **Califpinay3001**, **Sailor Shiroi Cosmos**, **elyssalyn**, **lilk0k0** (Thanks!! ^_^), **Silver Eyes Bright**, **EvilPrincessMelphis** (Glad you liked it, Misty ^_^ And cheer up, Melly- have some cookies. *gomps Melly*), **Ethelflaed** (No! Kamatari isn't scary! Kamatari is cuddly! *cuddles Kamatari* See? ^_^), **Mikazuki no Miko**, **Little Yahiko** (*backs slowly away* Noooooo!), **Papaya!** (Papaya my dear, check my bio if you haven't already, and you shall find my reply to your review ^_^ So glad you're there! *glomp glomp*), **Burning Forever** (I couldn't really get away with that, because it isn't in the book at all, but I have been thinking of adding a very slight Enishi/Kaoru element to it… *shrug* Not sure if it'll make it into the final edit, though), **Tevrah**, **Ryani**, **DarkElf6** (*eats all the M&Ms with a very big smile* Mmmmm… I like the brown M&Ms best), **Elf Fanatic Lark**, **Corran Nackatori** (*thwacks Machine* It is, very evil!! It's good that you like school- I always hated it. Though I loved college. More independence. ^_^), **no-one-of-impotance**, **ElvenRanger** (I don't think I can get away with getting Soujiro drunk and have him be in-character, so no, I don't think that parallel to Inigo will hold... but there'll be some wallowing of sorts…), **Vashthedonuttheif**, **i won't tell**, **genocide ex-sync*in** (hehe, yes, I'm back! Don't worry, I'll take care of Kamatari as best I can: he's just too cool to be left to flounder ^_^), **Lil summoner yuna**, **dunkmoonX**, **Celeste Rose** (The Machine will definitely be in it, as it was in the book to a larger extent than the film. ^_^), **DarkAngel004** (Yes, I really appreciated the background of Soujiro in those episodes of the series- and that battle is my favourite part of the whole series! I'm very much looking forward to the 'To the pain!' scene myself, though I don't know how much I'll be able to lift word-for-word and keep Kenshin in-character… We'll see. *smile* Thank you for your review!), **Ariel**, **Lizzy44**, **Amaya Ona**, **rurouni247**, **Alec Ikiiki** (*falling about laughing* Well, *wipes tear from eyes* I'm glad someone has volunteered to take care of Kamatari when he's off-set! Though I imagine from your review that your house must be turning into something of a people-menagerie! *looks sternly at Sano* Now you'd best be taking very good care of Alec-san! She's been looking after you all this time, and making sure you're fed and given somewhere to sleep, so be grateful! *winks at Alec* I had no idea Kamatari was such a good cook- I guess that's payment enough for him being there, really… *tucks into the food offered* Wow, he really is good! *beams at Kamatari* You can visit _me_ sometime, too! ^_^ Take care, Alec-san), **Leina**, **Deuce of Spades** (*feels the snuggle-factor and smiles happily* Thank you ^_^ ), **yuu lover94**, **YAHHIKO –CHAN**, **Onichan** (I can't put in all the characters, because there simply aren't enough parts for all of them- but there are a couple left up my sleeve, just keep an eye out in the next few chapters *smile* And thanks for the note on Sano's casting: I was a little uncertain about it at the start, but he seems to fit the part pretty well after all ^_^) and **Kris** (It's fun to write, too ^_^ I'll keep going as fast as I can- provided Koryu doesn't keep blapping me over the head).

Thank you all again! And please do leave a review!


	26. Beneath the Facade

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to either 'Rurouni Kenshin' or 'The Princess Bride'. Sue me and I'll just have to kill you.

**Author's note**: Greetings one and all! I'm back! As promised, I've started the editing work- it's kinda slow, I've printed out the whole story and I'm going through it by hand noting changes and adjusting things, but I find it's easier to think through it properly when it's on paper. So yeah, the editing will continue as I work on new chapters, too.

And this is the first update in a year! It's been a long time, and I'm sure lots of things have changed for you guys, I know they have for me. But it's good to be back, and working on this story again.

My note to all of you is at the end of the chapter, so for now I'll just say a big thank you to everyone who's stuck around and checked back, despite the huge wait. I'll do my best not to let any of you down with the rest of this story.

A note on this chapter: in the book, Buttercup threatened to kill herself if she had to marry Shishio. I don't know about anyone else, but I tried and I really couldn't see Kaoru ever doing that. She's not the type to give up without a fight. So that's the only tweak to this chapter.

And so, without further ado: here is the long-awaited chapter twenty-six. Enjoy.

* * *

The Princess Bride: Kenshin Style

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Kaoru had decided what she wanted to do, but her courage held out on her. It wasn't normal for her- she could usually bowl her way through a bad situation, and somehow end up on top, but this was difficult, and she wasn't sure how to approach it. The nightmares, in the meantime, got worse.

The night after her first nightmare, she dreamt that she had the Prince's child, and it was a girl. But when Kaoru tried to feed her, the child cried bitterly and said that Kaoru's milk was sour. Kaoru, upset, tried to reason with the child, but the baby girl only cried and cried, and finally told Kaoru that her milk would kill her, because there was no love in it. As Kaoru froze in shock, the child died and turned to dust in her mother's arms. Kaoru had woken with tears streaming down her face.

The following night, Kaoru again dreamt that she had a child from the Prince, but this time it was a boy. When Kaoru asked to see her son, he refused to enter the room. No matter what Kaoru said, the boy wouldn't listen and wouldn't come and see her. In the end, Kaoru had to order the child to enter, and he walked in cautiously, looking frightened and wary. When the Princess asked her son to come and hug her, the child said, "Are you going to try to kill me, too?"

"What do you mean? Why would I kill you?" Kaoru asked, shocked.

"You killed Kenshin," the boy said.

Kaoru heart skipped a beat, and she froze. "I didn't kill Kenshin! I love him!"

"Didn't you see his face when you left the Fire Swamp? You ruined his life. You made him miserable. You killed him."

"I… I didn't…"

"Murderer!" the baby yelled. "_Murderer!_"

"I'm not a murderer! Please!" Kaoru cried, running and embracing the child. "I love you!"

"Your love is poison," the baby said, and he died as Kaoru held him.

Kaoru woke with tears on her face once more, and she couldn't stop shaking, and though she kept reminding herself there were many days yet to go before her wedding, she couldn't calm down.

Her decision had to be carried out: she could not go on in this way, having these dreadful nightmares. She couldn't sleep anymore for fear of having another, and after a few days, her insomnia had worn her down to a state of over-anxious exhaustion. Her reflection in the mirror showed her darkening patches under her eyes, hints of redness from crying, and an increasingly pale complexion. Any other girl would have looked frightful in such a state: Kaoru, being the most beautiful girl in the world, merely looked a little unwell. She didn't so much mind not being perfectly beautiful, but her health was suffering. She couldn't wait any longer, courage or no, and, in the end, there was only one person who could help her.

So she went to the Prince.

"Enter," came the familiar voice when she knocked.

She slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

He was alone again. Firelight lent the well-remembered flickering, close orange glow to the study, and Shishio, seated in front of the fireplace, silhouetted by its crackling, snapping flames, did not look surprised to see her, though he was very adept at concealing his emotions.

Perhaps they both knew something was different that evening. Several seconds passed as they simply looked at each other, Kaoru's pale face painted gold and orange by the firelight, the Prince's eyes searching her expression for the reason behind her stoic look. There was silence, but for the small sounds of the burning fire.

"You wanted something?" Shishio asked calmly, breaking the silence and the moment. His dark gaze was especially unnerving to Kaoru at that point; sleeplessness had drained her and made her anxious and nervous, and her dread of the wedding preyed on her mind. Shishio's implacable, hard stare seemed to look right through her with a callousness she had never seen in him before, yet his attention was obviously fixed on her herself, boring into her and pinning her. She took a breath to steady herself.

"I don't wish to marry you," she said, quite firmly.

The Prince raised his eyebrows slightly. "I thought you'd stopped fighting me, Princess. After all, it was you who said you would marry me, in return for the man in black's freedom." His voice was smooth and glassy, but Kaoru could hear a tension beneath it; a harshness, like fire beneath the surface, kept on a leash but ever-present and ever so dangerous. Yes, she thought. The Prince was a dangerous man. He was just very clever at hiding it.

She drew herself up, back straight and her face as calm as she could get it. "I have tried to convince myself that I can marry you, since I gave my word, but I know now that I simply can't." She paused, looking at him, trying to gauge his reaction, but he was unreadable; just those dark, glinting red eyes staring at her. It made her want to shiver. "You first asked me to marry you when I thought the man I loved was dead, and I told you then that I couldn't love you. Now that I know he is alive, I can never love you. I still love Kenshin, more than anyone else, and I know now that I always will."

"I believe I told you that I neither cared for nor desired your love," Shishio said, with the tone of a parent getting slightly impatient with a child who won't stop pestering them with trivialities. Kaoru felt demeaned by his attitude, and she didn't like it.

"When you told me I must marry you or die, I said, 'Kill me.' I meant it." Her blue eyes flashed, her tiredness momentarily overcome as her inner fire rose to the Prince's disdain. "I mean this, too: if you tell me I must still marry you or die, forgetting and forsaking my love for Kenshin, I will kill you."

The Prince's lips twitched. He continued to stare at his Princess for a moment, before he burst out laughing, a hard, derisive, lustful laugh that both frightened and angered Kaoru. She drew a step back from him without even meaning to.

He smiled at her once his laughter had died away, his amusement clear and cruel. The Prince who charmed the gentility at parties and spoke to his Princess with any politeness and respect was gone, a mere veneer covering the malicious creature beneath, and, more clearly than ever before, he allowed Kaoru to see that creature. It was dangerous, yes, and frightening. Kaoru had never known he was capable of such a cruel expression. "You think I could not harm a woman?" he asked, an eyebrow arched. His expression darkened, and Kaoru swallowed. "You would not kill me, Princess. You would not even be able to raise a weapon against me." His lip curled. "I would slit your pretty throat before you could shed a single tear for your wasted life."

Heavy, icy fear shivered through Kaoru as their eye contact held, his blood-red gaze glinting with maliciousness and laughter, Kaoru's blue eyes shining with irresistable fear and hard determination.

"Then you would have to kill me. I say what I said that first day, my Prince: I would rather die than marry you."

The Prince's smile was gone.

"Let me reason with you once again, Princess," he suggested, quietly and with the slight hiss of a snake waiting to pounce. "You may have one more chance. If you write a letter to the man in black, I will see that it reaches him. If he comes to get you before the date set for our wedding, I will let you leave with him without complaint."

Incredulity and broad, liberating hope rose high in Kaoru, and her eyes shone. "You would let me marry Kenshin?" she asked, almost unable to believe him.

"Yes," he affirmed, sounding as if he didn't really care anyway. "But, I must ask you: what makes you think he will still want to marry you?" He allowed the thought to sink in for a brief moment, rising from his chair, the firelight behind him making him seem shadowy and imposing. His gaze remained on her face, watching Kaoru's eyes widen, and her expression freeze. She'd never considered such a thing. "You betrayed him in the Fire Swamp, Kaoru. You chose me over him. Didn't you think how much you must have hurt him?" He walked around the desk to Kaoru, and she stepped back again. He leaned forward, invading her personal space, watching her avidly, his voice as soft and deadly as his words were insidious. Kaoru was shocked into silence.

"You broke his heart, Kaoru," he whispered.

Kaoru shook her head. She hated the way he used her name, pinning and attacking her with it. "He understood- I was only trying to save him!" she protested.

Shishio drew back a little, shrugging callously. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. In any case, if you give me a letter to send to him, we shall see if he is worth your devotion- and if not, marry me."

Kaoru looked down, escaping his gaze so that she could think properly. She had told him she would kill him, knowing he would simply kill her anyway, rather than marry him. That option would not lead her to Kenshin, no matter what- but she had thought of it while under the impression that Shishio would never let her leave. The Prince's offer gave her the chance to marry Kenshin and be happy, else die (she was still resolved never to marry Prince Shishio), which was no worse than she had planned anyway.

It was worth trying. And surely, surely, Kenshin would forgive her? If she explained everything properly in her letter, Kenshin would understand. They'd already come through so much, it was unthinkable that he'd turn her away now. He just couldn't.

She'd have to stake her hopes on that.

She raised her eyes to the Prince's face, jutting her chin out defiantly. "I accept your offer."

A smirk curled Shishio's lips, and he raised a hand, making Kaoru inadvertently flinch away slightly. She gritted her teeth, angry with herself for showing weakness. Shishio leaned closer, smirk widening, and ran a fingertip down her cheek, along her jaw. "You _are_ beautiful, Kaoru," he said softly, that predatory hiss back in his voice.

"I'm not yours, Shishio," she said coldly.

His hand darted to the back of her neck with the speed of a striking snake, and he pulled her roughly against him, securing her with his other hand around her waist. She struggled, but he only held her harder, and pressed his lips against hers in a raw, hot kiss full of the fierce greed that he so rarely let come undone. As before, his scarred lips were harsh and unnaturally hard, but this time he was giving her no escape, forcing her, and it sickened Kaoru that he was kissing her, and that his scaly, bandaged hands were touching her. In anyone else, it wouldn't have horrified her so; she would have felt compassion and been able to see past the outside appearance. But with Shishio, his monstrous appearance was only the cage that held the greater monster within. She writhed in his unforgiving grasp, angered and frightened by the way he could render her powerless with such ease.

In her head, a voice kept screaming, _I'm not yours! I'll never be yours!_ Her muffled cries, already ruined by her fear-tightened throat, were ignored.

He ended the kiss suddenly, and held Kaoru pinned in a charade of an embrace, putting his mouth by her ear to whisper cruelly, "But you are."

His mocking laughter echoed in her ears as she fled down the hall, half-blind with tears and scorched by Shishio's terrible power, and her own helpless anger.

* * *

**A general note to all my reviewers**: 

Thank you all so much for sticking around for so long- I know I wouldn't have done as much for any story, and there are so many out there that are far better than this one. I've done a lot of things, and had a lot of experience in that past year, and I hope that will come through in my writing and make this story more enjoyable for all of you. I have read all of your reviews, most of them more than once, and I can honestly say you guys have been a large part of my renewed motivation to continue, and finish, this story. I know it's terrible of me to let you all down by abandoning PB: RK Style for so long, and I do feel very badly about it. But every cloud has a silver lining, and I think it's for the best, in the end, that I finish this story with inspiration and enjoyment, rather than with difficulty and fighting a writer's block constantly- I'm confident that I can do far better now than I would have done if I'd continued before.

So thank you to you all. A special shout-out to my adored and ever-appreciated supporters, Alec Ikiiki, Mewberries, Zeh Wulf, Shadowfax, dunkmoonX, Corran Nackatori, ElvenRanger, Tevrah, Lone Ranger, Silver Eyes Bright, and a big smiley wave to newcomers Aryanne, S3r3nity and Personage- I can't believe you guys reviewed so many chapters on your way through, I enjoyed reading your thoughts as you worked through the story and it's truly appreciated. :) If I haven't mentioned your name, I'm very sorry- it's been a year, ne? I'm gonna have to get back into the swing of this. :)

Well, that's about it for today. Looking forward to continuing the editing work of the past chapters, and adding new ones at last. Thanks again for sticking around and having faith in my story and me.

Here's to future chapters and some good fun along the way. :)


End file.
